I Was Made For You
by bechloemyhaiz
Summary: When Arizona's dad is transferred to a base near Seattle, she meets Callie and they become good friends pretty quickly. Along with the rest of their friends, she and Callie navigate through junior year together as best friends and hopefully as something more. Not entirely Calzona centered, but their relationship has a big part in the story.
1. my heart could be yours

_It already started / I tried to stop it but I already know / you are something I should do without, but I won't / I'm under the table / just keep wishing I'll come out but I don't / you are something I should do without, but I won't_

 _-under the table, banks_

* * *

Arizona Robbins was pretty confident that junior year was going to be awesome for her. This was her third high school after all, she had to have it figured out by now. Her dad also promised her that they wouldn't move again until after she finished high school so she made herself a promise to start out on the right note.

Callie Torres was so sick and tired of that hell hole. A school with only 350 kids was bound to get boring pretty quickly and she was so tired of being ashamed of who she was. It's not like you can be openly bisexual without any backlash at a Catholic school. There was only one other lesbian at the school who unfortunately was her ex girlfriend and all the closeted ones were exactly that: closeted. What she wanted to do was leave and get herself a girlfriend but she had 2 more years left in this place and all she wanted was out.

* * *

"Cal, Ms. Montgomery needs you in the student office," Callie's best friend Meredith smiled as she approached the girl's locker. Callie and Meredith had met in their AP physics class during sophomore year and had instantly become friends; they really had no other choice considering they were the only two sophomores in a class full of juniors, but they carried that friendship all the way until junior year and now they were really good friends.

"It's the first day of school, what the hell could she possibly need from me?" Callie sighed as she turned around to face the shorter girl.

"I don't know, but I have to go, I'm meeting Derek down in the cafeteria for breakfast," Meredith said, mentioning her boyfriend.

"Get me a bottle of iced coffee," Callie said, handing her friend a five dollar bill.

"Of course," Meredith laughed, putting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "This year is going to go great, don't stress yourself out."

"Thanks Mer," Callie sighed. "Cristina here yet?" Cristina was Meredith's best friend since they were kids. She took a while to warm up to Callie but the three of them have been close ever since. Meredith and Cristina were obviously closest but they were both more than willing to accept Callie into their group and were supportive of her sexuality as well.

"She's on her way," Meredith replied. "Get to the office before Montgomery thinks you're a no-show," she laughed as she walked off.

Callie sighed slipped her phone into the back pocket of her black jeans and closed her locker before making her way down to the office. "Mrs. Montgomery, Meredith said you wanted to see me?" she asked, knocking on the woman's half open door.

"Yes, come in darling," the woman smiled, motioning for her to sit down.

"I like your new name plate thing," Callie said with a hesitant laugh as she felt down.

"Thanks! I feel like Ms. Addison Montgomery sounds so much better covered in glitter," she laughed.

"Did you need me for anything?" Callie asked.

"There's a new student in your class this year and I thought you'd be a good person to show her around. You have all of the same classes except she's got a study hall when you're taking PE," Addison said. "Would you be willing to? I can try to find someone else if you don't want to?"

"Sure," Callie shrugged. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Arizona Robbins and she just moved here from Tacoma. This is her 3rd high school and I'm sure she has it all figured out by now but I figured you could be her first friend," Addison shrugged.

"Okay," Callie shrugged.

"I wasn't gonna mention this but I just want you to be prepared…" Addison started hesitantly. "She's got a prosthetic leg. I don't know the situation or anything, but I just wanted you to be aware so you're not staring or anything. I know you won't, I just wanted you to know."

"Oh. Okay," Callie shrugged.

"So why don't you go get your books and everything sorted and then I'll meet you at the main office in like 5 minutes?" Addison asked.

"Okay," Callie replied as she stood up. She got her books from her locker and stopped in the bathroom before walking across the school to the main office.

"Hi Callie," Addison smiled as the girl approached her and Arizona. "This is Arizona."

"Hey," Callie smiled, shaking the girl's hand. The girl was slightly shorter than Callie and had blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes Callie had ever seen. She was gorgeous, to say the least. Her eyes only stopped for a second on the girl's left. She could only see a little bit of Arizona's pale skin under her skirt and the rest of her leg was metal and plastic.

"Hi!" Arizona smiled excitedly.

"I'll let you two get to know each other," Addison smiled. "Arizona, don't hesitate to ask me if you have any questions Callie can't answer."

"Okay," Arizona smiled as the woman walked away.

"I'll show you where your locker is," Callie smiled as she led the girl towards junior hall. "Ms. Montgomery said you moved here from Tacoma?"

"Yeah, my dad is stationed here for awhile," Arizona replied. "What about you? Have you been here awhile?"

"Too long," Callie laughed. "I've known all these people since I was a kid. Even before high school."

"You must have a lot of friends though," Arizona said as they stopped at her locker.

"Like 4," Callie laughed. "You'll get to meet them soon. Meredith is downstairs eating breakfast with her boyfriend Derek, Mark is probably in the gym shooting 3-pointers, and Cristina is-"

"What about me?" Cristina asked as she walked into the hallway. "Hey, who's this?"

"This is Arizona, she's new this year," Callie said.

"Hey, I'm Cristina," the girl smiled, shaking the blonde's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Arizona smiled.

"Callie I'm gonna go downstairs with Mer, I'll see you 3rd period," she said.

"Okay," Callie said as she walked away. "Mer and Cristina are basically sisters," she laughed. "They both take a little while to warm up to, but they're really sweet."

"You don't have to introduce me to your friends, y'know," Arizona shrugged. "I can find my people if you'd rather I not tag along with your group."

"This is a small school, trust me I'm doing you a favor," Callie laughed.

Arizona opened her locker and hung her backpack inside before getting her things out. She hung a few gay pride magnets inside the door and Callie's eyes grew wide. "You-"

"I'm a lesbian, out and proud, Arizona smiled. She paused for a minute, a look of hesitancy taking over her face. "And I understand that this is a Catholic school and that people have their opinions and such, so if you want to walk away, I understand. I'll find other friends if you and your friends aren't okay with it."

"No, I-" Callie cut herself off, a smile growing on her face. "Come here." She led the girl to her locker and tentatively opened it up. She knew how some lesbians felt about bisexual girls. Her own ex girlfriend had told her that she wasn't enough of a lesbian to be with her anymore. She just hoped Arizona would be supportive.

"Hella bi and hella fly," Arizona read one of the magnets out loud with a laugh. Callie had a few more bisexual pride magnets hung up and Arizona read all of them with a huge smile on her face. "Well I'm glad I'm not the only openly LGBT+ person at this school. Are there any more?"

"Erica Hahn, my biphobic asshole of an ex girlfriend," Callie laughed bitterly. "And a couple of clearly gay guys who are still in the closet."

"Oh shit," Arizona laughed in reply. "I'm not biphobic, just so you know. I believe every single sexuality is valid and beautiful. Especially cute bi girls," she winked.

Callie felt heat rise to her cheeks as she shrugged off the comment. "My friends know about me and they're super supportive. They'll do the same for you."

"I'm glad," Arizona smiled.

"So just get your stuff and I'll show you around," Callie said, closing her locker. "I'm gonna run downstairs, I'll be right back."

Arizona nodded and Callie walked downstairs to the cafeteria. "Montgomery gave me a hot lesbian with one leg to show around," she said as she sat down next to Cristina and across from Meredith.

"That's quite the description," Meredith laughed. "How do you know she's a lesbian?"

"She told me!" Callie smiled excitedly. "And she also hinted at me being a 'cute bi girl.'"

"What the hell is up with her leg?" Cristina wondered. "Or lack of it."

"I don't know," Callie shrugged. "She'll tell me when she wants to."

"You're not the least bit concerned?" Derek wondered and Callie quickly shook her head no.

"She's a brand new friend, I'm not going to make her feel uncomfortable," she explained with a shrug. "Which means you guys need to shut the fuck up when you meet her. She's in our lunch."

"We'll be on our best behavior," Meredith smiled. "Go find her and show her around. You can introduce her to us later."

"Thanks," Callie smiled as she stood up from the table and took the bottle of iced coffee with her. "Thanks for the coffee, Mer."

"No problem," Meredith laughed. She glanced up at her friends as the raven-haired girl walked off. "I haven't seen her this happy...ever," she smiled excitedly.

"I hope this works out, she really needs a win," Cristina said with a shrug.

Callie had had a rough few years and all her friends were rooting for her.

* * *

"I've got a brother named Tim and he's at boot camp for the army," Arizona said proudly. She and Callie had concluded the tour and were currently sitting in their first period class way before it was supposed to start. "He's off in Texas."

"Woah that's so cool," Callie said excitedly.

"Yeah, he's the greatest," Arizona agreed. "My dad is a colonel in the marine corps. He's stationed here for now."

"Is it scary having your family in the military?" Callie wondered.

"It's okay when they're both on base but I just feel this constant anxiety that they're going to get deployed," Arizona sighed. "It's okay though, I love it because we get to move to so many places and meet so many people."

"Well I'm glad you came to Seattle because I think we're gonna be really fast friends," Callie smiled. "Hey do you live on base?"

"Not this time. My dad promised me that we'd stay here long enough for me to finish high school so we bought a house."

"That's good," Callie replied.

"What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, a sister named Aria," Callie shrugged. "She turned 3 a couple of weeks ago."

"Awww oh my gosh I love little kids," Arizona squealed. "I'll have to meet her sometime."

"Yeah," Callie let out a nervous laugh. It's not like she didn't want to explain her family situation to Arizona. It's just she wasn't even comfortable talking about it herself. She didn't want to admit that the last time she saw her sister was after the little one had just turned one. It made her feel like an awful person knowing she wasn't able to watch her baby sister grow up. "Sometime, for sure," she lied.

"Good," Arizona smiled.

They looked up as Mark walked into the room and sat down next to Callie. "Who's the new chick?" He asked, glancing over at Arizona.

"Why don't you ask her?" Callie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the boy.

"I'm Arizona," the blonde said, shaking his hand. She couldn't help but notice how his eyes cast down to her cleavage, then to her leg, then back to her cleavage. Her smile didn't falter though; she was trying to keep a positive attitude.

"Mark," he replied to Arizona before turning to Callie. "You got yourself a hot one."

"Just shut the fuck up and stop acting like a dick to every girl in this school," Callie said, forcefully but playfully pushing him away.

"Anything for you, babe," he smirked as he stood up and walked out of the room. "I'll be back later, I'm gonna go catch up with Derek."

Callie rolled her eyes at Arizona. "I'm sorry, he's like that with everyone."

"Except for you, apparently," Arizona pointed out.

"He's my best friend, that's why," Callie shrugged, hoping Arizona wouldn't question any further. Her and Mark's relationship was complicated, to say the least.

"I get it," Arizona shrugged. "You're like...one of the guys to him…no offense." She decided not to ask about the 'babe' thing for the time being.

"None taken, that's as close as you can get to explaining my relationship with him," Callie laughed in return. She was hoping Arizona would forget about that encounter by the end of the day.

* * *

Lunch had come around and Callie had managed to catch up with Arizona in the lunch line after her PE and Arizona's study hall. "Don't get the chicken sandwich, it tastes like lead poisoning," Callie laughed as Arizona scanned over the menu. "Or the burger. Pretty sure there's no real meat in it."

"Well then what do you recommend?" Arizona wondered with a laugh. "I usually bring a lunch but I didn't feel like packing one today."

"Most days I get either pasta or salad," Callie said. "The chicken noodle soup is okay too, but the rest of them suck."

"I think I'll go with the pasta," Arizona decided as she got herself a bowl and scooped some pasta into it before doing the same with the marinara sauce.

At the group's usual lunch table, all 4 of them kept looking back to where Arizona and Callie were standing in line. "This entire school has been talking about blondie all day," Mark said, mentioning Arizona.

"Don't call her blondie," Meredith said, slapping his hand away from her potato chips. "She'd probably be just as offended about that as I was."

"What are they saying?" Cristina asked. "I haven't been paying attention."

"Stuff about how she's a lesbian," Derek shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?" Mark asked incredulously. "She's the hottest girl here and she's a lesbian?"

"Good news for Callie," Meredith shrugged with a laugh. "Really good news."

"People have been saying stuff about her leg too," Derek shrugged. "There's rumors going around about what happened to it."

"She hasn't said a word about it, how could there be rumors?" Cristina asked, rolling her eyes. "This school is such bullshit."

"Should we ask her about it?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"Don't you dare," Meredith said, pointing a finger at Mark. "We're gonna carry on with our day and be good new friends. Like Callie said, she'll tell us when she's ready."

"Hey," Callie said as she and Arizona approached the table. "This is Arizona."

"Hi," the blonde waved shyly, recognizing Mark and Cristina from the morning. Cristina seemed nice but she still had mixed feelings about Mark.

"Sit down," Callie whispered with a smile as she sat down.

"I'm Meredith," the other blonde smiled.

"Meredith, Derek, and you already know Cristina and Mark," Callie said, pointing out each person at the table.

Arizona nodded excitedly. "It's really great to meet you guys."

"You too," Derek smiled. "Are you from around here?"

"I'm from Pennsylvania actually," Arizona laughed. "My dad is a colonel in the marine corps and he's stationed here for awhile. We lived in Tacoma before this."

"How many schools have you been to?" Cristina asked.

"3 high schools including this one, 2 middle schools, and 7 elementary schools," Arizona laughed. "I'm here until after I graduate though."

"Good, plenty of time to get to know you," Callie smiled.

"You look hot today," Mark said to Callie with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up," Callie laughed, playfully pushing him away.

"I would've thought you were from Arizona," Meredith mentioned with a laugh.

"I'm actually named after the battleship U.S.S Arizona. My grandfather was on it during the attack on Pearl Harbor and saved 17 men before he died," she said with pride.

"That's amazing," Callie said with a smile. "I'm named after my grandma."

"I didn't know your grandma's name was Callie," Cristina said.

"It wasn't, it was Sofía. But she was an amazing singer and Calliope means 'beautiful voice.'"

"Calliope," Arizona smiled, letting the name roll off her tongue. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks," Callie said shyly. Every time that girl complimented her, every ounce of self control she had went out the window and she melted into a puddle of love. The first time it felt like Arizona was flirting. This time just felt like a really genuine compliment. Callie couldn't deny it felt nice though.

* * *

"Hey," Callie said, slightly out of breath as she caught up with Arizona at her locker after school.

"Hey Calliope," Arizona smiled as she pulled her backpack out of her locker before closing it.

Callie felt herself blush at Arizona using her full name but quickly brushed it off to finish what she had to say. "So there's this bakery a little while away from here. It's in walking distance but it's kind of far so I understand if you don't want to but they've got really good coffee and banana bread. Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure!" Arizona smiled. "We can drive you know. I've got my car here."

"Alright," Callie agreed.

"I actually go have to ask the counselor about something but I'll catch up with you in like 5 minutes. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's great," Callie smiled. They parted ways and she went into the gym to catch up with Meredith and Cristina.

"Hey babe, come over in like an hour, my parents won't be home," Mark said as he approached her, a basketball in his hand.

"I've got plans," Callie said apologetically.

"We haven't had sex in like 2 weeks," Mark whined.

"Sex with you is most definitely not my main priority," Callie laughed and rolled her eyes at the boy. "Now go play before they sub you out." Most days after school, the basketball team had scrimmages in the gym. Meredith, Cristina, and Callie met in there to hang out for awhile after school before going home.

"She's falling for Owen again," Meredith sighed to Callie as the dark haired girl sat down next to her. Cristina had had a crush on a guy named Owen last year and over the summer she had decided that she was over him. Unfortunately seeing someone for the first time after a few months can bring back old feelings.

"Unrequited love," Callie laughed, reaching over Meredith to poke Cristina in the ribs. "Mark was trying to fuck me tonight but Arizona and I are going to the bakery."

"So many people are talking about her it's not even funny," Cristina said. "Sooner or later she's gonna hear it."

"And we'll be there to support her when she does," Callie shrugged. She spotted Arizona across the gym and stood up from the bleachers. "See you guys tomorrow."

Arizona waved at them with a smile as Callie walked up to her. "Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah," Arizona smiled. "Thanks for waiting."

"No problem," Callie smiled.

The first day of junior year had been the best first day of high school for both of them. They were so glad to have met each other and become friends so soon.


	2. still i fall

_A rush at the beginning / I get caught up, just for a minute / but lover, you're the one to blame, all that you're doing / can you hear the violence? /megaphone to my chest_

 _-the louvre, lorde_

* * *

"So banana bread and a coffee?" Callie asked as they walked into the bakery. The ride there had been short but they had a lot of fun singing to various songs on the radio.

"You don't have to pay for me," Arizona said as she pulled her wallet out of her back pocket.

"Yes I do, I invited you," Callie shrugged.

"Then yes, banana bread and a coffee sounds great," Arizona smiled, already knowing how stubborn Callie was and knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Cream and sugar?"

"Yep," Arizona replied. She went to go sit down at and caught herself staring at Callie for too long. I can't fall for her, she thought to herself. I'm just going to leave again and break her heart.

Callie returned a minute later with a number and put it in the holder on the table. "They said about 5 minutes," she said, sitting down across from the girl.

"Can I ask you something?" Arizona asked hesitantly. "It's probably not my place but I'm just curious."

"Sure," Callie shrugged. She figured nothing the blonde could ask would be too harmful for her.

"Are you and Mark like...a thing?" she asked, letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. At least it was out there, there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Valid question," Callie laughed, picking at her nail for a few seconds before looking back up at Arizona. "We're...friends with benefits...sort of." There was really no other way to describe it, as awful as it sounded.

"I figured it was something like that," Arizona laughed.

"He's my best friend but we're always sleeping together. It's a weird situation but the sex is good," Callie shrugged. "When I started dating my ex, I never felt pressured to put a label on my sexuality, but rumors started going around about me and people said I was a lesbian. So I slept with him to prove to myself that I still liked guys."

"Oh Callie," Arizona said sympathetically, putting her hand over the taller girl's.

"Erica said it was okay and that she understood because we were both fairly new to our sexualities. Except she figured herself out right away and I took a lot more time. So she told me that I wasn't 'enough of a lesbian' for her and then she broke up with me. Shortly after that I realized I'm bisexual, but yeah, Mark and I have been sleeping together for like a year now."

"I understand," Arizona said reassuringly. "I've been out for about a year but before that I slept with countless guys because I was in denial. I knew I was a lesbian but I tried to convince myself that I'm not." She remembered the summer before her sophomore year and couldn't recall the number of guys she had slept with. She was ashamed of herself, but she figured it was a learning experience that helped shape her into who she is.

"I'm really glad you get it. It makes me feel significantly less awful about myself," Callie laughed.

The waitress walked up to them and handed them their coffees and bread. "Thank you," Arizona smiled and the waitress smiled back before walking away. "News travels quickly at this school. I've already heard people talking about 'the new lesbian with one leg.'"

"Just ignore them, they still talk shit about my sexuality too," Callie shrugged.

"You don't have to ignore my leg, you know," Arizona said with a nervous laugh. "I know I haven't talked about it, and I'm not sure that I want to, but it's a part of me and it's okay to acknowledge it."

"I just wasn't sure if you were comfortable with it," Callie said. "I didn't want to make you feel bad or anything like that."

"Obviously it's a really big part of my life and it affects everything I do. I can't run very well without my leg hurting and I can't do sports that aren't made for kids with different abilities, but I'm happy. And I know you probably have questions but I'm not ready to talk about it all of it just yet."

"Take your time," Callie smiled. "I'll always be here."

"Thanks," Arizona smiled. "Hey do you want a ride home?" She asked.

"If it's not too much trouble," Callie said hesitantly.

"Of course not, I have nowhere else to be anyway," Arizona laughed. "Could I meet your baby sister?"

"I don't think she'll be home for a while," Callie lied. "She's at daycare." She hated lying to Arizona but she still hadn't come to terms with the situation she was in and didn't want to try to explain it.

"Aw, okay," Arizona said in understanding. "I wish I had a little sister. It's so empty in my house." She missed her brother a lot and it was definitely weird having moved to a new place without him with her.

"Are you close with your parents at least?" Callie wondered.

"Definitely," Arizona smiled. "I tell them everything." She prided herself in being so open with her parents. Her brother had been the same way when he was living at home and it taught Arizona that she could trust her parents to be supportive of her. "How about you?"

"Nope," Callie laughed. "I hardly tell them anything." Now that one wasn't far from the truth; she didn't really talk to her parents at all.

"I'm sorry, I can't even imagine that," Arizona said sadly

"No it's okay, I just feel more comfortable talking to my friends," Callie shrugged. Her friends had become the greatest people in her life and she trusted them so much.

"That's understandable," Arizona shrugged. "I've moved around so much that pretty much the only stable thing in my life is my family."

It took every ounce of self control Callie had not to scoff at that and she took a sip of her coffee during the pause. She and Arizona had very different home lives, apparently. "That's good."

"Yeah," Arizona agreed. Based on Callie's short response, she figured that the brunette didn't want to talk about family anymore so she changed the subject. "Do you think you could show me around the city this weekend?"

"Yeah!" Callie said excitedly. "Mer and I were actually thinking of spending the day there on Sunday."

"Okay," Arizona smiled.

Callie's phone buzzed and she took a quick glance at it before sighing. "I have to get home."

"Of course," Arizona smiled as she stood up. "How far do you live?"

"5 minute drive," Callie shrugged.

"Same," Arizona laughed. She finished off her cup of coffee in one gulp before throwing it away. They went out to the car and Callie climbed in the passenger seat. "Make a right up here," Callie said, pointing to a street once they got on the road.

After a few minutes of driving on the same road, Arizona pointed to a house on the corner of a different street. "That's my house."

"Oh my gosh you live so close," Callie smiled. "Turn left on the next one." Arizona turned and drove a few houses down before Callie stopped her. "The one on the right."

Arizona pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. "Thank you for showing me around today and being my friend." She was so relieved to have Callie all day to be there for her.

"Of course," Callie smiled, reaching over the center console to give the blonde a hug. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Arizona smiled, handing Callie her bag from the back seat.

"Thanks for the ride," Callie said, closing the door and waving goodbye to Arizona before disappearing inside. She set her bag down and slipped her shoes off before walking into the kitchen. "Hi tía," she said, kissing the woman on the cheek.

"Hola míja," her aunt Elena smiled. "How was your first day?"

"Good, I met a girl," Callie shrugged. "She new this year and she likes girls too." She was trying to be as nonchalant as possible, but Elena could tell her niece was absolutely ecstatic to have met a girl.

"That's amazing, sweetheart," she said with a smile. "Can you go get Marco up from his nap?"

"Yeah sure, where's Issac?" Callie asked, mentioning her 11 year old cousin.

"Probably in the basement," Elena shrugged. "After you get him up you can tell me about the girl."

"Okay," Callie said. She went upstairs and gently opened the 3 year old's bedroom door. "Marco, your mom wants you to get up," she said, softly rubbing his back.

"You're home!" Marco squealed, wrapping his arms around his older cousin.

"Yeah," Callie smiled. "You want a piggy back ride?"

He nodded excitedly and she lifted him onto his back. "Did you like school?"

"Yeah," Callie said, carrying him down the stairs before setting him on the floor.

"Calliope, can you go up and finish dinner while I go change?" Elena asked. "Then we'll talk about your girl."

Callie smiled as she walked into the kitchen with her little cousin. "Looks like your mom is making lasagna, I'll finish the garlic bread."

"Can I go watch tv with Issac?" Marco asked, tugging on the hem of Callie's shirt.

"Yeah," Callie laughed as he excitedly walked away. She put the garlic bread in the oven and walked into the living room to relax for a few minutes until her aunt came back downstairs.

"I've got a date tonight, I'm sorry I'm leaving you with the boys," she said apologetically as she sat down next to her niece. "But I have just enough time to hear about the girl. Tell me everything."

"Her name is Arizona and she just moved here from Tacoma," Callie said with a smile. "What do you want to hear about first, appearance or personality?"

"Personality."

"Okay," Callie started. "Well to start off I guess...she's a lesbian…and she was kind of flirting with me all day."

Elena's face lit up in excitement. "Finally!" She squealed.

"She's one of the sweetest people I've ever met. Her dad's in the marine corps so she moves around a lot but she's staying here at least until she finishes high school. She's so happy and smiley all the time, I love being around her," Callie gushed.

"What does she look like?"

"Well she's blonde, and she's got bright blue eyes and the prettiest smile I've ever seen. She's a little bit shorter than me and kind of pale."

"Sounds pretty," Elena smiled.

"And...she's got one leg. She's got a prosthetic on her left," Callie said hesitantly. "And I know it's not a big deal to me because I don't care what she looks like, but she doesn't like to talk about it and I just feel bad because there's so many people talking about her."

"Mija, it's okay," Elena said softly. "She sounds lovely and if I know your friends as well as I think I do, you guys will be there for her."

"Definitely," Callie smiled. "She's so freaking pretty, tía, I didn't think it was possible to like someone so fast."

"You should ask her out," Elena smiled excitedly. "I'll help you figure out how to!"

"No," Callie said quickly. "You can't just go and ask someone out like that. I'll have to figure out something."

The timer went off for the garlic bread and Elena stood up to get it out of the oven. "Well you let me know if you want help."

"I will," Callie laughed. "Thanks tía."

"You're welcome, hun."

* * *

"Mom!" Arizona said excitedly as she walked into the house. "I met a girl!"

"Really?" Her mom Barbara said excitedly. "Tell me about her!"

"Her name is Calliope but everyone calls her Callie and she's so pretty and sweet and she introduced me to all of her friends and they're so nice!" Arizona went on.

"That's awesome, sweetie," Barbara smiled.

"And she's bisexual, but I don't want to fall for her because I'm just gonna end up moving away again," Arizona sighed. "I wish I could just stay here forever. I already love it so much."

"Honey, by the time we leave here, you're gonna be 18. You'll be going your separate way from us, especially if you plan on going to college," Barbara pointed out.

"I know," Arizona sighed. "I just don't want anything to happen. These are the best friends I've ever made and I just met them."

"As soon as you get into a routine, you'll have it all figured out," Barbara said seriously. "You can't worry so far ahead, just enjoy it for now."

"Okay," Arizona sighed. "I'm gonna go watch some tv."

"Alright hun, dinner will be ready around 6:30," Barbara said with a smile. She walked off to the kitchen and sighed happily, thinking about how far her daughter had come in the past few years. The girl had gone from being so shy to finally being able to get herself out there. Arizona still had some body image issues and anxiety towards herself, but she managed to work through it and not let it stop her most of the time. Barbara was so thankful her daughter had made such great friends already.

* * *

"So homecoming is in a few weeks," Cristina said suggestively to Callie as they walked into school the next morning.

"Um, six weeks, to be exact," Callie laughed, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Well you've got at least four of them to plan how you want to ask Arizona," Cristina said nonchalantly.

"You don't know that I'm gonna ask her," she shrugged. "You don't even know if I'm going to homecoming."

"Oh please, you love homecoming," Cristina said, stopping since she had gotten to her locker. "And I'm going to ask her for you if you don't."

"Just let me do my thing, I know how to work this," Callie laughed. "I mean I am the one who likes girls."

"Okay," Cristina laughed, putting her hands up in surrender. "But I'm just saying, she's the only other lesbian at this school who you haven't had sex with, so don't fuck it up."

"Point taken," Callie laughed, rolling her eyes at the taller girl. She knew this would be a long few weeks with her friends.

* * *

 **A/N: I know a number of you are thinking that Mark and Callie are just gonna be screwing around this entire story but I promise that there's so much more to it than that and I hope you all stick around to find out!**


	3. dancing at night

_Lying in bed wide awake / I remember / dancing at night / you're the light that I won't let go / and I want you close_

 _-heartlines, broods_

* * *

"Do you think I'm asking too late?" Callie asked hesitantly as Meredith handed her the poster. They were currently in the 6th week of the school year and Callie still hadn't worked up the nerve to ask Arizona to homecoming. She really didn't have any reason to be nervous; Arizona was so obvious in her flirting that the entire group was surprised she hadn't asked Callie first.

"Of course not," Meredith said reassuringly. "You need to take a deep breath, she's going to say yes."

"I know," Callie sighed. She looked down to see her phone ringing and basically threw it across the hallway to Meredith. "Answer it,"

"Cristina?" Meredith said once she unlocked the phone and answered the call.

"She just walked in," Cristina whispered. "You've got like 20 seconds."

"Thanks," Meredith said, quickly hanging up and switching to the camera on Callie's phone. "15 seconds," she said, handing Callie the cup of coffee and the slice of banana bread they had bought for Arizona before coming to school. running off to catch up with her. "Hey!" She smiled as she approached the blonde.

"Hey," Arizona laughed. "You seem perky today."

"Oh," Meredith shrugged, hitting the record button on Callie's phone before they turned into junior hall. Callie was standing in the middle holding the poster with one hand and the coffee in another. The poster read I know I'm super late, but do you want to be my hoco date?

Arizona's eyes lit up and she walked forward to wrap Callie in a hug. "Oh my god, yes," she smiled excitedly," turning around so Meredith could get a picture. "This is so cute, Callie, thank you."

"You're welcome," Callie laughed. "The food is for you and if you want the poster, it's yours."

"Oh I'm taking the poster," Arizona laughed, giving the girl another hug.

Callie reached into her back pocket and pulled out a singles ticket for the dance. "They wouldn't let me buy a couples ticket for another girl so I hope this is okay."

"It's perfect, thank you," Arizona smiled.

"It's looking like we're gonna do pictures at this really nice park about 10 minutes away from here, then we'll all go get food somewhere, but I'm taking you out after the dance," Callie explained.

"Okay," Arizona agreed. "Thank you so much Callie, this means so much to me."

"You're my best friend, of course," Callie smiled. She was so excited to take Arizona to homecoming.

* * *

"Mom, can you come braid my hair?" Arizona called from her bedroom. She was sat at her desk chair, finishing up the last few curls on her hair. Callie would be coming in an hour and she still had yet to do her makeup.

"You should just leave it down," Barbara said, walking into Arizona's room. "Your dress is flashy so you don't want to draw too much hair away from it."

"Can you just braid a little bit on each side back?" Arizona asked. "I want to look perfect for her." She knew Callie would look absolutely gorgeous and she wanted to look as nice as possible.

Barbara nodded and got to work on Arizona's hair. "You haven't been wearing your leg today." Arizona rarely spent an entire day without her leg on. Even when she was sore, she left it on because she didn't want anyone seeing her be so vulnerable.

"I want to make sure I can last the entire night on my feet," Arizona said with a shrug. "I don't want to worry about it." She hated that she wasn't able to be spontaneous but she had learned to plan ahead for things now.

"Okay," Barbara replied. "Is Callie sleeping over?"

"I don't know," Arizona sighed. "I was going to ask her but now I don't know if I will." She still felt really self conscious around Callie sometimes and wasn't sure she was ready to have the girl see her without the leg on.

"Whatever you feel ready for," Barbara said, tying the braids in Arizona's hair back. "Let me know when you're ready so I can take pictures!"

"Okay," Arizona laughed. She started doing her makeup and then she hopped over to her bed to get her dress on. She was wearing a 3 quarter length sleeved, sparkly, pink minidress and she had grey flats to go with it. After putting her dress on, she put on her prosthetic and slipped her flats on. She couldn't help but realize how much better the dress would look with heels but unfortunately her prosthetic didn't work with heels. She walked over to her mirror and stood in front of it, adjusting her hair before putting earrings on and moving on to look over the rest of her body. She hated the contrast between the pink dress and her prosthetic and tried her best to calm her nerves. She was going to homecoming with a gorgeous girl. A girl with a beautiful smile and perfect curves and the most gorgeous, smooth skin. Then she looked at herself. On top of the missing leg, her residual limb had a huge scar on it, not to mention the scar on the side of her abdomen. Callie was perfect and she was...broken. She felt tears well up in her eyes and tried to get them to stop to no avail. They rolled down her cheeks, smearing her makeup on the way down.

"Honey," Barbara said, knocking on Arizona's bedroom door. "Callie's gonna be here in five minutes, are you almost ready?"

"No," Arizona said softly, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "I'm gonna tell her I'm not coming."

"What's wrong?" Barbara asked, cracking the door open and taking in the sight of her crying daughter. "What happened?"

"She's so perfect, and I'm a mess," she sobbed. "She's beautiful and I've got so many scars and a missing leg." She felt this way about herself a lot. Every time she'd fall for a girl, she spent so much time comparing herself to the girl and ended up running.

"You're just as beautiful as she is, Arizona," Barbara said seriously. "You're strong and that makes you even more beautiful." She hated when her daughter got down on herself like that and just wished Arizona could see how amazing she truly was.

"This dress looks so bad on me and I can't wear heels and I just feel so...inadequate. There's all these beautiful girls that are gonna be wearing nice shoes and I've just got these flats because they're the only dress shoes I have that work with my prosthetic," Arizona sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That dress looks amazing on you and the shoes aren't even a big deal," Barbara pointed out. "Honey there's going to be a beautiful girl ringing our doorbell any minute now. She's going to want to see you, and I'm pretty sure you want to see her too," she winked. The doorbell rang and she stood up from the bed. "I'm gonna go get that and tell her you'll be ready in a minute."

"Thank you," Arizona whispered. She quickly worked on fixing her makeup while her mom went downstairs to get the door.

"You must be Callie," the woman said as she opened the door. "Please come in, Arizona's almost ready."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Robbins," Callie smiled, shaking the woman's hand.

"Please just call me Barbara," she smiled. "I've heard so much about you, I'm so glad Arizona found such an amazing friend group."

"I'm glad we all found her," Callie smiled. "She's wonderful."

"Hey Callie, sorry I'm late," Arizona said, quickly walking down the stairs before giving the taller girl a hug and a kiss on the cheek before realizing Callie wasn't much taller than she was. "You're wearing flats," she said, a hint of a smile creeping at her face. Maybe the shoes didn't matter so much after all.

"Yeah, its easier to dance," Callie shrugged. A wave of relief washed over Arizona's face and she wondered for a minute why Arizona had been so concerned but decided to shrug it off. "I got you this," she smiled, handing Arizona the corsage box. The corsage had pink roses and some other flowers that were white and green and Callie had a matching one pinned to her dress. Callie's dress was a black halter neck dress and it had a cut out in the middle that had a gold and silver beads around it.

"It's beautiful, Callie," Arizona smiled, slipping it around her wrist. "Thank you."

"Aw of course," Callie smiled. "You look beautiful."

"I do?" Arizona asked and Callie nodded. "You do too," she laughed as she reached down to hold Callie's hand.

"Have fun tonight girls," Barbara said, giving her daughter a hug. "Arizona, you'll call me if you need anything?"

"Of course," Arizona replied, squeezing her mom's hand before walking out of the house. "Hey you have a car!" she said excitedly.

"It's my aunt's, she didn't need it tonight," Callie laughed. "I wanted to spoil you, I didn't want you to worry about driving."

"Thank you Calliope, for all of this," Arizona smiled.

"You don't have to thank me," Callie laughed.

"So what's the itinerary for the evening?" Arizona asked.

"Pictures at the park, then we're getting food at this really nice Mexican restaurant, then the dance, and then I'm taking you out after," Callie smiled.

"Ooh where?" Arizona asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise," Callie laughed. "It's not a very good one but hopefully it'll live up to your expectations."

"You could go through the McDonald's drive through after the dance and I'd still be happy," Arizona laughed. Anywhere she went with Callie felt so special to her.

"It's a little more than that," Callie laughed, reaching over the center console to hold Arizona's hand. "So Derek's mom is gonna be there to get pictures. Everyone else is busy."

"Okay," Arizona replied. She noticed how no one else in their group talked about their parents like she did. She seemed to be the only one who had a good relationship with them aside from Mark.

"What about Meredith's parents? And Cristina's?" Arizona asked.

"Meredith and Cristina's dads aren't around," Callie shrugged. "Cristina's mom is nice, just a little overbearing, and Meredith's mom...well...it's complicated. I don't know if she wants me to say anything."

"You can if you want, I promise I won't tell," Arizona shrugged.

"She's got early onset Alzheimer's," Callie sighed. "I've only been to her house once but she thought Mer was like 7 years old, it's so heartbreaking."

"Oh my gosh that's so sad," Arizona said disappointedly. "Tell her if she ever needs anything, she can talk to me."

"She knows," Callie said reassuringly. "It's a good thing she's turning 18 soon because her mom is deteriorating fast and she doesn't know how much longer she'll be independent for."

"Mer has to deal with that by herself?" Arizona send incredulously. She couldn't imagine having to be so responsible and independent while dealing with slowly losing a parent.

Callie nodded. "She doesn't tell a lot of people because she's worried they'll put her mom in a nursing home sooner than they need to, so please don't mention I told you."

"I won't," Arizona promised. "Calliope, I'm sorry that I talk about my family so much. I know I'm not like you guys but..I want to understand you and be your best friend." Over the past few weeks, she had learned that she didn't have a lot in common with the

"You are my best friend," Callie said reassuringly. "And it's okay, you're lucky to have such a good relationship with your parents and I don't mind hearing about your family." She gently squeezed Arizona's hand for more reassurance.

"I'm glad," Arizona smiled. They sat quietly for a few minutes, both of them humming softly and singing quietly to the music on the radio. They pulled into the parking lot and Callie got out, going around to the passenger seat and holding her hand out for Arizona.

"Very romantic," Arizona laughed. "Should I leave my purse?"

"Yeah, someone can just send out the pictures to everyone," Callie shrugged. She held onto Arizona's hand as they walked up to meet up with the rest of the group.

"Arizona you look beautiful!" Meredith said, hugging them two of them. "You too, Callie."

"Thanks," they both said with huge smiles.

"Beautiful is an understatement, you guys are hot," Mark smirked. "Can I take you home tonight?" He whispered to Callie, a little too loud for her liking.

"Sorry Mark, she's my date tonight," Arizona laughed, pulling the girl closer to her by the waist. "He's right about the hot part though."

Callie rolled her eyes, not even noticing the blush creeping up on her cheeks. "You're not too bad yourself," she smirked at the blonde.

"Can you two stop trying to fuck each other in the middle of this park and can we get on with pictures?" Cristina asked, walking up to the group.

"We weren't trying to-" Callie cut herself off. "Just shut up, we're waiting for Derek."

Cristina laughed. "You guys look so nice," she smiled. "Arizona I love your dress."

"Thanks," Arizona smiled in return. She felt so much better knowing her friends genuinely thought she looked nice.

"Hey beautiful," Derek Said sweetly, giving Meredith a quick kiss. "Are we ready?"

Meredith nodded, taking the corsage box from his hand. "It's so pretty," she smiled as she slipped it onto her wrist.

"Let's do the couples first," Cristina said, taking Callie's phone from her. "I'll do Callie and Arizona, Mark can do Meredith and Derek."

"You're pretty," Arizona whispered as she wrapped her arm around Callie's waist and smiled for the picture.

"You're cute," Callie retorted with a laugh. It was just like Arizona to say sweet things like that to her and they always made her so happy.

"Do you guys want to do one kissing or not?" Cristina asked.

The girls looked at each other and both started laughing. "Cristina, we're not even dating...yet," Callie laughed.

"Well I'm sorry, you have to do a few cute poses though," Cristina shrugged.

"Here," Callie laughed, lifting up Arizona bridal style. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah," Arizona let out a shaky breath. "Just hold on really tight, please Callie," she said softly.

"Don't worry, I got you," Callie laughed. "This isn't hurting you is it?"

"No, I'm okay," Arizona said. In reality, she was terrified that her prosthetic would fall off and break. Then, not only would she be embarrassed, she wouldn't even be able to walk. She knew she'd be fine, but the fear of embarrassing herself erased any rational thoughts.

"Okay, I got it," Cristina laughed.

Callie gently helped Arizona back to her feet. "See, told you I wouldn't let you fall," she laughed.

Arizona nodded warily, linking hands with the brunette. "Cristina, did you get a lot?"

"Yep," she nodded. "I got candids too."

"You're the best," Callie laughed as Meredith, Derek, and Mark walked over with Derek's mom.

"Are you kids ready for group pictures?" She asked with a smile. They nodded and all stood together so she could take a couple of pictures in different poses. After she finished, the kids made their way to the restaurant and ate before the dance.

* * *

The dance had been going on for a few hours and Arizona's leg was killing her, to say the least. She persisted as long as she could but eventually she got too sore and tugged on Callie's arm for them to take a break from dancing. Once they got out into the hallway, Callie immediately knew what was up and grabbed a bottle of water for each of them before leading Arizona outside to the courtyard. "Sit down," she said gently, handing Arizona the bottle.

The blonde took a small sip and set it down on the bench next to her. "Thank you."

"What can I do?" Callie asked, her face laced with concern.

"Can you just stand to my left and…look away...please?" Arizona asked softly. She felt guilty for not letting Callie help her, but she still didn't feel good enough about herself to do so.

Callie nodded with a reassuring smile and stood in front of Arizona to the left. "We haven't had our slow dance yet," she laughed softly.

"I'll be able to, jumping is just really hard on my leg," Arizona said.

Callie could tell Arizona had taken off her prosthetic to relieve some pressure from her leg. "If you don't want to go back in there, we can stay out here," she suggested.

"No, I just need a minute," Arizona said quickly. She had been massaging her leg, trying to get some of the pain to go away and fortunately, it seemed to be working.

"Can you move over a little so I can sit down? I promise I won't look," Callie said quickly. She knew how self conscious Arizona was at the moment and didn't want to do anything to make her feel worse.

"Yeah," Arizona nodded, sliding over on the bench so Callie could sit down.

The brunette sat at the edge of the bench, still doing her best to cover Arizona. She reached her arm behind her and gently held onto one of the girl's free hands. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Arizona still massaging the pain out of her leg "Are you sure you're alright?" Callie asked

"I'm fine," Arizona replied, slipping her leg back on and standing up. "Thanks for helping me out," she laughed awkwardly.

Callie nodded with a small smile and the two walked hand in hand back into the building, each of them grabbing a cookie as they proceeded into the gym.

* * *

"You guys have awkwardly left the room during every slow dance, this is your last chance," Meredith said seriously, helping Callie blot her face with an oil blotting sheet. They had gone to the bathroom around 10 minutes before the dance ended and Callie knew this would be her last chance to dance with Arizona.

"Where the hell do I put my hands? On her waist or shoulders?" Callie asked frantically. "And do we sway or step?"

"She's wary around you, you're gonna have to decide on hips or shoulders and naturally she'll do whichever one you don't pick," Meredith shrugged. "And do whatever feels best, it doesn't have to be perfect."

"Yes it does!" Callie sighed in exasperation. "She's perfect, her first dance with me has to be perfect."

"It's going to be," Meredith said, placing both of her hands on her friend's shoulders. "You both like each other a lot, it's going to feel perfect."

"Okay," Callie sighed. "Thanks, Mer."

"You're welcome," Meredith laughed. "Now go before you change your mind." Callie opened the bathroom door and Meredith followed her out. "Ooh Heartlines, that's a good one," Meredith smiled, mentioning the Broods song that was playing its opening notes.

Callie ignored her comment and walked up behind Arizona, wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders. "Dance with me," she whispered in the blonde's ear as she gently turned her around. She placed her arms on Arizona's shoulders, wanting to be as close as possible to the shorter girl. Arizona's hands naturally found Callie's waist and they swayed slowly back and forth.

"You know, I was terrified for tonight," Arizona laughed, "because you're just so awesome and I was worried you were way out of my league, but you've made me feel absolutely amazing tonight," she said, her small smile beginning to grow into a bigger one.

"It was easy, you're pretty amazing on your own," Callie shrugged with a smile. "I'm mildly offended that I'm not as out of your league as you thought I was," she laughed.

"No you still are, but you don't act like it," Arizona quickly explained. The last thing she wanted was for Callie to take that the wrong way.

"Maybe because I think you're beautiful," Callie said softly, slowly leaning in for a kiss.

Arizona's breath hitched as their lips connected. She had never felt so wonderstruck in her life. Her crush's lips were on hers and she felt tingly all over, as if she might burst with excitement. The moment she had been wanting for the last six weeks was happening and she had no idea how to even form a sentence when it was over. "You're really hot," she whispered as Callie slowly pulled away.

Callie laughed at the adoring smile on Arizona's face. "I'm glad you think so." They stayed there swaying back and forth for a few more moments until the song ended.

The lights turned back on in the gym and they were immediately hit with a burst of reality. They had just had their first kiss in the school gym, where a couple of hours ago, sweaty teenage boys were doing basketball drills and running laps. But it still felt absolutely magical to both of them. After 6 weeks of flirtation, the two of them had finally kissed. And of course, Cristina had candids of it.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't intend on doing a homecoming chapter in this story but I have a friend who was upset about the heteronormativity at my school's homecoming so I wanted to show a positive environment that Callie and Arizona are allowed to be themselves in. My school doesn't even let lgbt+ couples go together and I really wish that all schools were more accepting of their lgbt+ students so I felt it was important to include this. Also, happy national coming out day! I'm so proud of myself for being able to accept who I am and I hope you guys are proud of yourselves too!**


	4. let your walls down

_So you're scared, you don't think you're ready yet / we'll take it slow, I'll walk with you on the edge / paint the colors on top of the sunset / I can do this all for you_

 _-avalanche, fletcher_

* * *

"You can't possibly not have a favorite color!" Arizona protested with a whine. "I have like five!" After the dance, Callie had taken Arizona to a 24 hour diner about 10 minutes away from school. It wasn't a super big deal, but they were able to talk without anyone around them, which felt really nice.

"Does black count?" Callie wondered, smirking at the blonde.

"No way! It has to be a happy color," she explained with a laugh. "My top 3 are yellow, lavender, and aqua blue."

"Mine is literally just black," Callie laughed. She heard their number called for the food and stood up to get it. She returned a minute later, handing Arizona her bag of food and strawberry milkshake. "Or dark blue," she shrugged.

"Dark blue is nice, I'll give you that," Arizona laughed. "What about food? Please tell me your taste in food isn't as bland as your favorite colors."

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes at that. "I'm Hispanic, my family makes the greatest food ever."

"Really?" Arizona asked excitedly. "You'll have to let me try it sometime!"

"Okay," Callie laughed.

"Where's your family from?" Arizona asked.

"The pacific coast of Mexico," Callie replied. "I'm from there too, we moved here when I was a baby."

"That's so cool!" Arizona said. "Have you been back there?"

"Not since I was 8," Callie shrugged. "What's been your favorite place to live?" She asked.

"Fort Hamilton in New York," Arizona answered without much thought. "I was in going into 8th grade and Tim was going into 10th and our parents let us explore the city all summer." It was the first summer she had felt somewhat like herself again and remembered how it felt to run around the city with her older brother. This year was the first time since then that she had felt that way.

"That's so cool," Callie smiled. "What's been the worst?"

"Camp Cody in New Mexico," Arizona sighed. "I didn't have any friends there and that was when I had the...leg thing."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere," Callie said, taking Arizona's hand in hers. "If you want to talk about it, then that's great, but if you don't, then that's okay too."

"I want to tell you some things," Arizona sighed. "Just not all of them...yet."

"I understand," Callie said seriously.

"I trust you with everything in me, Calliope," Arizona said, her eyes wide and trying not to well up with tears, "I'm just not sure I'm ready to think about every detail of those days."

"Take your time," Callie replied.

"Thank you," Arizona whispered, wiping the tears before they fell.

Callie nodded, taking a bite of her hot dog. "Trust me, everyone has things about themselves they don't like to talk about."

"Except you, you're perfect," Arizona cracked a small smile at the taller girl.

Callie scoffed at that. "That's not true. I'm not a pretty blonde with bright blue eyes and a magical smile. I don't share a name with the hottest state in this country, and I'm not wearing a really hot mini dress."

Arizona rolled her eyes with a laugh as she took a sip of her milkshake. "You've got the most magical smile, Calliope Torres. And you have beautiful eyes and you look hot in basically anything you wear, even the ugly school uniforms." Callie laughed at that and slowly leaned forward to peck Arizona on the lips. "You know I thought only the first kiss would be so magical but this one is just as awesome. I really like kissing you." She hadn't realized she was rambling until Callie's lips were on hers for another few seconds.

"I like kissing you too," Callie laughed with a soft smile.

Arizona yawned and stood up, joining Callie on the other side of the booth before resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder. "This night has been the best."

"I'm glad," Callie smiled. "Do you want to head home?"

"Just a few more minutes," Arizona said. "I like being close to you." Being so close to Callie felt like home. Even though she had lived in so many different places, Seattle was really the only one that felt right to her. It felt like she belonged there.

Callie nodded with a smile, continuing to eat her fries as Arizona rested her head on her shoulder. They sat there for a few more minutes before Arizona stood up. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Callie replied, putting the bags on their tray to dispose of on the way out. "I don't want this night to end," she admitted softly. "It's been great."

Arizona nodded in agreement, linking hands with Callie as they walked back out to the car. "This was my first homecoming."

"Really?" Callie asked incredulously. "I just assumed a girl as pretty as you was asked to homecoming every year."

Arizona laughed at that. "I was asked last year but I said no," she shrugged. "You're the first girl that's been so kind to me and made me feel special. It just didn't feel right last year."

"I'm very glad I got to make your first homecoming magical," Callie smiled. She put the music on low when they got in the car and pulled out of the parking space.

"Me too," Arizona agreed. "Thank you, Callie," she said seriously. "I know I've said that like a thousand times today but you've made me so happy tonight and there haven't been a lot of people in my life willing to do that for me."

"You deserve it," Callie shrugged. They drove in mostly silence for a few minutes until they got to Arizona's house. They got out of the car and Callie walked Arizona up to the door. "Thanks for letting me take you out tonight," Callie said, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Calliope," Arizona whispered, pulling away from the hug, "can you stay?"

Callie nodded quickly and Arizona let out the breath she had been holding. "Should I go home and get clothes?"

"No, just wear mine," Arizona shrugged, leading Callie inside. "I think my parents are asleep," she whispered as the two of them walked upstairs. She took a deep breath and opened her bedroom door.

"It's yellow," Callie smiled. "I love it, it's just like you." She took a look around the room and smiled as she realized that this was Arizona's place. Her sanctuary, where she was allowed to be entirely herself. She had a pride flag hung up on the back wall and photos she had taken were scattered around the walls of the room. An entire wall was devoted to posters and pictures of various movies, tv shows, and singers, and she had a pink and blue bedspread. Her desk, which doubled as a makeup vanity had some water color paintings framed on it along with an empty coffee mug and her MacBook. There was a chandelier hung from the ceiling and fairy lights hung around the room. It was beautiful and neat and cute; just like Arizona.

"Thanks, I painted it myself," she laughed. The blonde opened her dresser drawer and pulled out 2 pairs of sweatpants and 2 t-shirts. "I'll let you get changed in the bathroom," she said, leading the girl to her bathroom.

"You have a connecting bathroom?" Callie asked incredulously. "You're so lucky."

"There's 2 master bedrooms in this house, it's crazy," Arizona laughed. "Tim let me have it since he wouldn't be home very often anyway."

Callie walked in and took a look around. The bathroom was also very Arizona-like. It was colorful yet clean and she could tell how much the blonde cared about keeping it nice. There was a jacuzzi bathtub and a shower which housed a shower bench, and a pair of crutches were leaning against the shower door. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Arizona handed her a bottle of face wash. "I figure you want to wash your makeup off. I'll go get you a washcloth." She disappeared to the line closet just outside the bathroom and came back a minute later. "You can shower if you want. I mean I'll probably wait until the morning but if you want to that's fine."

"I'll just wait until tomorrow," Callie shrugged. "Thanks."

"No problem," Arizona smiled, walking out of the bathroom and closing the door. Callie was quick to change out of her dress and slipped on the pajamas Arizona gave her. She took off her makeup and washed her face before knocking on the door. "Arizona, you changed?"

"Yep," Arizona replied. "I'm gonna go downstairs and get some water. You want any?"

"Sure," Callie replied. She sent a quick text to her aunt saying that she'd be home in the morning and sat down on the edge of the bed, not sure which side she'd be on.

Arizona returned a minute later and sat the glasses down on the nightstand. "Which side do you want?"

"I'll take your right," Callie shrugged. "Unless you'd rather sleep on the right."

"I sleep in the middle," Arizona shrugged with a laugh after she took a sip of water and laid down.

Callie laid down after Arizona and stroked the girl's hair. "Arizona, I know you don't sleep with your prosthetic on," she said seriously.

The blonde sighed and turned towards the brunette. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. And I don't know, it just doesn't make me feel good being around people without my leg on."

"You could never make me uncomfortable," Callie said seriously. "You're sore and you'd be more comfortable without it."

"Can you turn the other way? Just for a second?" she asked hesitantly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's okay," Callie said, rolling over on the bed so she was facing the wall. She heard Arizona moving around for a few seconds before she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You done?"

"Yeah," Arizona replied. "This isn't weird for you? Any of it?"

"You're my best friend, of course not," Callie said, gently running her hand up and down Arizona's arm.

"Okay," she replied tiredly as she rolled over.

Callie followed and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "I like being close to you."

"Me too," Arizona yawned. "You tired?"

"Very," Callie laughed. "Like on the verge of falling asleep."

"Mhm," Arizona hummed in agreement. "Callie, what are we now?" She asked softly.

"Girlfriends...I don't know," the brunette said tiredly. "Can we think about it in the morning? I just want to sleep."

"Okay," Arizona agreed, somewhat satisfied with her answer. "Night Callie."

"Goodnight Arizona," Callie smiled. This had been one of the best nights of her life.

* * *

Callie woke up the morning and she realized Arizona wasn't next to her anymore. She heard water running in the bathroom and figured the girl was showering. She pulled her phone off the charger and dialed her aunt's number.

"Hey tía," she smiled once the woman picked up.

"Hi mija," she replied happily. "How was your night?"

"It was good, I'll probably be back in an hour or so," she shrugged. "I promised Arizona some good Mexican food and I think I'm ready for her to meet you and the boys."

"Okay," Elena agreed. "I'll go out to the store when you get back, sound good?"

"Yep," Callie agreed. "Thanks tía."

"No problem honey, I'll see you when you get back."

"Yep," Callie said before hanging up. She laid in Arizona's bed scrolling through various apps on her phone before the blonde appeared back in the bedroom, her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Hey," she smiled. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

"It's okay," Callie replied, smiling at the blonde. "You look nice."

"Thanks," she laughed shyly. She was wearing a yellow off the shoulder top with light blue skinny jeans.

"So I was hoping you'd want to come over to my place for lunch? We're having tacos."

"Sure!" Arizona said excitedly. "What time?"

"We can just head over there whenever," Callie shrugged.

"Okay," Arizona replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Callie. "I know I asked last night, but what are we?" She asked.

"I'd really like to call you my girlfriend," Callie shrugged, taking Arizona's hand.

"Me too," Arizona admitted with a smile. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course," Callie said quickly.

"I really really really want to be your girlfriend but I feel a little hesitant because of Mark. And I trust you and I know you'd never cheat on me but I don't trust him and I don't like the way he talks to you so can you please have a conversation with Mark about boundaries?" Arizona asked, slightly out of breath from her rambling. She had many strong and negative opinions about Mark, but she knew that Callie and him were best friends and didn't want to get in the middle of them.

"Yeah, I was gonna talk to him about it later," Callie said nonchalantly. "I know how you feel about him, I'll make sure he knows where he stands."

"Thank you," Arizona said genuinely. "You're the first girl that I've really felt good about. I just want to make sure it stays that way."

"It will," Callie said, squeezing her hand for reassurance. "Mark seems like a dick, but he's really kind of okay when you get to know him. He's good blood, trust me."

"Okay," Arizona said in relief. "Let's go see what my mom made for breakfast."

The two of them walked downstairs and Barbara was downstairs cutting up fruit. "Good morning girls," she smiled. "How was homecoming?"

"It was great!" Arizona said excitedly. "Hey mom, Callie and I actually have something to tell you…" she started with a smile. "We're dating."

"Oh that's wonderful!" The woman smiled, wrapping both of them in a hug. "I'm so happy for you girls."

"Thanks Mrs. Robbins," Callie smiled.

"I'm actually gonna go to Callie's with her in a little while, I'm gonna meet her family," Arizona smiled excitedly.

"That's awesome," Barbara smiled. "Callie do you eat scrambled eggs? And bacon?"

"Yes," Callie replied.

"Okay, breakfast will be ready in about 10 minutes then," she replied. "There's coffee in the pot if either of you want any."

"I assume you want some?" Arizona asked and Callie nodded with a laugh. She poured 2 cups and handed one of them to Callie. "We've got flavored cream, half and half, and sugar."

"Just half and half and sugar is good," Callie replied.

Arizona handed her the sugar and the half and half and waited for Callie to finish before she poured her own. "Let's go watch tv."

They walked into the living room and Arizona sat down on the couch, sliding closer to her girlfriend. "You don't mind ESPN do you?"

"I'm not big on sports other than softball but I like seeing you excited about things," Callie smiled, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Basketball is my main interest but I love baseball and softball and soccer too," Arizona explained with a laugh. "I used to play in Tacoma but I haven't found a team here yet," she sighed.

"You should try out for school!" Callie said excitedly. "Mark is close with the coach, I'm sure he could get you a spot in tryouts."

"No, Callie," Arizona said sadly. "I mean a team for kids with different abilities. Probably a wheelchair team." She missed playing on her feet so much and wished she still could, but she still had pain in her leg when she ran for a long time.

"But you don't use a wheelchair," Callie said, trying to put two and two together.

"Well most of the time they don't have teams specifically for amputees, so they usually just do wheelchair basketball for kids who either have spinal injuries or are amputees," she shrugged. "I know it's probably weird for you and you probably won't want to see me play-"

"I want more than anything to see you play basketball," Callie said seriously. "That's amazing, Arizona."

"Thanks," the blonde said shyly. "I hope I can find a team because I really like playing."

"I'll help you find something," Callie replied. "That's how I am with softball. I wouldn't be able to give it up for anything."

"Do you play for school?"

"Not anymore, it got really expensive and the coaching staff sucked so I play rec in the summer."

"Oh okay," Arizona replied. "Basketball has been my thing since I was a little kid and I wasn't gonna give it up over an injury, even one that was so awful."

"I completely understand," Callie replied. "That's really awesome though, I'd love to come to your games if we can find you a team."

"Thanks," Arizona smiled.

* * *

"I need to tell you something," Callie said hesitantly as she climbed into the driver's seat. "And it's a big deal and I lied to you for a long time because I was too scared to admit it but…"

"What is it?" Arizona asked. "Callie I'm right here, I promise you I won't get angry."

"I live with my aunt," Callie whispered. "I have for the last 2 years."

"Okay," Arizona replied. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Callie nodded, trying to avoid the tears she knew were coming. "I came out at the start of freshman year and my dad was pretty angry but my mom kicked me out and told me that I was going to hell amongst a lot of other nasty things about how God hates me that I don't feel like saying out loud and so I moved in with my aunt," she explained quickly.

"Oh Calliope," Arizona said sadly, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"Don't hug me," Callie said, pulling away. "Because then I'll cry and I don't want to cry right now."

"Okay," Arizona said in understanding.

"I haven't seen my sister since she was one years old and I haven't talked to either of my parents since I left," she said, wiping her eyes.

"You could've told me, you know?" Arizona said seriously.

"I know, but you have such a perfect family and I didn't want to make you feel like you couldn't talk about them. I've only met your mom but she's so nice and you're so...perfect," Callie whispered.

"That's funny because I thought you were perfect," Arizona laughed. "I'm really relieved to see you have your problems too."

"Yeah that's my big secret or whatever," Callie said with a bitter laugh. "I'm sorry I lied to you, it's just really hard to talk about."

"It's okay, I understand," Arizona replied. "I can't wait to meet your aunt."

"And my cousins, Issac and Marco," Callie laughed. "Issac just turned 11 and Marco is almost 4."

"Aww, that's so cool that you get to be so close with them though," Arizona said sweetly. They pulled into the driveway and the two of them got out of the car before walking inside.

"Tía?" Callie called, realizing no one was around.

"I'm in the basement, honey," Elena replied.

"I'll be right back," Callie said, running downstairs to greet her aunt. "Hey, Arizona's here," she said excitedly, a nervous smile on her face.

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to meet her," Elena said, standing up from the couch. "Boys, come meet your cousin's friend," she said, pausing whatever show they were watching.

"Guys wait," Callie said, tugging on her aunt's arm. "Please don't mention her leg. And also she's my girlfriend."

"What about her leg?" Issac asked.

"She's got a prosthetic because she had to get her leg amputated," Callie explained. "And she doesn't like to talk about it so don't mention it."

"Girlfriend?" Elena asked with a huge smile and Callie nodded excitedly.

They walked upstairs and Callie ran ahead of them so she could be next to her girlfriend. "Tía, this is my girlfriend Arizona," she said with a proud smile. "Arizona, this is my aunt Elena, and my cousins Issac and Marco."

"Hi," Arizona smiled, shaking the boys' hands before Elena wrapped her in a hug.

"It's so great to meet you, mija," she said happily. "Calliope's gone on about you for weeks, I'm so happy you two started dating."

"Aww thank you," Arizona smiled.

"Callie, I'm gonna head to the store now," Elena said, slipping on her sandals. "Just keep an eye on the boys, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Okay," Callie replied. "Thanks tía."

After she left, the boys went back downstairs to play video game and Callie took Arizona up to her room to show her around. "Do you guys speak Spanish around the house?" Arizona asked.

"Not really, just occasional words here and there," Callie shrugged. "My room is small and I share a bathroom with 2 little boys so prepare yourself," she laughed as she opened the door.

"It's cute," Arizona smiled as they walked in. The room was painted dark blue, and it had a queen sized bed and a small desk in the corner. She also had a tv mounted on the wall and a few band posters scattered throughout the room.

"It's small but I'm glad to have it," Callie shrugged with a laugh. "It was a guest room but Elena painted it and made it nice for me."

"I love it Callie, it's what I pictured it would be," Arizona said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Do you mind if I grab a quick shower?" Callie asked.

"Go ahead," Arizona shrugged.

"Okay," Callie replied. "Just make yourself comfortable, I'll be done soon."

Arizona nodded and wandered over to the books stacked on Callie's desk before picking out one she thought might be interesting. "Hey Cal? Can I read one of your books?" She asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah of course," Callie laughed.

"Thanks!" She called, walking back into Callie's bedroom and relaxing on the bed. She got a little ways into it until the brunette came back into the room wearing blue cutoff shorts, a black t-shirt and her down curly. "You look hot," Arizona smiled as she sat up, kissing her girlfriend on the passing.

"It's hot out, I don't know how you're not dying in jeans," Callie laughed.

"Oh I don't wear shorts, not unless I have to," Arizona said with a laugh. "But god, your legs are so sexy."

"Yours are too," Callie said seriously, sitting down next to the blonde. "You can borrow that book if you want, you can even keep it," she laughed.

"I think I might take you up on that, I like it so far," Arizona replied. "Let's go hang out with your little cousins," she said, standing up from the bed. "What do they like to do?"

"Mostly video games, and wrestling," Callie laughed.

"I can handle video games but I think I'll pass on the wrestling," Arizona said with a laugh. "I love your family so much, Calliope."

"Thanks," Callie said, relief evident in her voice. She was so glad to know Arizona was supportive of her even after she had learned what happened.

* * *

"It's late Callie, what do you need," Mark asked tiredly after answering his phone.

"I need to stop having sex with you," Callie said quickly. "And shut up, it's only 9:30."

"Why?" Mark wondered. "Because of Arizona?"

"Yeah," the brunette said happily. "We started dating and she asked me to talk to you because she really doesn't want to hate you but she doesn't want you sleeping with me," she explained. "And plus she's my girl now and I'm not going to cheat on her with you, or anyone for that matter."

"I get it," Mark said seriously. "Callie don't worry about it." He didn't understand why she was so worked up about this.

"Thank you," Callie said softly. "Because I really like her and I don't want to screw it up like I did with Erica."

"We both learned from that, I still feel guilty," Mark admitted.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have dated Erica if I'd known she was biphobic," Callie shrugged. "I gotta go but thanks, Mark. It means a lot that you understand."

"Of course," Mark replied. "Goodnight Callie."

"Goodnight Mark," Callie laughed down the line, hanging up afterwards. She put her phone down and texted Arizona explaining what Mark had said. She felt so good being in a stable relationship. She was finally truly happy for the first time in over a year.

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope this chapter makes you hate Mark a little bit less because he really does have respect for Callie and cares a lot about what she wants. Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!**


	5. on my own

_And this won't be the last time / that I break down and wanna crawl to bed / cause the truth is / you're the only voice I wanna hear in my head_

 _-in bloom, neck deep_

* * *

"Tim's coming home for Thanksgiving!" Arizona said excitedly as she answered the door for Callie. "Which means you and your family are having Thanksgiving with us...unless you already have plans."

"Nope, no plans," Callie laughed. "Are you sure you want my entire family meeting your entire family?"

"Of course I do!" The blonde smiled. "And my dad is gonna be home in an hour. He's so excited to meet you."

"I am too," Callie smiled, following Arizona into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetheart," Barbara said, giving the girl a small hug.

"Hi Mrs. Robbins," Callie replied. Even though Barbara had said she could call her by her first name, Callie still didn't feel comfortable doing it.

"Are you staying for dinner?" She asked after checking the temperature of the pot roast in the oven.

"Yes, she is," Arizona replied, pecking her girlfriend on the lips before walking over to the fridge. "Babe, do you want a water?"

"Sure," Callie replied, anxiously fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She had hoped she would be able to get out of dinner so she wouldn't have to spend a lot of time with Arizona's dad. The man seemed very intimidating and had high standards from what she had heard.

"Come upstairs with me, I just have to finish my theology homework," Arizona said, taking the girl's hand and leading her up to the bedroom. Once they were inside, Arizona closed the door behind her and gently pushed the taller girl up against it. "You're nervous," she said, brushing a piece of hair out of Callie's face.

Callie nodded, looking down at Arizona's lips before making eye contact with the girl again. "A little," she whispered, putting her hands on the blonde's waist and pulling her closer. "Right now the only thing I'm thinking about is making out with you."

"Glad we're on the same page," Arizona whispered, leaning closer and gently kissing Callie.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Callie whispered in between kisses, moving her arms lower on the girl's back. She felt Arizona's tongue along her bottom lip and and opened her mouth to let it in. Their tongues fought with each other for a few minutes or so, each second getting hotter.

"We need to stop before we end up going further," Arizona said with a soft laugh when they eventually pulled away, too out of breath to think straight.

"That was really hot, I had no idea you had that in you, Robbins," Callie laughed, walking over to the mirror to fix her hair.

"Trust me, you turned me on enough," Arizona laughed as she laid down on her bed before rolling over on her stomach to finish her homework. "I hate theology so much, I'm not even religious," she sighed.

"My family's super Catholic, so I grew up with it," Callie shrugged with a laugh. "Of course I don't believe half of that stuff but like it's nice having something to believe in, I guess. Like if everything else gets bad, God is always there." One of the things her mom had told her when she came out was that God hated her, and she spent so long trying to find a way to have a relationship with God after that. Fortunately, her aunt was really supportive and helped her realize that God made her this way and loves her just the same.

"That's sweet," Arizona said with a genuine smile. "I honestly don't know about religion, I believe there's something...some power that's above me but I never really thought of the importance of it."

"That's good too," Callie shrugged. "It's just nice to know someone or something is always there for you."

Arizona nodded in agreement and Callie sat down on the desk chair before spinning around in it a few times. "You're such a child," she laughed. "I love you." She instantly realized what she had said and panicked thinking it was too soon. They had been dating for a little over a month but still, she was worried Callie wasn't ready yet.

"I love you too," Callie said as she stopped spinning and smiled at her girlfriend. "Took us long enough, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Arizona laughed. "I was worried you weren't ready."

"Oh I most definitely was," Callie laughed.

Arizona scanned over the next question on her worksheet and sighed. "What's the teaching authority of the church?"

"The magisterium," Callie said nonchalantly. "Let me see it."

"You haven't done it yet?" Arizona asked in fake shock, rolling her eyes at the brunette.

"I'll do it when I get home," Callie shrugged. "Canon, divine revelation, and the Holy Spirit," she said, answering the last three questions on the page.

"You're a lifesaver," Arizona said, taking the paper back so she could fill in the answers. "Hey, don't be so nervous about my dad, I promise he's a lot cooler than he sounds."

"He sounds intimidating," Callie laughed hesitantly. From what she had heard of the man, he was strictly business and wasn't one for jokes, which were Callie's specialty when she got nervous. She shouldn't be so worried though, her dad had been the same way.

"I gotta be honest, he probably will be at first. But you're only my second official girlfriend and he knows how happy I am with you, so I think he'll be pretty laid back," Arizona explained.

"Okay," Callie sighed, slightly relieved at this information. "How was he when you came out?"

"Really okay with it, actually," she smiled, remembering the day she sat him down at the table to have the conversation. Her mom had known for weeks, but she had still been hesitant to tell her dad at that point. "He told me he only had one question, and I was prepared for 'how fast can you get the hell out of my house?'" She said, glancing up from her assignment at the brunette. "But instead he said 'are you still who I raised you to be?' And I told him I am, because he raised me to have no shame in who I am."

"That's amazing," Callie smiled, standing up from the chair and laying down on the bed next to Arizona. "I wish I had your family."

"Well my family is sorta yours, since we're dating," Arizona shrugged. "And plus I love your aunt so much."

"I do too," the brunette admitted with a laugh. "My cousins are like brothers to me now, I love having them around."

"I do too, they're a lot of fun," Arizona laughed, leaning into Callie. "I just want to cuddle you, forget dinner."

"We've got a few minutes," Callie shrugged, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "You're comfy," she smiled, kissing the blonde's shoulder.

"Hang on," Arizona said, slightly sitting up so she could take off her prosthetic before laying back down in Callie's arms. "I figure I'll be a lot comfier without a metal leg in our way," she laughed. Over the past month, she had become increasingly more comfortable with herself around Callie and it rarely bothered her having to adjust her prosthetic around the brunette.

Callie hummed in agreement and closed her eyes, relaxing into the blonde. "If I fall asleep, does that mean I get to skip dinner?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope," Arizona said, popping the p with a wink. "Just relax, Calliope. I'm sure he'll love you."

Callie sighed and tried her best to focus on her girlfriend, not her girlfriend's scary father. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Ms. Montgomery," Meredith said through her tears when the principal answered her phone.

"Meredith," the woman said, surprised to hear the girl's voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Um," Meredith began, not sure where to start. "Not really. My mom...she's got Alzheimer's-"

"I know, honey," Addison replied sympathetically.

"She had a violent outburst at her new nurse today so I panicked and called Roseridge nursing home because Dr. Shepherd told me it's the best," she explained. "And now I'm alone and I don't know what to do. I lied and told the Roseridge workers I'm 18 just so they wouldn't call child services," Meredith said, finally letting the tears spill out of her eyes.

"Meredith honey, calm down," Addison said, immediately realizing the girl was crying. "I'm gonna come over to your house and I'll help you sort things out," she said gently. "You'll be okay until then?"

"Yes, thanks Ms. Montgomery," Meredith replied. The line went dead and she put her phone down before bursting into tears again. She was so thankful Addison was willing to be there for her. When her mom, Ellis, was still working at Seattle Grace Hospital, Addison's then-husband was starting his neuro fellowship there. He and Addison ended up divorcing a few years later, but he was the one who diagnosed Ellis with Alzheimer's. When Meredith started high school, Addison offered to be there for whatever she needed. Meredith had never taken her up on that before today, but it was nice to know Addison was there for her.

Addison showed up 20 minutes later and immediately wrapped the girl in a hug. "We're going to get this sorted out."

"Thank you," Meredith whispered.

"Now I'm gonna call child services, but I'll tell them that I can take care of you," Addison explained. "You're turning 18 soon, right?"

"Next month," Meredith confirmed. "Ms. Montgomery, you really don't have to do this. I can stay here by myself, or I could stay with a friend."

"Don't be silly Meredith, I've known you for years, it's really not a problem," Addison said, pulling out her phone from her purse. "Plus I know your friends and I know their families and I know that the only one who would be willing to take you in is Callie's aunt and that you wouldn't want to impose because she's a single mom with 3 kids at home to feed."

"You're right," Meredith sighed.

"Unless you want to ask Arizona?" Addison wondered, looking up from her phone.

"No," Meredith sighed. "She's really sweet and she'd probably say yes but I just feel really bad asking because I didn't even tell her. I'm pretty sure Callie did though."

"Okay," Addison said in understanding. "I'm just gonna step outside to call CPS."

Meredith nodded and the woman left the room for a few minutes before returning with a relieved smile. "I have to go city hall to sign the paperwork, but you're all mine for the next month," she smiled.

"Thank you so much Ms. Montgomery," Meredith said in relief. "You really don't have to do this, you're my mother's doctor's ex-wife, this has got to be awkward for you."

"I promised you that I'd be there for you if you needed me. I'm here now," Addison shrugged. "Now do you want to call your friends and explain the situation?"

Meredith nodded. "I'll just call Callie and tell her to pass it on." She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and hit Callie's contact. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hey Mer, Callie's in the bathroom," Arizona said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey!" Meredith smiled.

"What's up?" Arizona wondered.

"Just something I need to talk to Callie about," Meredith said.

"I could pass it onto her if you like," Arizona replied. "Unless it's a private thing, I'd understand."

"No it's okay," Meredith shrugged. "I'll tell you both, just put it on speaker."

"Okay," Arizona agreed, pulling the phone away from her ear to press the speaker button. "Callie's back."

"Hey Cal," Meredith said with a relieved sigh. "You guys, I had to call the nursing home for my mom today."

"Oh my god, are you okay? Do you need somewhere to stay?" Callie asked quickly.

"I'm okay," Meredith said quickly. "Ms. Montgomery is here and I'm gonna live with her until my birthday next month," she explained. "Her ex-husband is my mom's doctor."

"I'm so sorry, Meredith," Arizona said genuinely.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Meredith said. "Can you guys just pass it on to the rest of the group? I didn't want to call everyone."

"Yeah of course," Callie replied. "If you need anything, I'm at Arizona's."

"Thank you," Meredith smiled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye," they both said in unison before hanging up.

"They seem happy," Addison smiled once Meredith had put her phone back.

"They are, I've never seen Callie this happy," Meredith admitted with a smile. "Arizona was really shy and self conscious at first but she's finally starting to trust all of us. Callie being first, obviously."

"That's good," Addison smiled. "So I've got an empty guest bedroom and a whole lot of leftover pizza at home. Does that sound good?"

Meredith nodded hesitantly. "I can just take my car over there, I'll need it for work anyway," she shrugged.

"Okay," Addison agreed. "I'll text you my address," she said, pulling out her phone so Meredith could put her number in.

"Thanks," Meredith smiled, handing the phone back. "Ms. Montgomery, you really don't have to do this."

"Yes I do," Addison replied. "I promised you 3 years ago that I would be here for you if you needed anything and you're still my favorite kid at Seattle prep."

"Thanks," Meredith said, cracking a small smile at the woman.

"I'll see you back at home," Addison called up the stairs as she left.

"Home," Meredith whispered to herself, pulling her phone out of her pocket when she heard it ringing. "Hey Cristina," she sighed.

"Can I come over?" Cristina asked.

"I'm going to Ms. Montgomery's, I had to put my mom in the nursing home," she explained.

"Oh my god Mer, are you okay?" Cristina asked.

"I'm fine, Ms. Montgomery called child services and I'm staying with her until I turn 18," Meredith replied calmly. "So I'll probably stay there until my birthday and then I'll figure something out," Meredith shrugged. "I actually have to go, I have to pack a bag and head over there."

"Meredith, if you need anything, I'm here," Cristina said seriously. "You're my person, I want to help you be okay."

"I will be," Meredith said reassuringly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Cristina sighed. "Who else knows?"

"Callie and Arizona, I told them to pass it on to the rest of the group," Meredith replied. "I'll call you later."

"Sounds good," Cristina replied. "I love you, Mer."

"I love you too," Meredith replied, hanging up and putting her phone in her back pocket. She got a backpack out of her closet and filled it with enough clothes for the next few days along with her school uniform. She put her makeup bag in as well before taking her hair and teeth products downstairs to put in plastic bags. She brought them back upstairs and threw them in her bag before grabbing her phone charger and earbuds. She grabbed her bag as well as her school backpack and headed to her car, locking the door on the way out. Things had drastically changed since this morning and she was hoping it meant that everything was getting better. Only time would tell.

* * *

"Is there anything else Callie can call you besides 'Colonel?'" Arizona asked her dad, shooting the man a hesitant smile.

He sat up straighter in his chair, giving his daughter a smile before looking at the brunette sitting next to her. "Well you could call me 'the colonel,'" he said to her with a shrug.

Callie's eyes grew wide and she nodded at him quickly. "O-okay," she said nervously, feeling Arizona's hand on top of hers.

"I'm kidding, Callie," he laughed. "Mr. Robbins or Daniel is fine."

Callie felt herself relax a little and laughed hesitantly, leaning into her girlfriend. "She's so nervous Dad, just let her be," Arizona laughed.

"Okay," Daniel agreed. "So Callie, have you been thinking about college yet?"

"A little bit," Callie shrugged. "I definitely want to stay in state, but I'm thinking about doing community college first. It'll save a lot of money."

"Do you know what you want to major in?" Barbara wondered.

"I kind of want to go to nursing school," Callie shrugged. "I want to do something in the medical field, I just don't know what," she explained.

"Arizona's still deciding on a major," Daniel said. "She's thinking about joining a branch of the military as well."

"I'm not even thinking about it," Arizona said, shaking her head with a laugh. "They won't let me enlist anyway, because of the leg."

"As long as you pass the physical test, you're able to," Daniel pointed out.

"I haven't run in years, I have absolutely no leg strength, and I still get sore all the time. It's impossible," she shrugged. "Plus I want to stay close to Callie."

"You're sweet," Callie smiled, squeezing the blonde's hand.

"You girls have a lot of time, don't spend too much of it worrying about the future just yet," Barbara said, noticing Arizona didn't seem to want to continue the conversation any further.

Back before Arizona's amputation, she had been persistent in joining the Army and getting to 'fight bad guys like supergirl' as she always used to say. That dream went away as soon as she lost her leg and she missed it. It was what she had wanted to do. She wanted to save lives and help people and she felt like she could no longer have that dream.

"Callie's super into softball," Arizona casually mentioned with a proud smile. "Like as much as I'm into basketball."

"That's awesome!" Barbara said. "Do you play for school?"

"Not anymore, I play in a summer league," Callie explained.

"What positions do you play?" Daniel asked.

"Catcher and shortstop," Callie replied. "Sometimes 3rd base too. Just depends where they need me," she shrugged.

"That's awesome," Barbara smiled. "Oh Arizona, I forgot to mention it but I'm pretty sure I found you a basketball team."

"You did?" Arizona asked excitedly. "Oh my god, thank you!"

"I'll show you the website later but I think you'll really like it," Barbara said.

"I'm so happy for you," Callie smiled, wrapping an arm around the girl. "I'll come to all your games."

"Thanks," Arizona smiled. "Can we be excused? I want to take Callie for ice cream."

"Sure," Barbara smiled.

Arizona stood up and took both her and Callie's plates to the kitchen before meeting Callie back in the dining room. "There's a Dairy Queen a few minute walk from here."

"I know," Callie laughed. "I've lived in this neighborhood for a while now, I know my way around."

"I figured we could walk there, it's a nice night," Arizona shrugged. "It's chilly, but at least it's not raining."

"That's about as good as it gets here," Callie laughed, following the blonde upstairs.

"You didn't bring a sweatshirt, did you?" Arizona asked and Callie shook her head no. "You can use one of mine," she said, pulling a grey hoodie out of her closet for Callie and a blue one for herself.

"Smells like you," Callie smiled once she had put it on. "It just feels so comfortable and...homey."

"That's cute," Arizona laughed. Closing her bedroom door behind them on the way out.

They got outside and Callie threw her arm over the girl's shoulder. "This just feels so great, having you."

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked with a laugh.

"Last year at this time I was probably either screwing Mark-a guy I never had real feelings for-or I would've been laying in bed thinking about how lonely I was," she laughed. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Arizona Robbins."

"I could definitely say the same about you," Arizona smiled. "You let me be myself and you don't get embarrassed by me."

"Your old friends got embarrassed by you?" Callie asked incredulously.

"Yeah, a metal leg attracts a lot of stares," Arizona laughed. "But you and everyone else don't get embarrassed by it like my old friends did."

"That's such bullshit, it's not like you can help it," Callie said. "Plus you're so fucking beautiful whether you have both your legs or not."

"Thanks," Arizona laughed.

"Speaking of legs, yours is sore," Callie said knowingly, realizing Arizona was limping a little bit and trying to keep up with her.

"I'm fine," Arizona tried to protest. She was hurting a little bit but she didn't want Callie to think she couldn't even manage a five minute walk. "Blood circulation is good," she offered with a shrug.

"You've put a lot of stress on it today babe, just relax," Callie said seriously. After school, they had been messing around in the gym with Mark and Cristina, playing basketball, and all the running around (or trying to at least) had really been hurting her.

"Playing basketball with you was worth it," Arizona laughed, forcing herself to smile.

"Go as slow as you need, I'm staying right here," Callie said, slowing down to match the shorter girl's speed.

"Thank you, Callie," Arizona said, a relieved yet disappointed smile on her face. She hates when people have to go out of their way for her. Even if it wasn't a big deal to them, it still affected her a lot more than she'd like it to.

* * *

"Did you get your room all situated?" Addison asked as she handed a plate of pizza to Meredith before sitting down at the table across from her.

Meredith nodded quietly and turned her phone off, putting it on the table next to her food. "I'm sorry for all of this Ms. Montgomery."

"Honey I really don't mind having you, I think the company will be nice, actually," she shrugged with a smile. "And you don't have to apologize. We knew this was going to happen at some point. I'm glad you trust me enough to call me."

"I know, but I just feel bad that it was so last minute. I didn't know what to do," Meredith said quietly, looking down at the table so she wouldn't have to look Addison in the eye. "I came home a few minutes late and she must've gotten mad that the nurse was still there past 3:30 because she started throwing things at her and when I got into the room she was throwing things at me and I got so scared. She's never acted this way before."

"I'm so sorry it had to happen like this," Addison said sympathetically. "If you need to take tomorrow to recuperate and would rather not go to school, I understand."

"No, I need to be with my friends tomorrow," Meredith said seriously. "Plus they're worried about me, they want me around tomorrow and I need to lean on them."

"I'm glad they're there for you," Addison smiled. "So what do you want to do after dinner?"

"I've got a lot of homework," Meredith said apologetically. "Plus I should probably talk to Derek."

"Okay honey," Addison agreed. They ate in silence for a few minutes while Addison read and replied to some emails. "So I know you've been independent for awhile now and having grown up with your mom as a surgeon, you learned how to be responsible at a young age, but I want to know what's going on with you so just shoot me a text every once and awhile if you're gonna be home late or when you have work," she explained. "And don't be afraid to have your friends over, I trust them all and I trust you."

"Okay," Meredith replied with a shrug.

"Neither of us are familiar with this, it'll take some getting used to," Addison said with a laugh. "I hope you like it here, it's less empty with you around."

"I do," Meredith smiled in confirmation. "I'm gonna go do my homework, thanks Ms. Montgomery."

"No problem honey, let me know if you need anything," Addison smiled as the girl left the table, putting her plate in the sink on her way upstairs.

This was a big and difficult change, but hopefully everything would start to get better. Meredith was just so thankful someone was willing to take her in.

* * *

 **A/N: I was really hesitant to include religion in this chapter because I know people have differences of opinions and such. I find that religion can be a really interesting topic to talk about but it's difficult if not everyone keeps an open mind. I hope that I did it as gracefully as I think I did!**


	6. the fear of falling apart

_this is gospel_ _/ for the fallen ones_ _/ locked away in permanent slumber_ _/ assembling t_ _heir philosophies / from pieces of broken memories_

 _-this is gospel, panic! at the disco_

* * *

"Morning," Arizona yawned, still half asleep as she snuggled into her girlfriend's side.

"We have to get up," Callie yawned as she sat up. "It's Thanksgiving."

"I didn't go home last night?" Arizona asked, rubbing her eyes as she fully woke up.

"You fell asleep at like 11 so I texted your mom and told her you were here. I didn't want you walking back so late," Callie shrugged.

"You're sweet," Arizona smiled, slipping her prosthetic on and standing up.

"What time should I come over?" Callie asked, tying her hair into a ponytail.

"We're eating at 1, so any time before that," Arizona shrugged. "Tim's friend Nick is coming over too.

"Okay," Callie agreed. "Dinner's at 5 over here and Meredith's coming at 4:30." Their original plan was to have a big thanksgiving all together, but Tim could only fly out for one day so the Robbins' decided they wanted to keep the gathering small.

"Mer's coming?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, she felt weird about going to Ms. Montgomery's brother's and Derek is with literally his entire extended family so I invited her over," Callie shrugged. "Then she's gonna go visit her mom."

"Does she want someone to go with her?" Arizona asked. "I'd be happy to."

"She's private about that stuff," Callie shrugged. "You can ask her if you want but Cristina is the only person she really lets into her personal life. Cristina's her person." Meredith and Cristina had met when they were in kindergarten and had been with each other through every traumatic event in each of their lives. They were both hesitant to let people in but they had found their group and were glad all of their friends understood that there were some things they didn't want to talk about and that were private between the two of them.

"Well I guess that makes you my person then," Arizona smiled, taking Callie's hand and walking downstairs with her.

"Morning, tía," Callie smiled as the two of them walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Arizona, let me make you some breakfast," Elena said, setting the plates she was holding back on the counter. "I didn't know you slept over."

"She fell asleep, I didn't want to wake her up," Callie shrugged.

"Oh don't worry about breakfast, I have to head home and help my family cook," Arizona laughed.

"You'll be back for dinner with us though?" Elena asked.

Arizona nodded. "Thank you, Elena. It really means a lot."

"You make my niece happy, it's all I could ask for," Elena smiled in return.

"I'll walk you out," Callie said, linking hands with her girlfriend as they walked to the front door. "What do I wear today?" She asked nervously. "A dress? Skirt?"

"I don't know, a nice top and jeans," Arizona shrugged. "Whatever you feel comfortable in."

"Are you sure?" Callie asked frantically. "I should just wear a dress."

"Calliope Torres if you wear a dress then I'm going to show up at your house in my homecoming dress," Arizona said, crossing her arms at the brunette. "I promise you, it's not a big deal."

"Okay," the taller girl sighed. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in that dress again," she smirked.

Arizona gave a sarcastic eye roll to the brunette. "What should I wear?" she asked. "No one else is coming besides Mer?"

"Possibly Elena's boyfriend, but seriously, it's just casual," Callie shrugged.

"Okay," Arizona said, giving the girl a hug and a peck on the lips. "I'll see you in a few hours. I love you."

"I love you too," Callie smiled, blowing a kiss to her girlfriend before closing the door behind her. "Tía, please tell me you're making some American food, at least a little bit."

"Yes, I am," Elena laughed. "Arizona likes Mexican though, I serve it to her all the time."

"I don't know if Meredith does, and I want her to feel at home," Callie shrugged. "She had to put her mom in a nursing home not even 3 weeks ago. She needs to feel comfortable and happy here."

"How's she doing with all that?" Elena asked.

"She's okay," Callie shrugged. "I mean she's always okay, but I think she's just trying to cope."

"That's good," Elena shrugged. "Has she been talking to anyone about it?"

"She talks to Cristina," Callie said with a shrug. "They've gone through a lot together, it makes sense."

"But you managed to trust her pretty quickly," Elena said knowingly.

"My parents had just kicked me out and I needed a friend," Callie explained. "She's always had Cristina, and plus she's always been private about that stuff."

"She doesn't have to be anymore, you all know about her mom," Elena said.

"I know, but that's just the way she is," Callie shrugged. "I'm not going to try to understand Meredith Grey more than she'd like me to. She was there for me when no one else at that school was and she barely knew me at the time. The least I can do is let her lean on me in any way she needs to."

"You're a good friend, I'm proud of you, mija," Elena smiled.

"We're a weird group, we don't talk about the bad stuff," Callie shrugged, taking a sip of the coffee her aunt had made her. "I have to go get ready," she said as she hopped off the counter. "But I promise, Meredith will be fine."

"Okay," Elena said with a gentle smile. "I'm glad."

"Me too," Callie said before going upstairs to get ready.

* * *

"Hey, sorry I never came home last night," Arizona said as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's okay," Barbara shrugged. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"In a little while, I'm gonna get ready first," Arizona said with a shrug.

"And can you go pick up your laundry from your bathroom floor so I can do it?" Barbara asked. Little did Arizona know, there was more than her laundry waiting for her upstairs.

"I'll just do it myself, you've got a lot of food to make," Arizona said, heading out of the kitchen to go to her room. She went upstairs and opened her bedroom door, not looking up until her door was fully open.

"What's up, kid?" Tim asked, standing up from the bed and opening his arms for a hug.

"Oh my god!" Arizona squealed as she practically ran into his arms. "You're here early!"

"I got here last night, I wanted to surprise you," he smiled. "I figured you would've been up reading or something."

"I was reading at Callie's, then I fell asleep," she said, sitting down on her bed next to him. "Oh my gosh, I missed you so much."

"Me too," Tim admitted with a laugh. "How's school treating you?"

"School's the best it's ever been," Arizona smiled. "I've made the best friends and Callie's been so great. I'm finally happy," she said with a proud smile.

"This girlfriend of yours, Callie, what's she like?" Tim asked.

"Well her full name is Calliope and it's the most beautiful name in the world and she's the best person in the world," Arizona said fondly. "She lives like a 3 minute walk from here. She lives with her aunt and cousins and she's just so...perfect. She's so understanding and supportive too. I never feel pressured to be anyone or anything that I'm not in front of her."

"Why does she live with her aunt?" Tim asked.

"Her parents kicked her out when she came out to them," Arizona said disappointedly. "She's got a little sister she hasn't seen in over a year because if it. Isn't it so heartbreaking? That her own parents couldn't love her for who she's always been?"

Tim nodded sympathetically. "That really sucks. But it probably helped shape her into who she is today."

Arizona nodded. "She understands everything about my leg too, and she doesn't push me to tell her more than I'm ready for."

"You haven't told her what happened?" Tim asked and Arizona shook her head no. "Why not?"

"I'm not ready to think about it," the blonde shrugged. "I've blocked those days out of my head for so long and I'm not ready to let them back in. Blocking them out is the only way I got past the depression." For about 2 years after her injury, Arizona had severe depression and ended up in the psych ward of a hospital in New Mexico for a few weeks. She had stopped her antidepressants the summer before she started high school and learned to block out all the traumatic events because it helped her cope.

"And she's letting you take your time?"

"She's so understanding, it's crazy," Arizona smiled. "She does everything at my pace and respects my boundaries but she's willing to help me with anything too. She's just perfect in every single way," she shrugged.

"That's amazing, I'm so glad you have that," Tim smiled. "Do you want to go to the park and play a little one on one?" He asked.

"Sure, I just have to shower first," Arizona shrugged. "Go bother mom and dad for a few minutes and convince them to give us money for McDonald's," she laughed.

"Okay, kid," Tim laughed, standing up from her bed. "Arizona, I'm really happy for you," he said genuinely. He had watched his little sister go through the worst things and he was so glad life was finally getting good for her.

"Thanks," Arizona smiled back as he left the room. Everyone in her circle was so kind and supportive of her and she was so glad she found that.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come meet my family?" Addison asked as she handed Meredith a cup of tea.

"I'm sure," Meredith said reassuringly. "Callie's been so excited for me to come over, and plus I have to visit my mom afterwards anyway."

"I just want you to feel at home here, like you belong," Addison sighed.

"I do, I promise," Meredith said seriously. "Before I came here, I don't know how long it had been since I came home to dinner being made or someone asking me how my day was. I feel more at home here than I have in my entire life."

"I'm glad," Addison smiled. Meredith had definitely changed since she had moved in not even 3 weeks ago. She was more open about her feelings and even let Addison come with her to see her mom a few times. "Now I have to figure out how to make pecan pie and I've never made pie in my life."

"I make it all the time, I'll do it," Meredith shrugged. "Do you have a recipe?"

"Yeah," Addison said, picking up her phone and pulling the recipe up on safari. "I bought pie crusts at the store but-"

"There's literally no point unless you have a homemade crust," Meredith said, hopping off the breakfast bar chair. "Do you have butter or shortening?"

"Butter," Addison said. "I can go get shortening if you need it."

"No, butter's perfect," Meredith said. "Just look up a basic pie crust recipe for a 12 inch pan. I'll tweak it if I need to."

"Since when do you bake?" Addison asked.

"Since my mom never did," Meredith shrugged with a laugh, taking Addison's phone to look at the recipe.

"I have to make the sweet potato casserole so would you mind doing this by yourself?" Addison asked.

"Sure," Meredith replied.

"So your birthday is a week from Friday," Addison said knowingly as she began working on the sweet potato casserole.

"I know," Meredith said.

"Well I was wondering if you'd want to still be around every once and awhile?" Addison asked. "I know this isn't your home and I'm not your mom but I've really liked having you around."

"Okay," the girl shrugged.

"I mean you can live here if you want to but if you'd rather go back home and come for dinner a couple times a week, that would be good too," Addison explained.

"As much as I love it here, I really miss my house," Meredith said hesitantly. "I want to move back to my house but I'd love to come for dinner as often as you'd have me," she said reassuringly.

"I'm glad," Addison smiled. "I get it Meredith, this place isn't your home. This was a worst case scenario thing that happened and I wish it could've played out differently for you but I'm happy that I'm able to help you."

"This place feels like home," Meredith smiled. "You act more motherly than my mom ever did and it's nice, but it's not my normal. I'm not used to people cooking for me and remembering birthdays and as much as I love it, it's just not what I grew up with."

"I get it honey," Addison said reassuringly. "You don't have to explain yourself to me." She didn't want Meredith to feel guilty for wanting to move back home.

"Thank you," Meredith said. "But yeah, I'll come over as often as you want."

"Good," Addison smiled. She had grown really attached to Meredith and knew it wasn't a good idea to think of Meredith as her daughter but that's definitely what she felt like.

* * *

"Calliope," Arizona smiled as she answered the door, wrapping her girlfriend in a hug before pecking her on the lips.

"Is your brother here?" Callie wondered as she stepped inside.

"Yeah, him and Nick are playing soccer out back," Arizona said, taking Callie's hand and leading her to the back door. "Timothy, come meet my girlfriend," she said excitedly.

"You must be Calliope," Tim said, shaking her hand. "I'm Tim," he said with a smile.

"If you're Tim then I'm Callie," the brunette laughed. "It's nice to meet you, Arizona tells me all about you."

"You too," Callie smiled in return.

"So this must be the girlfriend," Nick smiled as he walked up to the group. "I'm Nick, essentially Scottsdale's second big brother."

"I'm Callie," the brunette said with a smile.

"I'm also her husband," Nick said with a smile, tilting his head at Arizona.

"We got 'married' in my tree house when I was 5 and he was 7," Arizona explained with a laugh, putting finger quotes around the word married. "That was back when I thought I was straight."

"We even engraved each other's initials in the tree trunk," Nick laughed. "Tim was the officiant of the ceremony, it was a lovely wedding."

"We were weird little kids," Tim laughed.

"But then Phoenix came out to me last year and I'm still so proud of you," Nick smiled, squeezing the girl's shoulder. "I'm so glad you found such a great girl." He didn't mention that he had had a thing for Arizona since they were little kids, but he decided not to say anything figuring it would threaten his friendship with Tim. After Arizona came out, he began to get over her, realizing she'd never feel the same way about him.

"Thanks," Arizona smiled, pulling Callie closer to her. "She's the best."

"That's you babe," Callie winked.

"We're gonna go in and help mom and dad with the food," Arizona said, taking Callie's hand and leading her back inside.

"Callie, I'm so glad you could make it," Barbara said, engulfing the brunette in a hug when they walked into the kitchen. Callie was like family to the Robbins' now; they couldn't imagine not having her at thanksgiving dinner.

"Thank you so much for having me," Callie said genuinely. "Do you guys need help with anything?"

"The turkey's just about ready," Daniel said. "We're just waiting on it now."

"We're okay girls, go relax for a few minutes," Barbara said with a smile.

"Basketball's on," Arizona said as she walked with Callie to the living room.

"Speaking of that, can you come to Issac's game on Saturday?" Callie asked as she sat down and moved closer to her girlfriend.

"What time is it at?" Arizona asked. "I've got practice from 11-1 but I can probably come after."

"1:30," Callie replied. "It's okay if you come late," she shrugged. "He just really wants you there. And I wouldn't mind the company," she smiled, resting her head on Arizona's shoulder.

"Then I'll be there," Arizona said with a smile. "I'll come home to shower and eat lunch but then I'll head over there."

"Sounds good," Callie replied. "When's your first game?"

"Monday night," Arizona replied.

"I'll be there," Callie replied. "I'll bring my whole family."

"No Callie, don't," Arizona laughed. "I'm already so nervous, you're the only one I want there."

"Okay," Callie agreed. "You're gonna be great."

"Thanks," Arizona smiled. They sat in silence for a few minutes, cuddling as they watched the basketball game before Tim and Nick came to join them.

"Hey lovebirds, come play soccer with us," Tim said he approached the girls.

"You want me to play soccer?" Arizona asked, rolling her eyes with a laugh.

"Just use your crutches," Tim shrugged. "You can be a badass one legged soccer player."

"No way," Arizona said. "I look nice and I smell nice and I'm not gonna get all sweaty before I go to Callie's."

"You look nice and you smell nice no matter what," Callie said, kissing her on the cheek.

"The point is, I don't feel like exerting that level of energy attempting to hop around on crutches and play soccer."

"It's fine Sedona, don't worry about it," Nick laughed.

"He calls me names of cities in Arizona," the blonde explained to her girlfriend with a laugh.

"I figured," Callie replied. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom babe, I'll be right back," she said, standing up from the couch and leaving the room.

"Is she bi because I'm thinking I might steal her from you," Nick said with a laugh as he sat down next to Arizona.

"Yeah but don't get any ideas," Arizona replied with a laugh. "And come on Nick, we all know I'm your one true love," she laughed. "What do you think she's hot or something?"

"She's not bad to look at," Nick cringed at the intense smirk on Arizona's face. "She's hot," he admitted.

"And she's mine," Arizona smiled proudly.

"I'm proud of you, Flagstaff. You seem so much happier," Nick smiled.

"Thanks, I am," Arizona replied happily.

"Kids, the food is ready," Daniel called from the kitchen.

Callie walked back into the living room just as the group was heading into the kitchen. They all began loading up their plates with food before sitting down.

"I know it's not the coolest thing, but we have a tradition of going around the table and saying what we're thankful for," Barbara said as she sat down next to her husband. "Who wants to start?"

"I will," Daniel said, clearing his throat. "I'm thankful for everyone sitting at this table and that Tim was able to make it home this holiday."

"I second that," Barbara smiled. "And I'm so thankful that both of our kids are healthy and happy."

"I'm the happiest I've ever been," Arizona smiled, taking Callie's hand, "I'm thankful to have this beautiful girl here today. We love and support each other so much and I'm so thankful you guys love her almost as much as I do."

"I love you," Callie whispered, kissing the girl on the cheek. "I'm really thankful for all of you guys. You're like my second family," she shrugged with a smile.

"Like dad said, I'm thankful I was able to come home and I'm even more thankful that I came home to a happier sister," he said, winking at Arizona and Callie.

"You guys are my family since my dad died," Nick admitted with a small smile. "I'm thankful for you guys and that me and Tim and Yuma have stayed such good friends throughout the years and that Callie is becoming a friend too."

Arizona rolled her eyes at the nickname but smiled at the man. "Thanks Nick, it really means a lot," she said genuinely.

"Can we eat now?" Tim asked and Barbara nodded.

"So how long have you all known each other?" Callie asked Arizona, mentioning Nick.

"Since we were little kids," Arizona replied. "Our dads were always transferred to different bases together and now Tim and Nick are in training together."

"Aw that's awesome, you guys are like siblings," Callie smiled.

"He's basically my second big brother," Arizona said, playfully punching Nick in the arm.

"So Callie that means you're like my little sister now," Tim shrugged. "But I'll also kick your ass if you hurt Arizona."

"She's not going to hurt me, she's amazing," Arizona said sweetly, leaning into her girlfriend.

"I get it, I'd so the same if anyone ever hurt my cousins," Callie said reassuringly. "But I love your sister so much and I never want to hurt her," she said seriously.

"I love you too," Arizona smiled, kissing Callie on the cheek.

* * *

"When is Arizona getting here?" Meredith wondered as she collapsed on Callie's bed next to the brunette.

"In like a half hour, her brother's leaving early tomorrow so she wanted to spend some more time with him," Callie shrugged. "He's so sweet, she's got the greatest family."

"Must be nice," Meredith sighed. "I've got a batshit crazy mom and a dad who's practically nonexistent."

"You've got me," Callie shrugged. "My family's far from perfect but you have us, always."

"I have to move out of Mrs. Montgomery's next week. I don't know if I'm ready," she sighed. "I can definitely afford the house, my mom knew this would happen at some point and left all her legal stuff laying around for me to figure out, but I just don't want to be alone."

"You can stay here whenever you want. Or I can stay with you if you need me to," Callie said seriously. "Meredith you don't have to do this alone."

"I know," Meredith said with a sigh.

"It was that way at first, when you didn't want them to take your mom away, but that ship has sailed," Callie said. "You have nothing to be scared of anymore, Mer. We're all here for you and we want to help you through this."

"I can do this on my own. My mom was never a mom to me and it got so much worse after her diagnosis, but I managed on my own. Why is it different now?" the blonde asked.

"She's not at home anymore, it's quiet and empty in your house and naturally it'll make it feel more lonely," the brunette explained with a shrug. "Maybe get a roommate?"

"Where the hell am I gonna get a roommate?" Meredith asked incredulously. "I'm a junior in high school for Christ's sake. People probably think I'm some crazy teenage girl who wanted to get away from her parents."

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Callie said with a shrug. "But yeah you can stay here or I can stay with you, whatever's easier."

"I should just stay with Ms. Montgomery, she wants me to anyway," Meredith pointed out. "Is that even legal though?"

"Does it matter at this point?" Callie asked with a laugh. Sitting up when she heard the bedroom door open.

"Hey babe, your aunt let me up," Arizona said, pecking Callie on the lips before getting comfortable on the bed next to Meredith.

"What does it feel like to have a normal, happy family?" Meredith asked the younger blonde with a sigh.

"I don't know, normal and happy," Arizona shrugged. "You could move in with me and be normal and happy."

"First time in forever," Meredith laughed.

"So explain to me how you turn 18 next week and you're only a junior," Arizona said. "I've been trying to figure out the math of that one and it's not adding up."

"My mom was a surgeon at Seattle Grace and she basically hated me because I kept her from work so she kept me in the hospital daycare as long as she possibly could so she could be at work all the time. I started first grade the fall before I turned 8," Meredith explained. "Which also gives you some insight on my batshit crazy mom before she went crazy," she laughed.

"When did you meet everyone?" Arizona asked.

"Cristina in kindergarten, Mark in middle school, Derek the summer before my freshman year and his sophomore year, and Callie in sophomore year," Meredith said.

"They became my people after I came out," Callie said with a smile. "All my old friends distanced themselves, but Meredith has been there for me since the first day of sophomore year."

"Ride or die," Meredith laughed, pulling her phone out of her back pocket after feeling it buzz. "Derek said Amelia showed up today," she said with a hesitant laugh. "I wonder how that's going."

"Yikes, is she sober?" Callie asked.

"I don't know, I'll ask," Meredith said, typing out a reply before putting her phone down next to her.

"Who's Amelia?" Arizona wondered.

"Derek's alcoholic drug addict little sister," Meredith replied. "She didn't want to go to Seattle Prep and got in with a bad crowd at West Seattle. She's an alcoholic and a cocaine addict and she's only 16," she said sadly. "She was in rehab for awhile but then she ran away from home and moves around between whichever of their three older sisters will take her."

"That's so sad," Arizona said sympathetically.

"I watched her life fall apart, she used to be like a little sister to me and then she just...disappeared," Meredith sighed. "She won't even talk to me anymore."

"That really sucks Mer, I'm sorry," Arizona said. "She's our age, and she had a good life and a happy family and she threw it all away."

"I'm gonna call Derek and ask if I can talk to her, she doesn't answer my calls anymore," Meredith said, picking up her phone once again. "Maybe she'll move in with me."

"Do you really want a drug addict as your roommate?" Callie asked.

"If she's willing to get clean," Meredith shrugged, standing up from the bed. "Can you guys just give me a minute?"

"Of course," Arizona said with a sympathetic smile as the girl left the room.

"Derek, hey," Meredith said once her boyfriend picked up. "I know you guys are kind of busy but can I talk to Amy for a minute? She won't answer my calls anymore."

"Yeah," Derek replied. "She's not like herself anymore Mer, just be prepared."

"I know," Meredith said. "Don't tell her it's me."

"Okay," Derek said as he passed the phone to his sister.

"Hello?" Amelia asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Hey Amelia, it's Meredith," the blonde said hesitantly.

"I know," the brunette replied. "What do you want?"

"I just...I missed you," Meredith sighed. "And my mom is in a nursing home now so I'm gonna have the house to myself. If you need somewhere to stay, I want you to think of me."

"You really don't, Mer," Amelia said with a sigh. "Look, I don't want to get you involved with my crap."

"I'm here for you Amy, I want to be a sister to you," Meredith said seriously.

"No, you don't," Amelia said with a bitter laugh. "I'll see you around, Mer."

"Please just consider it," Meredith said. "I want to be there, Amelia. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," Amelia said before hanging up.

Meredith sighed as she walked back into Callie's room. "I feel like I can't get through to her."

"Well you called her, at least there's that," Callie shrugged. "You've been so good to her Mer, you've done everything you can."

"I couldn't imagine having to go through that with her, I'm proud of you," Arizona said seriously.

"She's the closest thing I have to a sister," Meredith shrugged. "I was supposed to protect her and I didn't and now she's a 16 year old alcoholic with a family that gave up trying to help her." When Amelia had first started drinking, Carolyn had done everything to try to get her daughter on the right track, but Amelia kept pushing her and everyone else that tried to help her away. After a while, Amelia stopped coming home every day and Carolyn gave up, figuring Amelia would have to figure it out on her own.

"Don't beat yourself up for it, you can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped," Arizona said seriously. "Callie's right, you've done everything you can."

Meredith sighed and curled up on Callie's bed, leaning into the brunette. "Arizona I hope you don't mind if I steal your girlfriend for a little while. She's comfy and I'm sad."

"Don't worry about it," the blonde laughed softly. "We're all here for you, Mer."

"Thanks," the girl said with a tired sigh. She just wished Amelia would be willing to stay with her. She'd have to let the girl come on her own terms.


	7. this party's over

_no pain / inside / you're like perfection /how do I feel this good sober?_

 _\- sober, p!nk_

* * *

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Cristina asked between bites of the coffee cake that Arizona and Callie had bought for Meredith that morning.

"We should go ice skating," Meredith said excitedly. "We haven't been since last Christmas."

"Oh my god, yes," Callie said excitedly. "We can get hot chocolate at the coffee shop right over there."

"I can't make it tonight," Arizona said apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mer, I know I said I'd be free but I just...can't."

"Basketball?" Mark wondered, looking up from his phone.

"No," the blonde sighed.

"Babe, what is it?" Callie asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I just...I can't skate," Arizona sighed. "Like I physically can't and plus if I fall and my leg breaks then I'll really be screwed, so you guys go ahead, I'll sit this one out," she said with a shrug.

"We'll find something else that you can do then," Meredith replied reassuringly.

"It's your birthday, you should go where you want to go," Arizona said seriously.

"What I want is for one of my best friends to be able to celebrate with me," Meredith said. "We'll come up with something else because I really want you there."

"Are you sure?" Arizona asked hesitantly. "I know being friends with the disabled girl isn't fun, you guys can go on without me."

"Arizona, I'm positive," Meredith said seriously. "What do you feel comfortable doing?"

"Anything besides most athletic stuff," Arizona said with a shrug. "Running and jumping are hard and apparently skating is super dangerous, but I can do pretty much anything else."

"How about we go see a movie and then walk around the city and look at all the pretty lights?" Meredith asked. "Does that sound good?"

The group collectively nodded and Arizona smiled apologetically at Meredith. "I promise that when technology advances enough to let me ice skate, I'll go with you all the time."

"I'm gonna go get in some practice before class starts," Mark said, standing up from the cafeteria table. "Arizona, do want to come?"

"Yeah," Arizona said, pecking Callie on the lips as she stood up. "I love you."

"I love you too," Callie smiled as the blonde walked away. "I'm so glad they're friends now," she said once the two were out of hearing distance.

"Why does she feel like we'd rather hang out without her?" Cristina asked with an exasperated sigh.

"She just doesn't want to hold us back," Callie shrugged. "It makes me so sad when she gets like that."

"We all love her, she's got nothing to worry about," Meredith replied. "Does she talk to you about it?"

"Occasional stuff here and there but not much," Callie shrugged. "We just have to keep reassuring her that we want her around. She's got trust issues."

"She trusts you," Cristina pointed out.

"We're always around each other though. She's always at my house and I'm always at hers."

"You're her person, I get it," Meredith shrugged. "Remember how long it took me to open up to you?"

"Months," Callie laughed. "Where's Derek?"

"Practicing for basketball, senior night is tomorrow and college scouts are gonna be there," she replied. "He's really nervous."

"He's the best point guard at this school, he's got nothing to worry about," Cristina shrugged. "I have to go prep a lab for chemistry, I'll see you guys later."

After she left, Callie closed her math notebook and took another piece of coffee cake. "How are things with Amelia?"

"I haven't heard from her," Meredith shrugged. "I don't think she cares, honestly. If she wants my help, then she'll come to me."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad she knows I'm here," Meredith shrugged. "Tell that girlfriend of yours to make a list of things she feels comfortable doing. I want her to feel okay around us."

"That's just gonna make her more uncomfortable," Callie shrugged. "Don't worry about it Mer, she knows we want to be around her."

"Alright," Meredith said. "Well thank you for planning this all out, it means a lot."

"It's your 18th, it's supposed to be special," Callie shrugged. "You're a year and 3 months older than me, it's crazy."

"When's Arizona's birthday?"

"August, she's one of the youngest in the class," Callie replied. "You're like...old."

"Shut up," Meredith laughed, slapping Callie's arm before standing up and throwing away the coffee cake container. "We should get to class."

"Sounds good," Callie replied.

* * *

2 weeks later:

"I've got a week's worth of frozen casseroles and it's freezing outside, let me in," Addison laughed when Meredith opened the door.

"You don't have to make me so much food, you know," Meredith laughed. "I can handle cooking."

"Well you get home at like 4 and then you've still got homework and extracurriculars and seeing your friends so I just figure it'll save you some time," Addison shrugged as she opened the freezer and put the casseroles in. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"I was just gonna order a pizza," Meredith shrugged. "See, lunch, dinner, and breakfast for tomorrow right there."

"You are not eating pizza for three meals a day," Addison scolded. "Why are you spending your first Saturday of Christmas break by yourself?" She wondered.

"Everyone's busy with family stuff," Meredith shrugged. "I've gotta set up my Christmas decorations anyway."

"I'd stay and hang out but I've got a few meetings," Addison said apologetically. "Just please please please don't eat pizza for every meal today. I'm begging you."

"I promise I'll put one of your casseroles in the oven when I get hungry," Meredith laughed. "Thanks Ms. Montgomery."

"No problem, sweetheart. I'll see you soon," Addison smiled before she left.

Meredith waved goodbye before closing the door behind her. She went out to the garage and brought all the boxes of Christmas decorations inside. She heard the doorbell rang and opened the door to see Amelia standing there, tears and mascara running down her face. "I'm sorry Mer, I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I shouldn't have come here."

Meredith gently took the girl's hands and pulled her inside. "You're freezing honey, where have you been?"

"Lizzie kicked me out," she said as she broke down in the older girl's arms. "My head hurts so bad Mer, and I'm tired and I feel like I can't breathe," she sobbed, her breathing getting heavier every word she said.

"Amy, I think you're having a panic attack, just breathe with me," she said, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders and taking deep breaths so Amelia could breathe with her. Once the girl was calm enough, Meredith slowly walked both of them into the kitchen and got Amelia a glass of water. "Drink some of this, and then how about you go to sleep for a little while?" She asked. "Do you need a painkiller or something for your head?"

The younger girl shook her head no. "I'm trying to get clean."

"Okay," Meredith said in understanding. "Come on, you can stay in my room," she said, leading the girl upstairs.

"Meredith, can you stay?" Amelia asked as the two walked into Meredith's bedroom.

"Of course," Meredith said, helping the younger girl into bed. "Amy, you're gonna be okay," she reassured her. "You're safe with me, I'm gonna help you through this."

Amelia nodded and cuddled into the older girl, falling asleep soon after. After she fell asleep, Meredith went back downstairs and started putting up the tree again, deciding that now wasn't the best time to tell Derek. A little over an hour later, Amelia quietly came downstairs and sat down on the living room couch, watching Meredith put up the lights.

"Feeling better?" Meredith asked, turning around from the tree.

"A little bit," Amelia shrugged.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Meredith asked and the brunette nodded.

"Last year somebody hosted an afterparty after homecoming and I got really drunk and kissed my best friend's boyfriend."

"Yikes," Meredith said, sitting down next to the girl. "How'd she take it?"

"She turned every one of our friends against me and they've been awful to me since," Amelia shrugged. "And I felt awful every single day and realized that the best I'd felt was when I was drunk at that party, so I started drinking more and it made me feel better."

"Does it still make you feel good?"

"It hasn't made me feel good in the longest time," Amelia said with a sigh. "The drug rumors are bullshit, I smell like drugs because I'm around them all the time, I've never touched them."

Meredith nodded in understanding. "Do you really truly want to stop?"

"I'm miserable, Mer," Amelia sighed. "I want to stop but I…can't figure out how to," she said. "My sisters just pass me around because my mom couldn't handle me anymore."

"Well I'm not going to pass you around. You're gonna stay here and get clean and then we'll decide from there what to do," Meredith explained.

"What if I fuck up?"

"Then we start over," Meredith shrugged. "How about this: you take a shower and I'll give you some of my clothes to wear. Then we'll eat lunch and drive over Lizzie's so I can get the rest of your things and talk to her about the plan and then I'll see if anyone wants to come over and hang out."

"Anyone?"

"My friends," Meredith shrugged. "You remember Callie and Cristina right?"

"I think I've met them," Amelia shrugged. "Who else?"

"You know Mark, and then there's Arizona who's new this year."

"What's she like?" Amelia asked.

"She's one of the nicest people I've ever met. She's understanding and supportive of everything and everyone. She's got some trust issues though," Meredith said with a shrug.

"Why?"

"Well she's an amputee and it sounds like she lost a lot of friends over the years so she just finds it hard to believe that we genuinely care about her," Meredith shrugged. "The only person she really trusts is Callie. They've been together since October."

"Callie has a girlfriend?" Amelia asked with a smile. "I'm happy for her."

"Me too," Meredith smiled. "You'll love Arizona."

"She seems really nice," Amelia agreed.

"Here, I'll get you some clothes and then you can shower," Meredith said as she and Amelia went back upstairs. "You can pick whatever you want," she said, opening her closet. "I'll go get you a towel and a washcloth."

Amelia appeared in the hallway with a pair of black jeans and a red oversized sweater. "Thanks Mer."

"No problem, I was gonna bake one of the frozen casseroles I have in the freezer but I feel like fast food is in order." Meredith laughed, handing her the towel and washcloth.

"Anything's fine," Amelia shrugged. "Hey Mer, can we not tell Derek yet? Just give it a few days."

"I've gotta tell him before the 23rd."

"Why?" Amelia wondered.

"Friendsmas," Meredith said nonchalantly. "Everyone's too busy on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day so on Christmas Eve Eve we all hang out and exchange gifts and watch Christmas movies. I'm hosting this year."

"Well I'll just find somewhere to be on Friendsmas," Amelia shrugged.

"Don't be ridiculous, we're your friends now," Meredith shrugged. "Plus you have nowhere to go. You're staying here and you're gonna get and give gifts and watch movies with us."

"Fine," Amelia sighed, walking into the bathroom. This was going to be a long and interesting experience.

* * *

"Mrs. Shepherd, it's Meredith," the 18 year old said cheerfully when Carolyn picked up the phone.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" Carolyn asked. "How's your break been?"

"It's been good, pretty relaxing," Meredith shrugged. "Listen, I just wanted to let you know that Amelia's staying with me right now."

"Meredith I don't want you to have to deal with all that, just send her to one of her older sisters," Carolyn said with a sigh. "I'm sorry she's made you deal with her."

"I told her to come to me," Meredith explained. "Lizzie kicked her out and told her they didn't want to deal with her anymore and she came to me, like I told her to."

"Honey you're 18 and living on your own, you really don't need her," the woman sighed again.

"I want her here. She wants to get clean and I want to help her," Meredith shrugged. "Trust me, I can handle her. We're about to leave for Lizzie's right now to go get the rest of her things."

"I'm sorry Mer, I wish she'd come home, it's just…she's not my daughter anymore."

"I understand, but it's really not a problem. I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't be worried," Meredith replied. "And she asked me not to tell Derek yet."

"Okay," Carolyn agreed. "Thank you for this, Meredith."

"She's like my sister, I'd do anything for her." Meredith replied. "I'll talk to you soon." She put her phone on the table and slipped her boots on. "Amy, you ready?" She asked, walking into the living room.

The brunette nodded and stood up, slipping her jacket on. "How'd my mom take it?"

"She's just glad you're safe," Meredith replied. "So am I. I'm glad you came here."

"Me too," Amelia admitted with a small smile.

"So when we get home we'll get a room sorted out for you and then we'll have Callie and Arizona and Cristina come over and help us decorate."

"I can sleep on the couch," the younger girl shrugged.

"This is meant to be a semipermanent solution for you, you're not sleeping on the couch," Meredith said seriously, grabbing her purse off the hook before they went out to the car. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Anything's fine," Amelia replied. As thankful as she was for Meredith, she felt like she was imposing and didn't want to stay for longer than she was welcome.

* * *

"Its freezing out here," Arizona whined, sitting down on the porch. "How much longer are you two gonna take?"

"We have two more strings of lights to hang," Callie laughed. "Just go inside babe, we'll be fine."

"Does Amy know who I am?" Arizona asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I told her about you," Meredith shrugged. "She's inside finishing the tree, you should go introduce yourself."

"Okay," Arizona agreed, standing up from the porch and walking inside to the living room. "Hey, you must be Amy, I'm Arizona," she smiled at the younger brunette.

"You're Callie's girlfriend," Amelia said, turning around to face the girl.

"Yep," Arizona smiled proudly. "It's really great to meet you, I've heard so much about you."

"Probably bad things," Amelia said with a bitter laugh.

"It's okay, we all have our flaws," Arizona said with a shrug.

Amelia nodded. "Do you want to help me finish hanging the ornaments?"

"I have to sit down," Arizona said apologetically. "I don't know if Mer told you, I've got a prosthetic leg and if I've been on my feet all day it starts to hurt."

"She told me," Amelia replied. "It's cool, don't worry about it."

"Cristina's here!" Meredith announced happily as the three of them walked in. "It's officially girls night now."

"Did you guys finish the lights already?" Arizona asked, turning around on the couch to face them.

"They're not working so I'm gonna buy more tomorrow," Meredith shrugged. "Did you guys eat? Ms. Montgomery made a bunch of frozen casseroles."

"I haven't," Cristina shrugged, walking into the kitchen with Meredith. How's Amy?"

"Better than I thought she'd be," Meredith shrugged. "How'd you convince your mom to let you out of the house past 7:30?"

"Told her I was sleeping over," Cristina shrugged with a laugh. "By the way, I'm sleeping over."

"Callie and Arizona are too," Meredith laughed.

"You've got like an actual sister now, it's crazy," Cristina said, hopping up onto the counter while Meredith put a casserole in the oven. "I know she's not related to you but she's living with you and you protect her like a little sister."

"You're my sister, you've been my sister since the day we met and you'll always be my sister. You're my person, Cristina. I don't care who comes and goes, you'll always be my person," Meredith said seriously. Ever since they were kids, Cristina always had a hard time when Meredith would make other friends. She didn't make friends very easily and felt like she needed Meredith all to herself or she was going to lose her. Eventually she realized that expanding their group would be a good thing, but Meredith was still her person and there were times she wanted Meredith all to herself.

"I know," Cristina sighed. "And you know I love Amy, it's just weird to me that you have someone who's closer to you than I am."

"She might be closer in proximity but I'm closer with you in every other way," Meredith said. "Let's go find a movie on Netflix, we've left Amy in there third wheeling the lovebirds."

"I'm gonna head upstairs, thanks for today Mer," Amelia said with a small smile when the older girl walked into the room.

"It's only 7:30, how are you tired?" Meredith asked.

"I'm not, but you guys are having your girls night," Amelia shrugged.

"That includes you," Callie pointed out.

"Amelia, you live here now, you're our friend," Meredith said seriously. "You're staying down here and you're gonna watch Christmas movies with us."

"Alright," Amelia sighed, sitting down on the couch. "I wish I had you guys all the time," she admitted softly.

"I know we just met, but you've got me all the time," Arizona said with a shrug.

"Thank you," Amelia said softly.

"I have an idea," Meredith said once she put on some cheesy Christmas movie on the Hallmark channel and got comfortable on the loveseat next to Cristina. "What if you came to Seattle Prep this semester."

"Transfer schools? You're crazy," Amelia said. "After everything I've done, my mom would never pay for private school."

"I bet she would, especially because she knows our group and she knows we're good people. She just wants you to get better and surround yourself with good friends. You'd have that with us."

"I'm too scared to ask, I've been awful to her."

"I'll talk to her," Meredith replied. "I'll explain to her that you'd be a lot better off in an environment with people who are supportive of your recovery."

"I won't know anybody, you guys are all juniors," Amelia said with a sigh. "Can I think about it?"

"Yeah of course," Meredith replied. "I can talk to Ms. Montgomery and see if she can get your transcript just in case."

"Thank you, Mer," Amelia said gratefully. "I just kind of want to start over, you know? Like everything's been so awful and I spiraled into the darkest place I can imagine, but I think I'm finally getting better because of you."

"I've wanted to start over so many times," Callie laughed. "When I came out to my parents, when I came out to everyone at school. I've lost a lot of people because if it, but I gained some of the best friends," she said with a smile. "Trust me Amy, it'll be better for you."

"I've been given the opportunity to restart my life almost every year for basically my whole life," Arizona said. "Most of the time I wasn't ready, but after I lost my leg, I wanted nothing more to get out of New Mexico. I mean obviously a metal leg isn't something I can just move on from; it's always with me but getting away from the start of it definitely helped me feel better."

"I want to, I just...I'm scared," Amelia sighed. "It's big jump."

"It is," Callie agreed. "We're all gonna be here for you, no matter what you decide."

"Thanks," Amelia said softly.

"Why are we watching some bullshit hallmark movie? Let's put on something good," Cristina said, reaching over Meredith to take the remote. "Can someone go see if that mac and cheese is almost ready? I'm starving," she whined.

"I'll go, I have to find Arizona some pain meds for her leg since she's too stubborn to ask for some," Callie said, jokingly rolling her eyes at the blonde.

"Callie I'm fine," Arizona replied with a reassuring laugh. "I took some before we left, they should kick in soon."

"Okay," Callie agreed.

"Do you need anything else?" Meredith asked. "I don't know if ice helps or anything, but-"

"I'm fine Mer, don't worry about it," Arizona said reassuringly. "The pain is manageable, trust me, you'd know if it wasn't," she laughed.

"Okay," Meredith replied with a laugh. "Cristina pick a movie already for Christ's sakes.

"Love Actually," Cristina said, tossing the remote down on the coffee table and resting her head on Meredith's shoulder. "After I eat I think I'm gonna take a nap on you."

"Okay," Meredith laughed.

"It's ready," Callie called from the kitchen. "Should I bring it in there."

"We'll come get it," Meredith replied.

"I'll get some for you," Amelia said to Arizona as the group stood up. "Do you want something to drink?"

"The meds are starting to kick in, I'm fine," Arizona said as she slowly stood up. "Thanks though."

"No problem," Amelia said with a smile, walking with Arizona to the kitchen.

* * *

"It's been a long day," Meredith sighed, pulling the blankets up over her and Cristina before resting her head on the girl's shoulder.

"Are you sure about all of this?" Cristina asked. "You basically jumped into raising a kid who's 2 years younger than you, that's a lot for you to handle right now."

"I'm not raising her, she's just living here while she needs to and leaning on me for support if she needs that," Meredith shrugged. "I'm her sister, I'm not her mom."

"Mer, I remember how hard it was for you when she cut us off," Cristina sighed. "You wouldn't even talk to me, it took weeks for you to be yourself again."

"You know I still texted her every week," Meredith said with a sad smile. "Just asking how she was and telling her about my week. She never replied but she read them, so it was my way of knowing she was at least a little bit okay. And now she's here, where I know she's safe all the time."

"That's why you want her to transfer," Cristina said knowingly. "So you know where she is and if she's safe."

"I know it's ridiculous, but she's the closest thing I have to a little sister and if Derek isn't going to protect her then I sure as hell am," Meredith said. "And as soon as she gets sober it's all smooth sailing from there."

"Well what happens after she's sober and happy. Is she gonna stay here?

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Meredith shrugged. "But just knowing she trusts me enough to come here makes up for the past year of not knowing if she's okay."

"Is she the same as you remember her?"

"Pretty much," Meredith shrugged. "She's a lot like Derek but she's more vulnerable. And I know she's trying to get clean, the least I can do is support her while she does."

"I know this is a lot for you but I'm glad you're doing this," Cristina said. "You seem happier now that you have someone living here."

"It's nice," Meredith admitted. "As nice as it was living with Ms. Montgomery. I like having someone else here, so it's not so quiet."

"Yeah," Cristina yawned, sliding further under the blankets.

"I hope she feels at home here," Meredith said, getting comfortable on the bed before switching off the light.

"She does, I can tell," Cristina said. "Go to sleep Mer, it's 12:30."

"Okay," Meredith sighed tiredly. She just really hoped Amelia felt at home here.

That was the problem. This was the first place Amelia actually felt at home. She was in an actual bedroom rather than a couch and she couldn't sleep like this. She was feeling anxious and alone and all she wanted was a drink. Typically in these situations, she'd go for a walk or borrow one of her sisters' cars and go for a drive. But Meredith was asleep and it was definitely too late to go for a walk. She kept turning on her phone to check the time and she felt increasingly anxious with each second passing. For some reason, time seemed to pass a lot more slowly in the middle of the night and she got out of bed at around 12:45 to get herself a glass of water. She ran into Arizona on the way downstairs and nearly had a heart attack from the surprise. "What are you doing up?" She asked, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"I took some more ibuprofen for my leg," Arizona replied. "What about you?"

"I'm anxious, I can't sleep," Amelia replied with a sigh. "Normally if I get like this I go for a drive but I don't want to take Mer's car."

"Mine is here, I'll go with you," Arizona said. "I just have to go upstairs and tell Callie I'll be gone for awhile, same with Meredith."

"Are you sure? Aren't you tired?"

"I can't sleep either, a drive sounds nice," Arizona said. "I'll be right back," she said, disappearing down the hallway.

"Hopefully that should kick in soon," Callie said once her girlfriend was back in the room.

"Amy can't sleep so I'm gonna go for a drive with her," Arizona said. "She's got really bad anxiety, she's probably going through withdrawals."

"Do you want me to come?" Callie asked with a yawn.

"It's okay, I can't sleep either," Arizona said. "We'll be fine, Calliope, don't worry."

"Okay," Callie replied, giving her a kiss.

Arizona grabbed her keys and phone off the nightstand before throwing them into her purse. "I love you, I'll be back soon."

"I love you too," Callie replied softly.

Arizona said a quick text to Meredith letting her know where they were once she realized the girl was asleep before making her way back downstairs. "You okay?" She asked Amelia with a gentle smile.

"I will be," Amelia replied as the two of them walked to the car.

Arizona handed Amelia the keys before climbing into the passenger seat. "Driving calms you down?"

"Yeah," Amelia replied.

"Same here," Arizona said, turning on the radio. "You don't mind music, do you?"

"I love it," the brunette said with a shrug. "How far can I go?"

"Just drive, Amy, don't worry about anything," Arizona said.

They drove in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Arizona smiling as she heard Amelia quietly singing along to Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas Is You. "I'm really glad you want to get to know us," she said with a smile. "I know you're close with Mer but she's happy that you get along with the rest of us."

"I just want to get better," Amelia replied with a sigh. "You guys are all so perfect, I want to be like that."

"We're not perfect," Arizona said with a laugh. "Our group is about the furthest thing from perfect. The only difference between you and us is that you tried to solve your problems through alcohol."

"I wasn't trying to solve my problems, I don't know what the hell I was doing,"

"You were looking for a release," Arizona shrugged. "Nobody else knows this, but I was 11 when I lost my leg and I took antidepressants all of middle school because waking up every morning and seeing the person that my injury turned me into was too hard. I didn't deal with those emotions then and I still haven't fully dealt with them."

"You haven't told Callie?"

"You're the only one I've told, "Arizona confirmed. "It was traumatic for me, it's not something I like to talk about."

"Don't talk about it then, you shouldn't have to talk about something that makes you feel bad."

"You don't deserve to be the only one that feels like crap," Arizona shrugged. "You and me are a lot more similar than we look, we should be able to tell each other anything."

"Is it bad that the only thing I'm thinking about right now is how badly I want a drink?" Amelia asked with a sigh.

"It's not bad at all," Arizona said seriously. "How about we go to the convenience store and get slurpees?"

"Why?"

"So we can make it a habit that every time you feel this way, you can text me and we'll get slurpees and drive around until you feel better."

"You don't have to do that for me," Amelia replied, shaking her head.

"You're right, but I want to," Arizona replied. "And plus I want a slurpee right now."

"Fine," Amelia sighed. They continued driving, making occasional small talk in between Arizona's directions to the nearest convenience store. "What kind do you want? I'll go in."

"I'm not letting you go into some creepy ass convenience store by yourself, especially this late at night," Arizona said, getting out of the car. "We're just gonna have to walk a little slower, I'll fine."

Amelia nodded. "Arizona? Are you ever not in pain?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," Arizona replied. "I'm usually fine all day but me and Callie were out shopping and walking around the city all day. It just takes awhile to build up stamina. When I first got used to my prosthetic I could only walk around for about ten minutes without being in pain."

"So you're getting better?"

"Yeah, I hope I'll be able to run one day, but I won't in time to enlist in the army."

"You wanted to enlist?"

"Yeah, my dad's in the marine corps and my brother's in training for the army," Arizona shrugged. "I wanted to enlist after high school but most of the time they don't take amputees. I could try but I know it would be too hard on me."

"So that's why you move around so much," Amelia replied. "I hope you stay here."

"I'm going to," Arizona reassured her. "Callie's staying here so I'm staying here."

They paid for their slushees and went back out to the car. "You really like her, don't you?" Amelia asked with a small smile.

"I've never loved anyone as much as I love her. I swear to god, it feels like she filled up that piece of me that was missing. She's just so perfect in every way."

"You guys seem so happy," Amelia smiled. "I had only met her a couple times before I cut everyone off, but she just seems happier now."

"You're not allowed to cut anyone off anymore," Arizona said seriously. "I won't let you."

"I'm not going to, I need you guys," Amelia laughed. "How do you think Derek is going to react?"

"I gotta be honest, I don't think he'll be happy," Arizona said hesitantly. "He'll get over it though, everyone just wants to see you get better."

"He's the golden child, he's the one my mom has the most hope for and he got sick of my bullshit just like everyone else. He's less forgiving though."

"Can I be completely honest with you?" Arizona asked. The brunette nodded and she continued with a hesitant smile. "Meredith first mentioned you on Thanksgiving and I genuinely disliked you so much for shutting her out. She's lost so much and gone through the worst things and I hated that somebody who had the option to stay and let her be there for them chose to leave her. She's done everything to make me feel comfortable and she's the sweetest person I know and it made me so upset that another person chose to walk out of her life. But I met you and I don't know, I just felt like I understand you. And I don't hate you for what you did to Mer. I know how it feels to be ashamed of who you are and not wanting to be around people. That was my entire life before I came here. I think Derek will need time to adjust but he'll come around. He's your big brother, I know mine would protect me through anything."

"I feel like I understand you too," Amelia smiled. "But I know Derek is gonna be pissed. And he'll be a dick to Meredith and I don't want to put her in that position. She's happy with him and I don't want to be the reason they fight."

"She wants to do this for you more than anything," Arizona replied. "Whatever happens, everyone's going to be fine."

"I know," Amelia replied. "Where do you want to go now?"

"Like I said, drive anywhere you want," Arizona replied. "Are you feeling a little better?"

Amelia nodded. "Thank you for this, Arizona."

"It's no problem Amy," Arizona replied with a smile.

An hour or so later, they returned home and Arizona quietly opened the bedroom door and crawled into bed. "What time is it?" Callie asked, half asleep when Arizona climbed back into bed.

"Almost 3 am," Arizona said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Is Amelia okay now?" Callie wondered.

"Yeah," Arizona replied.

"Good, you're sweet for doing that for her."

Arizona hummed in agreement, giving Callie a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Callie smiled, resting her head on Arizona's chest. It had been a long day but all of them were happy they were able to be there for Amelia.


	8. i had good intentions

_i'm not perfect, the way you're perfect / and though it hurts, yeah, it hurts to say goodbye / i know i let you down / it wasn't that your love wasn't good enough / couldn't stick around / it's only in myself that I didn't trust_

 _-good intentions, disclosure_

* * *

"Derek's here," Callie said, glancing out the living room window.

"Here goes nothing," Meredith sighed as she stood up. "You coming Amy?"

"Can you talk to him? He's just gonna yell at me," Amelia sighed. "Maybe you'll get lucky and he won't yell at you."

Meredith nodded sympathetically before practically running outside to talk to Derek. "I've got something to tell you," she said with an excited yet nervous smile.

"You look beautiful," he said with a smile, giving her a kiss.

"Thank you," Meredith replied. "So I got a roommate!"

"Who?" He wondered. "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"Your sister, and I know it was a good idea," Meredith said quickly.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Amelia is living with me now and I'm pretty sure I've convinced her to transfer to Seattle Prep this semester."

Derek shook his head and stormed past Meredith into the house. "Amelia!" he shouted from the foyer into the living room.

The small brunette appeared in the doorway and Meredith sighed, staying back by the front door. "What?" Amelia asked with a sigh.

"Who the fuck do you think you are taking advantage of my girlfriend?" He asked incredulously. "Why do you think you can just go and be a burden on anyone who's willing to put up with your shit? Meredith has lost everything and the fact that you decide to come in here and ruin her life more is just unbelievable," he yelled.

Amelia's eyes filled with tears and she glanced at Meredith before attempting to argue with her brother. "I-I didn't have anywhere else to-"

"You don't show up at my girlfriend's house and expect her to be a sister to you. She's not your sister," Derek said. "You have no one left, why don't you just deal with that instead of burdening someone else."

"She's not a burden, Derek, so shut the fuck up," Meredith said, walking over to Amelia and grabbing her hand. "I told her to come here because she is my sister. I may not be related to her but I feel like her sister. And it's really none of your business considering you haven't given a shit about her for the past year."

"She texted me every Sunday to tell me about her week. She cared when nobody else did. Not even my big brother," Amelia whispered, leaning into Meredith. "And I was too ashamed to ever reply but I showed up here with my tail between my legs and she took me in and is helping me get clean. I haven't had a drink since the 18th. And I know it's only been 4 days but it's the best I've done in awhile. So just...don't be mad at her. She's done everything for me."

"Exactly, and she doesn't owe you anything. You're just a selfish little brat," Derek spat.

"Leave her alone!" Meredith protested. "She's trying so hard Derek, can't you see that?"

"I can't see why you'd take in my little sister and not tell me for four days," Derek said. "You watched her leave, I don't know why the hell you're going against what my family thinks is best for her."

"Amelia, let's let them talk," Arizona said softly as she walked up behind the girl, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The brunette shook her head and stayed clung to Meredith. "You're being such a fucking asshole, Derek. You're supposed to protect her!" Meredith shouted.

"Amelia just get the fuck out of here, I need to talk to my girlfriend," Derek said.

"Come on sweetheart, I got you," Arizona said, taking the girl's hand and leading her upstairs. "I don't want you hearing any more of it, that's why we're here and not in the living room," she said, opening Amelia's bedroom door. Once they were inside, Amelia broke down in tears, collapsing in Arizona's arms.

" I couldn't d-do it," she sobbed. "I couldn't defend myself. He's right."

"Can we sit?" Arizona asked softly, leading the girl over to the bed.

"I am selfish," Amelia whispered through her tears.

"Amelia stop, you're not selfish at all," Arizona said seriously. "You're sick honey, addiction is a mental illness and you're trying to get better. You're not selfish for needing help."

"I got in the middle of them, he's yelling at her about me and I couldn't defend her or myself because...he-he's right," Amelia said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"He's not right about anything," Arizona said. "Meredith is just as much your sister as your other sisters are. The only difference is she's not biologically related to you. And you're not a burden."

"All my other sisters think I am," Amelia said, resting her head on Arizona's shoulder.

"Well Meredith doesn't and neither do I. And I know I don't count as a sister but you deserve to know that none of us think you're a burden."

"I just met you a few days ago, how do you know?"

"Because I know that feeling," Arizona said with a shrug. "I have that feeling all the time and it's usually Meredith or Callie to reassure me that they want me around."

"You feel like that too?"

"Yeah, I told you how I can't run or walk for a long time and I don't know, sometimes I feel like I hold them back because I can't do half the stuff they used to do before I was a part of the group," Arizona shrugged. "But they're the nicest people, and I promise they don't think you're a burden."

"Okay," Amelia sighed as Meredith appeared in the doorway. "I'm sorry Meredith," she said disappointedly.

"None of this is your fault," Meredith said, wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"What happened?" Arizona asked.

"He went off on some bullshit saying he can't be with me if I'm gonna go behind his back and then he said we're done," Meredith shrugged. "I don't really care, to be honest. He's being a dick."

"I just broke you guys up?" Amelia asked frantically.

"He's being over dramatic, he'll come to his senses," Meredith replied. "Let's go downstairs and open gifts."

The girls nodded and followed Meredith back downstairs to the living room. "Can I please give Callie my gift now?" Arizona asked the group with an excited smile as she sat down next to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, let's do gifts," Mark said, taking a sip of his soda before setting it down on a coffee table. "Robbins, you're starting?"

The blonde nodded and pulled a card and a small box out of the larger bag she had kept all the presents in. "The card is super long and personal so you're probably gonna want to read it later but I found these matching necklaces at the mall and I wanted us to share something special," Arizona said, handing Callie the card and the box.

Callie smiled graciously at Arizona before opening the box and finding a silver heart necklace inside. "This is beautiful, Arizona," she said with a soft smile.

"I know it's not much but I don't know, it seemed special at the time," Arizona said nervously. "Do you really like it?"

"I love it," Callie reassured her, pecking her on the lips. "What does yours look like?"

"Same thing but gold," Arizona shrugged, lifting the necklace out from under her turtleneck. "I just wanted us to have something significant to our relationship."

"It's perfect," Callie smiled. "You're the best."

"I know," Arizona said with a laugh. "And I made Christmas cookies for everyone, Issac and Marco helped decorate them."

"When did you hang out with Issac and Marco?" Callie asked with a smile.

"When you were taking your PE final," Arizona asked. "Your aunt needed a babysitter and I had cookies to decorate, so I had them come over and decorate," Arizona shrugged with a laugh, reaching into the bag and handing them each a bag of Christmas cookies and a card.

"These are adorable," Amelia smiled, taking one out of the bag and eating it. "They're delicious, you're so good at everything," she said with a laugh.

"Thanks," Arizona smiled.

"This is taking way too long, I just want to go get food," Cristina whined. "Can't we just put all the gifts on the table, pick out the ones with our names on it, and then go get food?"

"That's fair," Callie shrugged with a laugh.

"I love you Arizona, you know that, but I'm starving," Cristina laughed.

"Where are we going to eat?" Amelia asked.

"There's this Mexican place we go to when we all hang out," Meredith said, slipping her jacket on. "You riding with me and Cristina?"

Amelia nodded, following the group out to Meredith's car. "Mark, you're riding with us," Callie said, climbing into the passenger seat of Arizona's car.

"My favorite couple," Mark said as he got into the backseat. "How are you guys doing Christmas this year?"

"I'm hosting and Callie's family is coming over!" Arizona said excitedly. "Tomorrow we're taking the little ones tubing in the morning and then we're gonna take them for lunch and hot chocolate."

"The little ones are my cousins," Callie explained with a laugh.

"I didn't know you can go tubing," Mark said. "That's awesome, Robbins!"

"I don't know if I can either, I'm gonna try," Arizona laughed.

"You'll do great," Callie said with a smile. She was so excited to be spending Christmas with her girlfriend.

* * *

"Girls are you up yet?" Barbara called through the closed bedroom door. "You're supposed to be picking up the kids at 11."

"We're up, Arizona's just finishing in the shower," Callie replied.

"Okay, breakfast will be ready in about a half hour," Barbara replied before walking away.

Callie got out of bed and walked over to her overnight bag, getting her clothes out before knocking on the bathroom door. "Hey babe, can I come in?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting dressed," Arizona said, unlocking the door.

Callie smiled at the blonde who was wearing a pair of yoga pants and had a light blue bra on. They had changed in front of each other countless times before and Callie had seen the scar on the left side of Arizona's abdomen and had grown to love it. She knew enough to know that was a scar from a kidney transplant but she never brought it up, figuring Arizona would tell her when she was ready. So she did what she always does; gently run her fingers over the scar and give Arizona a kiss.

"You don't mind if I dry my hair in here while you shower?" Arizona asked.

"Go ahead," Callie replied with a shrug. "You look really pretty."

"Please, I haven't even done my makeup yet," Arizona laughed.

"You don't need it," Callie replied with a shrug. "Your mom said breakfast is gonna be ready in a half hour so we have to hurry."

"Right," Arizona said. "Do you want me to move my shower chair or anything? I don't want it to be in your way," she said hesitantly.

"Don't worry about it, it's not in my way," Callie said reassuringly.

Arizona nodded and got her hair dryer out of the cabinet before she started putting various products in her hair before drying it. After it was dry, she unplugged it and grabbed her curling iron before leaving the bathroom. Callie got out of the shower a few minutes later and changed into her clothes before walking back out into the bedroom. "Are you sure you're cool with hanging out with my cousins all day? And tubing too?" she asked as she put her old clothes into her overnight bag and got out her makeup bag.

"Of course," Arizona replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well it's our first Christmas together and I want to spend it with you doing something that you want to do too. I didn't mean to decide for us."

"I love your cousins, they're adorable," Arizona said reassuringly. "And I'm not worried about tubing either. You know me even better than I know myself and I know you won't let me do this if I don't think I can. But I really do think I'll be okay, Callie. I'm just gonna have to be cautious."

"Okay," Callie sighed in relief. "I just don't want to force you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"Calliope, you're the one person in my life that knows my boundaries perfectly, even better than I do. You're the one to make sure I'm okay and to help me when I'm not. And I know that if I'm not comfortable with this, you'll know before I know, Arizona said seriously. "But right now, I'm so unbelievably excited to go tubing with your little cousins."

"I'm glad," Callie smiled. "I'm almost ready, I just gotta put my makeup on."

"Alright," Arizona agreed, standing up from the chair so Callie could sit down.

"Are you just gonna spend the whole day shirtless? Callie asked with a laugh. "I mean I wouldn't mind, you look hot."

"My sweater's thick and my curling iron is hot, I didn't want to be too warm," Arizona laughed as she slipped her oversized pink sweater over her head. "Hey are you wearing snow pants?"

"Yeah, I've got an extra pair if you don't have any," Callie replied.

"You're a lifesaver," Arizona said in relief. "There's a microprocessor in the knee of my prosthetic and if it gets wet there's a chance it'll stop working."

"What does it do?"

"It helps control the movements in the knee so it's easier to walk," Arizona replied. "It makes walking like second nature to me at this point."

"That makes sense," Callie replied. "Yeah I'll get them for you when we pick up the kids."

"Hey do Mer and Amy have any plans for tomorrow? I want to invite them over if they don't."

"I know tonight they're going to Ms. Montgomery's for dinner and then tomorrow I think they're visiting Mer's mom," Callie replied.

"Okay," Arizona replied. "I just don't want them to be alone on Christmas."

"They won't be, don't worry," Callie replied reassuringly.

"Girls, the food is ready!" Barbara called up the stairs.

"Okay!" Arizona replied. "You ready, babe?"

Callie nodded and the two of them went downstairs for breakfast.

"What time did you get home last night?" Barbara wondered as she handed them each a mug of coffee.

"12:30ish," Arizona replied. "What time do you want me home to help cook?" She asked.

"Oh yeah me too," Callie said.

"Callie you don't have to help with anything, thank you for the offer though," Barbara replied.

"I want to," Callie said seriously. "You're having my family over, the least I can do is help."

"She's not gonna let this go," Arizona laughed, taking a bite of her bacon.

"Okay fine," Barbara sighed with a laugh. "You girls come back here whenever and if I have something I need to be done, I'll put you to work."

"Okay," they both agreed with a smile.

"Arizona are you positive you can go tubing?" Barbara asked. "I don't want you to hurt yourself or ruin your prosthetic."

"I'll be fine, Callie and and I both know how much I can handle and she won't let me do anything I can't."

"Just bring your spare leg just in case," Barbara said.

"It's always in my car," Arizona laughed.

"You've got a spare?" Callie wondered.

"Yeah, it's a little uncomfortable to wear and it doesn't stay on without this velcro strap that goes around my waist but it works in emergencies," Arizona shrugged.

"Especially if you're going to be sliding down a hill with your legs hanging out the side of a plastic tube," Barbara said, rolling her eyes.

"I promise I won't let her go if it's too hard on her," Callie said seriously.

"I know you won't, sweetheart," Barbara said thankfully. "Arizona can you just wear your old leg in case anything happens?"

"Okay," Arizona sighed. "I'll go get it."

After she left, Barbara handed Callie a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table with a sigh. "She's going to be pretty uncomfortable today, she hates that leg."

"I guess it makes sense though, it's better than her being uncomfortable for days if anything happens to her good leg," Callie shrugged. "I'm sorry for suggesting this, I know you're worried."

"It's okay, she needs to start trying new things," Barbara shrugged.

Arizona came back into the house with her spare leg started heading towards the stairs. "Hey Callie can you come help me?"

Callie nodded and took Arizona's hand as they walked upstairs. "If you'd rather go somewhere else so you don't have to wear the bad prosthetic then I get it. I'm sure the boys will understand too."

"No it's okay," Arizona said. "It'll be a little bit harder but you'll be there to help me."

"Okay," Callie agreed. "What do you need?"

"I might need to lean on you for balance but I think I'll be fine," Arizona shrugged. "I just don't want everything about my leg to be a mystery to you. I don't like to talk about it but you're my girlfriend and I know you love me. I want you to feel as comfortable around all of this as I am."

"I do," Callie nodded in confirmation.

"Can you do me a favor and go into the top drawer of my dresser? There's this white thing in there that looks like a sock and it's for my leg."

"What does it do?"

"It basically saves my leg from chafing," Arizona shrugged.

"Doesn't the socket do that?" Callie wondered as she handed Arizona the sock.

"Yeah, but this leg still manages to chafe me so it just helps a little," Arizona replied, slipping her leg out of her yoga pants and taking off her prosthetic. She put the other one on and held her hands out for Callie. "Help me up?"

Callie nodded and took her hands. "1...2...3," she said, helping her girlfriend stand up.

"Can you just put my hands on my shoulders while I get the strap on?"

"Get the strap on," Callie repeated with a smirk on her face, following Arizona's instructions.

"Oh shut up," Arizona laughed, smacking her girlfriend on the arm before putting the velcro strap tightly around her waist.

"Does it feel okay?" Callie asked, not letting go of Arizona's shoulders until the blonde nodded.

"It'll just take a minute to get used to," Arizona replied, taking a few steps back and forth. "I'm good. I'll just bring my good one to change into when we get back to the car."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with all this," Callie said.

"It's not your fault," Arizona shrugged. "And I've been used to it for years, I'm okay."

"Good," Callie said, squeezing her hand. "Let's go finish breakfast."

* * *

"Yeah, she's doing well," Meredith said. "She's anxious and she's been going through withdrawals but she's definitely starting to get better." Carolyn had called asking how Amelia was doing and asking about their plans for Christmas.

"I'm so glad," Carolyn said in relief. "Do you girls want to come to our annual Christmas Eve game night tonight? And we're getting bunch at the country club at 11 tomorrow too."

"I don't know if Derek mentioned, he and I had a little falling out over Amelia and I really don't think he wants to see-"

"Oh I heard," Carolyn laughed. "He's being ridiculous and you two don't deserve to spend Christmas alone. He's just gonna have to put aside his feelings and suck it up. You and Amelia deserve a happy Christmas."

Meredith ran her hand through her hair, trying to decide if it was worth asking Amelia about. "Well we've already got plans at Ms. Montgomery's tonight but I'll ask Amelia about tomorrow," she said.

"Okay sweetheart, just let me know as soon as possible," Carolyn replied. "Have a good time tonight."

"Thank you," Meredith said genuinely before hanging up. She tossed her phone onto her bed before going down to the kitchen where Amelia was making food to bring to Addison's that night. "So I was talking to your mom and…"

"She wants me in rehab doesn't she?" Amelia asked, shaking her head. "Tell her I said no. Tell her I'm doing great with you and I don't-"

"She didn't say anything about rehab," Meredith said quickly. "And she knows you're doing great here, I text her every day."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Meredith smiled. "She's glad you're finally trying to get clean and that you have me."

"Sorry for jumping the gun, I don't know what I'm doing," Amelia sighed.

"You're on edge," Meredith said knowingly. "Because things are starting to get good for you and you feel like something is going to screw it up."

Amelia nodded. "I just want to stay good, I like this feeling."

"And that's what I'm here for," Meredith laughed, getting herself a glass and pouring some eggnog into it. "What I was going to tell you was that she invited us to brunch tomorrow with your family."

"She wants me there?" Amelia asked incredulously. "She was pissed off when I showed up with Kathleen at Thanksgiving. What happened?"

"If I can recall from what Derek said and your phone call with me, you were really hungover at Thanksgiving," Meredith said knowingly.

"And there was that," Amelia said with a sigh. "She knows I'm sober?"

"Yep," Meredith said proudly.

"Then I guess we can go," Amelia said. "Brunch sounds good."

"It really does," Meredith replied. "Are those cookies cool enough to decorate?"

Amelia nodded. "I'll make the icing if you finish the mashed potatoes."

"Sounds good," Meredith replied. "We'll head over to Ms. Montgomery's in like 2 hours. Have you made a decision if you're transferring?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I have," Amelia said with a hesitant sigh.

* * *

"Hey Cal, I think I'm gonna take a little break," Arizona said as they got in line for the lift again.

"Is your leg sore? Do you want to leave?" Callie asked. "What can I do?"

"I'm just cold," Arizona said reassuringly. "I'm gonna go in to warm up for a bit and then I'll be right back out."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Callie asked.

"Positive," Arizona smiled, pecking her on the lips.

"There's snow in my glove," Marco whined tugging on Callie's sleeve.

"I can't leave Issac by himself sweetheart, do you think you could deal with it just for a few minutes?"

The 3 year old shook his head no and pulled on her arm towards the ski lodge. "I wanna go inside."

"I'll take him with me," Arizona said. "Do you want to come warm up with me, buddy?"

He nodded excitedly and let go of Callie's hand. "Can I go?"

"Of course, Callie said, smiling endearingly at her girlfriend. "Thank you," she whispered before quickly catching up with Issac. "Hey so how about we go down 2 more times and then go get lunch?"

"Why? Is Arizona tired?" Issac asked.

"No she's alright, but it's cold and Marco is starting to get tired," Callie said with a shrug. "She took him inside to get warmed up a little."

"But I don't wanna leave yet," Issac sighed. "It's not fair that Marco is too little to go for longer than an hour."

"I know that," Callie said. "How about just you and me go sometime before winter's over."

"And Arizona too, she's even cooler than you," Issac said with a laugh. "We should go snowboarding too."

"I don't know if she can but we'll see," Callie laughed.

"So her robot leg can't do everything?" Issac wondered. "I thought she had superpowers from it."

"It can do a lot of things for her but she has to be careful because it can break really easily and be dangerous for her," Callie explained. "But she can walk really well and she can run a little bit and that's pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Issac agreed. "Do you love her, Callie? Like really really love her?"

"Yeah," Callie admitted with a smile. "She's so amazing."

"I like that you love her, it's like she's my cousin too."

Callie nodded in agreement as they got to the top of the lift. "I'm glad you and your brother like her, she really loves being around you guys."

"Race you down?" Issac asked excitedly.

"I'm gonna win," Callie laughed.

She was so relieved her cousins got along with Arizona and that they understood her sexuality.

* * *

"These cookies look amazing, girls," Addison said as she ushered the two of them inside. "You really didn't have to do all this."

"You're making most of the food, it's the least we could do," Meredith replied. "Gosh, I've missed this place."

"I've missed you," Addison replied. "It's been so quiet around here."

"I've got myself a sister so it's been anything but quiet at my house," Meredith laughed. "Have you guys ever met?"

"Not yet," Addison said, smiling at the brunette next to Meredith. "I'm Addison, but if you're gonna be going to Seattle Prep then I'm Ms. Montgomery," she laughed.

"It's good to meet you, I'm Amelia," she replied, shaking the woman's hand.

"Meredith, go show her around, I'll get you girls something to drink," Addison said.

"Okay, thanks," Meredith replied as Addison walked into the kitchen. "Come on, I'll show you my room."

"You had an actual room here?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah," Meredith shrugged. "She's known me forever, she wants me around."

"That's really amazing that she wanted to take you in," Amelia replied.

"I'm glad she let me go home when I turned 18 because I got to take you in," Meredith said.

"Hey Mer, what happens when I'm sober enough to go home? When...if my mom wants me home?" She had been wondering about this for days now. Meredith promised her she could stay as long as she needed, but what if she didn't want to leave?

"Amelia, you have more willpower than you think you do and as long as you have people–as long as you have us–I honestly think you'd be fine anywhere," Meredith replied. "But you feel most comfortable staying with me and you are going to be comfortable as long as you need and want. You never have to leave if you don't want to, and frankly I really like having a roommate."

"You told me I could stay as long as I need but at a certain point I'm not going to need you here for me at every second, but I want to stay. I love being around you and your friends and living with you is so much better than listening to my mom going on about how I'm not living up to her expectations and how amazing my siblings have done in life and I honestly think I'll fall right back into it if I'm there because they drive me insane," Amelia said, taking a deep breath after finishing all that.

"My friends are your friends," Meredith replied. "And you're staying, I want you here."

"Good," Amelia said in relief. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, we'll be splitting the cost on things," Meredith laughed. "I have enough money to support myself, definitely not 2 people. Especially one that takes 45 minutes long showers and leaves all the lights on all the time."

"Long showers are peaceful and light adds a more homey feel to the house," Amelia protested.

"The point is, you're my roommate now, which means we split the cost on things," Meredith laughed.

"Which means I need to get a job."

"Yep," Meredith laughed. "I mean you don't have to freak out about it yet, but just start thinking about it."

"Okay," Amelia agreed. "I can't believe you lived here, I thought you would've wanted to stay in your house."

"Oh I wanted to, she wouldn't let me," Meredith laughed. "But I really love it here, it feels like home."

"That's really cool," Amelia said, following Meredith back downstairs.

"The lasagna is almost ready, Addison said, handing each of them a bottle of water. "So let's talk about school," she said, leading the girls into the living room. "I've been texting Meredith and emailing your mom, but both of them said you were still undecided. Have you made a decision?"

"Yeah, I really want to come to Seattle Prep," Amelia said with a nervous smile as she sat down on the couch next to Meredith.

"I'm so glad," Meredith said excitedly.

"Great!" Addison said happily. "I'll email West Seattle and ask for a copy of your transcript and then we'll talk about classes. You'll probably be in all of the same ones unless you tested really high on your PSATs in certain classes."

"Okay," Amelia agreed.

"I'll have Mer show you around soon," Addison said. "And I'll try my best to get you into the same lunch as her and her friends. Have you met all of them?"

"Yeah, they're really great," Amelia said. "I knew most of them before, except for Arizona. She's so sweet though."

"She really is," Addison agreed with a smile. "I'm glad you have people you know. And the sophomore class is really great too, you'll like them"

"Thank you," Amelia replied. "And I know you're hesitant to take me because I know you've probably heard things, but I don't want you to worry about my sobriety. Seattle Prep is a nice school with kids who have their lives together and I know I don't fit in yet, but I want to."

"I'm not the least bit hesitant to take you," Addison said. "And you can't tell me not to be worried about you because you and Mer are like sisters and I'm always worried about her," she laughed.

"I'm like her kid," Meredith shrugged with a laugh.

"And honestly, there's kids there that are exactly in your place, probably even further behind you. Because they won't admit they have a drinking problem or a drug problem and they don't want to fix it. And it's not my place to say anything because they aren't doing it at school. But I know there's parties on weekends and I know there's kids your age who are ending up just like you. The difference is you're actually trying to fix it, and I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you," Amelia smiled. "I just don't want anyone to be genuinely concerned about whether or not I belong at that school."

"Nobody has to know if you don't want them to. It's not on your record. And if people are staying stuff about you then I'll handle it," Addison shrugged. "I'm Meredith's foster mom…well I was, so that kind of makes me yours too."

"I still consider you one," Meredith replied. "She's going to worry, why the hell do you think there's always frozen casseroles in the freezer?"

"Thank you, Ms. Montgomery," Amelia said genuinely.

"No problem, honey," she replied with a smile.

* * *

"Mer, do you have boots I can borrow?" Amelia asked, knocking on the girl's bedroom door.

"Yeah," Meredith said, opening the door. "You look nice," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," Amelia said with a nervous laugh. "Do you think I look presentable enough for them to genuinely think I'm sober?"

"They know you're sober," Meredith replied. "But yes, you look really nice."

Amelia was wearing a tight long sleeved maroon shirt with a black skirt and sheer black tights. "Thanks, you do too," she said, turning to Meredith's mirror to fix her hair.

"Do you think a sweater dress is too casual?" Meredith asked. "And is the green to loud of a color?"

"The green is subtle, it looks fine," Amelia said.

"Okay," Meredith replied, unplugging her curling iron.

"Meredith we have to go, we're gonna be late," Amelia said frantically.

"Here's some boots," Meredith said, reaching into her closet and tossing the girl a pair of black ankle boots. "Go start the car, you can drive."

"Okay," Amelia replied.

"And put a jacket on, it's freezing out there," Meredith shouted as Amelia ran down the stairs. She found her shoes and coat before meeting Amelia in the car. "If you want to leave sooner than everyone else does, just tell me and I'll make up an excuse."

"Same goes to you, especially if Derek is a dick," Amelia said as she pulled out of the driveway. "I'm sorry I couldn't defend you the other day."

"You don't have to defend me; me and him both know I'm right," Meredith shrugged. "And you don't need him to protect you anymore. You're one of the strongest people I know, and plus you have me."

"Thanks," Amelia said with a smile. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, listening to various Christmas songs playing on the radio. Amelia's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her purse to see an email from Addison. "Ms. Montgomery wants to put me in AP biology and honors algebra," she said. "I was in regular bio and algebra at my old school. Should I switch?"

"Do it! You'll be in bio with Cristina and algebra with me and Mark," Meredith said. "How did you even get into AP bio as a sophomore?"

"It's an easy class," Amelia shrugged as she pulled into the parking lot. "Are my sisters gonna be here?"

"And all your nieces and nephews," Meredith laughed sympathetically. "They'll be excited to see you."

"I hope so," Amelia sighed, handing Meredith her keys.

"If this doesn't work out, we'll go see a movie," Meredith laughed. "And then we'll go over to Roseridge and see my mom."

"Does she know who you are?"

"Yeah, she thinks I'm a little kid," Meredith shrugged. "But she's doing better. She's not as violent but she's starting to forget more."

"Explain to me how Alzheimer's is fatal. Isn't it just memory?"

"No, it affects everything," Meredith sighed. "Eventually her heart will start slowing down and her organs will fail and then she'll die."

"That's awful, Mer," Amelia said.

"It's…whatever, really," Meredith shrugged as they walked up to the hostess at the front of the restaurant. "Hi, we're part of a reservation for a group. Do you know if they're here yet?"

"Do you know what name it's under?" The hostess asked.

"I don't know," Meredith said, looking to Amelia for help.

"Try Shepherd," Amelia said to the hostess. "Or maybe Carolyn or Kathleen."

"Oh you're part of the Shepherd family," the hostess said. "Right this way," she said, leading them to a corner in the back with a large round table and a couple or small tables pushed together.

"Thank you," Meredith said with a smile.

"Amy!" A few of Amelia's young nieces said as they ran up to hug her.

"Hey!" Amelia said with a smile. "This is my friend Meredith," she said, pulling the girl closer to her. "Mer, these are my nieces Mia, Bianca, and Julie, and my nephews Nicky and Andrew. The little one over there with the adults is Ella."

"Hi," Meredith said to the kids with a smile.

"We're gonna head over and say hi to the grownups now," Amelia laughed as she and Meredith walked over to the table with the adults.

"Hi girls," Carolyn said, standing up to hug them both.

"Thank you so much for inviting us," Meredith said, returning the woman's hug.

"Of course," Carolyn said. "Amelia you look so good now, you're doing so much better."

"Thanks," Amelia said with a proud yet nervous smile.

"Pretty soon you'll feel better enough to come home, huh?" Carolyn asked with a smile.

"I mean, I don't know," Amelia said hesitantly.

"She's taking her time," Meredith shrugged as the two of them slid into their seats. Amelia was sitting next to Lizzie and Meredith was sitting next to Derek. This was going to be a long morning.

"We ordered you girls coffee," Nancy said. "As soon as the drinks are here we'll go get our food."

"Okay," Meredith agreed.

"Meredith, how about you and Derek go take pictures by the tree out in the lobby?" Kathleen asked. "I'll take pictures for you."

"Okay," Derek said, quickly standing up and taking Meredith's hand. Because of how quickly they had gotten up, Kathleen was definitely more than a few steps behind them and out of earshot.

"You haven't told her?" Meredith asked quietly.

"How was I supposed to tell my sisters I broke up with you the week of Christmas?" Derek asked.

"You had no problem telling me we were done," Meredith shrugged bitterly. "Either tell them or tell me we're okay because I'm not gonna pretend to be your girlfriend just to please your sisters."

"Fine," Derek sighed, faking a smile as he and Meredith posed for pictures by the tree.

"You guys are adorable," Kathleen said with a smile. "I'm so glad you two are happy together."

"Me too," Meredith said, rolling her eyes at Derek once Kathleen walked away. "Amelia's doing great, by the way. I know you don't care but she's going to be okay and I think that's pretty cool considering last month at this time I had no idea where she was or if she was even alive. After thanksgiving, I had no clue where she was until she showed up last Saturday."

"Don't act like I'm not glad that my sister is okay. Of course I'm happy," Derek said seriously.

"You don't understand how relieved I am to know that she's safe and starting to recover. And you come in and tell me that I made a mistake taking her in. I didn't make a mistake. I've been wanting to help her out of this since she got into this mess."

"I know," Derek sighed as they approached the table again.

"We can go get food now," Amelia said, handing Meredith her plate. "Come with me."

"Your family didn't say anything to you did they?" Meredith wondered once they were out of earshot.

"No, but apparently they think you and Derek are still together," Amelia sighed with a laugh. "He can break up with you right before Christmas but he can't bother to tell my sisters?"

"He said he didn't want to disappoint them," Meredith laughed bitterly.

"Bullshit," Amelia replied back with a laugh. "Let's get out of here and go see a movie."

"Nothing horribly embarrassing or awful has happened to us yet so I feel like we're obligated to stay," Meredith shrugged. "We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Amelia asked.

"Of course we'll be fine. Everyone's fine on Christmas," Meredith laughed.

"Well they've all got gifts for us so this isn't the worst thing," Amelia laughed in return. "You're right, we'll be fine."

Meredith nodded in response, relieved that both she and Amelia we're going to get through this brunch. They were so glad to have each other.


	9. my genuine smile

_oh, I'm afraid of the things in my brain / but we can stay here / and laugh away the fear_

 _-intertwined, dodie_

* * *

"Stop honking, I'm here," Amelia said, rolling her eyes as she got into the passenger seat. "I scored a job interview!"

"You took so long because you were checking your email?" Meredith asked, rolling her eyes. "Can't you do that in the car?"

"I saw the notification and got excited, sorry," Amelia laughed. "It's at the community center, I applied for the daycare."

"When's the interview?" Meredith asked.

"Tomorrow at 4," Amelia replied.

"I can drive you there but you'll have to find a way home because I have work until 9," Meredith said.

"Okay," Amelia agreed.

"And just to be clear, I was up at 5, I went on a run, I made breakfast for us, and you were still asleep at 6," Meredith said, rolling her eyes. "Clearly I'm the more productive one here."

"Damn, someone needs their coffee," Amelia said, rolling her eyes at the older girl.

"I was gonna stop somewhere and get some but we're gonna have to get the shitty stuff at school since you took for-fucking-ever," Meredith said.

"I'm so nervous," Amelia said quietly, trying to relax into the seat.

"It'll be fine, you'll like it," Meredith said. "Did Montgomery email you your schedule?"

"Yeah, you have lunch 5b right?"

Meredith nodded. "You'll make friends too, the sophomore class isn't bad.

"Okay," Amelia sighed. "I just hope today goes well."

"It will," Meredith said reassuringly.

* * *

"Hey, you're new!" A perky redhead said excitedly as she walked up to the locker next to Amelia. "I'm April Kepner."

"I'm Amelia Shepherd," the brunette replied, closing her locker.

"Oh you're the transfer from West Seattle, you're Derek's sister," April said.

"Yep," Amelia laughed. "Hey do you know where room 202 is?"

"That's American literature, I'm heading there too!" April said. "I'll walk with you."

"Thanks," Amelia said gratefully as the two of them headed to class. "My sister was going to show me around but she had to stay late in bio to finish a lab."

"You've got a sister too?"

"She's my brother's girlfriend, I just consider her one of my sisters," the brunette explained with a laugh. "I've got 3 actual sisters though."

"I've got 3 sisters too!" The redhead said excitedly.

"So you know a lot of people here I take it?" Amelia asked.

"Pretty much everyone," April laughed.

"Meredith wants me to make friends outside of her group, so who should I hang around?"

"Anyone really," April shrugged. "I mean there's people who you should obviously stay away from, but you can tell which ones are always out drinking and doing drugs every night."

Amelia nodded quietly, not sure what to say back.

"My mom always tells me to stay away from kids who do that kind of stuff because it's really easy to fall into it."

"Yeah," Amelia hesitantly agreed. Except it had been different for her. She hadn't become an alcoholic because of her friends. She started drinking because she lost her friends, but she had plenty of opportunities to stop. The only person she blamed was herself.

"I've got a boyfriend, Jackson Avery, and we go to parties sometimes and we drink a little, but not enough to get ourselves into any trouble, you know?"

Amelia nodded.

"What about you?"

"Uh, for the boyfriend thing, I don't have one," Amelia laughed. "And the drinking…I used to but I don't anymore." She remembered just a few weeks ago when she was sneaking alcohol around her sisters and using loads of concealer to cover the dark circles under her eyes. She barely remembered coming home to Lizzie's house piss drunk at 3 am but she recalled waking up at 11 the next morning with a pounding migraine and a note on the coffee table saying she wasn't welcome there anymore. She regretted every single decision she had made in the last couple of years except the one to go to Meredith. Meredith had saved her.

"That's good," April said nonchalantly as the two walked into the classroom. "There's a lot of really great guys here too, I'm sure you'll find a lot of friends. You have me though."

"Thanks," Amelia said genuinely.

* * *

"Hey," Cristina said to Amelia as she walked up behind her as they were heading into their biology class. "If we get lucky we might be lab partners."

"Finally, a familiar face," Amelia said in relief. "Everyone's so nice but they're treating me like royalty. I can't wait for lunch."

"Well Derek's kind of a legend around here, everyone loves him," Cristina explained with a shrug.

"Ladies and gentlemen, find a seat while I pull up the new seating chart," their teacher, Mrs. Herman said as she walked into the room. "I see we have a new student this semester, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure," Amelia said anxiously as she stood up. "Um…I'm Amelia Shepherd. I'm a sophomore and I transferred from West Seattle."

"It's nice to meet you, Amelia," Mrs. Herman said as she pulled up the seating chart and projected it onto the board. "Everyone go find your new seats and partners."

"I'm Owen," a tall strawberry blonde boy said as he sat down next to her. "You're Derek's sister right?"

"Yeah," Amelia replied.

"I play basketball with him, he's a great guy," Owen replied.

Amelia nodded in response. "He and I don't exactly get along but his girlfriend and I are like sisters. She convinced me to come here."

"Well I'm glad you did, it'll be nice to get to know you, " Owen replied.

"Class, you're going to have a six page research paper due next Friday with your lab partner. You can pick your topic but it has to be related to what we're learning today. I suggest you all start tomorrow. You can start class by reading section 9.1 in your books."

"I've got a job interview tomorrow but we can meet afterwards," Amelia whispered.

"Okay," Owen agreed.

"I'll let you know the rest when I figure out a ride for tomorrow but it'll work."

"How about I pick you up from your interview and then we go to the library or something?"

"Okay," Amelia agreed with a smile. She had to admit that Owen was hot and she'd probably date him if she got the chance. But she was here because she wanted to get sober and fix her life and she wasn't about to let anyone in who didn't know her enough to be in this with her.

* * *

"So you're telling me you got out of PE just by telling Coach Martens you were having 'girl problems'?" Meredith asked incredulously.

"Yep," Callie said with a proud smile. "I was being honest," she shrugged.

"I wish I had a uterus, Martens hates my class," Mark said, rolling his eyes.

"No you don't, it's brutal," Arizona replied.

"Mine is coming tomorrow, I want death," Cristina laughed.

"Hey, what do you guys know about Owen Hunt?" Amelia asked as she walked up to the table and sat down next to Arizona.

"You should ask Cristina," Meredith said, smirking at her best friend.

"Have you and him had a thing?" Amelia wondered.

"Please, he doesn't even know me," Cristina said, rolling her eyes. "I may have been mildly in love with him but that was in the past," she shrugged.

"Mildly?" Callie asked incredulously.

"The past, sure," Meredith laughed.

"Okay so I've been pining over him since last year," Cristina admitted. "Except he doesn't even know I exist so it's not a big deal."

"Well what do you know about him?"

"He's got a little sister named Megan and she's a freshman. He runs cross country in the fall and he's the best defender on the basketball team. He looks really great in his uniform too," Cristina said.

"I mean is he nice? Can I trust him?"

"He's quiet," Cristina shrugged. "But people think highly of him so I'd say so. Why?"

"He's my lab partner and he seems nice," Amelia shrugged. "I have to work on a project with him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I have work tomorrow, Meredith reminded her.

"I know, he said he'd pick me up," Amelia replied with a shrug.

"It's your first day and you already have a potential boyfriend," Arizona laughed. "That's how my first day was too, but with a girlfriend, obviously."

"You tried to get away from me," Callie laughed. "You said you'd find your own friends if we didn't want you around."

"I'm glad you made me stay," Arizona said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Have you met anyone else?" Mark wondered.

"April Kepner, she's in my American literature class," Amelia shrugged. "She seems nice and extremely excitable."

"She's super religious," Callie said with a shrug. "I'm pretty sure she's in denial that there's lgbt kids at this school."

"I've never talked to her for that reason, but she might not be as bad as we think," Arizona shrugged.

"She seems nice," Amelia shrugged. "I'll see though. I hope she ends up being okay with us."

The group nodded collectively as they watched Derek approach the table and sit down next to Meredith. "I was going over a new press break with Coach for tonight's game," he explained.

"Should I go see him about it?" Mark wondered.

"It's easy, he just wanted my input," the older boy shrugged. "Are you guys coming tonight?" He asked.

"I've got practice, I'm sorry," Arizona said apologetically.

"Issac's got a game and he's starting tonight so I promised I'd be there," Callie said.

"It's grocery night," Meredith shrugged.

"I've got work," Cristina said with a shrug.

They were all pretty mad at Derek for treating Meredith and Amelia the way he did and they definitely weren't going to do him any favors. Unfortunately this was making things a little more awkward between the friend group whenever Derek was around.

* * *

Amelia walked into the room she'd be having study hall in and quickly scanned it for anyone that seemed familiar. She spotted Owen in the back of the room and sighed in relief seeing the empty desk next to his. He looked up at her and smiled as she walked over. "Hey," he said as she sat down.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?" Amelia asked.

"You seem like good company, I don't mind at all," Owen said reassuringly. "Have you seen everything in the school yet?"

"Not yet," Amelia replied. "Meredith was going to take me around but Ms. Montgomery wanted to give me my schedule and go over some stuff so we spent an hour drinking coffee in her office," she laughed.

"I'll show you around," Owen shrugged, standing up. "The teacher won't mind, I'm usually wandering the halls this period anyway."

"Okay," Amelia agreed, standing up and following him over to the teacher's desk. Owen explained that he wanted to show Amelia around the school and the teacher gave them each hall passes and let them go.

"You know in all the times I've been over at Derek's I've never seen you," Owen noticed. "I had no idea he even had a younger sister."

"Oh…" Amelia trailer off, not really sure to begin. "He and I don't- we don't live together."

"Oh your parents are divorced right? You live with your dad?" Owen wondered.

"My dad's dead," Amelia quickly explained. "Look, I don't mean to beat around the bush or anything. My family life isn't something I really talk about."

"No, I get it," Owen said reassuringly. "I'm sorry about your dad though."

"It was a long time ago, it's alright," Amelia shrugged. "I don't get along with Derek or my mom very well so I'm living with Meredith right now," she explained. "Mer's mom is in a nursing home and she's been on her own for awhile so we figured we'd be good for each other."

"That's so cool, you guys are like roommates," Owen said.

"Yeah, she's really great," Amelia agreed. "I've gotten close with her friends too."

"I'm glad you have people here," Owen said. "And I'm really glad we're getting to know each other. I'm surprised Derek's never mentioned you."

"He's always been kind of distant when it comes to me," Amelia shrugged. "It's not really a big deal, I've got Mark and he's been a brother to me since we were kids."

"So you've met Ms. Montgomery?" Owen asked and Amelia nodded. "She let you use her fancy coffee machine, she must like you."

"She was Meredith's foster mom for a month after she had to send her mom to Roseridge," Amelia explained. "We're pretty close with her."

"That's really good," Owen said. "Oh hey so for the project tomorrow, where do you want me to pick you up?"

"Do you know where the community center is?" Amelia asked and Owen nodded in reply. "I'm interviewing over there."

"Okay, I'll pick you up there," Owen said. "Do you wanna grab food before we start working?"

"Oh...sure," Amelia shrugged.

"I mean we don't have to," Owen said quickly. "I know we just met and I'm not trying to freak you out or anything."

"No it's okay," Amelia replied. "I was gonna make something for Meredith and bring it by Barnes and Noble but I'll just pick her something up."

"I forgot she works there, I see her sometimes when I'm there," Owen said.

"Well it's the coffee shop inside Barnes and Noble but she really likes it," Amelia said. "She brings me coffee home and she gets some of the slightly damaged books that they can't put on shelves."

"Damn, that's a good gig," Owen laughed. "Shoot, I just remembered I have to go to calculus to make up a quiz."

"Don't worry about it," Amelia replied.

"I promise I'll show you the rest of the school tomorrow," Owen said. "Do you want me to walk you back?"

"I think I can find my way," Amelia laughed. "Thanks, Owen."

"No problem," Owen replied.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Amelia felt comfortable, as if she were really truly going to be okay.

* * *

"Hot chocolate with extra whipped cream," Arizona said, climbing up on the bleachers, taking Callie off guard.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked excitedly, giving Arizona a quick kiss. "I thought you had practice."

"It was cancelled and I wanted to surprise you," the blonde replied, handing her girlfriend the hot chocolate. "I figured this might help your cramps a little."

"You're the best," Callie said, wrapping her arm around Arizona's waist.

"How's Issac been playing?" Arizona asked, glancing up at the scoreboard to see that his team was ahead by 5 points.

"Good, he's made 7 points, the first was a free throw," Callie said proudly.

"Any threes?"

"Nope, he's gotten close though," Callie replied.

"Arizona, do you want to come to dinner with us?" Elena asked, looking up from her phone. "We're getting Italian."

"Sure!" Arizona replied.

"It's my favorite place, you'll love it," Callie said.

Arizona nodded in response, glancing up as Issac had caught a rebound and had passed it to the point guard. "Nice rebound!" She shouted, smiling as he looked up at her in surprise.

"It means a lot to him that you come to his games," Callie said sweetly.

"You should bring him to one of mine," Arizona said.

"Really?" Callie asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, why not?" Arizona wondered.

"Usually the only one you want there besides your parents is me," Callie shrugged. Since Arizona had been playing basketball, the only one of her friends she ever wanted there was Callie. She knew her friends understood everything about her leg but it didn't change the fact that she felt most comfortable around Callie. Her girlfriend had seen nearly every side of her and they had shared intimate moments that surpassed anything she felt comfortable doing in the past, but she felt amazing and perfectly fine around Callie. She didn't think she'd ever get to the point of feeling that comfortable around her friends, but she was trying to push herself.

"I know, but I'm trying to open up more so I think it'll be good," Arizona shrugged. "The lane was open," she sighed. "Why didn't he drive to the basket?" She asked, getting distracted by the game.

"I'm proud of you," Callie said seriously. "When I first met you, you were so self conscious and didn't want me to know anything about you but over the last few months you've shown me parts of you that I don't think you've let anyone see before. I'm glad I get to be that person for you."

"Yeah, well you're amazing and wonderful," Arizona said sweetly, kissing Callie on the cheek. Callie was the one who made her feel normal and included without making her feel different. They understand each other the most even though they didn't have a lot of similarities.

* * *

"How the hell do you afford this fancy as fuck store?" Amelia asked as Meredith grabbed a shopping cart and they made their way through the produce section.

"I've been coming here for years, I know exactly what to get to stay under budget," Meredith shrugged. "I spent about $140 when I was shopping for me and my mom and about $70 for me."

"Damn, $140 a week for 2 people?" Amelia asked. "How the hell are we gonna afford that?"

"We switch off," Meredith shrugged. "I'll buy this week and you can buy next."

"Okay," Amelia agreed. "I love being roommates with you. Remember when we first met?"

"And Derek was panicking because he was worried we wouldn't get along," Meredith laughed.

"I've got 3 biological sisters but you're the only one that gets me," Amelia laughed. "I don't know if it's because we're closer in age or because you're not constantly shoving stuff about medical school down my throat but you're the only one that doesn't drive me crazy."

"I'm glad," Meredith laughed. "You've only been living with me for like 2 weeks, you'll hate me soon enough."

"We should get some fruit and veggies," Amelia said as they skipped through almost the entirety of the produce section.

"We get apples and grapes and baby carrots," Meredith shrugged. "I don't cook, I don't need tons of unnecessary food in the house."

"Well why don't we cook?"

"Because Montgomery loads us up with food every week," the older girl replied. "Plus I don't know how to cook."

"Well I do," Amelia protested.

"It's not in the budget," Meredith shrugged. "Do you eat yogurt?"

"No," Amelia replied. "Ooh can we get cinnamon rolls?" She asked, grabbing them off the shelf.

"Nope," Meredith said.

"What's the big deal? It's like 3 dollars," Amelia whined.

"That's 3 less dollars I get to spend at the mall this weekend," Meredith pointed out. "Amelia you've got to budget things, that's the point of this."

"I've got like $40 in my wallet right now, I could buy them myself," Amelia said.

"Go ahead," Meredith shrugged, a smirk on her face.

"But I'm not, because that little smirk you have is gonna make me feel guilty," Amelia laughed with a sigh. "Plus I'm getting food with Owen tomorrow."

"You are gonna talk to Cristina about this, right?" Meredith asked. "Because she's liked him for a really long time and it'd be kind of shady to ignore her feelings."

"Yeah, I will," Amelia replied.

She hated the idea that Cristina felt threatened by her. Cristina was a sister to Meredith and she knew this, but she couldn't help but feel like she was taking Meredith and Owen away from Cristina.

* * *

"I didn't actually need tampons, I just wanted to make out with you," Callie admitted with a laugh as the two of them walked through Target together. "I figured we'd ditch my family and go get Chipotle or something but then my aunt invited you to dinner and I would've felt bad telling her we had other plans."

"She didn't have to buy me dinner, I want to pay her back," Arizona replied.

"She won't take it, you know how she is," Callie shrugged. "I need a job, she does everything for me and I've got to start paying for my own shit."

"Me too," Arizona laughed. "I'm thinking of working at the community center with Amelia. That way she won't have to figure out rides home and stuff when Mer is working."

"Do they have any openings?"

"They've got one in the fitness center," Arizona shrugged. "I could work at the front desk and just swipe people's cards and stuff."

"I'll probably see if the Pizza Hut Cristina works at has any openings," Callie laughed. "She's been begging for someone to come work with her."

"It's gonna be weird not being able to see each other all the time," Arizona sighed.

"I know, but we both need money so we can get an apartment together one day," Callie pointed out.

"Do you think we're gonna last that long?" Arizona wondered, her expression falling serious.

"Of course I do, don't you?"

"I mean I hope so, but you're the longest relationship I've had and I always manage to screw things up one way or another. I'm just so hesitant about things, you know?"

"Oh I know," Callie said with a laugh, throwing her arm over the shorter girl's shoulder. "Speaking of that, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Arizona wondered, leading Callie down the candy aisle. "Pick something out."

"Spoiling me today," Callie laughed, scanning the aisle of candy before picking out a bag of fun size Twix. "I was wondering when you wanted to take our relationship a step further...like intimacy wise."

"Oh…" Arizona nodded, understanding what Callie meant. "When I'm ready to have sex?"

Callie quickly nodded. "I don't want to rush you, I'm just wondering so I know if I should slow things down," she explained. The last thing she wanted to do was rush Arizona into something she wasn't ready for.

"I've never had sex with a girl before," Arizona replied. "And normally I'd be ready whenever but it's different with you, because I want our first time to be amazing. I know it will be no matter what, but I'll just know when I'm ready, it'll feel perfect."

"So we're gonna take it slow?" Callie asked for confirmation, not quite sure she was following Arizona.

"I'm not saying slow, I'm just saying I think we'll both know when we're ready."

Callie nodded in agreement. "I'm glad we're on the same page, I just didn't want to force you into anything you're not ready for."

"Thank you," Arizona said sweetly. "Go get some tampons and I'll go get some ice cream. We can go over to my place and watch movies."

"Can we go over to mine? Elena's going to a movie with her boyfriend," Callie explained.

"Of course," Arizona said. "I've never heard much about your uncle, is he around?"

"He's a dick," Callie shrugged. "He left after Marco was born, but her boyfriend sounds really great. She's just hesitant to introduce him to us in case things don't work out."

"Tell her I'd love to meet him when she does," Arizona replied. "What kind of ice cream do you want?"

"Rocky road," Callie replied.

"Go get your tampons, I'll meet you over by the ice cream," Arizona said, kissing her on the cheek as she walked away.

"Okay," Callie agreed with a laugh, going to get her tampons before meeting Arizona by the ice cream. "Thank you for all this, you didn't have to do any of it."

"You do stuff like this for me all the time," Arizona shrugged as they walked over to the self checkout. They scanned all their items and paid before walking out to the car.

"You should wear your hair like that more often, it looks hot as fuck on you," Callie said breathlessly, learning over the center console to kiss her girlfriend. She felt her mouth go dry as she took in her girlfriend's beauty. Arizona's hair was parted on the side and perfectly curled around her face. Her makeup was light but tasteful, and her nose was slightly red from the cold weather. Sure, she was cute, but Callie thought she was hot.

"Yeah?" Arizona asked, tilting her head to the side with a laugh before kissing Callie back. She pulled away fairly quickly but felt herself lean forward and kiss her again, cupping Callie's face in her hands.

The next thing Callie knew, Arizona's tongue was in her mouth and she was loving it. Typically when they'd make out, it'd feel aggressive and oddly desperate. This was mainly because they rarely got any time alone. If Callie's little cousins weren't running around, they were at Arizona's and the walls were really thin there. This time, all either of them could feel was absolute love and adoration for each other. It felt perfect and wonderful and...right.

They probably would've gotten to third base if a car hadn't pulled into the space in front of them, causing them to pull away from each other quickly. Making out in front of strangers wasn't something either of them enjoyed doing.

"That was-" Arizona cut herself off, not sure how to put her feelings into words, "awesome"

"You're incredible," Callie said as she put her seatbelt on. "We better go before my aunt gets suspicious."

Arizona nodded in agreement. "You're horny as fuck on your period," she laughed as she pulled out of the parking space.

"You love it," Callie replied with a laugh. "That fucking car had to pull up and ruin the moment," she grumbled.

"It's okay, we'll have plenty of time to make out sooner or later," Arizona laughed, holding on to Callie's hand.

Both of them were so in love and ready to have sex. They were just waiting for the right time.

* * *

 **A/N: I know a lot of you guys have been saying there isn't enough Calzona in this story and I'm really sorry to disappoint you all if you're only here for Calzona but there's definitely going to be a lot more with Amelia and also Meredith and Derek's relationship as well. But big things are coming for Calzona, trust me.**


	10. brighter than ever

_some dreams never do come true / some love doesn't hit the target / but my dreams are reality now / and you're the one I've been dreaming about / you've got me seeing stars, brighter than ever / shining just like diamonds do / i know that in time it could be all ours, brighter than ever / your love is such a dream come true_

 _\- seeing stars, børns_

* * *

"So Owen is taking Amelia on a date basically right now?" Cristina asked incredulously. She had decided to visit Meredith on a work and the two of them were quietly talking to avoid pissing off Meredith's manager.

"Like in an hour or something, I don't know," Meredith shrugged. "Do you want a coffee or anything? I have to look like I'm doing something."

"Matcha water, sweetened," Cristina shrugged.

"You live to make my life difficult," Meredith sighed as she turned around to start on Cristina's drink. "And it's not a date, they're just working on a project," she explained.

"He's picking her up and taking her for food, sounds like a date to me," Cristina replied. "How much do I owe you for this drink?"

"$4.37," Meredith said once she typed everything into the register.

"When the hell did that turn into $4?" Cristina asked. "Last time you charged me $0.85."

"Since we were told that we can't be charging under a dollar for something that's technically tea, even if matcha powder only rings up to like $0.60 and water is free," Meredith laughed.

"Damn, running me broke," Cristina said, handing Meredith the last five dollar bill in her wallet.

"A coffee is only $2," Meredith laughed. "You wouldn't have to shell out so much money if you ordered a damn coffee. It'd make my life easier too."

"You're being difficult, as usual," Cristina laughed.

"Don't worry about Amelia and Owen, I told her to talk to you," Meredith said, remembering her conversation with Amelia the night before. "If you're not okay with them being friends or being more than friends, just tell her. I'm sure she'll understand."

"It's not even a big deal," Cristina said with a sigh. "He doesn't know I exist anyway, I don't know what my problem is."

"You liked him for a really long time and you still do, it's fair that you're upset," Meredith shrugged. "I know you're weird with Amelia and I get that. It's a big change for all of us, especially you since you're a sister to me."

Cristina nodded. "Have you talked to Derek much?"

"He keeps calling but I don't know if I'm gonna pick up at some point," Meredith sighed. "I want to be with him, I just don't want him being an ass to Amelia."

"Just hear him out," Cristina shrugged. "He cares about you so he might be willing to deal with Amelia for you."

"I'll talk to him," Meredith replied.

"You have better things to do than talk to your friends," Meredith's manager said from the break room. "Get to work Meredith, the pastries aren't going to restock themselves."

Meredith sighed and handed Cristina her drink. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun," Cristina laughed.

Meredith served the next few customers before looking at the clock and seeing it was 6 o'clock, which meant it was time for her break. She went into the break room and pulled the peanut butter and jelly sandwich out of her backpack before settling down in a chair and working on her homework for the night. Her break was only a half hour long but she had hopes that after her math homework she could get at least a page of her biology assignment done. Unfortunately, 15 minutes into her math homework, she was interrupted by a call from Derek. Just the person she was in the mood to talk to right now.

"I'm working," she said coldly, attempting to continue the problem she was working on while listening to Derek go on about him wanting to be with her.

"I don't care about Amelia, I don't care if she's in the way. But we have something here and I want to be with you," he sighed.

"Your sister…my sister…is not in the way of anything. You were being an ass and I put you in your place," Meredith said, rolling her eyes. "And if you want to be an ass to me that's fine, but she's been through too much to take shit from you too."

"What about you, Meredith? You had a shitty childhood; you grew up with no dad and a mother who didn't care and now she's sick and you feel nothing? I don't believe for a second that you aren't affected by that. I was an asshole to Amelia because you can't take another loss and she of all people should know that."

"Who the hell are you to decide what I can take?" Her tone getting less cold and more angry by the second.

"I'm just saying Mer, I don't want her to hurt you. She's hurt everyone else in my family. I'm not letting her do the same to you," he replied.

"Yeah well she was hurting too, and now she's not so I don't think she's going anywhere," Meredith said seriously. "Derek I'm not saying I want to give up on you. I'm saying that what you did to Amy was really shitty and it's going to take a lot for her to be okay with you being around again. And I don't want to force her to deal with you, just like I don't want her listening to her sisters constantly berate her for the mistakes she's made. I'm not saying you'll always be bad for her, but right now you just…you are. And it's not your fault, I just think she needs time. I'll talk to her and see what she thinks."

"Why do you need her opinion before you decided whether or not you want to get back together with me? You're not codependent, Meredith. You're the most independent person I know," he said seriously.

"Because she is my family and I'm not going to make a decision that could affect my family without talking to her first," Meredith said. "I want to be with you, I really do, but if you're gonna treat my family like garbage, then I don't know if I can."

"Can we talk tomorrow? Can you talk to Amelia tonight about this? Because I want to be with you," Derek sighed.

"I'll talk to her," Meredith agreed exhaustedly. "I've gotta go, I've got a lot of homework and my break ends soon."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Meredith sighed, hanging up without saying anything else. She was so tired of the drama with her and Derek and hoped Amelia would okay with them getting back together.

After finishing her math assignment, she put her books away and decided that biology would have to wait until later.

"Meredith, things are going slow today so I'll let you leave a little bit early if you like," her manager said. "What time are you supposed to be done at?"

"9," Meredith replied.

"How about you leave at 8:30?"

"Really?" Meredith asked, receiving a nod from her manager. "Thank you, so much."

"No problem," her boss replied.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Amelia asked as she ran into Arizona in the lobby.

"I came to apply to work in the fitness center," Arizona shrugged. "I called yesterday and they said to come in today so here I am," she laughed.

"Why?"

"Because Meredith won't be able to pick you up all the time so I figured if we could get the same hours then you'd have a ride home," Arizona replied. "Plus I need money so I can spoil my girlfriend."

"You don't have to work here for me," Amelia said seriously. "I know I'm the pity friend for all of you but you don't have to keep doing favors for me."

"Please, I'm the pity friend," Arizona laughed. "The amount of times they've changed things to make it easier on me is insane."

"But you have an actual reason to be the pity friend, they just think my mental state is fragile or something," Amelia replied. "I'm a freaking badass, I'm a recovering alcoholic for Christ's sake. And they treat me like I'm gonna break or something."

"I could physically break, well my leg could, Arizona laughed. "But I needed a job and this was an option," she shrugged. "You heading out to meet Owen?"

"He's picking me up in like 20 minutes, he's still at practice," Amelia replied.

"Are you nervous?" Arizona wondered.

"A little bit," Amelia shrugged. "I mean he's hot...right?"

"You're asking the wrong person," Arizona laughed.

"You know what I mean," Amelia laughed. "Like if you pointed to a girl and asked me if she was hot, I'd answer. Callie's hot, you're hot," she shrugged.

"That sounds really gay, but thanks," Arizona laughed. "I mean yeah, I guess he's pretty attractive compared to the rest of the guys at that school. Derek's good looking, Mark's good looking, and Owen's alright. I've slept with guys hotter than him but he's okay," she said with a shrug.

"What?" Amelia asked. "You've had sex with guys before?"

"Oh yeah," Arizona laughed. "I was in denial for like a year and I had a lot of really bad sex. I just didn't enjoy it."

"I'd enjoy it," Amelia laughed.

"Hey how did the interview go? Was it hard?"

"Well I applied online so you'll probably have to fill some stuff out, but they just asked me to tell them a little bit about myself, and then they asked for my work experience and why I want them to hire me," Amelia shrugged."

"So it was easy?"

"Definitely, I got the job," Amelia said proudly.

"Good!" Arizona said. "I better get going so I'm not late. Where is it?"

"Downstairs to the left," Amelia replied. "There's a little informational desk and they'll show you where to go."

"Thanks!" Arizona said before walking away.

Amelia sat down on a bench in the lobby and unlocked her phone to find a text from Meredith.

Meredith [3:51 pm]: Derek wants to be with me again and work is hell and I'm leaving early. I feel a headache coming on too. This is the worst day.

Amelia [4:02 pm]: yikes, hard day I take it? I just got out of my interview and I got the job! Arizona's applying too. What do you want for dinner?

Meredith [4:03 pm]: the hardest day. Anything's fine, surprise me. I gotta go.

Amelia [4:03 pm]: hang in there, just 4 hours to go.

After replying to Meredith, she scrolled through various forms of social media before getting a text from Owen that he was in the parking lot about 15 minutes later. She picked up her backpack and walked outside to see him waving through the window of his red Silverado.

"Change of plans," Amelia said as she climbed into Owen's car. "Meredith's having a shitty day and she's gonna leave work early so would you mind stopping at the store so I can get stuff to make dinner?"

"Depends on what you're making," Owen shrugged with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I don't know," Amelia shrugged. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Mexican," Owen offered with a shrug. "Anything's fine, though. It's not often a pretty girl cooks for me."

Amelia rolled her eyes at that as she relaxed into the seat. "I'll make fajitas and consider making dessert as long as you stop with all the obvious flirting," she laughed. "Oh hang on," she said, unrolling her window when she saw Arizona walking out of the building "How'd it go?" She asked the blonde with a nervous smile.

"I start next Monday at 3:30," Arizona said with a proud smile. "My shifts are gonna be weird at first because I've still got basketball for another month and a half but after that you and I will have pretty much the same hours."

"I start Monday too," Amelia said happily. "See you tomorrow?

"Yep," Arizona said with a smile. "I'll text Mer tonight but ask her if you guys want to get breakfast with me and Callie tomorrow."

"She's had a long day and her shift doesn't end for another 4 hours, I think she'll want to sleep in," Amelia said apologetically. "But bring me a blueberry muffin though."

"Will do," Arizona said as she started walking away. "See you tomorrow!"

"She plays basketball?" Owen asked. "I haven't seen her at practices or anything."

"Wheelchair team through the rec center," Amelia explained with a shrug. "It's co-ed for high schoolers with disabilities."

"That's really cool," Owen said. "Is Target okay to get groceries at?"

"It's perfect," Amelia replied. "Nice car by the way, what year is it?"

"It's a 2018 actually, I got it for Christmas," he laughed. "My old one was essentially falling apart so my dad took me to pick a new one."

"Was your old one a pickup truck too?"

"No, it was a 2001 Honda Accord," He said with a laugh. "I got about $2000 for it but I gave it to my dad. Figured I owed him."

"My mom bought Derek a car when he turned 16 and she said we'd share it when I turned 16 but that didn't happen because he hates my guts," she said, trying not to sound bitter as she laughed.

"What'd he do?" Owen wondered.

"What did he do?" Amelia asked incredulously. "That's your question?"

"I said he's a good guy, I never said he wasn't stubborn and self involved and borderline irrational," he said with a laugh. "But he's my friend and my teammate and we have each other's backs."

"Oh my god this is great," Amelia laughed. "So you agree with me."

"Your friends don't?"

"They do, they just don't want to say it. And Meredith wants to be with him but she won't let herself because of me."

"Why does he hate you so much?" Owen wondered. "It's probably not my place to ask, sorry."

"It's okay," Amelia shrugged. "And it's a really long story, I don't like to talk about it much."

"Alright," Owen agreed, pulling into a parking space at Target. "So what are we doing this paper on?"

"I was thinking cell division," Amelia replied, climbing out of the tall pickup truck as gracefully as she could. "You know how we learned that cancer cells divide more quickly?" Owen nodded and Amelia continued explaining her plan. "We could research the time it takes for cancer cells to divide and compare the data to regular human cell data."

"That's actually a solid idea," Owen said. "You know a lot about this stuff."

"All of my sisters are doctors," Amelia laughed. "I'm supposed to follow in their footsteps, but I don't know what I want to do."

"You got into AP biology as a sophomore, that's gotta be a sign that you're cut out for med school," Owen said.

"That's what my entire family says," Amelia laughed, grabbing a small basket once they got inside. "Hey, do you have any clue how to make fajitas?"

"Nope," Owen replied. "You were so confident about your abilities and you don't even know how to make them," he said, laughing at the younger girl.

"I'm googling it," Amelia said, pulling her phone out of the pocket of her black skinny jeans. "How to make fajitas," she said out loud as she typed it into her phone.

"You know we could just order takeout," Owen said knowingly as the two of them made their way into the produce section.

"There's no fun in that," Amelia said, too distracted from reading the recipe she had found to look up at him. "I need to make my own seasoning?" She asked with an over dramatic sigh. "That's too much effort for one night."

"They make seasoning packets, I've seen them before," Owen said. "We need peppers and onions, I know that much."

"Red, green, and yellow," Amelia said, walking over to the peppers and spotting the 3 she needed in a package. "They make pre-packaged peppers? That's adorable!" She laughed, picking it up off the shelf before placing it in the basket.

Owen laughed at that as Amelia continued reading off ingredients.

"And it says two onions," Amelia said, grabbing a bag and putting two onions into it. "Now come show me where the fajita seasoning is. I don't believe it's a thing."

"They made it for lazy people like you who don't want to throw a couple of spices together," Owen said, leading her into the spice aisle. "Here it is," he said, picking it up off the shelf. "How many do we need?"

"I don't know, this recipe says to make it yourself," Amelia said. "Just get 2."

"Flour tortillas I assume?" Owen asked, receiving a nod from Amelia before he put them in the basket.

"And we need chicken breast," Amelia said. "What am I getting myself into?" She laughed.

"This will be fun to watch," Owen laughed, following the girl over to the meat. He couldn't help but feel himself becoming attracted to her. He just hoped she felt the same.

* * *

"You did so great," Callie said, holding Arizona's hand as the two of them walked to her car.

"Thanks," Arizona said with a smile, kissing Callie on the cheek before climbing into the driver's seat. "Are you sure you don't mind coming to dinner with the team? We can just do our own thing if you want."

"Of course I don't mind," Callie shrugged. "They're your teammates and friends, I want to get to know them."

"I know," Arizona sighed. "I'm sure there's a lot of things you'd rather be doing than hanging out with a bunch of disabled kids."

"I've noticed something," Callie said, shifting in the seat so she could face her girlfriend. "Whenever you're having a good day and you're feeling confident, you say 'differently abled,' but if you're having a bad day or if you're feeling uncomfortable or hesitant, you say 'disabled.' Why?" She asked, taking her girlfriend's hands.

"I don't know," Arizona sighed. "I guess because when I'm feeling good, my leg isn't a big deal. It's just another part of me that I've had to adapt to, she explained with a shrug. "But whenever I get anxious or I'm feeling bad, it becomes something I'm ashamed of and something that's working against me instead of with me."

"Sweetheart," Callie said, leaning over the center console to hug her girlfriend. "You don't have to be ashamed of anything around me."

"I'm not," Arizona quickly reassured her. "I just...I don't know, I know having people in your life like me is new to you and I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to hang out with my teammates."

"I want to," Callie said seriously.

"I mean it must suck to have the disabled girlfriend with one leg," Arizona said with an exasperated shrug. "It sucks being that girlfriend sometimes."

"Differently abled," Callie corrected her. "And it doesn't suck at all. I don't feel like I'm missing out on anything, I couldn't possibly feel like that. I love you, Arizona."

"I love you too," Arizona said, leaning forward and pecking Callie on the lips. "Are you sure though?"

"Of course I'm sure," Callie said. "I want to get to know your teammates, just like I want you to know my softball teammates when the season starts."

"Okay," Arizona agreed, pulling out of the parking spot and heading in the general direction of the restaurant they were going to.

"Hey do you wanna come over after dinner and bake cookies with me?" Callie asked. "I'm in the mood for chocolate chip."

"I've got a lot of homework," Arizona said apologetically. "You can come over and bake cookies for me while I do my homework."

"Why does that sound like the best thing ever?" Callie asked, leaning in for a kiss as they came to a stop at the light.

"It does, doesn't it," Arizona smiled, linking hands with Callie as she relaxed into the seat. It felt so good being so comfortable around her girlfriend.

* * *

"Does Owen drive a pickup truck?" Meredith asked, walking in the front door and dropping her backpack at her feet. "And what smells so good?"

"Yeah, he just left," Amelia replied. "I made fajitas."

"You made fajitas?" Meredith asked incredulously. "Like by yourself, without a grownup, you made fajitas?"

"I'm sixteen, Meredith," Amelia laughed. "You were having a shitty day and I didn't want you coming home to fast food so I made dinner," she shrugged.

"Holy shit, that smells amazing," Meredith said.

"You look exhausted, I'll go make up a plate for you," Amelia said, patting the older girl on the back. "It'll be a few minutes because I just put everything away."

"Thank you," Meredith said genuinely, picking her backpack up off the floor and trudging to her room with it. "Just bring it in the living room," she said before disappearing upstairs.

Amelia went into the kitchen to heat up Meredith's plate of food and she came into the living room with it a few minutes later. "Everything okay?" She asked the girl who was currently laying face down on the couch in sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt.

"I just need to stop existing for a little while," Meredith said, her voice muffled by the pillow her face was pressed against.

"I will do that with you as soon as you eat something because you look like shit," Amelia said, setting the plate down on the coffee table. "What's wrong?" She asked, pulling the older girl to a sitting position before sitting down next to her.

"Everything," Meredith grumbled, picking up the plate and taking a bite of her fajita. "I've got a headache, where's the ibuprofen?"

"You've gotta let your food go down before you take anything," Amelia said. "And why is everything wrong?"

"Derek wants to get back together with me," Meredith sighed. "I told him I'd talk to you about it."

"Go be with him," Amelia said seriously. "I know you're worried about me but I don't give a shit what he thinks about me living here and neither do you, so if he can tolerate it then of course you should be with him." She appreciated how much Meredith cared about her but she didn't think it was fair that she was the reason Meredith and Derek couldn't be together.

"It's just all too much, I want you to trust me."

"Meredith, I live in your house and I pay you rent, I trust you," Amelia said with a laugh. "You're kind of stuck in the middle of me and Derek and I don't want it to be that way. I can tolerate being around Derek."

"I don't want to have to choose between the two of you," Meredith said with a sigh. "Because I will always choose you and then we're back at square one with Derek."

"You won't have to choose," Amelia said seriously. "If he's not an asshole then I won't be an asshole."

"I need to take a shower, I feel like shit," Meredith said, setting her plate down on the coffee table and standing up.

"Don't take anything yet because I bought Ben & Jerry's," Amelia said.

"Rocky road?" Meredith asked hopefully.

"Yep," Amelia laughed.

"You're the best," Meredith said with a tired smile before walking upstairs.

Amelia took Meredith's plate to the kitchen before settling down in the living room with an episode of Friends and the rest of her homework. Meredith appeared in the living room 20 minutes later with her homework.

"Where's the ice cream?" She asked, pulling her biology assignment out of her bag and sliding down from the couch to the floor to work on the coffee table.

"I'll go get it," Amelia said, standing up from the couch. She returned a with two small containers of rocky road ice cream and two spoons. "How's your head?"

"Pounding," Meredith sighed, taking the container of ice cream from the younger girl. "It feels like it's getting worse by the minute.

"You always get those bad migraines, I think stress brings them on," Amelia said, her mouth full of ice cream.

"I meant to go to the doctor but then all that stuff with my mom happened and got around to it," Meredith replied. "Hey what season are we watching?" She pointed her spoon in the general direction of the tv, motioning to the episode of Friends that was currently playing.

"7, I think," Amelia said. "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Depends on if I'm puking my guts out tonight," Meredith shrugged.

"Don't tell me you feel sick," Amelia said, her eyes widening in fear. "I didn't sign up to deal with puke."

"I don't, but I usually end up with vertigo-like spells and throwing up so be prepared," Meredith said. "I'll be fine though.

"Doesn't sound fine to me," Amelia said. "Just go to bed, Mer, you look like a train wreck."

"Shut up, I have to finish my homework," Meredith said.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked, leaning forward and taking the paper off the coffee table. "Dihybrids, that's easy."

"Fuck off little miss 'I'm the only sophomore in AP bio,'" Meredith grumbled, resting her head in her hands as Amelia read through the paper.

The brunette took a pencil off the table and lightly filled in the answers to the problem on the sheet. "I'll help you with it when your head isn't pounding but here's the answers."

"My mom is…was a brilliant surgeon and she's won 2 Harper Avery awards but I can't even do dihybrids," Meredith sighed. "Why the hell are you so smart?"

"Shepherd family genes," Amelia said with a laugh. "You're fine Mer, it's one concept."

"Thank you for this."

"Go to bed," Amelia said. "Meredith, if you need anything, come get me," she said seriously. "I'd even be willing to deal with vomit for you."

"Thank you," Meredith said with a genuine smile. "If I can't go to school tomorrow do you think Arizona can drive you?"

"Yeah, I'll text her," Amelia said. "Night, Mer."

"Night Amy," Meredith replied before disappearing upstairs, too exhausted and in pain to even brush her teeth thoroughly. This was going to be a rough night.

* * *

"I should not have put my email down on the ACT," Arizona sighed, loading more of her emails on her phone. "I've gotten over 30 emails today." She was currently perched on top of the kitchen island watching Callie make cookies and checking her email.

"Let me see," Callie said, putting the bag of chocolate chips on the island next to her girlfriend and taking the phone. "Where the fuck is Alma College?" She asked, scrolling through all the emails.

"Michigan, I think," Arizona laughed as she picked up the bag of chocolate chips and ate a couple. "It's pointless anyway, I want to stay here."

"Do you actually want to stay here?" Callie wondered, handing Arizona her phone and snatching the chocolate chips back.

"I've never felt more at home then I do here," Arizona shrugged. "And I don't think it's the city, I think it's you. I spent the entire summer here feeling out of place, but when I met you I felt the most comfortable that I have in a long time. You're my home, Calliope."

"I don't want to hold you back," Callie explained with a shrug.

"I've been everywhere and honestly this is the only place I never want to leave," Arizona replied. "The last time I felt like this was in New York when I was 13."

"You told me about that," Callie smiled. "How you and Tim explored the city all summer."

"And then school started and it was one of my worst years, but things have only gotten better since, and now I feel just as happy as I did that summer, probably even happier. And I never want to leave because just this once, I don't want to start over," Arizona rambled on. "I'm sure that doesn't make any sense."

"I get it," Callie replied, placing her hands on Arizona's hips and pecking her on the lips. "I'm glad you want to stay here, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You wouldn't have anyone to steal your chocolate chips," Arizona smirked, reaching into the open bag in Callie's hand.

"The more you eat, the less there will be in the cookies," Callie said, quickly pulling the bag away and pouring them into the cookie dough.

"I have to go change the laundry, do you want me to wash your school uniform?" Arizona asked. Somehow the two of them managed to convince Elena and Barbara to let Callie sleep over on a school night, but that meant Callie was never given the chance to do her laundry when she got home. "Help me down?"

"Yeah, it's in my overnight bag," Callie replied, taking her girlfriend's hands and helping her jump down from the island.

"Thanks babe," Arizona said. "When are those cookies gonna be ready?"

"15 minutes," Callie replied. "Hey where are your parents?"

"They went to dinner with their friends," Arizona replied. "I'll be right back."

Callie nodded and watched the blonde disappear upstairs. She returned a few minutes later and wrapped her arms around Callie's waist. "Tell me how on earth you get away with wearing black skinny jeans instead of actual black pants."

"The dress code says black pants," Callie shrugged. "They're pants and they're black. Everyone who wears pants does it."

"I like the skirt," Arizona replied with a shrug. "It's cute."

"You're cute," Callie smiled after she set the kitchen timer, turning around to kiss her girlfriend. "We've got like 10 minutes, what do you want to do?"

"I was gonna say make out but I think my parents just got home," Arizona said, hearing the garage door open. "We could watch The Office."

"Sounds good to me," Callie laughed, taking Arizona's hand and following her into the living room.

"Hi girls," Barbara smiled as she and Daniel walked into the room. "How was the game?"

"It was good, we went to dinner with the team afterwards," Arizona replied. "Thanks for letting Calliope sleep over tonight."

"I think me and Elena both agree that we can't make a habit out of sleepovers on school nights," Barbara said with a laugh.

"Do I smell chocolate chip cookies?" Daniel asked.

Callie nodded. "I'll clean up the kitchen when they're done baking."

"Don't worry about it," Daniel replied. "We're gonna head downstairs and watch a movie. You girls let us know if you need anything."

"Thanks Dad," Arizona smiled as he and Barbara left the room.

"I love how quiet your house is," Callie said, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I liked it for awhile but I miss having Tim around," Arizona said with a shrug. "We used to goof around so much; we were like little kids in teenagers' bodies and it was always so much fun. I feel like I've had to grow up a bunch since he left."

"You're always a goof around me, I love you for it," Callie laughed.

"When I'm not being a self conscious piece of trash," Arizona said with a laugh.

"You're not a piece of trash," Callie said, playfully punching the blonde in the arm. "But you're my self conscious little goof and I love you," she smiled.

"What is vibrating against me?" Arizona asked with a laugh, pulling away from the brunette. "Is that your phone?"

"Oh yeah," Callie said, pulling it out of her back pocket to see her Aunt was calling. "Sorry," she quickly apologized to Arizona before answering the call.

"Hi tia," Callie said once she answered.

"I managed to get the entire week of spring break off!" Elena said excitedly.

"Does that mean we can go?" Callie asked excitedly.

"Yes! We're going to Disney World," Elena replied. "So talk to Arizona and see if she wants to come. I'll get you two a separate hotel room if she can."

"Okay, I'll talk to her," Callie said. "I'll text you when I find out."

"Thanks sweetheart, I'll see you after school tomorrow," Elena said happily.

"Bye!" Callie said quickly before hanging up. "Hey babe, do you want to go on vacation with me?" Callie asked sweetly, wrapping her arm around the girl and pulling her partially into her lap.

"When?" Arizona wondered, smiling at the brunette's excitement

"Spring break. Elena got off work so we're going to Disney World!" Callie said with an excited smile. "She said she'd get us a hotel room and the plane ticket will be free because she's got some frequent flyer miles she hasn't used yet. You'll really only have to worry about tickets to the parks."

"Calliope, I can't," Arizona said disappointedly. "I'm so sorry, it's just that Tim is coming home and this might be my last chance to see him before he gets deployed. He finished his training so chances are he'll have to leave soon."

"It's okay," Callie said softly, running her hand up and down Arizona's arm.

"I didn't even get to see him for Christmas," Arizona said sadly. "I've spent a lot of Christmases without my dad but it was so weird without Tim. I just really want to see him before he gets deployed."

"You don't have to explain, I get it," Callie said reassuringly.

"I'm really sorry, Callie," Arizona said again, kissing her on the cheek.

"Baby it's fine," Callie said with a laugh. "You and me should take a trip this summer. We should go hiking in the North Cascades."

"I don't know about hiking but we should definitely take a trip," Arizona replied, climbing off Callie's lap when she heard the timer for the cookies go off. "Do you want me to get those?"

"I've got it," Callie replied. "Hey babe, do you mind if I take a shower?" She asked when she came back into the living room. "I don't feel like waking up early and taking one."

"Of course, I'll go get you a towel," Arizona said, taking Callie's hand and walking upstairs with her. "Do you have pajamas?"

"Yeah," Callie replied, getting her yoga pants and a tank top out of her bag.

"You'll be freezing in a tank top, let me get you something warmer," Arizona said. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a light blue pullover sweatshirt before getting a pair of fuzzy socks out of her dresser.

"Thank you," Callie said, taking the clothes from Arizona and pecking her on the lips before going into the bathroom.

Arizona went downstairs to clean up the kitchen before getting settled in bed with her homework assignment that she hadn't finished yet. Callie came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and went into her bag to find her hair brush. "Can you check my Spanish homework?" Arizona asked, handing the brunette the sheet of paper once she had finished brushing her hair.

"Yeah," Callie replied, taking it from her and reading it over. "Looks good," she replied, handing it back a minute later.

"Let's go try those cookies," Arizona said, sitting up in bed to put her prosthetic back on.

"You're already all comfortable, I don't want to make you get up again," Callie said.

"I have to brush my teeth and wash my face anyway," Arizona replied after she put it on.

Callie nodded in agreement and the two of them walked downstairs to try the cookies. "I wish I could spend spring break with you," she said with a sigh. "I kind of want to stay home."

"No," Arizona said. "You're going to go to Florida and you're gonna have fun and send me hot pictures of you in a bikini and bring me a Disney souvenir."

"But I don't want to be without you for a week," Callie sighed.

"You'll be having such a great time, you won't even be thinking about me," Arizona replied, handing a cookie to Callie before taking one of her own.

"I'm always thinking about you," Callie said with a shrug. "How do they taste?"

"So good," Arizona said, her mouth full of cookie. "Is that cinnamon?"

"Torres family chocolate chip cookies," Callie nodded with a laugh.

"The point is, you're going to Florida, Calliope. I won't let you stay here and miss out on it," she said seriously. "I mean we've gone a couple of days without seeing each other, right?"

"Nope, not a single day," Callie shrugged with a laugh, getting two glasses out of the cabinet and filling them with ice and water. "Ready for bed?"

"I could stay up all night and eat this entire plate of cookies," Arizona said with a laugh before putting the plastic wrap back over them. "It's late, holy shit."

"It's only 10:30," Callie said with a laugh as the two of them walked back upstairs.

"I'm just gonna go wash my face," Arizona said, disappearing into the bathroom once they got into her bedroom.

Callie got comfortable in bed, plugging her phone onto the charger before opening snapchat and looking at a couple of stories before Arizona came back in the room and picked her book up off the nightstand. She took off her prosthetic before sliding under the covers and turning on her phone to send streaks. "We might have to drive Amelia to school tomorrow. Mer's got a migraine," she said, turning towards Callie and taking a picture to send as her streaks.

"Is Mer okay? Does she need anything?" Callie asked.

"She's fine, she's got Amy," Arizona shrugged.

"Okay," Callie agreed, doing the same thing as Arizona and taking a picture for her streaks. "You're pretty," she said, looking up at the blonde and smiling.

"You too," Arizona replied, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek before opening her book. The two of them sat in comfortable silence for awhile with Arizona reading and Callie scrolling through Tumblr.

"I need sleep," Arizona said with a soft laugh as she put her bookmark back into her book and set it on her nightstand. "Can I turn off the light?"

"Yeah, of course," Callie replied. "I'll sleep too, I need it."

"I love you," Arizona said once she turned off the light and pulled the covers up over the two of them.

"I love you too," Callie replied, pulling Arizona closer to her and wrapping her arm around the girl's waist.

Arizona curled into Callie's arms and yawned. "Night baby."

"Night," Callie replied before the feeling of sleep took her over. She'd never get used to how amazing it felt falling asleep holding someone she loves.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is really sucky and I'm sorry guys :( My brain struggled to even think of ideas for this chapter despite me planning a majority of it out before I started. That being said, the next chapter is going to be a little bit of a time jump and I'll fill in missing details along the way.**


	11. hold me in your arms

_put your head on my shoulder / hold me in your arms, baby / squeeze me oh so tight / show me that you love me too / put your lips next to mine, dear/ won't you kiss me once, baby / just a kiss goodnight, maybe / you and I will fall in love_

 _\- put your head on my shoulder, paul anka_

* * *

Today was the last Friday before spring break and unfortunately the last day Callie and Arizona would be spending together for the next week. Callie would be leaving for Florida early the next morning so Arizona had planned a date night for the two of them. A week wasn't that long to be apart, but after seeing each other every day for 6 months, it felt like a lifetime to be apart.

Every day after Callie's PE class, Arizona met her in the locker room and the two of them would walk to lunch together. Today was no different; Arizona came into the locker room with her usual sunny disposition and excitedly approached her girlfriend. "Hey, I'm thinking I'll pick you up around six tonight but I'll check later to be positive."

"Shh, hang on," Callie said in a hushed voice, stepping as close to the edge of the lockers as possible to listen to the conversation on the other side. "They're talking about Meredith," she whispered.

"The soccer team?" Arizona whispered back, quickly peeking around the corner to confirm her suspicions.

"Hang on," Callie said, trying to catch a few words from the girls' hushed conversation. Once she'd heard all she needed to hear, she spun on her heel and picked up her books before taking Arizona's hand with her free arm.

"What are they saying?" Arizona asked once the two of them were out of the locker room.

"I can't figure all of it out but they said that she's bossy and that she shouldn't be captain," Callie said with a sigh. "She wasn't even going to play this season and now people are talking shit about her. She's gonna be pissed."

"This is why I barely interact with anyone outside our group," Arizona said. "I hear the things people say about me and about us and I hate it so much, but this is still the best school I've been to," she explained with a shrug.

"What were your other schools like?"

"Middle school was the worst," Arizona shrugged. "I had nobody during middle school. I had friends the first two years of high school, but it wasn't a solid friend group and all of them just kind of tolerated me. They didn't really care if I showed up to things or if I was comfortable going places with them. You guys are so different from them. And I know this school is full of piece of shit rich kids who discriminate against anyone who's different from them and have had it easy all their lives, but I have you and our friends, so it's okay."

"We're all pretty screwed up," Callie said with a laugh as the two of them made their way through the lunch line and got their food. "What time did you say you're picking me up?"

"Probably six, I have to make sure though," Arizona replied, grabbing bottles of iced tea for both her and Callie.

"What should I wear?" The brunette wondered after they both paid for their food and were heading towards their usual table. "A dress?"

"A casual dress is fine," Arizona replied.

"Can I know where we're going?"

"No," Arizona said with a laugh.

"Please?" Callie begged. "I need to know what to wear."

"Like I said, a dress," Arizona said, reaching across the table to steal a fry off Amelia's tray. "It's date night," she explained to the group with a laugh.

"So you're not going to Megan Hunt's party?" Amelia asked disappointedly.

"Sorry," Callie said sympathetically. "I'm leaving early tomorrow morning so it's a bad idea for me to get drunk and be up all night."

"It's a bad idea for me to be around alcohol in general so I need somebody there who doesn't plan on getting fucked on tequila," Amelia said, throwing a glance over her shoulder at Meredith and Cristina.

"Don't go, we'll see a movie," Derek said. "Mark, you wanna come?" Over the past few months since he and Meredith had gotten back together, he and Amelia had gotten closer and they could at least consider each other friends.

"I'm not missing out on free alcohol," Mark replied with a laugh. "Little Shepherd, isn't your boyfriend supposed to be there for you?" Owen and Amelia had started dating shortly after they worked on that project together and she was happy and sober, but she hadn't told him about her problems with alcohol yet. She hated the idea of going to this party but she had become friends with Megan and promised she'd be there.

"His sister is hosting so he'll either be babysitting her or drunk as fuck," Amelia said. "I'll be fine, I just told him I'd show up for a little while."

"I've got soccer practice after school so are you waiting for me or going home?" Meredith asked.

"I'll find a ride," Amelia shrugged.

"Hey Mer?" Callie said hesitantly, glancing across the table. "I need to tell you something and you have to promise not to get mad because I know how you are."

"What do you mean you know how I am?" Meredith asked, taking another bite of her salad.

"You'll get mad and then you'll go all cold and not talk to anyone," Callie replied.

"I don't do that!" Meredith protested.

"Yeah you do," the entire table said with a laugh.

"Just tell me!" Meredith whined, leaning across the table to smack Callie on the arm.

"So I have PE with some sophomores on the soccer team and they were complaining that you're bossy," Callie said hesitantly.

"I'm the captain, isn't that kind of my job?" Meredith asked, rolling her eyes. "And I'm not even bossy, am I?"

"No," a majority of the group replied with a shrug.

"Guys come on," Cristina said with a laugh. "You're a little bossy," she said, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Am I?" Meredith asked, frantically glancing around the table at her friends.

"I think it just comes with the fact that you're older and more mature than them," Mark shrugged.

"You like to be in control, that's a good thing," Arizona offered with a shrug. "It shows you're a good leader."

"I live with you and you're the most tolerable person I know. If I can put up with you, anyone can," Amelia shrugged.

"You're a good leader, Mer. The coach wouldn't have picked you if you weren't," Derek said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Now I don't even want to go to practice," Meredith grumbled. "Who were the girls?"

"I don't know their names but they're sophomores," Callie said.

"I'll find out," Amelia said seriously. "Don't worry though, we've got your back."

"Thank you," Meredith said with an exasperated sigh. She was really glad that spring break was coming.

* * *

"Arizona, you look beautiful," Elena said, ushering the girl inside. "Callie should be ready in a few minutes, can I get you anything?" She asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Arizona smiled.

"Arizona's here?" Issac asked, coming up the basement stairs with Marco closely following.

"She's taking Callie out tonight," Elena replied. "I'm so sorry for the mess, we're trying to get everything packed and the house is a disaster," she apologized to the blonde.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Arizona said with a laugh.

"Guess how many points I scored last night," Issac said excitedly.

"Hmm," Arizona said, lifting Marco onto her hip. "Nine?"

"Ten!" Issac said proudly.

"And I swam on my back all by myself!" Marco said.

"He's in swimming lessons," Elena explained with a laugh. "Boys, leave Arizona alone, Callie's almost ready."

"I'm here! Sorry I took forever," Callie apologized, zipping her black ankle boots as she slowly walked down the stairs. "You look gorgeous," she said as Arizona gently put Marco back on the ground. They shared a hug and Callie gently kissed her on the lips.

"You're tall," Arizona said with a laugh, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Oh my gosh, the heels thing, I'm so sorry," she said, recalling how Arizona couldn't wear heels with her prosthetic. "I'll go change."

"Callie it's fine, you look amazing," Arizona replied. "We need to go, the reservation's at 7 and I don't know how traffic will be," she said.

"Are you coming back?" Marco asked, tugging on Arizona's arm.

"I'm not, I'm sorry buddy," Arizona said apologetically. "You guys are leaving early tomorrow so I can't."

"But why can't you go with us?" Issac asked. "It would be so much fun!"

"My big brother is coming home," Arizona replied. "He lives far away and I don't get to see him very often," she explained. "But I promise when you get back we'll go to the park and play some basketball."

"Okay," Issac agreed, giving the blonde a hug. "See you next weekend?"

"I'll be here the minute you get back," Arizona laughed, ruffling his hair. "We really have to go."

"Drive safe," Elena smiled at the girls, closing the door behind them.

"Really baby, I'm sorry about the shoes," Callie said as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Sweetheart, don't worry about it," Arizona replied. "You look amazing." Callie was wearing a short black floral dress and it matched Arizona's dark yellow dress that had a similar floral pattern.

"You do too," Callie smiled. "Can you tell me where we're going now?"

"Nope," Arizona said, popping the p. "You'll see when we get there."

"You hate surprises," Callie whined. "This is unfair."

"I hate being surprised," Arizona said with a laugh. "That doesn't mean I hate surprising you. It's fun seeing you all anxious and excited."

"Can I get a hint?"

"I can't give you one without giving it away," Arizona replied. "Just relax, you're gonna love it."

"Okay," Callie said with a smile as she turned on the radio.

"I won't be with you on your birthday, I'm sad," Arizona said disappointedly.

"Elena wants to do something with your family when we get back," Callie replied.

"I've got to think of something incredible for you," Arizona said with a laugh.

"You don't have to do anything big," Callie said seriously. "You really don't have to do anything."

"Yes I do!" Arizona protested. "You're my girlfriend and it's your birthday."

"All I want is to be with you," Callie shrugged. "We could literally just lay in your bed and talk and it's still be the best birthday ever. You're the best thing I could ask for. "

"I love you," Arizona smiled, putting her hand on Callie's thigh as they came to a stop at the light and quickly turning to peck the girl on the lips.

"I don't mind this whole going out and being fancy thing because you look amazing and radiant and I love seeing you so confident in dresses," Callie said with a smile. "But everything with you feels so perfect, I don't need anything special."

"I'll consider toning it down a bit, but only because you're a total sweetheart," Arizona said with a laugh. "I love going out and being fancy with you too."

"You are feeling okay about yourself today...right?" Callie asked hesitantly. "Because you look beautiful, I just want you to feel that way too."

"I feel great," Arizona smiled. "I've never really felt good about myself in dresses but I feel amazing in this one. Plus, you're pretty good eye candy by my side."

Callie smiled at that. "I'm glad."

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you this week," Arizona admitted with a sigh. "I know it's stupid, but you're the person in my life that I feel like I can't be happy without. You and my brother."

"Tim is coming home though," Callie said seriously. "You miss him all the time. You'll only have to miss me for a week."

"Is it selfish to want both of you here?" Arizona asked seriously.

"Of course not," Callie said. "And I really want to be here, but I've never been to Disney World," she sighed.

"Calliope, you don't have to justify why you're going. I'd go too if I were in your place," Arizona replied. "I'm going to miss you a ton but you're going to have such a good time."

Callie nodded with an excited smile. "I'm so excited."

"I'm glad," Arizona said. She turned on the radio and the two of them drove in comfortable silence until they got to their destination.

"Arizona," Callie said with an excited smile, looking up at her girlfriend. "Don't tell me you did all of this."

"I did," Arizona laughed.

"You're taking me to eat dinner at the Space Needle?" Callie asked incredulously.

Arizona nodded. "You mentioned it once and I know it's a lot for a last minute date but we never go out like this, so I thought it'd be nice."

"Arizona, I could cry," Callie whispered. "I've always wanted to go here."

They pulled up to the valet and both of them got out of the car. Arizona handed the man her debit card and a few extra dollars for the tip. "Thank you," she smiled, taking the ticket from him before looping her arm around Callie's waist.

Callie smiled all the way up the elevator but her eyes filled with tears when they got up to the restaurant and she discovered their table was right next to the window. "Arizona," she whispered, sitting down as Arizona pulled out the chair for her.

"Oh my god, you're crying," Arizona said frantically. "Do you not like it? We can go somewhere else if you want."

"I love it," Callie reassured her quickly. "I just never thought I could love this city more than I already do, but every time I explore it with you, I love it so much more. This is just...incredible."

"I'm glad you like it," Arizona smiled, reaching over the table for Callie's hand. She loved that she was able to do something that made her girlfriend so happy.

* * *

Meredith, Amelia, and Cristina had been at the party for a little under an hour and Amelia couldn't bring herself to move from her current position on the porch swing. Meredith and Cristina had abandoned her a long time ago and the thought of going inside without any of her friends made her sick to her stomach. She sat there staring into space and twirling Meredith's keys around her finger, too spaced out to even go on her phone and make it look like she was busy.

She had been sober for 95 days and she wanted so desperately to get to 100. She felt good; she felt great and healthy and she finally felt like she had a future. She had mastered self control and genuinely didn't think she'd give into the temptation to drink. But the thought of being in there and just having the temptation terrified her. It was easy to be sober at home. She had surrounded herself with good people who understood her situation and did everything in their power to help her. But she had told Meredith and Cristina to drink and have a good time or 'wallow in their self pity' or whatever they wanted to do, and she didn't want to go in there and explain to Owen or Megan why she wasn't drinking. So yes, her safest option at the moment was to sit out on the porch.

Meanwhile, Cristina and Meredith were sitting in the upstairs hallway halfway into a bottle of tequila that Cristina had slipped an already very tipsy Megan $5 for. They were both starting to feel the effects of the alcohol slowly take over them and neither of them were complaining.

"Amelia better not be drinking, she's our ride home," Cristina said, beginning to slur her words slightly as she poured more tequila into her solo cup.

"If she drinks I'm gonna kick her ass," Meredith said seriously. "I want to kick a lot of asses." She whined. "Leah Murphy's ass."

"Sloooow down there, tiger," Cristina said with a laugh. "Did Amelia find out it was her?"

"I heard the little bitch say shit when I was in the locker room," Meredith said, taking a sip straight from the bottle. "I hate every single person in that school."

"Not everybody," Cristina replied, quickly standing up to adjust her top. "Woah," she giggled, holding onto the wall as she slid back down. "I'm feeling it! I'm officially tipsy!"

"You're way past tipsy," Meredith replied. "And you're right! I don't hate everyone. I don't hate you or Amelia or Callie or Arizona or Mark or Derek or Owen or Megan and I don't even hate April Kepner," she said proudly. "But I hate every other person in that god forsaken school. Fuck a Leah Murphy!"

"I'll hate them with you," Cristina said, tilting her head to the side as she felt the room start to spin. "The tequila's going straight to my head," she giggled.

"You look like an idiot," Meredith laughed back, clumsily slapping Cristina on the arm before slowly standing up. "I'm going to the bathroom," she announced, basically scaling the wall to avoid falling over as she made her way to the bathroom. She came back a minute later and sat back down next to Cristina, taking another sip from the bottle. "I've decided there's one more person I don't hate."

"Who?" Cristina wondered.

"Ms. Montgomery," Meredith said, crossing her arms. "That woman is an-what's the word?" She asked, uncrossing her arms to reach for her cup. "An angel!"

"She's a grown up, grown ups don't count," Cristina said, snatching the bottle from Meredith.

"Well she does!" Meredith protested. "That woman treats me right. Any man would be lucky to have her."

"You're really drunk right now," Cristina said with a laugh. "Where is Amelia?"

"Probably making out with Owen, knowing her," Meredith said.

"Lucky her," Cristina said, rolling her eyes.

"I've got a boyfriend who loves me!" Meredith said loudly. "Except he doesn't like parties so he's making dinner for his mom. I don't have a mom to make dinner for."

"Yes you do, she's just batshit crazy," Cristina pointed out.

"She's in the looney bin with all the crazies," Meredith giggled. "I should make dinner for Ms. Montgomery. She always makes dinner for me."

"You'd burn her house down," Cristina said knowingly. "I want a soda, my mouth is dry," she whined. "Can you go get me one?"

"Yeah," Meredith replied, using Cristina's shoulder to push herself into a standing position. "I'll be right back."

Amelia was still sitting on the porch swing staring off into space when she saw April and her boyfriend Jackson walk up the driveway. "I didn't know you were coming tonight!" April said excitedly, pulling the brunette in for a hug. "Hey do you have any perfume? We just came from Jackson's game and I smell like a baseball field," she laughed.

"Yeah," Amelia replied, snapping out of her thoughts. "It's in Mer's car," she said, taking April's hand.

"I'll meet you two inside," Jackson smiled at his girlfriend before going inside.

"How long have you been here for?" April wondered as Amelia opened the glove box and handed her a small bottle of perfume.

"An hour," Amelia shrugged. "I just needed some fresh air so I went outside," she lied.

April nodded in understanding and handed the bottle back to Amelia. "I can drive you home if you want, I'm not drinking."

"I'm not either," Amelia replied. "Meredith and Cristina are probably finished with a bottle of tequila by now so I'm responsible for getting them safely back to my house," she laughed.

"Okay," April agreed. "Are you okay? You seem a little...spacey."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Amelia replied. "I just need to find Owen."

"I'll go with you," April said, sensing that Amelia didn't want to be by herself. The two of them walked down to the basement and Amelia spotted Owen pouring shots for people at the counter.

"Hey," she smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She hated that the taste of alcohol on his mouth felt so familiar to her.

"You look gorgeous," Owen smiled. "Can I get either of you a drink?"

"Sodas for both of us please," April said.

Owen nodded and walked into the other room to get them each a can of soda. "You should go hang out with Jackson, I'll be okay," Amelia said.

"Nobody else is here for you, I don't know where all of your other friends are but I'm not just going to leave you by yourself surrounded by drunk teenage boys, especially when your own boyfriend is drunk. Where are your friends anyway?"

"Derek didn't want to risk getting in trouble with a scholarship on the line so he's not here, Arizona and Callie are on a date, and Mark is around somewhere."

"Where did Callie and Arizona go?" April asked.

"Arizona wouldn't say, she said it was a surprise and she didn't want anyone spoiling it."

"Aww that's sweet," April smiled.

"I know you're really religious but it means a lot to me and them that you're okay with their relationship."

"I'm not homophobic," April replied. "I believe that God made no mistakes in his creation and he wants us to love and accept everyone just as He does."

Amelia smiled at that. "I haven't completely believed in God since my dad died, and I'm not religious, but I'm glad we agree on that."

Owen came back and handed them each a can of Dr. Pepper. "I've got to go find my sister, you two have fun," he said with a smile before he walked away.

"Are you okay?" April asked. "You just seem really anxious."

"I'm fine," Amelia said quickly. "Don't worry about it."

April nodded. "I know we've only been friends for a few months but I feel like I've known you forever and I know something's wrong."

"I used to drink...a lot," Amelia admitted quietly. "So much that my mom put me in rehab. But then I left after a few weeks and switched off living at all 3 of my sisters' houses before they decided they were fed up with me and I was fed up with myself so I went to Meredith's and I'm sober now. But I can't stand being around alcohol anymore and now I just look like an idiot and you probably feel like I'm trying to corrupt you and I should probably just find Meredith and Cristina and go home."

April instinctively wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette. "I could never feel that way, you're my friend, Amelia," she said seriously. "You had a problem and you fixed it and it's okay to feel vulnerable. I'm not going to leave your side unless you're sure you're okay."

"I feel bad though, Jackson's here and you've abandoned him for me," Amelia sighed.

"He'll understand," April reassured her. "Is it okay if I tell him? I'll make sure to keep it between us three."

Amelia nodded. "My friends know too."

"I'm glad you told me, I'm proud of you," April smiled.

Owen returned once again and wrapped his arm around Amelia's waist. "Megan's throwing up in the bathroom upstairs and she asked if you could come help her change."

"Okay," Amelia replied. "I'm okay, April, go hang out with Jackson for a little bit."

April nodded in response before walking away.

"Are you sure you don't want any alcohol? You seem a little on edge," Owen said as the two of them walked back over to the counter so Owen could get himself another beer.

"I'm fine," Amelia said as she set her half empty can of soda on the counter. "I'll be right back."

She went upstairs and spotted Meredith and Cristina at the end of the hall but decided to handle them after she helped Megan. The bathroom door was open a crack and she opened it to see the younger girl knelt over the toilet trying to hold her own hair back.

"My god, it smells like you drank an entire bottle of fireball," Amelia said with a grimace, taking the ponytail holder off her wrist before tying the girl's hair back.

"I practically did," Megan muttered.

"You don't even sound that drunk, what the hell?" Amelia asked with a laugh as she sat down against the wall.

"I can't even walk," Megan replied. "Can you help me change?"

"If you're done puking your guts out," Amelia replied with a laugh. Megan stood up and steadied herself on the counter before rinsing her mouth with water. "You're one of those that sounds completely sober but can't balance to save your life," Amelia said with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist.

"I need to go to bed," Megan said as the two of them walked the few feet to her bedroom.

"Sit down, I'll find you pajamas," Amelia said once they got into her bedroom.

"My head hurts," Megan whined, stumbling over to her bed.

"Put these on," Amelia said, handing Megan a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "How much did you drink."

"Not a clue," Megan said, standing up so Amelia could unzip her dress.

"Want me to unclip your bra?"

"Yep."

Once Megan had gotten her pajamas on, Amelia picked up her clothes off the floor. "I'm going to throw your clothes in the wash and I'll bring you a bottle of water when I come up to find Meredith and Cristina."

"Thank you," Megan said. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"I'm working all day and then Owen and I are going out," Amelia said apologetically. "On Sunday I've got work from 11-5 and then I'm going to dinner with Meredith and Ms. Montgomery but we can try for Monday night if you want."

"Okay," Megan said. "Thanks Amelia."

"No problem," Amelia laughed before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. She went downstairs to the laundry room and threw Megan's clothes in the wash before returning to the basement.

"Is Megan good?" Owen asked once Amelia had gotten her soda from the counter and found a place next to him on the couch.

"She's fine, she went to bed," Amelia replied. It seemed like Owen had become even more drunk in the less than 10 minutes she was gone, which was just another problem for her to deal with. "Hey baby, why don't we get you some water?" She asked, hoping it would sober him up a little bit.

"I'm okay," Owen replied. "You, on the other hand, need to loosen up a little bit."

"I don't drink, you know that," Amelia replied. Owen didn't know the reason why Amelia wasn't drinking and didn't realize why it was such a big deal to her. She took a sip of her Dr. Pepper and didn't notice the taste of alcohol burning the inside of her mouth and throat until after she swallowed. It all of a sudden occurred to that the cinnamon she was tasting was not her Dr. Pepper, it was more fireball.

"Taste good?" Owen asked with a smirk. "I thought it might help you relax a little."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Amelia asked, standing up from the couch.

Owen laughed before standing up and giving her a kiss.

"Get the hell away from me," Amelia said, pushing him off of her before storming away from him. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before walking upstairs and going outside to call somebody to help her with Meredith and Cristina when she got home. She couldn't handle being at that party any longer, especially after what had happened.

* * *

"Baby, your phone is ringing," Callie said, pulling away from their heated makeout session when she heard Pocketful of Sunshine playing from Arizona's phone. They were currently parked a little ways down Callie's street making out before Callie had to go back home.

"Leave it," Arizona replied, pulling Callie's face closer to hers and somehow managing to climb over the center console and sit on her girlfriend's lap as they continued making out. "You're so hot," she said, running her hands through Callie's dark brown curls.

Callie smiled as Arizona's phone stopped ringing and she pulled away from Arizona's lips, beginning to kiss the blonde's neck. Eventually she moved back up and ran her lips over the girl's ear before gently biting it. "Calliope," Arizona breathed out, turning her head slightly to kiss the girl on the lips. Feeling Callie's lips and warm breath touch her ear was turning her on extremely quickly and she wanted to do the same for her girlfriend. Unfortunately Arizona's phone rang again and she pulled away from Callie with a sigh. "I'm sorry baby, it might be work," she said disappointedly as she reached into her bag to get her phone and answered the call before looking at it. "Hello?" She asked, trying her best not to sound out of breath.

"Arizona, are you busy?" Amelia asked hesitantly. "I need a favor but if you're busy it can wait."

"I'm just about to drop Callie off, what do you need?" Arizona asked. She knew Amelia was probably still at the party and she wouldn't be calling unless it was an emergency. "It's Amelia," she whispered to Callie.

"Mer and Cristina are really drunk and I can't handle both of them by myself," Amelia sighed. "And I was going to ask April to come over and help me but Jackson's here and she's been by my side all night and I don't want to ask her for any more favors. But I also don't want to pull you away from Callie so if you can't come I understand," she said, taking a deep breath once she had finished.

"Of course I'll come," Arizona said seriously. "Do you want me to meet you at Owen's or your house?"

"Just come to my place, you can sleep over tonight," Amelia replied.

"Okay, I'll just drop Callie off and run home to change and tell my mom I'm not gonna be home," Arizona said.

"Thank you," Amelia said genuinely. "Don't rush, Owen lives a half hour away and it'll take me at least 15 minutes to find them and get them into the car."

"Okay," Arizona said. "I'll see you soon."

She hung up the phone and put it back in her bag. "I hated the idea of her being there without anyone who's sober."

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Callie asked.

"She's fine, she just needs someone to help her with Mer and Cristina," Arizona explained. "Something is off though, she doesn't sound okay."

"You've really gotten to know her, huh?" Callie asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her girlfriend's face.

"Yeah," Arizona smiled. "We have lunch together every Saturday and we grab dinner some nights when we both have the same shifts. I've gotten to know her so well that she's like a sister."

"That's really sweet," Callie smiled. "Do you have to go?"

"Yeah," Arizona said with a sigh, kissing Callie on the forehead before climbing back into the driver's seat.

"I owe you the best date ever," Callie said once Arizona had put the car back into drive. "Thank you for everything, Arizona. Tonight was...magical."

"I'm glad you liked it," Arizona said, pulling halfway into Callie's driveway. "I want to hear all about your trip and see pictures and everything."

"I'll call you every single day," Callie said with a laugh.

"And call me when you land, too. I hate airplanes and I hate that you're flying," Arizona said seriously.

"Planes are safer than cars," Callie replied with a shrug. "But I will."

"Thank you," Arizona whispered, gently pulling the brunette's face towards her for one more kiss. "I love you, Calliope."

"I love you too," Callie said, squeezing Arizona's hand before getting out of the car. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Arizona nodded with a wink and waved at Callie before driving back to her house. "Honey do you want to watch RuPaul's Drag Race with me?" Barbara asked when she heard the garage door open. "It's a rerun from the one we missed."

"I've actually got a thing," Arizona said, walking into the living room. "I told you Mer and Amelia went to that party?"

"Honey it's getting late, I really don't want you going to that party at this hour," Barbara said with a sigh.

"No, not to the party," Arizona quickly said. "Meredith and Cristina are drunk off their faces and Amelia asked if I could come over and help her with them." This isn't something an average teenager would tell their parents but Arizona told her mom everything. Barbara was the most understanding and accepting person she knew and they both trusted each other immensely. This trust allowed Arizona a lot more freedom than most kids her age had because her parents knew she was mature and responsible.

"Is Amelia alright?" Barbara asked. She had gotten to know the girl well over the past few months and didn't judge her for any of the mistakes she had made in the past.

"She's fine, she just can't handle both of them at once," Arizona said. "I'll be back tomorrow before Tim gets home.

"Okay," Barbara agreed. "If you've got a few minutes, I want to hear how your date was."

Arizona smiled, sitting down on the loveseat. "It was so great. We got up there and Calliope literally cried. Watching her be so overwhelmed with emotion was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She loved it."

"You know it might be too early to call it, but I honestly think she's the one," Barbara said with a smile.

"I do too," Arizona smiled. "The food was great but just watching Callie look out the windows was the best part. Her eyes were so wide and she had the biggest smile on her face. We could've stayed there for hours longer."

"Do you have pictures?" Barbara asked.

Arizona nodded, picking up her phone and scrolling to her camera roll. "I took so many candids of Callie staring out the window. She's just so beautiful."

Barbara smiled at that, continuing to look at all the pictures Arizona was scrolling through on her phone. "We have to go back during the daylight to get better pictures but it was so beautiful. I love this city," she said a smile.

"You should probably get going, you still have to change," Barbara said. "Bring some foundation with you to cover that hickey on your neck so your dad doesn't see it tomorrow morning."

"Oh my god," Arizona said frantically. "I'm sorry, I didn't even realize that happened. I mean I should've known but I-"

"Arizona, relax," Barbara said with a laugh. "It's your relationship and if you're making smart decisions that are making you feel good then I have no place to step in and tell you not to be intimate with Callie," she said seriously. "I may be your mother but I trust both of you girls and I don't see any reason to be upset that you're making out with your girlfriend. Your dad, on the other hand, might be a little pissed off, just because he doesn't like the idea of his little girl growing up."

"We haven't...you know...done it yet," Arizona said awkwardly.

"It's not like either of you can get pregnant," Barbara replied with laugh. "You'll both know when you're ready, though."

"We've talked about it, I know," Arizona said with a smile as she stood up. "Thanks Mom, it means a lot that you're so understanding."

Barbara nodded with a smile and her daughter disappeared upstairs to change. Once Arizona was out of her dress, she put on a pair of joggers and a tank top before slipping a zip up sweatshirt over her shoulders. She packed a few things in an overnight bag before returning downstairs. "I'll see you in the morning, tell Dad I said goodnight," she said, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"I love you sweetheart, call me if you need anything," Barbara said as Arizona closed the door behind her.

She drove to Meredith's house and waited in her car for a few minutes before Amelia pulled up. "Hey," Arizona said with a light laugh as the brunette turned off the car and stepped out of it. "I'll handle Cristina," she said with a laugh.

"Thank you for coming," Amelia said, putting on a smile for her friend, at least for now.

"Arizona!" Meredith squealed as she opened the car door. "What are you doing here?"

"Amelia wanted me to come over," Arizona replied with a laugh.

Cristina crawled out of the car next and she would've fallen straight onto the ground if it wasn't for Arizona wrapping an arm around her waist. "I want to go to bed," she whined.

"You need to pick up your feet and walk and we'll get you into bed," Arizona said as they walked inside the house. Once they got upstairs and Meredith and Cristina had changed and gotten into bed, Amelia went off to put on some comfier clothes as well.

"How was your date?" She asked as she flopped down on the couch next to Arizona in the living room.

"Perfect," Arizona said with a smile. "My mom thinks I'm going to marry her, I think she's right."

"You guys are made for each other, it's so easy to see," Amelia smiled tiredly. "I had a shitty night."

"Why?" Arizona wondered. "I thought you said April was there."

"I need to tell you something," Amelia said quickly. "Because if I don't tell you then I'll be left to worry about it by myself and that's not good for my mental health."

"Did you drink?" Arizona asked hesitantly. "Its okay if you slipped up, it's just a part of recovery."

"I just- I'm so angry and overwhelmed and...Jesus Christ why is this all so hard?" She asked with a sigh.

"Amelia, what happened?" Arizona asked. "You can tell me, I'm not going to be upset with you."

"So Owen had gotten me a soda and I drank like half of it before I went up to go help Megan and then I came back and he had put a shit ton of fireball in it. And I didn't realize until I swallowed it and it wasn't even enough to give me a buzz but god, I'm just so pissed off at myself for not catching it before I swallowed it. And why the hell would Owen do that to me?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears. "I told him I didn't want a drink so many times and for him to do that to me, I just can't," she said, furiously wiping her eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Arizona said seriously. "It wasn't your fault and you can't think for one second that it was a slip up because he did this, not you. You chose not to drink and I'm so proud of you, Amelia," she said, wrapping her arms around the younger girl. "I wish I could've been there to kick the crap out of him."

"I didn't call you because I needed help with Mer and Cristina. I called because I really don't think I can be by myself right now," Amelia said with a sigh. "I pulled you away from Callie and I feel shitty about that."

"We were just making out in my car," Arizona shrugged with a laugh. "She had to finish packing, too."

"Either way, I'm sorry," Amelia said. "But thank you for being here."

"No problem," Arizona replied, reaching over to the coffee table to grab the remote. "Wanna watch Friends?"

"Of course," Amelia said with a laugh.

Arizona relaxed into the couch again and started an episode. This wasn't a bad way to be starting her spring break and she was so excited to be sharing it with her friends and her brother.


	12. i wouldn't know what to do

_lived in fear once or twice / lost the ones i knew were nice / kept the ones who lost control / though they stay, they always go_

 _\- if you went away, daniel wilson_

* * *

"Happy spring break!" Tim said excitedly as he ran into the kitchen and lifted Arizona up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Arizona laughed. "I'm trying to finish the dishes before Mom and Dad get home."

"Where are they anyway?" Tim asked as he sat down at the breakfast bar.

"They went for brunch and I stayed back because I figured I'd be picking you up from the airport but apparently you had other plans," Arizona said with a laugh. "How did you get here anyway?"

"Uber," Tim shrugged. "After you finish the dishes you need to pack a bag."

"What? Why?" Arizona wondered as she grabbed another plate out of the dishwasher and began drying it.

"Because we're going on a trip. Anywhere you want to go," Tim shrugged. "Within reason."

"Orlando!" Arizona said excitedly. "We can go to Disney World with Calliope!"

"Somewhere within a decent driving distance," Tim said, rolling his eyes at his sister's antics.

"San Diego!"

"If you want to spend 20 hours in a car then be my guest, but you're driving," Tim said with a shrug.

"Um, I'm driving either way," Arizona said, rolling her eyes with a sarcastic smile. "Fine. Portland."

"Why Portland?"

"Because it's close and we've never been to Portland," Arizona offered with a shrug.

"Okay, Portland it is," Tim agreed. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Book a hotel room when you finish the dishes," he said as he handed her his debit card.

"How many nights?"

"Two," Tim replied. "But make sure the hotel is actually in a central part of Portland."

"Well how am I supposed to know where that is?" Arizona asked.

"Mom's been to Portland, she'll help you when she gets home," Tim replied. "We'll leave at 12."

"Sounds good," Arizona said before he went upstairs. After she finished the dishes, she went upstairs to pack until she heard her phone ring. She smiled at her girlfriend's name on the screen before answering the call. "Hey Florida girl," she said excitedly. "How is it?"

"It's so warm here, I love it," Callie replied. "We're waiting for a shuttle to take us to the resort."

"How was the flight?" Arizona asked.

"It was good besides the fact that Marco cried the entire time," Callie said with a sarcastic laugh. "He left his little stuffed lizard at home and he's so upset. It's like a security blanket."

"Where is it? I'll bring it to Portland with me," Arizona said.

"You're going to Portland?"

"Yeah, Tim wanted to go on a trip," Arizona said with a laugh. "I'll go get it so he knows it's safe with me."

"You are the sweetest person in the whole world," Callie said with a smile. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah, of course," Arizona smiled. She heard shuffling down the line and pretty soon a little voice showed up.

"Hi Arizona," the little boy sniffled tiredly.

"Hey buddy," Arizona said sweetly. "Callie told me you left your stuffed lizard at home."

"Yeah, and I don't want to be without him. What if he gets scared?" He asked frantically.

Arizona smiled at that. Marco was one of those little kids that put on a brave face for everything and she found it so adorable that he would try to say he wasn't the one who was scared. "Do you think your lizard would like to go on a little vacation?"

"His _name_ is Rex," Marco said as if it were obvious. "Why is he gonna go on vacation?"

"Me and my big brother are going to Oregon and I'm thinking Rex might want to explore Portland with us," Arizona said.

"O-okay," Marco said hesitantly. "Will you keep him safe?"

"I promise," Arizona said.

"Okay then. He can go to Portland," Marco agreed happily. "Thank you Arizona."

"No problem, little guy," Arizona said with a laugh. "Can I talk to Callie again?"

"Uh huh." There were more shuffling noises until Arizona heard Callie's gentle laugh.

"You really don't have to do that," she said with a laugh. "He'll think you did whether or not you actually did."

"I want to, it'll make him happy," Arizona replied. "You sound exhausted," she laughed.

"I can't sleep very well without you," Callie admitted with a sigh. "I can on school nights just because it's routine but we usually spend every Friday night together. It was weird."

"I didn't sleep much either. Amelia was all worked up about the Owen situation and I spent a majority of the night trying to console her," Arizona said. "She called in sick today for work and she'll handle Owen, but gosh, I feel so bad. It was a really shitty thing for him to do."

"She needs to tell him about everything. He wouldn't have done that if he knew about her past. I mean I know he shouldn't have done it anyway but at least he would've understood if she had told him." Sometime in the middle of the night when Amelia was still upset, Arizona texted

"I think she's going to," Arizona said. "What resort are you guys staying at?"

"I think it's the All Star Sports one," Callie replied. "Issac is so excited."

"So it's on property, that's really nice," Arizona said. "I've only been once but we stayed at a hotel like 10 minutes away. It was nice but my parents said having to pay for parking every day wasn't worth it. Are you guys going to one of the parks today?"

"Epcot today, Magic Kingdom tomorrow, then on Monday and Tuesday we're renting a car and going to the beach. Wednesday is Animal Kingdom, Thursday is Hollywood Studios, Friday is Magic Kingdom again, and our flight is Saturday morning."

"I'm so excited for you," Arizona smiled. "Hey baby, I've gotta go because my parents are home and I have to go book a hotel for me and Tim, but call me later! I want to hear all about it."

"I will," Callie replied. "Thank you for taking care of Marco's stuffed animal. I love you."

"It's no problem," Arizona laughed. "I love you too, have fun!" After she hung up, she went downstairs to the kitchen where she had heard her parents come in. "Tim's home!" She said excitedly.

"I'm surprised you got home from the airport so quickly. Traffic is usually terrible over there," Daniel noted as he put the mail on the counter.

"He took an Uber and surprised me," Arizona replied with a shrug. "He's in the shower now but we're driving to Portland later."

"What do you mean you're driving to Portland?" Barbara asked.

"Tim wants to take a trip with me," Arizona replied in confusion. "He didn't run it by you?"

"No," Barbara said. "I mean it's fine if you only go for a few days but we haven't seen him in months."

"It's only 2 nights," Arizona shrugged. "He asked me to book a hotel room but I have no idea what I'm doing so can you help?"

"We'll do it on the computer in my office, I think my debit card is registered to the Trivago account on there," Daniel replied.

"You don't have to pay for it, me and Tim were gonna split the cost," Arizona said.

"You're my kids, I'm allowed to spoil you every once and awhile," Daniel said, patting his daughter on the shoulder before sitting down at his desk. "Why Portland?"

"Because we can't afford plane tickets to Orlando and apparently San Diego is too far to drive," Arizona said with a laugh.

"Oh that's right, Callie's in Florida," Daniel replied. "Is she having a good time?"

"She just got there but she's really excited," Arizona replied. "I miss her."

"Oh it's just a week, honey. She'll be back soon enough," Daniel said with a laugh.

"I know, it seems like a lot though," Arizona shrugged as she sat down on the floor.

"How does a Marriott Courtyard sound?" Daniel asked. "We can request a shower chair and even an accessible room if it might be easier on you."

"I don't need it, I'll just bring my own chair," Arizona replied.

"Okay," Daniel agreed. "Go finish packing, I'll handle the rest."

"Thank you Dad, so much," Arizona said, standing up and kissing him on the cheek. She left the room and went upstairs to finish packing before she met Tim back downstairs about 5 minutes before they were going to leave.

"I'm thinking we hit up a Burger King drive through before we get on the road," Tim said.

"I'm thinking we go literally anywhere else," Arizona said with a laugh. "I'm trying to stop eating red meat." She had learned in her biology class that red meat was bad for your kidneys and considering she only had one, she wanted to keep it as healthy as possible.

"Get chicken fries."

"No, I want chicken nuggets," Arizona said, crossing her arms with a smirk. She knew she was being difficult but she was the one driving and she really wanted McDonald's.

"Fine, I can live with that," Tim replied with a shrug. "Mom! Dad! We're leaving."

Barbara practically flew down the stairs to say goodbye to her kids. "Both of you need to be safe. You'll call us if you need anything?"

"Of course," Tim replied.

"Arizona, do you have your-"

"Shower chair, crutches, spare leg, screwdrivers and extra bolts, and the phone number of my prosthetist," she said with a laugh. "I've got everything Mom, don't worry."

"Okay sweetheart," Barbara said, kissing the girl on her forehead.

"I've booked the hotel room under Robbins and I'll send you the address," Daniel said as he walked into the living room. "Call me if there's a problem."

"Thank you, Dad," Tim said, shaking the man's hand and pulling him in for a hug.

"Thank you so much for this," Arizona said, giving her father a hug.

"No problem sweetheart," Daniel said with a smile. "Have fun."

"We will," Tim replied, taking one of Arizona's bags as well as his own before opening the front door. "We'll be back around 7 on Monday night."

"Okay," Barbara smiled, waving goodbye to them one last time before closing the door.

"We have to make a quick stop at Callie's house," Arizona said once Tim had put all the bags in the trunk of her blue Chevy Spark and had gotten into the car.

"Why?"

"Her little cousin forgot his stuffed animal at home so I said I'd bring it with us so it wouldn't be lonely," Arizona said, laughing at the amused expression on her brother's face.

"You're so whipped," Tim laughed. "What the hell happened to you? You used to be so hardcore."

"She makes me happy," Arizona said with a smile and a shrug as she pulled into Callie's driveway. She took her keys out of the ignition and found the one that Callie had painted a heart on with some old nail polish she had found.

"You have a key?" Tim asked with a laugh.

"Of course I have a key," Arizona shrugged as if that weren't a big deal as she opened her door. "I'll be right back." She returned a minute later holding a small stuffed animal lizard.

"Don't tell me that thing is going to be wandering around the city with us," Tim laughed as Arizona tossed it in the back seat before getting back into the car.

"Nope, just our hotel," Arizona replied. She pulled her phone out of her sweatshirt pocket and unlocked it before handing it to Tim. "Find us a good playlist on Spotify that doesn't include jock jams or that god forsaken rap music you listen to," she said with a laugh.

"Okay shut up little miss 'I listen to bad ukulele covers and some weird electro pop artists nobody's heard of,'" Tim said, leaning over to smack her on the arm.

"At least my music taste is better than some guy saying "D Rose" twenty times in a row," Arizona replied. "Give me my phone, I'm picking," she said, snatching it from him as they came to a stop light.

He leaned over to see what she was typing and sighed dramatically. "You absolutely are not playing One Direction with me in the car."

"It's either them or Ed Sheeran," Arizona shrugged with a smirk, knowing how much her brother disliked the red-headed singer.

"One Direction it is," Tim said with a sigh, a smile almost immediately forming on his face. Arizona was radiating happiness and he was so excited to be spending time with his sister for the first time in months.

* * *

"I want ice cream," Arizona whined, flopping down on her bed. "It's only eight o'clock. How are you already tired?"

"I'm not, I just don't feel like going out," Tim said, looking up at her from his phone. "Plus you're already in your pajamas."

"Joggers and pajamas are not the same thing," Arizona said, glancing down at the joggers she had recently bought. They were black and they had rainbow stripes going down the outer sides and she absolutely loved them. "We have to go for ice cream! Portland has as many ice cream shops as Seattle has coffee shops!"

"I doubt it," Tim laughed as he sat up. "We can go as long as you buy."

"Deal," Arizona said excitedly as she slipped her yellow bomber jacket over her black tank top. "I'm leaving without you!" She said, grabbing her phone and wallet off the counter and running out of the room before Tim even had the chance to get his jacket on. She got to the elevator before he was even halfway down the hall and quickly pressed the door close button. She waited in the lobby for him to get the next elevator and he came down a minute later. "You're so slow," she laughed. "I've got one leg and I can still beat you in a race."

"Why are you like this?" He asked with a laugh as they walked to the car. They found an ice cream shop a few miles away and pretty soon they were inside looking at the menu.

"I'll go find a seat," Arizona said, glancing around the very crowded shop. "Can you get me a scoop of strawberry in a waffle cone with sprinkles on top?" She asked as she got out her wallet and handed her brother a $20 bill. Tim nodded and went off to get in line.

He came back with their ice cream a few minutes later and sat down across from her. "Are you having a good time?" He asked.

"I don't know why you wanted to go on this trip but I'm having the best time," Arizona smiled, unlocking her phone to quickly send a snapchat back to Callie. She held her ice cream up to her mouth and winked before taking the picture and sending it back with no caption.

"I didn't want to tell you why I wanted to go so badly because I thought you might be upset with me," Tim admitted with a sigh. "You're not going to like the reason and I really hope you can look past it."

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked, looking up from her ice cream.

"I wanted to come on this trip because this might be the last trip," Tim said hesitantly. "I'm going to be deployed soon and I know you don't want to think about this but there's a chance that I won't make it-"

"Shut up," Arizona said, not even letting him finish the sentence. "You're going to be fine."

"Zona, you need to think about the possibility that I could get hurt or even die out there," Tim said seriously.

"Don't you dare call me Zona and then tell me you're going to die like it's just something that's bound to happen," Arizona said, slightly raising her voice.

"I'm not saying it's going to happen," Tim replied. "I'm telling you there's a chance that it could, just like there's a chance I could come home perfectly fine."

"I won't think about it because I don't believe it's going to happen. I think you're going to come home," Arizona said.

"You need to accept the possibility that I won't," Tim said. "Because if you don't accept it then you won't be okay. I don't think I could go knowing that you wouldn't be okay," he said seriously.

"Timothy," Arizona said, her eyes filling with tears. "How the hell do you think I'd be okay?"

"You're going to have to be," Tim said seriously. "Because I saw your grieving process when you lost your leg and I can't imagine Callie having to go through that with you."

"I don't want to talk about this, Tim," Arizona said. "I know I'm going to have to accept it if it happens, but I'm not going to talk about the idea of you dying. So can we stop talking about it? Please?"

Tim nodded in defeat. He was just trying his best to protect her and make sure she'd be okay if anything were to happen to him.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Amelia asked in a loud whisper when she opened the door to see Owen.

"I wanted to apologize for whatever I did that made you not talk to me for two days," Owen said. "I don't remember what happened but you're upset and it was obviously something I did."

"Derek is here, we need to go outside so he doesn't kick your ass," Amelia said, grabbing her jacket from the coat hook before closing the front door and sitting down next to Owen on the porch.

"Did I kiss another girl? Did we have sex? What did I do, Amelia?" Owen asked. "Because you look like you're going to cry and I have a feeling I already made you do that. I feel awful."

"You don't have the slightest idea?" Amelia asked seriously and Owen shook his head no. She cleared her throat before continuing. "I never told you why I don't live with my family, did I?"

"You told me you don't get along with them very well," Owen said. "It's just your mom and Derek, right?"

Amelia nodded quickly. "When I was a freshman last year, I went to parties a lot and I drank a lot, and within a few weeks, I was stealing alcohol from parties and buying it off the older people in the group I hung around and pretty soon I couldn't even go a couple of hours without a drink. My mom caught on pretty quickly and put me in a rehab program, but as soon as I got out I started drinking again and then I ran away and lived with whichever one of my three biological sisters were willing to put up with me on any given day," she said, taking a deep breath to try to regulate her breathing and stop the tears from threatening to pour out of her eyes. "That continued for over a year and after 6 months or so, they all gave up trying to help me because I kept pushing them away. Meredith was my best friend and the only one who understood me and I pushed her away."

"Amelia," Owen said gently, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"But then eventually Nancy told me not to come back and so did Kathleen so I lived with Lizzy for a few weeks. Then one morning I woke up hungover and there was a note from Lizzy on the coffee table telling me not to come back," the brunette said, wiping her eyes.

"So you went to Meredith's?"

"Yeah," Amelia said, clearing her throat. "And she's helped me stop drinking and I honestly don't know what I'd do without her. I'd probably be dead."

"So did you drink on Friday night? Did I get you drunk?" Owen wondered.

"You put fireball in my Dr. Pepper when I was upstairs helping your sister," Amelia said with a sigh. "And I didn't realize until after I took a sip."

"Oh god," Owen said, shaking his head and running his hands down his face. "I'm so sorry, Amelia."

"You were drunk, you couldn't have known," Amelia shrugged.

"You told me you didn't want a drink and I did that to you anyway," Owen said seriously. "I am so sorry, Amelia."

"It's okay, I just needed some time to think without blowing up at you so thank you for giving me a couple days of space," she replied.

"Are you okay? I didn't screw up your recovery or anything?" Owen asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine," Amelia reassured him quickly. "Do you want to go do something? We can see if we can catch a movie."

"Yeah sure," Owen shrugged.

"Come in for a minute, I'm just gonna grab my wallet and tell Mer I'll be gone," Amelia said, taking his hand and leading him inside. "Meredith, me and Owen are going out," she said as she walked into the living room, quickly turning away when she saw what Derek and Meredith were doing on the couch. "Are you kidding me?" She asked. "You have a bedroom that you can have sex in, don't do it on the freaking couch!" She yelled. "Our friends sit on this couch. Your mother sat on that couch!"

"Just go out with Owen, Amelia!" Meredith yelled.

"Fine, we'll be back later," Amelia replied. "And clean the damn couch!" She scrunched up her face in disgust before finding Owen in the kitchen. "We need to go. Now."

Owen laughed at that, knowing exactly what was going on as Amelia grabbed her wallet and phone off the counter. "Do you want to sleep at my place tonight?"

"Sounds great," Amelia said with a laugh as the two of them walked outside.

* * *

"Babe, what are you doing up?" Callie asked when she answered Arizona's call. "Isn't it like 2 am by you?"

"3, actually," Arizona said with an exhausted laugh. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I woke up a half hour ago and I can't fall back asleep," Callie replied. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just...I needed to hear your voice," Arizona offered, hoping Callie would believe her. She was upset at the conversation she had had with her brother earlier, but Callie's voice always had a way of calming her down and getting her to relax.

"Baby, something's wrong," Callie said seriously. "You're forgetting I know you, Arizona. I know you get like this when you're upset. Where are you?"

"I'm walking around the hotel," Arizona said with a tired sigh. "It's just...earlier Tim told me he wants me to be okay if he dies. And I understand it because I know that he could be injured or die when he gets deployed but it's not something I want to think about. Except now it's the only thing I can think about and I'm terrified, Callie," she said, her breathing becoming faster as she spoke.

"Arizona," Callie said softly. "Why the hell did he tell you that?"

"He's trying to protect me, I don't know," Arizona sighed. "I've never told you this but I went through a really tough time when I lost my leg. It was almost like the stages of grief in the sense that I felt everything and nothing and anything in between that and I was depressed for a really long time. Tim saw all of that unravel and he thinks that it might happen to me again if he dies," Arizona explained. "I mean he's probably right, but I don't want to think about that."

"Did he tell you that?"

"He told me that he couldn't imagine you having to go through that with me," Arizona said with a sigh. "He's right about that too. You would probably want to leave me if you saw me go through that again."

"I would never leave you," Callie said seriously. "Especially not for that."

"I was a disaster, Callie," Arizona said seriously. "And I don't want that to happen again because I can't imagine putting you in the position to deal with me like that."

"Arizona, I love you more than anything," Callie said. "Why do you think I'm going to leave you?"

"Because you didn't know me before everything happened. You just know me now and I'm not the same person I was at all. I've changed a lot and I don't know if you'd want to be with me if you saw me change again. I don't know if I could handle changing again," Arizona said. She felt her eyes filling with tears and quickly wiped them away. She wasn't going to spend this call with Callie crying about her leg and refusing to talk about it. She still wasn't ready and Callie always promised her it was okay, but she always felt guilty whenever she'd get upset about it and not want to talk.

"Arizona Robbins, there is no scenario I can think of in which I wouldn't want to be with you," Callie said gently. She could tell Arizona was getting upset and she wished she could be there to hold her and tell her it was all going to be okay. "Whenever I picture my life in the future, whether it's a few, 5, or 10 years from now, you are always in it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Callie laughed softly. "I imagine us living in this big apartment near wherever we're going to college. I picture us going to class together and getting a cat and maybe we'll eventually get married and have a baby."

"No babies and no cats," Arizona laughed through her tears. "2 dogs, both named after iconic tv characters."

"The point is, you are the only person I could ever see myself being with for the rest of my life," Callie said, her laugh turning serious. "I don't care what we have to go through, you are mine and as far as I'm concerned you always will be."

"No matter how many times I break down over the phone?" Arizona asked with a laugh.

"Usually I can just walk over to your house with a plate of whatever my aunt made for dinner and make you feel better, but I'm 3,000 miles away and the only thing we've got in this hotel room are granola bars and juice boxes," Callie laughed.

"I love you, Calliope; so much," Arizona said sweetly.

"I love you too," Callie replied. "Are you gonna be okay? Do you want me to stay on the phone until you fall asleep?"

"I'll be fine," Arizona replied. "Let's just talk for a few more minutes. I want to hear about Magic Kingdom!"

"I'm making it my life's goal to take you there one day," Callie said with a laugh. "You would love it."

"Did you get me anything special?" Arizona asked sweetly.

"I got you a lot of stuff," Callie replied. "You'll find out what it is when I get back."

"I've got to find you something while I'm here," Arizona laughed. "Hey Callie, I'm gonna get going because it's super late and me and Tim are driving back tomorrow."

"Okay," Callie agreed. "Call me if you need anything."

"You too," Arizona said seriously. "You spend so much time worrying about me, I want to be there for you too."

"I love you," Callie said sweetly.

"I love you too," Arizona said happily. "Have fun tomorrow!"

"I will," Callie replied. "Goodnight."

Arizona ended the call before putting her phone into her pocket and walking back to her hotel room feeling a lot lighter and carefree than she did before the call. Callie had a way of making her feel like she could handle anything. Callie made her feel like a superhero and she was so thankful to have such a supportive and kind girlfriend. Spring break felt like a long time to be apart, but both of them were happy to be spending time with their families.

* * *

 **A/N: One of the reviewers of this chapter made me realize that I completely fucked up the time difference so I republished to fix my mistake! Sorry if I confused anybody.**


	13. i like you

_i love these roads where the houses don't change / where we can talk like there's something to say / i'm glad that we stopped kissing the tar on the highway / we move in the tree streets / i'd like it if you stayed_

 _\- 400 lux, lorde_

* * *

"I can't believe your parents are letting me stay overnight when they're not home," Callie said as they got out of the car with a bag of takeout from their favorite Chinese restaurant.

"Well my mom said you could," Arizona clarified. "My dad said something along the lines of 'no funny business when we're gone,'" she laughed.

They had just finished their last day of finals and it was finally summer. Arizona's parents had conveniently gone on a 5 day-long cruise to celebrate their anniversary so Callie and Arizona had an entire house all to themselves for the next 5 days and lots of plans to kick off summer vacation.

"It'll give us a hint of what living together will be like," Callie said as Arizona opened the garage door.

"It'll be the best, I love spending time alone with you," Arizona said sweetly.

"It's so warm out today, I'm gonna die at practice tonight," Callie said with a laugh.

"I think I'll stay and watch, I wanna see you do your thing," Arizona said. "Come upstairs and change with me, I can't sit in this uniform any longer."

"It's two hours long, do you really want to sit in the humidity for two hours?" Callie asked with a laugh

"If I get to see you in softball pants and a cutoff t-shirt then I definitely do," Arizona said as the two of them walked into her bedroom. "Plus we can go get ice cream afterwards."

"What is with you and ice cream?" Callie asked with a laugh.

"Ice cream is the best! Especially with coffee," Arizona laughed. "Do you have clothes to change into?"

"Softball clothes," Callie replied with a shrug.

"Here," Arizona said, tossing Callie a pair of light blue running shorts before slipping on a pair of spandex. "So I'm thinking of applying to be a day camp counselor," she said, unbuttoning her school shirt and slipping a gray v-neck shirt over her head.

"You don't want to work in the fitness center anymore?" Callie wondered.

"I've worked with Amelia in the daycare a couple of times when they've been short handed and it's so much fun," she smiled. "It's going to be hard on me, especially on days we go to the pool and to water parks and stuff like that, but I really want to try."

"I'm so proud of you," Callie said, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist and pecking her on the lips.

"I'll ask my boss about it tomorrow," Arizona shrugged. "You're working tomorrow too?"

"Yep," Callie said with a sigh. "And Friday too."

"Me too," Arizona laughed. "But Saturday is our day," she smiled. "It's your first pride!"

"It's not yours?"

"Tim took me last year," Arizona shrugged with a smile, remembering how he had decorated her bedroom with rainbow decorations and woke her up at some ungodly hour of the morning so he could take her for breakfast before the parade. She hoped she could do something similar for Callie. "You're going to love it."

"I bought an outfit for it," Callie laughed. "It's a low cut tank top that's tie dyed purple, pink, and blue, and I'm wearing my black cut off shorts and white converse."

"I bought a pair of tie dyed white shorts and a cropped t-shirt with a little pride flag on the pocket," Arizona said excitedly.

"The food is gonna get cold," Callie said, taking Arizona's hand and leading her downstairs.

"We'll find something to watch while we eat," Arizona said, picking the bag of food up off the counter once they got to the kitchen. Can you grab forks and napkins?"

"Yeah," Callie replied. Once she got everything, she followed Arizona down to the basement and got comfortable on the couch next to her girlfriend. "Ooh, pass those potstickers," she said with a laugh.

"I can't believe we're on summer break," Arizona said happily as she handed Callie the container of potstickers. "This year has flown by."

"Hey, not to change the subject, but I've got a question for you," Callie said hesitantly. "It's kind of about pride, but I don't really know."

"What is it?"

"Do you think it's okay for me to label myself as bisexual? Because I've got you, and I'm always going to have you, so I just kind of feel like it's pointless to consider myself bi. I feel like it's unfair to you."

"I don't think it's unfair to me at all," Arizona shrugged. "You've been attracted to men in the past and you like being with guys."

"It doesn't make you upset?"

"Of course it doesn't," Arizona said reassuringly. "You're attracted to twice as many people and you still choose me," she laughed. "That feels pretty awesome."

Callie laughed at that. "Because you're amazing, and beautiful, and I've never met somebody as kind and caring as you."

"Calliope," Arizona said sweetly, leaning over to kiss the girl on the cheek before taking a potsticker out of the container. "I'm so proud of you, and I want you to be proud of yourself."

"I am," Callie reassured her. "Thank you, Arizona."

"I'm gonna make sure you have the best bi pride ever," Arizona laughed. She picked up the remote and began flipping through channels, trying to find something to watch."

"Wait, go back," Callie said when she saw something catch her eye. "Dirty Dancing!"

"You like it too?" Arizona asked with an excited smile. "It's my favorite."

"I've always wanted to be able to dance like that," Callie said with a laugh.

"I just want to learn how to do the jump," Arizona said.

"Let's do it, I'll catch you," Callie said.

Arizona laughed at that and picked up a mouthful of lo mein noodles with her chopsticks.

"I'm serious!"

"Calliope, I can hardly run and you want me to run into your arms and let you lift me into the air?" Arizona asked with a laugh. "You're crazy."

"Let's just try it, I want to see how we do," Callie said. "Do you have a spare mattress or anything?"

"Yeah, in the guest bedroom," Arizona said. "We don't have any sheets on it because we never have any guests."

Callie reached over to take a bite of noodles before she stood up. "Let's go get it, we're perfecting this jump."

"Can I finish my noodles first?" Arizona asked, playfully rolling her eyes at her over eager girlfriend.

"Fine," Callie said with a laugh, returning to her spot next to her girlfriend. "Hey why don't we go to the pool and do this?"

"Because my prosthetic will electrocute me in the water and then you'd have a dead girlfriend," Arizona laughed.

"Point taken," Callie replied. "Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay," Arizona laughed, taking one last bite of noodles before setting the container down on the coffee table. "You're crazy. I can't believe you want to do this."

"It's gonna be fun!" Callie protested with a laugh as she attempted to lift the mattress off of the bed frame. "This is heavy, oh my god."

"No it's not," Arizona shrugged, lifting her end of the mattress with ease. "Lift with your legs."

"And that worked for you?" Callie asked with a laugh.

"I don't have enough legs to lift with," Arizona laughed. "I lifted with my big strong basketball arms."

Callie rolled her eyes with a laugh. "You're something else," she said as she finally managed to lift her end of the mattress.

Once they managed to get it out of the room, they put it on an empty area of the floor and collapsed on it with a laugh.

"If I stand in front of it and if you run into my arms, then if we fall, the mattress will catch us," Callie said with a laugh.

"Or we miss the mattress and both end up severely injured," Arizona shrugged as she stood up. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"We're not going to miss the mattress, I know what I'm doing," Callie said with a laugh.

"Says the girl who's never danced a day in her life," Arizona laughed. "Promise you'll catch me?"

"Promise," Callie nodded in confirmation, holding her arms out to wait for Arizona to jump into them.

Arizona backed up as far as she could and smiled excitedly at her girlfriend. "Ready."

"Uh huh," Callie replied and Arizona took off running, preparing to jump into Callie's arms. "Wait, no," Callie said, dodging out of the way just as Arizona jumped.

The blonde landed face down on the mattress with a thud and instantly rolled into her back. "What the hell, Callie?" She asked incredulously, trying her best to hide the amused smile on her face.

"I got scared, I didn't want to drop you," Callie explained with a shrug. "Can we try again?"

"Yeah," Arizona said, playfully smacking Callie on the arm after she stood up. "If you drop me, at least both of us will fall."

Callie laughed at that and held her arms out once again, hoping she wouldn't chicken out this time. "I've got you."

"I'm not so sure about that," Arizona said with a wink, but she ran into her girlfriend's arms anyway.

Callie took a different approach this time and decided to step out of the way after catching Arizona, which basically looked like she was throwing the blonde onto the mattress. "Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry," she said quickly once Arizona had landed.

"You're exceptionally terrible at this," Arizona laughed.

"Do you want to try again?" Callie asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Arizona replied, pecking her on the lips as she walked by. "I'm not quitting until you fall too."

Callie laughed at that and held her arms out for the third time, promising herself that this time she'd catch Arizona. She did actually managed to catch the blonde this time, but both of them went tumbling onto the mattress, Arizona landing on top of Callie. "I give up, this is too hard," Callie said with a laugh.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked between laughs when she somewhat gained her composure.

"I'm fine," Callie replied with a laugh. "You?"

"Perfect," the blonde replied, giving Callie a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You're gorgeous," Callie replied, brushing a strand of hair behind her girlfriend's ear.

Arizona smiled at that and kissed her again, cupping the brunette's face in her hands. "I love you."

"I love you too," Callie said, rolling over so she was straddling Arizona.

The blonde caught onto the fact that Callie was turned on and quickly slipped her shirt over her head. They had made out shirtless plenty of times before but it had never gotten further than that. Both of them had been hesitant in the past and neither of them wanted to push each other too far, so it was an unspoken thing that they had settled on just making out for the time being.

Callie quickly followed and took off her black short sleeved shirt, leaving only her hot pink push up bra on. She leaned forward to kiss Arizona and the blonde quickly inserted her tongue into Callie's mouth. They remained there for a few moments, tongues battling for dominance in each other's mouths before they had to come up for air. "You're aggressive today," Callie smiled once Arizona had rolled on top of her. "It's hot, I like it."

"Yeah?" Arizona asked, leaning down and brushing her lips against Callie's collar bone before kissing it.

"Keep going," Callie instructed, feeling more and more turned on by Arizona sucking and gently biting the skin around her collar bone. She began grinding her hips against Arizona's while Arizona made her way up and began kissing Callie's lips again. She slipped her tongue into the brunette's mouth and smiled into the kiss as she felt Callie's hands moving down her back.

"Does that feel good?" She whispered after pulling away for just a second.

"Mhm, keep going," Callie replied. She felt her hands on the waistband of Arizona's spandex shorts and she began pulling the shorts down. This was the furthest they had ever gotten, and she couldn't deny that she was nervous, but she was also excited.

It all came to a screeching halt when Arizona pulled away from the kiss. "Callie...I can't, I'm so sorry," she said as she rolled off the brunette. "Just...not right now."

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Callie asked frantically. She knew Arizona's leg was sensitive and she couldn't help but worry she had done something to hurt it.

"You didn't do anything," Arizona said, her eyes quickly filling with tears of frustration at herself. "I just couldn't do it, I'm sorry."

"Oh my gosh, don't cry baby," Callie said quickly, moving forward to wrap her arms around the blonde. She noticed the blonde tense up at her touch but decided to ignore it. "I should've asked if you were ready, I'm so sorry."

"Can you just give me some space?" Arizona asked. "I just need a minute."

Callie nodded in understanding and stood up from the mattress. "I'll go put the food away."

Arizona nodded, too overwhelmed to say anything else as Callie put her shirt back on and picked up the leftover containers of food off the coffee table. She watched the brunette go up the stairs and after she was gone, Arizona stood up and went to the basement bathroom to fix her hair. She tied her hair into a ponytail, silently cursing herself for freaking out and scaring Callie away like that. They had been dating almost 7 months and she trusted Callie with everything so she couldn't understand why she panicked.

After she went to the bathroom and freshened up, 10 minutes had passed and Callie still hadn't returned, so she went upstairs to see if Callie had left. She found the brunette sitting outside on the deck and went out to join her. "I scared you away," she said with a sigh as she sat down on the swing next to her girlfriend, leaving a few inches of space between them.

"You didn't scare me away," Callie replied. "I was giving you space and then I realized I needed some myself." She quickly blinked back her tears, refusing to look at the blonde out of fear that she'd break down.

"It's not your fault," Arizona offered with a shrug. "I don't know why I freaked out like that."

"It is my fault though," Callie said, wiping her eyes as the tears began to fall. "I violated you and I violated our trust and you had a right to freak out because I was wrong and I made a mistake."

"Calliope, I trust you and love you so much," Arizona said seriously. "I think that's why I got so freaked out."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything with you is so wonderful, I don't want to screw this part up," the blonde explained. "You didn't violate me either. We've never really had a conversation about boundaries and as far as either of us knew, we were both into it. The second I wasn't, you knew and you stopped."

"I didn't hurt you or anything? Not even in the slightest?" Callie asked hesitantly.

"Not at all," Arizona confirmed. "I've told you I've never had sex with a girl before and that's because I did this exact same thing to my ex, except she was pissed and she ran. I told her I needed space and she sure as hell listened. I haven't heard from her since it happened."

"Were you with her for a long time?" Callie wondered.

"No, just over a month," Arizona shrugged. "I was hesitant with her because she was so new and because I was self conscious around her. "You're the first person I've met since I lost my leg that I've felt completely comfortable around. I guess I'm just afraid that if I screw up, you'll end up not wanting to be with me and then I'll have lost the only person in my life who I trust completely," she sighed. "I know, it's selfish."

"Come here," Callie said, opening her arms for the blonde to curl into. "You are the only person I ever want to spend my life with," she said seriously. "I don't care how many times either of us screw up because we both know we're meant to be together."

"I didn't mean to freak out like that. I was genuinely enjoying it and then my heart just started racing and the next thing I knew, I was crying," Arizona said with a sigh.

"How about this: I let you make the first move if you decide you're ready to go further than making out, and if either of us are uncomfortable, we stop and that's that," Callie offered. "No tears, no confusion, nothing bad. We just weren't ready or weren't feeling it and that's okay."

"Okay," Arizona agreed. "Can we just forget about this and go take a nap or listen to music or something?"

Callie smiled, taking Arizona's hand as she stood up. "Sounds perfect."

The two of them walked upstairs and Callie took her spot on Arizona's bed as the blonde found them something to listen to. "Is Hozier okay?"

"Yeah," Callie replied with a shrug.

"Lorde's Melodrama vinyl comes out in a few weeks and I'm so excited to buy it," Arizona said with a smile. "I want to see her concert on Saturday but we've got the pride parade and I figure we'll be tired. The tickets are really expensive, anyway."

Callie nodded in understanding, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist after the blonde had taken her prosthetic off and laid down next to her. "My practice is at 6. Should I set an alarm?"

"Just in case we crash for like 3 hours, yeah," Arizona replied, reaching over to her nightstand and handing Callie her phone. "Do you want dinner?"

"No, I won't be hungry," Callie replied. "Are you okay? You're shaking."

"I'm fine," Arizona replied. "I got really freaked out earlier wondering if you were going to leave me and my nerves are shot from all the anxiety."

"I'm not going anywhere," Callie said seriously, kissing the blonde's shoulder. "Ever."

Arizona nodded and relaxed in the brunette's arms. "I love you, Calliope Torres."

"I love you too," Callie replied. It had been a rough afternoon but both of them were relieved they were able to work through it and even understand each other a little more.

* * *

"Let me see your elbow," Arizona said once Callie had thrown her bag into the trunk and climbed into the passenger seat.

"It fucking hurts, don't touch it!" Callie whined exasperatedly.

"What did you do again?" Arizona asked.

"I was sliding and I didn't get my hands up," Callie said, rolling her eyes.

"You didn't scrape up your other one?" Arizona wondered.

"Nope."

"Hang on," she said, pecking Callie on the lips before opening the door. "I've got a first aid kit in the back. I'll get you all patched up so we can go get ice cream."

"Why do you just randomly have a first aid kit?"

"For emergencies," Arizona shrugged before returning to the drivers seat. "You've got a bunch of dirt in it. I'm going to clean it."

"It's gonna sting, don't clean it," Callie said, pulling her arm away.

"Calliope, I'm cleaning it," Arizona said firmly as she opened one of the rubbing alcohol wipes. "Squeeze my arm if you need to, but we need to get the dirt out."

"Fine," Callie muttered, biting her lip to prevent herself from screaming at her girlfriend as Arizona began cleaning the scrape.

"I'll get you some Neosporin and a band aid and you'll be good to go," Arizona said, gently kissing Callie on the cheek. "I'm sorry baby, I don't want it getting infected."

"I know," Callie sighed as Arizona rubbed some ointment onto the scrape before putting the band aid over it.

"Is there any other pain?" She asked before closing the first aid kit.

"A little in my elbow but I'm fine," Callie shrugged. "I've got my first game on Tuesday, I'm not going to be injured now."

"You're so accident prone," Arizona laughed. "If it starts bruising a lot, we might want to talk to your aunt about taking you to the doctor, but you'll probably be fine."

"I'm not going to the doctor, I want to play," Callie said seriously. "I was out the beginning of last season from a stress fracture in the other elbow."

"The one you throw with?"

"Yeah," Callie said. "It was undetected on the X-ray so they did an MRI and I had to do physical therapy for the better part of June."

"You're staying uninjured because I want to see you play," Arizona said with a laugh. "Do you want to go out for ice cream or would you rather just stop and get containers of Ben & Jerry's on the way home?"

"Let's go to your favorite place," Callie said, knowing how excited Arizona would be.

Arizona's favorite ice cream shop was on the second story of an old building. On top of the delicious ice cream, they served coffee as well. Arizona loved to go there and get her usual order of vanilla ice cream and a white mocha latte while she looked out the window at the view of the city. "Oh my gosh, yes!" Arizona said excitedly.

"What time are you working tomorrow?" Callie asked. "I start at 9." Callie's original plan to work at the pizza place with Cristina didn't work out so she got a job at Panera Bread instead.

"10, so I'll drop you off and then I'll pick up Amelia," Arizona replied. "Do you have softball or anything tomorrow night?"

"Nope, my aunt wants to make us dinner though," Callie said. "And then on Friday I'm thinking we have a movie night in."

"Sounds perfect," Callie replied with a smile.

They drove to the ice cream shop and Arizona went up to order while Callie found them a table near the window. She returned a few minutes later with their number and sat down across from Callie. "How does your elbow feel?"

"Better," Callie shrugged.

"Good, we'll get it wrapped up better when we get home," Arizona replied.

"You seem really happy, I love that smile," Callie said sweetly, holding onto Arizona's hand over the table.

"I'm at my favorite place with my favorite person at my favorite time of the day," Arizona shrugged.

"Why is 7:28 your favorite time of day?" Callie wondered with a laugh.

"It's not," Arizona laughed. "I mean when the sun is starting to set and the entire sky has that golden glow. It doesn't happen very often here but I love it."

The waitress came by to give them their ice cream and coffee and both of them thanked her before she walked away.

Arizona took a spoonful of vanilla ice cream and dipped it in her coffee, laughing at Callie's amused expression. "What? It's good!"

"You're adorable," Calie shrugged with a smile.

"I'm so excited for this summer," Arizona said. "I just think about how we're going to spend every day together and we'll go to baseball games and maybe we'll get to go on vacation together and if we get lucky my brother might get to come home," she said with an excited smile. "I just love the summer so much."

"You lived here last summer didn't you?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, we had just moved in and I spent the summer unpacking and spending as much time with my brother as I could before he left in August. I didn't really feel at home here until I met you," Arizona shrugged.

"I'm so glad I met you," Callie replied sweetly. "I don't think I could've handled another year being alone."

"I love you," Arizona said. "I can't wait to spend this entire summer with you."

The past 9 months together had been incredible but both of them were excited for their first summer together.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so so so happy I was able to write an entire chapter about Calzona! I hope it keeps a lot of you reading because I know a few of you are only reading this story for Calzona. I've got an exciting summer for the two of them planned and I'm looking forward to writing it!**


	14. no worries tonight

_baby, we_ _don't need no money / n_ _o worries tonight / start a party in the living room / turn it up until we feel it boom / baby, let's get fucking crazy and lose track of time / why we always got to fret about it? / there's nothing to regret about it._

 _-nothing to regret, robinson_

* * *

Thursday:

"I don't know what my problem is," Arizona sighed as she sat down at the table across from Amelia and handed the younger girl her iced coffee. "I was anxious yesterday and now I'm just embarrassed." The two of them had some time to kill before work so they stopped for coffee on the way there.

"I couldn't tell you, Owen and I had great sex yesterday," Amelia shrugged with a proud smirk. "We were watching a movie and he started rubbing my back under my shirt. He knows how much that turns me on and-"

"I don't want to know," Arizona said with a laugh.

"Were you enjoying making out?" Amelia wondered.

"Yes! It was really hot and then all of a sudden I panicked," Arizona said with a sigh.

"Have you...had sex before?" Amelia asked hesitantly. "I don't mean to offend you or anything," she said quickly.

"With guys, yeah," Arizona replied.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I'm gay, Amelia, of course I didn't enjoy it," Arizona said, rolling her eyes.

"What if you're not actually gay? What if you're asexual," Amelia pointed out.

"I think I'd know if I was asexual," Arizona said with a laugh. "I was really into it and I wanted to do it, but all of a sudden this anxiety just came over me and I freaked."

"Walk me through every single thing that crossed your mind while you were making out with her and when she made a move on you, minus the dirty stuff," she laughed.

"I don't know, I was just really enjoying it and I was turning her on and it was great because usually she's the one turning me on, and then she started pulling my spandex down and I thought about how I needed to take my leg off and then I panicked," Arizona explained.

"So you didn't want to take your prosthetic off?"

"I mean...I guess not," Arizona said, biting her lip with a sigh. "It would've been awkward and probably a little bit uncomfortable for her."

"You feel inadequate," Amelia realized. "And you feel like she's going to think of you that way too."

"Oh god," Arizona sighed, shaking her head. "I thought I was over the stage of feeling self conscious around her but I thought about her naked body and how gorgeous she is and then I thought about my naked body and then I was worried she wouldn't think I was sexy. Not even that, but what if she was disgusted by me?" Arizona asked. "What if she hates sex with me?"

"Arizona, listen to me," Amelia said firmly. "You've got one leg. You are still beautiful and sexy and Callie loves you. Callie thinks you're gorgeous."

"Residual limbs aren't sexy," Arizona said, shaking her head. "They come with prosthetics and sockets and scars and none of that is sexy."

"Do you think Callie cares about any of that?" Amelia asked incredulously. "She thinks you're gorgeous and smart and kind and perfect in every single way. She loves all of you and your leg is a big part of you and your life. She's not going to be disgusted by you."

"I know," Arizona sighed. "That just didn't occur to me at the moment."

"Are you going to talk to her about it?" Amelia wondered. "She'll want to know so you can figure this out."

"I'll talk to her if it comes up," Arizona shrugged. "Thank you, Amelia. I don't think I would've been able to figure this out without you."

"Anytime," Amelia said genuinely. "You guys are made for each other, I know it."

* * *

Saturday:

Callie woke up to an empty bed and smiled at the pink, purple, and blue balloons covering the floor along with a banner hung on the wall that said "happy pride" that Arizona had put up in the bedroom. She slipped a t-shirt over her head and went downstairs to find Arizona in the kitchen making eggs. "These are mornings I could get used to," she said, wrapping her arms around Arizona's bare waist. The blonde was wearing a pair of short, gray, cotton Nike shorts and a light pink bralette. "Thank you for the decorations by the way. It means a lot," she said seriously as Arizona turned around to kiss her.

"I appreciate the rainbow bouquet of roses and the slice of rainbow cake in the fridge," Arizona said sweetly. "You didn't have to do anything, it was sweet."

"I went to eat something at the bakery on my break and that happened to catch my eye," Callie replied. "When did you get home last night?"

"A little after midnight," Arizona shrugged. "The gym closed at 11 but I had to wipe down the machines and clean up after everyone. The late shift is the worst," she sighed.

"I don't know what time I fell asleep last night, I was exhausted," Callie said with a laugh. "I had to be up at 6 yesterday."

"Today is our day," Arizona said with an excited smile, dividing the eggs equally between the two plates. "Do you want bacon?"

"Um...obviously," Callie said with a laugh as she poured herself a mug of coffee. "Have you bought parking for today already or should I do that?"

"I haven't yet," Arizona replied. "Can you? I'll pay you back."

"Don't pay me back," Callie shrugged, turning on her phone to open her parking app. "Handicapped accessible?"

"I mean I don't need it but it'll be easier," Arizona shrugged. "It'll probably be better if we have to walk a ton today."

"Yeah," Callie agreed. Arizona handed her the plate of eggs and bacon and sat down at the breakfast bar. "Did you get the chance to ask your boss about camp counseling?"

"Yeah," Arizona replied. "She said they've filled all the spots they've needed but that they'll put me into consideration for next year."

"I'm proud of you for trying," Callie shrugged.

"I'll get the good shifts this summer though," Arizona said. "I'm not working tomorrow or Monday and I'm only working 9-3 on Tuesday so I'm going to make you dinner before your first game."

"I'll have the boys with me," Callie sighed. "Elena doesn't get home until 5."

"I'll make dinner for them too and we can all go to your game," Arizona replied with a shrug.

"You're really sweet for doing that," Callie said, leaning over and kissing the blonde on the cheek. "What time do we have to leave?"

"10:30," Arizona shrugged.

They quickly finished eating and went upstairs to get ready. Arizona slipped her crop top over her head and pulled a pair of leggings out of her dresser.

"You're not wearing the shorts you bought?" Callie wondered as she pulled her black cutoff shorts on.

"No, I think I'll return them," Arizona shrugged. "I don't like wearing shorts."

"You wear them for basketball," Calie pointed out. "And you wear them around me."

"Yeah, because you're...you. And you don't judge or stare," Arizona said with a shrug. "And neither do a bunch of other kids in the same situation as me."

"Can you just try them on?" Callie asked. "You might not feel as bad in them as you think."

Arizona sighed, pulling them out of her drawer and taking her yoga pants off before putting them on. "I don't like them," she said, walking over to her mirror.

"Why? They're hot!" Callie protested. "Your ass looks great!"

Arizona laughed at that, turning around to steal a kiss from Callie. "I don't know, I'm just not feeling it."

"Trust me when I say they look amazing on you, and you look amazing," Callie said seriously. "I want you to think you're as beautiful as I think you are."

"I guess I'll wear them," Arizona said with a sigh.

"Good. They're cute," Callie replied.

Arizona smiled lovingly at her girlfriend as Callie pulled her makeup bag out of her overnight bag and sat down at her desk, pulling the mirror in front of her. "You know sometimes I look at you and I wonder how I ended up in a relationship with the most beautiful girl in the world. You take my breath away, Calliope Torres."

"That's how you make me feel," Callie replied. "I know you don't see it, but i look at you and I see the most gorgeous eyes and smile, and the softest skin, and the most gorgeous figure. I know you see your scars and your leg and it makes you feel crappy, but you're so beautiful and I don't know how I got so lucky."

"I love you," Arizona said, pecking her on the lips.

"I love you too," Callie replied, turning around from the makeup vanity. "Do I look okay?"

"Gorgeous, as usual," Arizona replied. "I need to do my makeup too."

"Go ahead, I'll go make water bottles and pack bags for us," Callie said. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Peanut butter sandwich on eggo waffles instead of bread," Arizona replied with a laugh. "I don't like sandwiches."

"Right," Callie laughed, putting her makeup bag away before heading downstairs to make the sandwiches. She returned a few minutes later with two sandwiches, two bottles of water, and a drawstring bag. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Arizona replied. She put the ponytail holder that was sitting on her dresser around her wrist and pecked Callie on the lips as she walked by. "Should I bring a bag?"

"No, you'll be fine," Callie shrugged as she followed the blonde downstairs.

Arizona picked up her keys off the kitchen counter and opened the garage door. "I'm so excited for today."

"Me too."

* * *

The pride parade had been amazing and the two girls were currently sat on a couch in a coffee shop sipping on iced coffee. It was currently 6 pm and Arizona thought they were headed home after this, but Callie had a surprise up her sleeve. She got up to throw away her and Arizona's empty coffee cups and returned to her spot on the couch with her arm wrapped around the blonde. "We should get going soon."

"Yeah," Arizona replied. "I've just got to find the best picture of us to post."

"Okay," Callie agreed, figuring now would be the best time to get the last part of Arizona's surprise sorted out. She was busy on her phone for a few minutes before Arizona leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"We should go. It's almost 6:30 and our parking expires then," she said, taking Callie's hand after she stood up.

"Can I drive?" Callie asked as the two of them walked down the street to Arizona's car from the café they were at.

"Why?"

"You've been driving all day," Callie shrugged. "Please? Just let me drive!"

"Okay," Arizona said, eyeing Callie suspiciously as she tossed her the keys. "What's your deal? You're all skittish."

"Nothing," Callie said with a shrug as she climbed into the driver's seat.

Arizona shrugged off her girlfriend's strange behavior and turned on the radio. The two of them drove in silence for a few minutes until Callie turned onto an unfamiliar road. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," Callie said with a smirk. "Don't worry."

"How am I supposed to not worry? You turned the wrong way and you won't tell me where we're going," Arizona said with an anxious laugh.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then don't worry," Callie replied, taking Arizona's hand over the center console and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I don't like surprises, Callie. They make me nervous," Arizona said with a sigh.

"Don't be nervous. I promise it's nothing bad and you're going to love it," Callie said seriously.

Arizona nodded hesitantly and tried her best to relax for a few minutes until Callie pulled into a parallel parking spot a few blocks away from their destination. "It's a bit of a walk, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Arizona shrugged. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out," Callie said. She could clearly see their destination from where they were parked, but that was one of the perks of having a girlfriend who still didn't know the city very well. "You're not sore or anything?"

"I feel great," Arizona replied reassuringly as she got out of the car. "Are you taking me for dinner?"

"Nope," Callie replied, taking Arizona's hand and leading her down the sidewalk. "This actually worked out a lot better than I thought it was going to, which makes it even more exciting for you."

"Can you just tell me already?" Arizona asked with an impatient laugh. They got past the row of buildings and that's when the surprise finally came into full view, complete with a billboard that read Melodrama World Tour. Callie was taking her to the Lorde concert that she figured she wouldn't be going to.

"Surprise!" Callie said, stopping to face her girlfriend. The blonde had tears in her eyes and the biggest smile on her face.

"Calliope," Arizona said, surging forward into her girlfriend's arms. "I cannot believe you did this."

"Are you happy?" Callie asked with a laugh.

"Yes!" Arizona exclaimed, kissing her on the cheek before pulling away. "I don't even know what to say, this is so awesome. Thank you, Calliope."

"Come on!" Callie said, excitedly grabbing the blonde's hand.

The two of them walked inside the arena and once they got past security, Callie led them to their seats, which happened to be at the very end of the first row. "I couldn't find anything together that was closer to the center," she explained. "I was aiming for at least the 100 level and then I got lucky and these ones opened up right when I was going to buy them."

"She's going to be right there," Arizona said, pointing at the stage that was only about 8 feet away from them. "Callie, these must have cost you a fortune," she said seriously.

"They were only about $50 each because I waited until almost 6:30 to buy them," Callie said with a laugh. "It was risky and I'm so glad it worked."

"You are the most incredible person I have ever met," Arizona said, kissing Callie on the cheek before the two of them sat down. "Thank you, Callie. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say it but you are the best human being on the planet and you deserve to hear it over and over again."

Callie smiled at that, placing her hand on top of the blonde's. "This is our summer. I wanted to start it off with something amazing because our summer together is going to be amazing."

* * *

"Thank you," Callie smiled at the waiter who handed her and Arizona their mugs of coffee. The concert had been awesome but the two of them were starving, so they decided to go to IHOP afterwards.

"So I want to talk to you about something," Arizona said, reaching over to pour cream in her coffee. "It's about Wednesday."

Callie nodded in understanding "It's been on your mind a lot, I can tell."

"Amelia helped me figure out what I was feeling on Thursday," Arizona explained. "I've just been trying to figure out how to explain it so I don't sound like an idiot."

"Explain it however you want," Callie said reassuringly. "I'll understand."

"I told you I'm scared of disappointing you, but I realized it's a lot more than that," Arizona said. "And you'll probably think it's ridiculous. I even think it's ridiculous but it is what it is,"

She looked up just as the waiter came back to the table. "Are you ladies ready to order?"

"Can I get a short stack of pancakes with a side of bacon?" Callie asked.

"I'll have the same but with scrambled eggs instead of bacon," Arizona said, closing her menu and taking Callie's before she handed them to the waiter. "Thank you."

"No problem," he replied. "I'll have that out to you shortly."

He walked away and Arizona gave Callie a hesitant smile. "I realized I'm afraid that you might not find me attractive anymore," she said, releasing the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. "Because I couldn't imagine sleeping with somebody who looks like me. And I know, I know we've been over this a thousand times, but every time I think about us having sex," she paused, lowering her voice a little, "I just can't get the idea out of my head that you might be disgusted by me."

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Callie said seriously. "I don't care how many times we have to go over it. I love you and I want to be with you forever and if you need to hear that a million times to believe it, then I'll say it a million times."

"I'm just so afraid that you'll decide I'm not good enough for you or that you want more," Arizona said. "Because I'm less than whole and you deserve better than me."

"You're all I need," Callie said, taking Arizona's hand over the table. "You're more than good enough, baby. You're not less than whole at all."

"You know the first time we do it, it'll be awkward and it'll be me fumbling to get my leg off quickly enough that it won't affect the mood, and you'll probably not be into it anymore because there's nothing attractive about taking a prosthetic leg off. I don't want you to have to deal with all of that," Arizona explained. "You don't deserve that."

"I don't care about any of that," Callie said seriously.

"I just don't want it to make things hard."

"It won't," Callie reassured her. "And when you're ready, I'll do whatever I can to make sure you feel comfortable and beautiful."

"Thank you, Calliope," Arizona said genuinely. "I wasn't going to mention it but Amelia told me you'd want to know."

"I always want to know what's going on in that head of yours," Callie said with a small laugh. "What did you think of the concert?"

"You're the best girlfriend in the whole world and I owe you a huge night out," Arizona smiled.

"Actually we're even now, because of the spring break trip," Callie replied. "We should keep date nights low key for the next little while. We need to save for college and apartments."

Arizona nodded. "I know I'm supposed to be excited for senior year, but I'm just really excited to start my life with you after high school."

"I'm excited for prom," Callie smiled. The group had decided they wouldn't go to prom their junior year (aside from Meredith, who went because it was Derek's senior prom) because of how expensive it was and because they wanted to make their senior prom special. "And graduation."

"I can't believe I get to graduate with you," Arizona smiled.

"Me either," Callie replied. They were so excited to finish high school together but they had an amazing summer they were so excited for to get through first.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to include the actual pride parade in this chapter but I've never been and therefore I have no idea what it's like so here's some more date night fluff instead! Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. bad things happen for a reason

_what am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you? / and what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok? / i'm falling to pieces_

 _\- breakeven, the script_

* * *

"Can we get food on the way home today?" Amelia asked as she walked up to Arizona who was currently monitoring the gym. They kids in daycare wanted to spend their free time in the gym today and Amelia was happy to oblige because it meant she'd get to hang out with Arizona for an hour.

"I can get you something," Arizona replied. "I'm making dinner for Callie tonight."

"Oh tonight's her first game," Amelia remembered. "We don't have to stop if you don't have time."

"We'll have time, I just won't get anything," Arizona replied with a shrug. She smiled down at the group of kindergarten through second graders that Amelia was in charge of that afternoon. "You've got the littles today, huh?"

"I wanted the toddlers but this is second best," Amelia shrugged with a laugh. "Do you want to hang out with us for a little while?"

"Sure," Arizona replied. "I go on break in a few but I'll stay down here and hang out."

"Can we play now?" One of the little boys asked impatiently. "And can we have a ball to play with?"

"Of course," Amelia replied. "Do you have they keys?" She asked Arizona, motioning to the equipment closet on the other side of the gym.

"Yeah," Arizona said, taking her lanyard off and hanging it to Amelia. "It should be the silver one."

"Thanks," Amelia replied, jogging off to unlock the closet and get out balls for the kids before they got more impatient.

Arizona felt her phone buzzing in her back pocket and smiled at Callie's name on her screen.

Callie: [1:58 pm]: are you on break yet?

Instead of responding to the text, Arizona clicked on Callie's contact and called her instead. "I'm basically on break," she laughed when Callie picked up. "What are you doing right now?"

"I'm on my way home," Callie replied. "I have to watch the boys for a few hours before we come over. Elena has to leave for a meeting as soon as I get home."

"Oh you've got her car," Arizona realized. "I could've given you a ride if it was urgent."

"It wasn't," Callie shrugged. "I forgot to tell you, Elena got Issac a phone since she and I are both going to be working this summer and nobody's going to be home with him and Marco, so don't be surprised if he doesn't talk much tonight. He hasn't taken his eyes off the thing since he got it."

Arizona laughed at that. "It's okay, kids are always like that when they get a phone."

"Can I know what you're making for dinner tonight?"

"It's a surprise," Arizona said with a laugh. "I've actually got to go, I'm hanging out with Amelia and the daycare kids."

"Have fun," Callie said with a laugh. "I love you, see you tonight."

"I love you too," Arizona said before hanging up.

* * *

"We need to go, Arizona said dinner is almost ready," Callie said, knocking on Issac and Marco's bedroom door.

"Can I finish this round of Fortnite?" Issac asked after Marco opened the door.

"Fine," Callie said. "Catch up with us before we cross the street and lock the door behind you."

"Thank you!" Issac said happily.

Callie and Marco started off towards Arizona's house and soon enough Issac was running to catch up with them. "Do you think Arizona knows her wifi password?" He wondered, not bothering to look up from his brand new iPhone as he walked alongside his cousin and brother.

"Yeah, she does," Callie shrugged. They approached the corner and she smiled as she saw Arizona waving at her through the kitchen window. She waved back and slowed down, grabbing Marco's hand to make sure he didn't cross the street without looking first, especially since there was a car coming.

"A new game is starting!" Issac said, taking off running across the street to get to Arizona's more quickly.

"Issac, stop!" Callie said, realizing the car wasn't slowing down for him. She dropped Marco's hand and ran out after him, figuring her best and only option was to push him out of the way. She ran forward and managed to push him just as the car swerved in her direction. Time seemed to move in slow motion when the car hit her and she didn't quite catch up with it until she felt her body hit the ground. "Issac!" she said in a panic. "Where are you?"

The boy was miraculously left uninjured and had already taken off in a sprint towards Arizona's house. "Marco! Tell her l'm getting Arizona!" He knocked frantically on the door and Arizona opened it with a smile on her face.

"Hey-" she cut herself off. The tears streaming down his face said it all and she looked over him to see her girlfriend laying in the middle of the street. "Mom!" She screamed, slipping on her adidas slides that were sitting by the front door before running outside. "Callie, oh my god," she said, her eyes filling with tears at the sight of her girlfriend.

"I'm fine, help me up," Callie said, pushing herself into a sitting position before she felt too lightheaded and had to lay back down again. All of a sudden the shock wore off and all she felt was pain. Arizona, help me," she sobbed. "I'm so scared, my head hurts and I can't feel my legs."

"I already called the paramedics," a man who looked to be in his 20s said as he got out of his car. "I'm so sorry, is she okay?"

"You hit her?" Arizona asked, all of a sudden becoming fuming mad. "What the hell did you do to my girlfriend?"

"The kid ran out and I didn't have any time to stop so I swerved out of his direction and I hit her," he said with a sigh.

"Arizona," Callie cried out. "Help me, please."

Arizona glanced up to see her mom running outside and decided her mom could deal with the guy while she sat with Callie. "I'm right here," she said, sitting down on the concrete next to her girlfriend and holding the brunette's hand. "I'm not going anywhere. Just breathe."

"Everything hurts," Callie said. "Where's Issac?"

"He's right here, he's fine," Arizona said reassuringly. "Both of them are fine."

"I need my aunt," Callie sobbed. "She knows what to do."

"I'm here, my mom is here, you're going to be just fine," Arizona said. "The paramedics are coming. I'll be there the whole time," she said. "Can you tell me what hurts the most?"

"My legs hurt so bad, it's like I can't feel them," Callie said, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "You need to call my aunt."

"My mom's got it," Arizona said, using her free hand to gently wipe the blood from Callie's nose. "Do you know your blood type so I can tell the paramedics?"

"No."

"That's okay, they can use O neg if they need to," Arizona said reassuringly. "Issac sweetheart, can you go inside to the kitchen and get my phone? It has a rainbow colored flower printed on the case."

He nodded and went off to get her phone while Arizona continued sitting at Callie's side. "How's your head? Does it hurt?"

"I just feel like I'm going to pass out," Callie said.

"Just stay awake, sweetheart. You don't have to talk but keep your eyes open," Arizona said, wiping the tears from her own eyes so Callie wouldn't see her crying.

"I called the paramedics again, they're on their way," Barbara said. "He said he tried to avoid hitting Issac."

Arizona nodded. "I'm so glad you're home. I wouldn't have known what to do."

"You're going to have to handle the legal stuff with the insurance company though," Barbara said. "They won't let a minor ride in the ambulance if an adult is present."

"I can't stay with her?" Arizona asked, her eyes filling with tears again.

"No sweetheart, I'm sorry," Barbara said sympathetically.

"Arizona?" Callie asked frantically.

"I'm right here, baby, keep your eyes open," Arizona said, kissing the brunette's hand. "You're okay, you're just fine."

"It hurts so bad," Callie sobbed. "Please help me."

"I'm doing everything I can," Arizona said gently. The paramedics pulled up and got out of the ambulance and Barbara gave them all the information she could while they put Callie on the stretcher. "My mom has to go with you, I'll be there as soon as I can," Arizona said, gently squeezing Callie's hand before letting go.

Before Callie could say anything back, Barbara interrupted. "You're going to have to talk to the police and possibly the guy's insurance company. Call me if there's anything I need to do."

"Okay," Arizona replied. "Tell Callie I love her."

"I will, sweetheart. She's going to be okay," Barbara said, kissing Arizona on the forehead before she climbed into the ambulance. "Take the boys to Seattle Grace as soon as you can."

"Okay," Arizona said. The next thing she knew, the ambulance was pulling away and the police were left behind to handle the legal stuff. Arizona felt a little bit more calm knowing that Callie wasn't going to be in pain for much longer but now she had to deal with police and insurance companies and two very scared little boys when all she wanted to do was be there for her girlfriend. She felt like crying but she had to put on a brave face for just a little while longer.

* * *

"I really don't understand why we had to go see this movie," Meredith said as she filled her cup up with a cherry slushee. "It looks too scary."

"No it doesn't," Derek shrugged. "It looks cool."

"That's not enough butter," Meredith said, taking the bag of popcorn from him and walking back over to the butter dispenser. "You can't be mad at me if I walk out of the theater."

"I won't be," Derek laughed, taking her hand once she returned. They went into the empty theater and found their seats a few rows up. Derek reclined his seat and lifted up the armrest so he could wrap his arm around Meredith's waist. "Is the popcorn good?"

Meredith nodded and pulled her phone out of her purse. "Amelia's good with dinner, Arizona got her food on the way home from work and Owen's going to pick her up soon. She's staying with him tonight."

"Arizona takes care of everybody," Derek said with a laugh.

"I'm pretty sure I'd be dead or eating ramen for 3 meals a day without her and Ms. Montgomery," Meredith laughed. "She invites me and Amelia over for dinner every single day. She wanted us to come tonight but Callie was going over there before her first game."

"To Ms. Montgomery's or Arizona's?"

"Arizona's," Meredith clarified. "Speaking of her," she said, picking up her phone once she saw Arizona's name on her screen. She hit the answer button quickly and her relaxed expression quickly turned to a frown at the panic in Arizona's voice.

"Callie, s-she got hit by a car and we're at Seattle Grace and I d-don't know what to do," Arizona rushed out quickly, her words full of shaky breaths and tears.

"Slow down," Meredith said, barely catching a word of what Arizona said. "What about Callie and Seattle Grace?"

"The h-hospital," Arizona said, trying her best to speak through her sobs. "Callie got hit by a car."

"What the hell do you mean Callie got hit by a car?" Meredith asked. "Where are you? Are you okay?" She picked up her purse and stood up, grabbing her popcorn and motioning for Derek to do the same.

"I'm at the hospital," Arizona said after she somehow managed to calm herself down enough to talk. "Callie, she was-"

"Hit by a car," Meredith finished for her, realizing the blonde was too overwhelmed to actually form a coherent sentence. Me and Derek are on our way. We'll be there soon. Do you have anybody with you?"

"My mom and Callie's cousins," Arizona said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know who to call."

"You're fine, Arizona," Meredith said. "Do you want me to stay on the phone?"

"No, it's okay," Arizona said. "I need to go back in the waiting room. My mom told me to call somebody to be here with us."

"I'm glad you called," Meredith said. "We'll be there soon." By the time she ended the call, she and Derek were unlocking the car and Meredith was climbing into the driver's seat and handing Derek her popcorn. "Go on google maps and find the directions to Seattle Grace hospital."

"Callie got hit by a car? What happened?" Derek asked.

"That's all I know," Meredith shrugged. "Arizona's in hysterics."

"I would be too if that were you," Derek replied.

They drove as quickly as possible and they spotted Arizona in the waiting room. "Oh my god, you're okay," Meredith said in relief, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "I thought you were with her."

"No, it was right in front of my house though," Arizona replied. "This guy swerved to avoid hitting Issac and he hit Callie instead. Marco ran to get me and I came outside and she…" Arizona paused as her eyes filled with tears again, "there was blood everywhere and she told me she couldn't feel her legs," Arizona sobbed.

Meredith felt the blonde shaking in her arms and walked her over to the chairs next to Barbara and the kids. "Shhh, it's okay, you're okay," Meredith said. gently stroking the blonde's back. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I can't find a vending machine and I don't want to leave in case we get any news," Arizona said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"I'll find you water and then I'll go pick up Amelia," Derek said, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket to find a few dollar bills.

"She's with Owen tonight but call her and tell her to come here," Meredith said. "Call Mark and Cristina too."

"Okay," Derek replied.

Arizona had managed to calm herself down again so Meredith relaxed into the seat but continued holding the blonde's hand. "I didn't even think to ask if you want everyone here, I'm sorry," Meredith said genuinely.

"I do," Arizona said, inhaling deeply to try and get rid of her stuffy nose. "Mark is Callie's best friend, Cristina is the rational one out of all of us, and Amelia is one of my best friends. I want them here.."

Meredith nodded. "Did you ride the ambulance with her?"

"No, my mom did," Arizona replied. "They wouldn't let me because I'm a minor and because my mom was around."

"Mrs. Robbins, what did they say on the ambulance?" Meredith wondered.

"They said it's most likely not her back and that her spinal cord is probably fine," Barbara said. "They said the loss of feeling in her legs and disorientation was most likely from the shock, but they can't be sure until they take some scans and x-rays."

"And where was all the blood coming from?"

"Scrapes and cuts, and her nose started bleeding too" Barbara shrugged. "She was conscious the entire ride here, we really don't have too much to worry about. She'll probably have some broken bones but I don't think it's anything more serious than that."

Elena appeared in the waiting room and gave an exhausted yet reassuring smile to the group. "I was leaving my meeting and I saw her come in, so I stuck around as long as I could before they kicked me out," she explained.

"I've been trying to call you since it happened," Barbara said in relief.

"Is she okay?" Derek asked, walking back into the waiting room and taking a seat on the other side of Arizona before handing her the bottle of water.

"Her right leg took most of the damage," Elena explained. "She's got a dislocated right hip, a pretty bad break in her femur, a clean break in her tibia, and her knee took a lot of damage too. They won't really know about her knee until they get in there, but we're looking at multiple reconstructive surgeries at this point."

"What do you mean multiple? Can't they fix everything at once?" Derek asked.

"Her body has been through a lot of trauma today, so the surgeries will probably take place over the next few days to give her some time to heal in between," Elena replied. "She's also got a small fracture in the fibula of her left leg, but that should heal in a few weeks."

"What about her head?" Arizona asked. "Her nose was bleeding a lot and she was kind of confused. Is her head okay?"

"I checked and double checked the head CT they ran and her brain is completely fine," Elena said reassuringly. "She was in shock for a few minutes after she got here but we gave her some morphine and I sat with her while they sutured some of her cuts. She's in a lot of pain but she'll be okay."

"So she's not having surgery tonight?" Barbara asked.

"They're just going to go in and fix her femur and hip on her right leg and while she's under the anesthesia they'll set her right tibia and left fibula. The knee surgeries will come in a day or two depending on how she's feeling."

"Can I see her before she goes into surgery?" Arizona asked.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. They're prepping her right now so she can't have any more visitors," Elena said. "When she was on the morphine, I told her I was going to call her parents. I got a little smile from her and she told me to keep you away from them," she said with a laugh. "It took me a minute to figure out what she was saying but she thought she was pretty funny."

Arizona cracked a smile at that. "Did you call her parents?"

"I will eventually," Elena shrugged. "I'm kind of dreading it myself, and plus I'm her legal guardian, but I should go call them. I'll be back in a minute," she said, pulling her phone out of the pocket of her scrub pants.

"I'm going to go pick up Mark and Amelia," Derek said. "Does anybody want any fast food or anything?"

"Issac and Marco haven't eaten dinner yet," Arizona said, looking up and giving a gentle smile to the two young boys.

"You haven't either," Barbara pointed out.

"I'll just get some chicken nuggets for everyone," Derek said. "Let me know if there's any news."

"We will, thanks babe," Meredith said.

Derek left and Meredith pulled out her phone to text Amelia. "I can call if you want to talk to her," she said, offering her phone to Arizona.

"I can't talk," Arizona sighed. "I'm finally not crying and I don't want to start again."

"Okay," Meredith said in understanding, typing out a quick message to Amelia. "Do you want to go on a walk or something?"

"Yeah, I think that would be good," Arizona replied, letting go of Meredith's hand as she stood up. "Mom, me and Mer are going to walk around for a little while."

"Okay," Barbara smiled at the two girls before they walked off.

"I was finishing up dinner and I saw her across the street and I waved at her and the boys out the kitchen window," she said, looking down at the water bottle she was screwing the cap back on. "I turned away to turn off the stove and put the food on the table and not even a minute later Marco was knocking on the door and Callie was laying in the middle of the street," she said, shaking her head.

"Who hit her?"

"I don't know, some guy in his 20s," Arizona shrugged. "Issac was playing some game on his phone and didn't look up before crossing the street. Callie ran out to grab him but the guy swerved and hit her instead. Issac hasn't said a word since he gave his statement to the police."

"He had to give a statement? He's like 11," Meredith said.

"Marco didn't understand anything that was going on and Issac was the only other witness," Arizona shrugged. "And then the paramedics and the police showed up and I had to stay back and handle as much of the legal stuff as I could while my mom rode in the ambulance with Callie."

"How did you get here?"

"I drove," Arizona shrugged. "Marco didn't have a car seat and I still feel guilty about that, but I had to be here."

"Of course," Meredith replied. "You should've called me about the legal stuff. I've done a whole bunch of that stuff for my mom."

"I basically had to wait for the police to come and take statements and then I gave him Elena's number and he gave me his and the police told him to call his insurance company and sent him on his way," Arizona replied. "It was so fast and simple for something so...horrible."

"Was the guy an asshole about it?"

"No, he was actually really nice and I probably shouldn't have lashed out at him and yelled at him as much as I did, but it was just so scary. I didn't know what to do."

"It's okay," Meredith said, pulling her phone out of her pocket when she felt it buzz. "Cristina can't get off work but she says she'll be here with you tomorrow morning."

"Tell her I said thanks," Arizona said. "Will you keep her updated for me?"

"Of course," Meredith said.

The two of them walked around the hospital and through the courtyard making small talk for almost a half an hour. Meredith was trying her best to keep Arizona's mind off everything and fortunately it seemed to be working. After a while, they decided to head back to the waiting room to be with Barbara and the boys. Arizona didn't expect Callie's parents to be there when they got back, though, and it was quite an unpleasant surprise.

"Lucia, Carlos, this is Meredith and Arizona," Elena said, giving the two blondes a hesitant smile as she introduced them to Callie's parents.

Both girls quietly said hello and stood frozen in their spots, wondering what was going to happen next when Carlos finally spoke. "Which one of you is in a relationship with my daughter?"

Arizona gave a quiet sigh and a smile to the man before stepping forward. "That would be me, sir," she said, holding out her hand for him to shake. He declined her handshake and crossed his arms instead, starting skeptically at her for a few moments before his wife stepped closer to Arizona. "It's really nice to meet you both," she said, slowly putting her hand down.

"You're the reason my daughter is on an operating table right now," Lucia said, raising her voice at the blonde.

"What?" Elena asked incredulously, wrapping an instinctive arm around Arizona.

"I knew we should have just sent her to conversion camp," Lucia said, shaking her head. "Carlos, why did you let me send her to your sister. You said she was going to fix her."

"I had no intent of 'fixing' her to begin with," Elena said. "Calliope is perfect and wonderful and she doesn't need to change. She's found an amazing girl who has an amazing family and I'm not about to take that away from her," she said seriously.

"You're not her mom, Elena!" Carlos protested. "All you are is her aunt and you don't deserve a say in how we raise our daughter."

"You're not raising your daughter. I am," Elena said. "You abandoned her and didn't support her when she needed you the most. You allowed me to become her legal guardian!" Elena said.

"And then you allowed her to date a girl that almost got her killed," Lucia said.

"I want to know how the hell you think this beautiful, sweet girl almost got Callie killed," Elena said seriously.

"Callie got hit on the way to her house," Lucia shrugged, crossing her arms at her sister in law.

"I was cooking her dinner, I didn't mean any harm," Arizona said, her eyes filling with tears as she began to blame herself all over again.

"It's not your fault," Meredith said, soothingly rubbing the younger girl's back.

"Leave this poor girl alone!" Elena said, raising her voice at the woman. "She has been through hell tonight and all she wants to do is be here for a girl you haven't been a mom to in almost two years."

"Elena, do not speak to my wife that way," Carlos said seriously. "I know you two don't get along but this is about a girl all three of us love."

"You don't act like you love her. You sent her away because you couldn't love her for who she is," Elena pointed out.

"When she gets out of this hospital, we are taking her home and doing what we should've done in the first place," Lucia said, shaking her head at the taller woman.

"What are you going to do? Send her to conversion therapy when she's happy and proud of who she is?" Elena asked, rolling her eyes at Lucia.

"That's exactly what we're going to do," Lucia said.

The tears in Arizona's eyes fell at the thought of Callie being sent away and forced to change, and she wasn't about to let them take her away that easily. Luckily, Elena thought the same thing.

"I'm her legal guardian. You'll have to fight me to get her back," she shrugged.

"It won't be a fight," Lucia shrugged. "After she wakes up and sees what happened to her and that it was caused by her girlfriend, she'll want to come home and get help because her impure thoughts and actions have consequences she doesn't want to face."

"Just go home, Lucia. The only reason you're here is to yell at me and make Arizona feel bad, so why don't you just leave? You won't be allowed to see her until tomorrow anyway," Elena said. "You've got another little girl at home to care for."

"Screw you," Lucia said, shaking her head before she took Carlos's hand and stormed away from her sister in law. Carlos said nothing but he couldn't help but feel guilty and regretful for everything he and Lucia had put their daughter through.

"Don't you listen to a single thing that comes out of her mouth," Elena said, holding onto Arizona's arms. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to my niece and we are all so lucky to have you. This wasn't your fault in the slightest."

"I know it's not my fault but hearing her say it...it's just so hard," Arizona said, continuing to cry as Elena gave her a hug. "Please don't let them take her away."

"I won't, mija, I promise," Elena said. "I'm going to go see how it's going. They've probably got her under the anesthesia by now."

"Okay," Arizona said, giving the woman a grateful smile before walking back over to the waiting room chairs with Meredith.

"Hey sweetheart, I think I'm going to head home for a little while and get some housework done," Barbara said as Arizona sat down next to her.

"I don't want to leave yet. I need to stay until she's out of surgery," Arizona said frantically. "And my car is the only one here. I can't leave!"

"I'll take your car home and then you can call me when you need to be picked up," Barbara said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll drive her home," Meredith shrugged.

"Thank you, Meredith," Barbara said genuinely. "Text me with any news."

"Okay," Arizona said, kissing her mom on the cheek before the woman stood up.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Arizona stood up and walked a few chairs over to where Issac and Marco were sitting. Marco was curled up in his chair sound asleep while Issac was still sitting there staring into space as he had been for the past hour they'd been there. "It's not your fault, you know," she said, placing a comforting hand on the eleven year old's back.

"He should've hit me instead," he said, looking down at his lap to avoid looking Arizona in the eye.

"No," Arizona said firmly. "No. He shouldn't have hit anybody. But accidents happen and this was a big accident, but you heard your mom; she's going to be fine."

"She's going to miss softball season and not be able to walk for the whole summer," Issac said. "It's all my fault."

"Why do you think it's your fault?"

"I wasn't looking where I was going and she had to pull me out of the way," Issac said, shaking his head.

"You're her baby cousin, of course she's going to protect you," Arizona said. "She'd do the same thing for me and Marco and I'd do the same thing for all three of you."

"Arizona? What if she's angry at me?"

"She's not going to be angry. When she had just gotten hurt, she asked me over and over again if you were okay. She was so worried about you. I'm worried about you," Arizona replied.

"I'm fine," Issac said. "I just want Callie to be okay."

"I know you do," Arizona said. "And she will be."

"I hope so," Issac replied. "I think your friends are here." They both looked up at the door and Arizona smiled at her friends before patting Issac on the knee and standing up. "Your mom should be out with news soon."

"Why didn't you call sooner?" Amelia asked, wrapping Arizona in a hug. "I would've been here in a heartbeat."

"Meredith is the grown up out of all of us. She knows what to do," Arizona shrugged.

"You're family to me," Amelia said seriously. "Call me. Always."

Arizona nodded and moved on to talk to Mark as they walked to the waiting room chairs next to Meredith and the boys. "What the hell happened, Robbins?" he asked with a sigh as he sat down next to her.

"I didn't see it," Arizona said. "The driver swerved because he was going to hit Issac and he hit her instead."

"Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything?" Mark asked.

"I'm fine, just hungry," Arizona said, grabbing the bag of food from him. "What'd you get?"

"Happy meals for the boys, chicken nuggets for you and Meredith, and burgers for me and Mark," Derek said. "Unless you want a burger."

"Chicken nuggets are great, thanks," Arizona said, taking them from the bag. "Issac, should we wake up your brother?"

He nodded and Arizona smiled sympathetically before walking over and gently rubbing the little boy's back. "Callie?" He asked, rubbing his eyes before he opened them.

"Callie's still in surgery, sweetheart," Arizona said. "But Derek brought you a happy meal."

"Oh," he said, sliding down to his knees on the floor so he could use the waiting room chair as a table. "Thank you Derek."

"You're welcome, kid," he replied after sitting down next to Meredith. "Any news?"

"Callie's parents showed up, blamed me for everything and told Elena they're going to take her away and send her to conversion therapy and then they left," Arizona shrugged. "I know Elena won't let it happen but the idea of it is just so terrifying."

"It's still legal here?" Mark wondered.

"I think so, I don't know," Arizona said with a sigh. "I mean we don't even know when she'll be able to leave the hospital. It's definitely going to be at least a week, but what if it's months?"

"At least a week? Why so long?" Amelia wondered.

"They can't fix everything all at once so they have to go in and do some more knee surgeries over the next few days," Arizona said. "We might not even get to see her for a few days if they have her on morphine and a ventilator."

"Why would they keep her on a ventilator?" Meredith asked.

"I've been under general anesthetic a few times and there's been times where I had to be on a ventilator for a few hours after they took me off the anesthesia. It's a common thing, but I wasn't allowed any visitors." Arizona explained. "I don't think it'll be a problem but if she's on a ventilator, Elena and maybe her parents will be the only ones able to see her."

"Will they have her on anything besides morphine?" Derek asked.

"I doubt they'll give her anything stronger than that," Arizona shrugged. "She's a trooper, she won't want to be on that stuff too long."

The group nodded in response and silence fell over them as they continued eating. Arizona would occasionally turn on her phone to check for any news, but the screen was always blank.

"Stop doing that," Amelia said, putting her hand over Arizona's as the blonde went to reach for her phone again.

Arizona nodded and held onto Amelia's hand instead. She sat in silence for a minute, trying to will the tears in her eyes to go away before she brought her free hand up to wipe them away. "I'm sorry, I'm just so worried," she apologized.

"Don't apologize," Amelia said, shaking her head at the blonde. "You love her and you're worried. Cry all you want."

"I can't, I need to be strong for her," Arizona said. "She'd lose her mind if she knew I was crying right now."

Amelia smiled at that. "You've always been strong for her. Ever since I met you."

Arizona nodded. "Hey Amelia? If I can't see her tonight and I have to go home, do you think I could maybe stay at your house? I don't know how I'm supposed to spend the night by myself," she admitted with a sigh.

"Of course," Amelia replied. "Just relax for now, there's nothing we can do except wait."

Arizona nodded in response and resisted the urge to turn on her phone again by resting her head in her hand. It had been an exhausting few hours and she felt like she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

* * *

The group of kids had fallen asleep after eating their dinner and none of them realized how many hours had passed until Elena came back into the waiting room around 11:30. She gently shook Arizona awake and the rest of the group collectively woke up seconds later. Elena gave them an exhausted and pained smile before getting to the news. "She's out of surgery."


	16. simply be mine

_you've been on my mind / i grow fonder every day / lose myself in time just thinking of your face / god only knows / why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go / you're the only one that I want_

 _\- one and only, adele_

* * *

All 5 of the teens sat frozen in their spots once they heard the words come out of Elena's mouth.

"Is she okay?" Arizona asked hesitantly. "Is she awake yet?"

"She's not awake and she probably won't be until the morning. She's also on a ventilator until she wakes up," Elena said. "But she is stable for now and her vitals are good so I'm only worried as her aunt and not as a nurse."

"Can we see her?" Amelia asked. "Or at least Arizona."

"Not until she wakes up," Elena said apologetically. "I want you all to go home and get some sleep. You'll feel a lot better in the morning."

"I want to stay here," Arizona said.

"You are going home or going to my house and trying to get some sleep," Amelia said seriously.

Arizona sighed. "I'll go to your place, I don't want to be by myself."

"Okay," Amelia agreed.

"Thank you, Elena," Arizona said genuinely. "Will you text me as soon as I can see her tomorrow?"

"Of course, mija," Elena replied. "See you tomorrow."

The group stood up and Amelia threw her arm over Arizona's shoulder. "Do you need to stop and get anything at your house?" Meredith asked.

"I'll just go home in the morning before I come back here," Arizona said. "Amelia, weren't you staying at Owen's tonight?"

"I was going to, but you needed me so I had Derek pick me up," Amelia shrugged.

"Thank you, Amelia," Arizona said genuinely. "You can go back to his place if you want. I'll be okay."

"I'm staying with you tonight," Amelia replied. "You've been there for me since we met and you're my best friend. You come first."

Arizona smiled at that. "I'm glad you're my friend, Amelia."

"I texted Ms. Montgomery earlier and she's going to stop by and visit Callie tomorrow afternoon," Meredith said as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"She's so sweet," Arizona said with a smile. "Actually, can we stop at my house really quickly? I need to grab something?"

"Yeah, you're on the way anyway," Meredith shrugged.

Amelia climbed in the backseat, allowing Arizona to have the front passenger seat. "When do you think her next surgery will be?"

"Probably not tomorrow," Arizona shrugged. "I'm thinking Thursday."

They nodded in agreement and made small talk the rest of the way to Arizona's house. Once they pulled in the driveway, the blonde opened the garage before disappearing inside. She went into the living room and found both of her parents asleep on the couch with a movie playing in the background. "Mom," she whispered, tapping the woman on the shoulder.

"Is Callie alright?" Barbara asked as she slowly began to wake up.

"She's out of surgery and Elena told me to go get some sleep, so I'm going to go over to Mer and Amelia's."

"Have them come over for breakfast tomorrow morning," Barbara said. "I'll make pancakes and eggs and fruit salad, and then you can bring some to the hospital for Callie."

"Okay," Arizona agreed. "I'm just going to grab some things and go. I'll see you in the morning."

"Come here sweetheart," Barbara said, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "You've had a rough day, are you alright?"

"I'll be better once I get some sleep but Callie's okay so I'm okay," she shrugged. "Thanks Mom, I love you."

"I love you too," Barbara said, kissing her daughter on the forehead before letting her go.

Arizona went upstairs and grabbed Callie's light pink hoodie off the back of her desk chair and slipped it over her head, leaving her t-shirt on underneath. She took off her denim shorts and put on a pair of flannel pajama shorts in place of them. She hadn't even had time to feel self conscious today with everything that happened and realizing that she felt okay in shorts made her so proud of herself.

She grabbed her phone charger from the wall and put it the front pocket of the hoodie before going back out to the car.

"Is that Callie's sweatshirt?" Meredith asked as Arizona got back in the car. She nodded with an embarrassed smile and Meredith reached over and gently squeezed her arm. "That's sweet, don't be embarrassed."

"I miss her," Arizona said with a sigh. "I know she's okay but it doesn't change the fact that she and I aren't asleep in my bed right now."

"You're sleeping in my bed tonight, by the way," Amelia said.

"I can take the guest bedroom," Arizona said with a shrug.

"You're not sleeping by yourself because then you'll be crying all alone and if you want to cry you can do it with people around to comfort you," Amelia said seriously.

"Okay," Arizona sighed.

They rode in silence the rest of the way and once they got inside, Meredith went to the kitchen and got Arizona a glass of water. "Drink this," she said, handing her the glass,

"Why?"

"Because you're dehydrated and you're going to wake up with a headache tomorrow morning if you don't drink some water," Meredith said. "Do you need anything else? Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm okay," Arizona said. "I just need sleep."

Meredith nodded in understanding and took the empty glass once Arizona finished. "Wake me up if you need anything or if there's any news about Callie."

"I will," Arizona said with a grateful smile.

The three of them went upstairs and Amelia led Arizona to her bedroom. "Do you want to wash your face or take a shower or anything?"

"I don't have my shower chair or my crutches or anything so I'll just wait until tomorrow, but I'll wash my face," she shrugged.

"Oh, right," Amelia said. "The washcloths are in closet outside the bathroom and the face wash is on the counter."

"Thanks," Arizona said before walking off to the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later and sat down on the edge of the bed to take off her prosthetic. "Today was a terrible day," she announced with a sigh once she laid down next to Amelia. "It's been the worst day I've had since I've lived here."

"Agreed," Amelia said tiredly, looking down at the notification from Owen asking to FaceTime. She passed her phone over to Arizona and let her read the message. "Do you mind? He just wants an update on Callie."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Arizona said reassuringly.

Amelia clicked on Owen's contact and clicked on the FaceTime button. "Hey, I didn't know you'd still be up," she said with a tired smile.

"Is Callie out of surgery?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's been out for about an hour," Amelia said. "I'm back home now."

"How is Arizona holding up?" Owen wondered.

"She's right here," Amelia said, turning the camera towards Arizona.

"Hey," Arizona said with a smile. "I'm okay and Callie's stable, which is good. Sorry I pulled Amelia away from you," she said apologetically. Amelia rolled her eyes at the blonde before gently smacking her on the arm.

"You guys are best friends, and you needed her with you," Owen said knowingly. "I understand that."

"I told her to stop worrying about it," Amelia said with a laugh.

"Seriously, Arizona, don't worry about it," Owen said reassuringly. "How did her surgery go?"

"Just give me the phone," Arizona said with a laugh, taking it out of Amelia's hand. "The doctors popped her hip back into place and they fixed her femur, tibia, and fibula they have to fix her knee in a few days," she explained.

"Is that all on the same leg?"

"No, her hip, femur, tibia, and knee are on her right and her fibula is on her left so if she gets lucky she might be able to wear a boot so she's not in a wheelchair all summer," she said.

"How did her right leg take so much damage and her left got hardly anything?"

"I didn't see the accident but I think she got hit on her right side," Arizona said. "She should be alright, it's just going to be a rough few months."

"Well I'm glad she's okay," Owen replied.

"Me too, thanks Owen," Arizona smiled. She passed the phone back to Amelia before turning on her own to open her snapchats.

"I should probably get some sleep," Amelia said.

"Of course," Owen replied reassuringly. "I was just calling for an update on Callie."

"You should come see her with me tomorrow," Amelia said. "Arizona's going in the morning to spend some time with her and the rest of us are coming a little later."

"You are?" Arizona asked.

Amelia nodded. "We can go get lunch together," she said to Owen with a smile.

"Sounds good, just let me know what time," Owen replied.

"Okay," Amelia agreed.

"I love you, see you tomorrow," Owen said with a tired smile.

"I love you too," Amelia replied before hanging up. Owen wasn't as close with everyone else as Amelia was, but he still cared a lot about Amelia's friends and wanted to make sure they were okay.

* * *

"How is she doing this morning?" Arizona wondered as she walked to Callie's room with Elena. She had stopped at the coffee cart on the way to the floor Callie was on and she had gotten iced coffee for herself, Callie, and Elena. The rest of the friend group decided they'd let Arizona see Callie first and that they'd come later.

"She's awake and alert and she's excited to see you, but she's still in a fair amount of pain and her body is exhausted," Elena said. "Her right upper leg and hip have a brace around them, then she's got a brace holding her knee straight and she's got a cast on the rest of her leg. It's a lot to take in, so I just want you to be aware. She's pretty uncomfortable so don't get upset if she's irritable."

"I've seen worse and gone through worse myself," Arizona said with a gentle smile. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Elena nodded in response. "Some other nurses will be in and out to check her vitals and to check her incisions but I'll leave you two some privacy."

"She can eat and everything?" Arizona asked as they approached the door.

"Yep, she's cleared to eat for now," Elena confirmed. "Thank you for the coffee this morning, by the way."

"Of course," Arizona said with a shrug. Once Elena walked away, Arizona gently opened the door and stood hesitantly at the doorway. She didn't know why she suddenly felt so nervous, but seeing her girlfriend so helpless had her more upset than she thought it would.

"Come here, what's wrong?" Callie asked with a tired smile.

"You almost died is what's wrong," Arizona said, her expression softening once she realized Callie was okay.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus," Callie admitted with a laugh.

"It was a Honda Pilot actually," Arizona laughed, trying to get rid of the tears in her eyes. "Do you need anything? What can I do?"

"You can sit and give me my coffee and tell me what you know so I can fill in the rest," Callie said.

Arizona handed her the coffee before pulling up the chair and sitting down next to Callie's bed. "You had surgery last night to fix your hip and femur and to set the breaks in your tibia and fibula," Arizona said. "And then you're going to have knee surgeries over the next few days."

"They gave me a boot for my left leg so I'll be able to use crutches instead of being stuck in a wheelchair until my fibula heals," Callie said.

"That's good," Arizona said in relief.

"Dr. Bailey—she's my surgeon—told me there was no nerve damage in my hip, but there's going to be some in my knee no matter what. Recovery is going to take awhile and I probably won't ever have full range of motion again," Callie said with disappointment.

"So no more softball?" Arizona asked sympathetically.

"Probably not," Callie sighed. "But I'm going to work my ass off in physical therapy because I want to try."

"Do you know when your knee surgeries will be?"

"Dr. Bailey said they're going to try to do everything at once tomorrow," Callie said. "She said I might be out of here by Monday if everything goes well."

"How long will everything take to heal?"

"The femur is going to take a couple months, but I'll be able to bear a little bit of weight on it because it'll help the recovery process. My tibia and fibula will both take about a month and my knee depends on how the surgery goes," she shrugged. "I won't be able to walk all summer."

"Hey, that's okay," Arizona said reassuringly. "You've got me, and I'm sure we can find plenty of fun stuff to do."

"I ruined our first summer together," Callie sighed.

"You didn't ruin anything," the blonde said seriously. "We'll still have an amazing summer, I promise. It's not even June yet, we've got a long way to go."

"We were supposed to go exploring the city and to concerts and maybe even go on a vacation together and now we can't do any of that," Callie said, her eyes filling with tears. "Everything is ruined."

"Nothing is ruined, baby, calm down," Arizona said softly. "We can still do all of those things, we'll just have to do them differently."

"I don't want to do things differently," Callie said as Arizona reached over and wiped a tear away with a quick stroke of her thumb.

"I mean look at me with this leg," Arizona said, motioning towards her prosthetic. "I'm the queen of adaptation." She laughed once she got a small smile out of Callie. "We will figure it all out and we'll have the best summer ever, even if you're on crutches."

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise," Arizona said with a gentle smile. Even after everything that happened, she still firmly believed that they'd have an amazing first summer together.

* * *

Thursday:

"Sweetheart, I know this sounds scary but right now amputation isn't even a possibility," Elena said seriously. "It all depends on how she recovers. We won't know until she's able to start physical therapy."

"No, no, I can't," Arizona sobbed. "They can't do that. How could they even suggest it?"

"Dr. Bailey just wants us to know everything we can," Elena explained. "Even if she loses function or has some chronic pain, there's other options too. She could always have a partial or full knee replacement. Amputation is a last resort."

"Woah, what's wrong?" Amelia asked as she walked up to the two.

"I can't do this, I have to go," Arizona said, wiping her eyes before walking off.

"What happened?" Amelia asked. "Is Callie okay?"

"The damage in her knee was more extensive than they thought," Elena said with a sigh. "Dr. Bailey fixed all the ligaments but there's no way to correct all the nerve damage."

"So what is Arizona freaking out about?"

"I didn't mean to tell her, but she overheard Dr. Bailey telling me about how Callie's knee might never have full function and if she has chronic pain, she eventually might decide that amputation is her only option," Elena sighed.

"Oh god," Amelia sighed. "I'll go see Callie for a little while and then maybe Arizona will be ready to see her. She probably just needs a little bit of time to process that."

"Okay," Elena said with a sigh. "Let me know when she comes up. I want to apologize for freaking her out like that."

"I will," Amelia replied before she knocked on Callie's door and went in.

"Hey," Callie said with an exhausted smile. "Where's Arizona? I thought you two came together."

"She'll be here soon," Amelia shrugged. "How's your knee feeling?"

"It hurts like a little bitch but at least it's back in one piece," Callie said with a laugh. "I'm so exhausted, too. They don't let me sleep for 3 hours without coming in and changing my IV bags or checking my vitals. I never get any peace and quiet around here."

"You get to go home Monday?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah," Callie replied. "It's going to be hell. At least here I have people who can help me go to the bathroom and take showers and stuff."

"You act like Arizona isn't going to be there every second of the day taking care of you," Amelia said with a laugh.

"Where is she?" Callie asked.

"She had a thing she had to handle," Amelia said, trying not to give Callie a hint that anything was wrong.

"Amelia," Callie said firmly, rolling her eyes at the younger girl. "I can't get out of this bed to kick your ass so you might as well just tell me where she is."

"She's upset about some news she heard, okay," Amelia sighed. "She just needs a few minutes."

"What news?"

"What did Dr. Bailey tell you about your knee?" Amelia asked.

"She told me I've got a lot more nerve damage than they thought and that I might never get all the function back and that I might have chronic pain," Callie said.

"Anything else?"

"She told me that somewhere down the line I might decide on having a partial or full knee replacement and if that doesn't work my last resort would be amputation, but that's never going to happen. I'm going to be fine," she shrugged.

"Arizona overheard that last little part about the amputation when your aunt was talking to Dr. Bailey," Amelia said hesitantly. "She freaked out."

"Shit," Callie sighed, picking her phone up off the table. "Can you go get her?"

"I'm giving her space," Amelia said. "She needs it."

"Has she ever told you what happened?" Callie wondered. "I don't know anything besides a few details."

"Same," Amelia replied. "Trust me, you'd know before I'd know."

"I'm worried about her," Callie sighed. She decided to text Arizona and try to convince her to come up and see her.

Callie [10:34 am]: hey baby, Amelia told me what you heard and I'm so sorry you had to hear that. please come up and talk to me. I want to explain.

She saw that Arizona had read the message and decided to send her another one.

Callie [10:35 am]: I know you're freaking out, but I promise you everything will be alright. come up so I can give you a hug.

Arizona [10:35 am]: in a little while. I'm sorry :(

Callie sighed and set her phone back down. "You're right. She needs space."

"Let's just watch some tv or something until she's ready," Amelia said. "There's no use in worrying about it."

"I guess you're right," Callie said with a sigh.

A half hour later, they heard a knock at the door before the blonde walked inside. There was no evidence that she had been crying but a look of panic was laced into her tired eyes and that was when Callie realized she probably hadn't slept much in the last few days either. "Hey," she said with a hesitant smile.

"I'll leave you two some privacy," Amelia said.

"Thank you," Arizona said quietly before the brunette left the room.

"You've been distant since you found out," Callie said knowingly once Amelia closed the door.

"What do you mean?"

"You were supposed to be here a half an hour ago and you freaked out the second Elena told you," she sighed. "Talk to me, baby. What's going through your head?"

Arizona hesitantly stepped forward before deciding to sit down on the chair next to Callie's bed. "I'm just so scared, Calliope," she said with a sigh.

"You know I'm going to be fine no matter what happens," Callie said. "What are you scared of?"

"I already lived through all of that, and I don't know if I can watch you go through it," she said, her eyes filling with tears again. "I can't even imagine having to go through that with you."

"I know I promised I'd let you take your time, but I need some more details," Callie said. "I have no idea what you went through, and now I'm worried about you because you're panicking over the very slight possibility that I might end up getting my leg amputated. That isn't good for you, baby. You need to talk," she said seriously. "You don't have to tell me everything, but baby steps are good."

"Whenever we moved somewhere new when I was little, my dad would take me roller skating," Arizona said with a sad smile. "Usually it'd just be in a rink but when I was 11 and we moved to New Mexico, he bought me a pair of roller skates and we went skating the first day we moved there. I fell and scraped up my left leg all over here," she said, pointing to a long area of skin all over her right leg. "I didn't clean it up and then later that day and all day the next day, me and Tim ran around with our new friends in the neighborhood. It was a little sore and red but I figured it was just because it was bruised," she shrugged.

Callie nodded along with the story, slowly beginning to piece together what had happened.

"That night, I had a fever and my parents figured I had gotten sick from the move, so I took some medicine and then Tim built us a blanket fort in the living room for us to sleep in because he knew that always cheered me up," she laughed sadly before her expression turned serious. "I woke up 3 days later in a hospital bed and I didn't have a left leg anymore."

"Oh my God," Callie said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Apparently I had taken a bad turn during the night and at some point I had a seizure and they couldn't wake me up, so they called an ambulance.

"So you had an infection?" Callie asked.

"It was a staph infection and it turned into sepsis, so that part of my leg was no longer viable and the only way to stop the infection was to cut it off," she explained. "They were going to treat the infection and try to let me keep my leg, but my heart stopped and there was nothing they could've done so they had to amputate."

"You died? Like you were actually dead?" Callie asked incredulously.

"For 2 minutes," Arizona confirmed. "The infection also damaged my kidneys, so I was on dialysis for a few weeks until I was healthy enough to have the transplant. My mom gave me her kidney."

"It all makes so much sense now," Callie said. "I mean I always wondered but nothing ever made sense."

"How did you think it happened?"

"At first I thought you were just born without it, but then you told me about how you missed being able to run and play basketball on your feet, so I figured you must've been in an accident or something. I never thought it was from something so small."

"The craziest part is that roller skating almost killed me but I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I could," she said with a shrug. "I'm just too scared to try, you know?"

Callie nodded in understanding. "I don't want you to be worried about this, though. There's hardly even a chance that it might end up being my last option. For all we know I could make a full recovery," she shrugged.

"I know it sounds selfish, but I can't watch you go through that. It would be too traumatic for me," she said seriously.

"It's not selfish at all," Callie said. "I understand."

"I don't even understand it," Arizona said, shaking her head. "You're my girlfriend and I'm supposed to be by your side through everything, but I don't think I'd be able to be by your side through an amputation."

"And that's okay," Callie said reassuringly. "It's traumatizing for you and I could never ask you to stick around for that." She knew deep down that if she ever had to face that challenge, Arizona would eventually come around and be by her side helping her through every step. She blonde was a lot stronger than she made herself out to be and Callie knew that, which is why she decided not to make a big deal out of it right now. Obviously it would have to be brought up later, but now was clearly not a good time. "You know what? Don't worry about anything right now. Just get in here with me and take a little nap." Callie could see how exhausted Arizona was and she realized they could both use some time cuddling together.

"I don't want to hurt you," Arizona said hesitantly.

"Come on this side," Callie said, motioning around to her left side. "My fibula isn't even that broken."

Arizona cracked a smile at that. "If you're sure."

"I'm positive," Callie said, moving over on the bed as best she could.

Arizona slipped her prosthetic off before gently climbing in the bed next to Callie. "That feel okay?" She asked.

"It feels fine baby, relax," Callie said, wrapping an arm around Arizona.

Dr. Bailey walked in the second Arizona laid down and she gave them both a skeptical look before sighing and rolling her eyes. "Now normally I'd reprimand you both because Callie knows she's not supposed to be sharing the bed but both of you look like you haven't gotten any sleep so I'm going to check your incisions and then I'll have everyone leave you alone for a couple of hours," she said with a laugh.

"Thank you, Dr. Bailey," Callie said genuinely.

"Nothing to worry about," Dr. Bailey shrugged, lifting up Callie's gown to check the sutures going down her upper leg. "These ones look good," she said, moving onto her knee. She gently pulled off the bandages and checked the incisions for any sign of infection. "You look good," she shrugged, opening her laptop to put the information into Callie's chart. "I'm still going to keep you on the antibiotics for another 24 hours just to be cautious, but everything is looking great."

"Okay, thanks Dr. Bailey," Callie said.

"I'll get everyone to leave you alone for a couple of hours, as long as you're careful with that right leg," she said sternly.

"I'll make sure she doesn't move around too much," Arizona said reassuringly. "Thank you, Dr. Bailey."

"No problem, girls." She swiftly left the room and once the door was shut they both shifted slightly in the bed to get a little bit more comfortable.

"I missed this," Arizona said, gently stroking the skin on Callie's arm. "I missed holding you and touching you and being so close to you."

"Me too," Callie admitted with a sigh. "I can't sleep here without you."

"I can't sleep either," Arizona said, continuing to stoke Callie's arm until she got to the point where the IV needle was taped into her arm. "Does that hurt?"

"No, it's just a little uncomfortable," Callie shrugged. "The only thing that hurts is my right leg. It's just kind of a dull pain all around and it gets worse when the drugs start to wear off," she shrugged.

"How does it feel right now?"

"Like I said, dull pain," Callie said nonchalantly. "You should see the bruising, it's crazy."

"I don't know if I want to," Arizona replied with a sad laugh, pulling her hand away from Callie's arm.

"You don't have to be afraid to touch me," Callie said seriously. "I'm okay, I promise."

"I don't want to hurt you," Arizona replied. "That's why I didn't ask to lay here with you sooner. I'm so afraid of hurting you."

"I'm already hurt, baby. The only thing you're doing is making it better," Callie said reassuringly.

Arizona nodded in understanding before taking Callie's hand. "Can we take a little nap?"

"Definitely," Callie laughed. "Are you comfortable? I know this bed is small."

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Let's try to get a little bit of sleep," Arizona said with a light laugh. "I love you. I'm so glad you're okay."

"I love you too," Callie replied softly.

As both girls began to doze off, they thought about how grateful they were to be in each other's arms. It had been a scary couple of days but things could only get better from here, right?

* * *

 **A/N: I have a question for you guys: I planned on ending this before they started their senior year and then I decided to continue and write their senior year as well, so do you want me to continue in this book or start a new one for the sequel? Let me know in your reviews!**


	17. she gives me love

_this world has a way of shaking your faith / ive been broken again and again / but I need all the cracks in my shattered heart / cause that's where her love gets in_

 _\- woman, amen; dierks bentley_

* * *

"Calliope, you're going to get out of this bed and take a shower and then I'll make you whatever you want for lunch," Arizona said sternly. "It's just across the hallway. You can do it."

"And then the kitchen is all the way downstairs," Callie whined. "Can't I just eat up here?"

"Nope," Arizona said, getting Callie's crutches that were propped against the wall. "Your doctors and your aunt said you need to be as mobile as possible so you're going downstairs to eat." Callie had been home for a couple of days, and while her recovery was going well, she was irritable and uncomfortable and even Arizona was getting a little tired of being around her, but everyone understood that she was tired of being in the house all day and needed a little bit of space every now and then.

"I don't want to," Callie protested, her eyes filling with tears. "It hurts too bad."

"How long has it been since you've taken your pain medicine?" Arizona asked, walking over to Callie's desk and picking up the bottle. "It says one every 12 hours. When did you have your last one?"

"Not since I left the hospital," Callie shrugged.

"Why?"

"They make me feel loopy. I don't like them," Callie said with a shrug.

"They also stop your pain," Arizona said, opening the bottle and handing Callie a pill. "Your water is on the nightstand. I'm going to go see how the boys are doing and when I come back up that pill better be down your throat, Calliope."

"Fine," Callie grumbled.

Arizona nodded, pleased with her girlfriend's response. She didn't mean to be so harsh, but if Callie was going to be stubborn, she had no other choice. She went downstairs to the basement and smiled at the two little boys who were wrapped up in a game of Mario Kart. "How are we doing down here?"

"Good," Marco answered.

"Is lunch almost ready?" Issac asked.

"I'm going to help Callie take a shower and then I'll make lunch," Arizona replied.

"Okay," Issac agreed. "Thank you, Arizona."

"Of course," Arizona replied. "Try not to get on Callie's nerves too much when she comes down for lunch. She's in a pretty bad mood and we want to try to make it better."

Both boys nodded in agreement and Arizona smiled at them before going back upstairs. "Did you take the pill yet?"

"Yes," Callie sighed. "Do I have to take a shower?"

"Yes you do, but I'm going to help you," Arizona said. "Your aunt got that shower bench installed?"

Callie nodded and slowly sat up and shifted to where she was sitting with her left leg hanging off the bed. "It hurts so bad, Arizona, please don't make me," she said, her eyes rimmed with tears.

"We'll make it fast, I promise," Arizona said, taking Callie's hands and supporting the girl's weight as she shifted to her crutches. "Does your left leg hurt too?"

"It hurts to put weight on it," Callie said in distraction as she focused all her energy on making it across the hallway to the bathroom.

"We're going to wrap it in plastic wrap so at least half of you can be in the shower," Arizona said. "Can you do that and get undressed while I go find you some clothes?"

Callie nodded again and sat down on the closed toilet lid. She slipped her shirt and sports bra over her head before grabbing the box of plastic wrap that was already sitting on the bathroom counter from her first shower when she got home. It hadn't been nearly as bad as she made it out to be, but it was still a pain in the ass and she didn't enjoy it. Arizona returned a minute later with a pair of loose fitting shorts and a v-neck cotton shirt, along with a pair of underwear and a bra. "Is this good enough?" Callie asked, motioning down to her boot that was wrapped in plastic wrap.

"It's perfect," Arizona said. "You know the drill for getting in, do you need help?"

Callie attempted to push herself up using the bathroom counter but she couldn't manage to stand up because of the pain and she ended up sighing in defeat. "Yes."

Arizona smiled sympathetically and helped Callie stand up. Callie leaned on the wall with Arizona continuing to hold on to her so she could take off her pajama shorts and panties before the two of them carefully maneuvered into the shower. "Your right leg needs to be out of the shower and I'll wash around the brace for you as much as I can while you do everything else."

"I can't believe this is how you saw me naked for the first time yesterday," Callie said sarcastically, cracking a small smile at her own joke.

Arizona laughed at that before grabbing the body wash off of the bathroom ledge and getting her hands wet before lathering it on Callie's right leg between her braces and cast. "That feel okay?" She asked once she felt Callie flinch.

"Can you just be really gentle? The bruising hurts like a bitch," Callie explained.

"Yeah, sorry," Arizona said. "That reminds me, we have to change the bandages on your sutures too."

"It's okay," Callie replied. "Thank you for doing all of this, especially when I'm in such a pissy mood."

"I'm your girlfriend babe," Arizona replied with a shrug. "I know you'd do the same for me," she winked.

Once Callie was finished washing her body, Arizona began shampooing her hair. She knew Callie was completely capable of doing this herself, but it didn't change the fact that Callie was exhausted and she wanted to give her girlfriend a few minutes to relax. "Mark said he wants to bring pizza over tonight and watch a movie," Arizona said nonchalantly as she grabbed the shower head off the wall and began rinsing Callie's hair. "I told him it depends on how you're feeling and he said it's totally okay if you fall asleep early. He just wants to spend time with you."

"I don't know, I'm already exhausted," Callie replied. "I'm not really in the mood to see anyone."

"You haven't been in the mood to see anyone since you've been home," Arizona said knowingly. "You won't even let my mom make you dinner."

"Everyone is up my ass all the time and it's really fucking annoying," Callie snapped. "I literally can't get 5 minutes of peace from anyone."

"We're all worried about you," Arizona tried to protest. She knew Callie was right; nobody was really giving her that much space and Arizona could see why that could be frustrating.

"You do it too, but that's fine because you're my girlfriend and I know you won't have it any other way," Callie said.

"I think everyone is just trying to make sure you can still hang out with them. They want you to feel included," Arizona shrugged, putting the shower head back and grabbing the conditioner. She put a generous amount on her hands and gently ran them through the ends of Callie's hair before working the remaining conditioner into her scalp.

"I'm about as far from included as possible," Callie said. "They can do stuff without me. They don't have to overcompensate for my loss of mobility and come over every single time they're bored."

"That's how I felt when I first lost my leg," Arizona replied. "Except eventually everyone stopped coming over. Trust me, it's a lot better having people like our friends."

"I know," Callie sighed, relaxing at the feeling of warm water on her scalp. "Is Mark totally okay with coming even if I fall asleep after 10 minutes?"

"Yep," Arizona nodded. "He said he'll get breadsticks too if you're in a good mood."

Callie laughed at that. "Tell him to come."

"Okay," Arizona agreed, running her hands through Callie's hair to make sure all the conditioner was out before she turned off the water. She handed Callie the towel and once the brunette was dried off, she helped Callie put on her underwear and shorts. Callie put on her bra and shirt while Arizona unwrapped the plastic wrap from her boot. "Do you want to blow dry your hair?"

"That's way too much effort," Callie said. "I just want to brush my teeth."

Arizona got Callie's toothbrush out and wet it before putting toothpaste on it. She handed it to the brunette and hung Callie's damp towel up. Callie managed to stand up on her own this time, and she leaned over the sink to spit her toothpaste out before rinsing her mouth. "Can we deal with the shitshow going downstairs will be now?" Callie asked, shifting her weight to her crutches.

"It's not going to be a shitshow because I'm going to help you," Arizona said, tying her hair up into a messy bun. "First we have to change your bandages."

"Can we do it in my room?"

"Yeah, go lay down," Arizona said. "I'll go get the stuff." She went downstairs and returned a minute later with the bandages, alcohol wipes, and the antibiotic ointment the hospital gave them. "Calliope, you know it's going to hurt so can you please try not to move your leg? Your aunt will kill both of us if you move it and mess it up." Elena had done this for Callie the first time and she had been very annoyed at how much Callie had moved around. One of the first things she told Arizona before she left for work was that Callie was not to move at all while they were changing her bandages. Unfortunately, those directions sounded a lot easier than they actually were.

"I'll be careful," Callie sighed, unclipping the brace on her femur so Arizona could reach the bandages and redress the sutures.

Arizona quickly pulled the bandage off before she opened an alcohol wipe and carefully cleaned around the stitches. "That's going to be a nasty scar," she observed. "It'll look pretty badass."

"It might actually not be too terrible because it's a surgical scar and not directly from the accident," Callie shrugged. "It'll probably heal better and be neater."

"When do you get the stitches out?" Arizona asked as she spread antibiotic ointment on the stitches with a cotton swab.

"I don't remember. I was still pretty high on morphine when they told me," Callie laughed. "Are you almost done?"

"I just have to put the bandage on and then we have to do the one on your knee. Did they do it laparoscopically or did they do open surgery?"

"They did an open knee surgery because they had so much to fix," Callie said.

"I'm done with your femur," Arizona said. "Put the brace back on."

Callie clipped the brace back into place while Arizona began working on the other sutures. She finished a lot more quickly this time, sensing Callie's impatience. "I don't know why, but that feels a lot better," Callie said once Arizona was finished.

"That ointment has pain relievers in it," Arizona replied. "Are you ready to go downstairs?"

"I guess so," Callie said with a sigh. "Can you make pasta?"

"I'll make whatever you want as long as you manage to get downstairs without any tears," Arizona said, pecking her on the lips as she stood up. She knew this recovery was hard for Callie, but she also knew the affect a positive attitude would have. She hated to see Callie cry, especially when she was in pain, so hopefully the medication would kick in soon.

* * *

"I've got pizza for the whole Torres family," Mark announced as he walked into the house carrying 3 boxes of pizza as well as a smaller box of breadsticks on top. "And you too, Robbins," he said with a laugh. "Where can I put this?"

"Elena's in the kitchen, she'll help you," Arizona said with a grateful smile. "Callie's just taking a little nap, but I'll tell her dinner is here." She walked into the living room and crouched down next to the couch to place a gentle kiss on Callie's forehead. "Mark's here, baby. He brought the breadsticks too."

"I'm tired," Callie whined, propping herself up onto her elbows. "Can I go to bed?"

"Mark's staying to watch a movie, so after you eat you can take another nap down here if you want," Arizona shrugged, sitting down next to Callie and pulling the brunette into her lap. "Let me hold you for a few minutes. You haven't let me cuddle you since you first got home."

"I was on the good drugs when I got home," Callie said with a laugh. "And plus I'm gross and injured. I didn't think you wanted to cuddle with me," she shrugged.

"I always want to cuddle with you," Arizona replied.

"What about your dinner?" Callie asked.

"I'll eat in a few minutes, this is much better," Arizona said, kissing Callie on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Mark was in the kitchen serving both of the boys their pizza while Elena got them all something to drink. "You didn't have to do any of this, Mark. Thank you," she said genuinely.

"Callie told me you've been taking extra shifts at the hospital to pay for her medical bills. I want to make it easier on the family," he shrugged. "She's hurt and you're working a ton. The least I can do is get you dinner every once in awhile."

"It means a lot," Elena said, turning around to give him a hug. "You've been her best friend for years and she's so lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have her," Mark said. "I should go see what pizza everyone wants."

"Okay," Elena agreed.

Mark went off into the living room and smiled at the sight of the two girls relaxed on the couch. "Can I get you two some pizza?"

"That would be really great, thanks," Arizona said. "Just bring the box in here, actually."

"Okay," Mark said, walking into the kitchen. He returned a minute later with pizza, plates, napkins, and 3 cans of soda. "Robbins, I got your half with green peppers and cheese because I know you're trying that no red meat thing," he said as he set it down on the coffee table.

"Thanks," Arizona said. "I'll eat in a little bit, I want to stay here," she said with a content smile.

"You've been taking care of me all day, eat something," Callie said, moving over so Arizona could get up. "And then go home and spend some time with your parents. I'm sure they miss you."

"Okay," Arizona sighed. "As long as Mark can stay."

"I'll be here," Mark shrugged.

Callie picked up the remote off the end table and channel surfed until she found a college softball game. "Can we watch this instead of a movie?"

Mark and Arizona nodded and Arizona handed her a plate of pizza and a breadstick before they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it," Elena said as she walked through the living room to get to the front door.

She opened it to see her sister in law standing there holding a pan. "Carlos insisted I bring food, so here's a tres leches cake" she offered with a shrug, handing the taller woman the pan.

"Thank you," Elena said hesitantly. It sounded more like a question, but she didn't really know what to think.

"I want to discuss Calliope's treatment with you," she said, pulling an envelope out of her purse and putting it on top of the pan that was in Elena's hands. "I know she's recovering from her injuries, but l want to get her into a conversion camp as soon as possible. There's a few pamphlets in there for various camps. I'm also discussing with Carlos about getting guardianship of her back, but he's not on board with that idea yet, so I'll be in contact with you as soon as I find out some more information."

"She's not going to a camp," Elena said. "She's proud of herself. Why do you want to take that away from her?"

"Because she needs to find God again, Elena," Lucia said with a sigh. "Why is that so hard for you to wrap your head around?"

"Because it's not true," Elena said. "Thank you for the cake, but I am not letting my niece anywhere near you if you have any intent of sending her to conversion camp. She's happy and she's got an amazing girlfriend who's been here every day to help her."

"You're forgetting she's my daughter," Lucia said as Elena began to close the door.

"I'm not forgetting. You're just not acting like a mother," Elena shrugged. "I'll talk to your husband, maybe he has a different idea."

"Have Calliope look at those pamphlets and pick one that she thinks she'll like," Lucia said before Elena closed the door in her face.

Elena walked into the living room and set the cake down on the coffee table next to the pizza. "Kids, we've got homophobic hate cake for dessert," she said, rolling her eyes before she grabbed the envelope off the top of it.

"Was that my mom?" Callie asked. "What's in the envelope?"

"It's nothing Calliope, don't worry about it," Elena said. The last thing she wanted to do was make Callie more worried, but she knew the girl had questions.

"No, I want to know!" Callie protested, but all Elena did was shake her head before walking away. "Babe, help me up. I want to go talk to her," she said, tugging on Arizona's arm. "Please?"

"Just let it be, she doesn't want you to be upset," Arizona said. She wanted to know what was going on as well, but Elena was probably right.

"Mark, help me," Callie said firmly, determined to stand up on her own if she wasn't getting any help.

Mark sighed and helped Callie to her feet. "Can you make it to the kitchen?"

"I don't know," Callie admitted with a sigh. "Help me, please."

Mark nodded and kept his hand on her back as she slowly made her way into the kitchen. Once she was in the kitchen and sitting down at the table, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You're doing great, Torres. Everything is going to be fine," he said reassuringly. They may have had feelings for each other at one point, but he would always be her best friend and she really appreciated how supportive of her he was.

"Thank you," Callie whispered with tear rimmed eyes before he walked away. "I'm not a little kid, tía, I know something is going on," she said seriously.

"I know, Calliope," Elena said with a sigh, sitting down across from her niece. "I just don't want you to have something else to worry about."

"You're worrying about a billion things and you're working more hours and it's because of me," Callie said, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill. "I'm not your kid; you shouldn't have to deal with this."

"You are my kid," Elena said seriously. "You became my kid the minute you moved into this house. None of this is your fault and I don't want you to feel guilty about any of it."

"What was in the envelope?"

"Conversion Camp pamphlets," Elena shrugged. "I already threw it away."

"I'll go if it gets her to leave us alone," Callie shrugged.

"Calliope, you are not going to conversion therapy!" Elena said, gently smacking her niece on the arm. "Are you out of your mind?"

"They don't work anyway," Callie said with a shrug. "I just don't want you to worry about this."

"How the hell do you think Arizona would react if you went to conversion therapy?" Elena asked. "She'd lose her mind."

"You're right, you're right," Callie said, putting her hands up in surrender. "It was just an idea."

"A bad one," Elena said. "Do you need help back to the living room?"

"Don't you want to talk about this more?" Callie asked.

"There's nothing to talk about," Elena shrugged. "I'm going to talk to your father because he's never been on board with any of this. Maybe he can convince your mom to calm down, but there's nothing we can do for right now."

"Okay," Callie sighed. "I think I can make it back to the living room if you help me stand up."

"Okay," Elena agreed. She stood up and walked over to her niece's side of the table before helping the girl stand up. "How's the pain?" She wondered.

"Arizona made me take the meds this morning so it's okay," Callie shrugged, slowly making her way out of the kitchen.

"You haven't been taking them?" Elena asked.

"They make me feel badl," Callie shrugged. "I can't stay awake and I can't focus when I take them."

"You only have to take them for a few more days until your pain gets better," Elena said.

"Fine," Callie said with a sigh before she went back into the living room. She relaxed into Mark's arms once she was back on the couch. "Where did Arizona go?"

"She's upstairs getting her clothes so she can go home and exchange them for clean ones," Mark said.

"I feel bad," Callie admitted. "She hasn't been home in a few days. Her parents are probably pissed."

"They're not pissed at all," Arizona said, returning to the living room with her overnight bag just as she heard Callie say that. "They're both so relieved that you're okay and they said I can stay with you and you can stay with me whenever we want. They saw me go through this and they're glad I'm able to be there for you because it makes it so much easier."

"I just don't want you to feel like I'm keeping you from them," Callie admitted

"You're not keeping me from anything," Arizona said. "I'm choosing to be here, and I love being here to help you," she reassured the brunette. "You're usually the one to help me. I'm glad I can do the same for you."

"You barely take care of yourself anymore," Callie said with a sigh. "You wake up and get me ice to keep my swelling down, then you make breakfast for my cousins and keep them occupied until I have enough energy to get out of bed. Then you help me shower and make me food and then you clean the house and help with chores until Elena comes home. You never have any time to relax."

"I don't mind it at all," Arizona said. "Your aunt does so much for me. The least I can do is help when you need me."

"I know," Callie said with a sigh. "I owe you and your family big time though."

"Calliope, you don't owe us a thing," Arizona said. "I'll be back in a little while. Call me if you need anything."

"We'll be fine, Robbins," Mark said reassuringly.

"Okay, I'll stop worrying," Arizona said with a laugh. She walked home and smiled at the familiar smell of her mom's lasagna cooking in the oven.

"Oh sweetheart, I was just about to bring over some lasagna for everyone," Barbara said. "How's Callie doing?"

"She's okay," Arizona shrugged. "She's in a little bit of pain and she's bored, but Mark just brought over a pizza and we're watching softball so she's in a good mood."

"I'll freeze the lasagna and bring it over tomorrow," Barbara said. "And how are you doing? You look tired," she noticed.

"Callie doesn't sleep through the night anymore," Arizona admitted with a sigh. "She's uncomfortable and in pain at night and if I'm not awake trying to help her I'm awake worrying about her."

"Does she know you don't sleep anymore?"

"I don't think so," Arizona said. "It's okay though. She's stayed awake in the middle of the night countless times when I've needed her. I'm just glad she's letting me be there for her."

"Try to get her to go out," Barbara said. "She's probably full of energy and uncomfortable because she has nothing to do."

"I'll start making her run errands with me," Arizona replied. "She'll hate it but at least she'll be getting out of the house."

"Don't worry about it," Barbara said. "Things will get better when she starts feeling more comfortable on her crutches."

"I know," Arizona replied. "I'm just glad she's okay." Things were only going to get better and she was very relieved to know that. She just hoped she'd be able to find something for them to do that wasn't too hard on Callie.

* * *

 **A/N: the good news is I finally updated! the bad news is it's looking like there's only gonna be like 3 chapters left of this story :( i'm so excited to start working on other projects though! At this point I am 99% sure there will be a sequel to this book but I haven't quite figured out what I'm doing with it yet. I will let you all know as soon as I decide!**


	18. summer on you

_we ain't got the sunshine / but we got hearts in our chest / to feel the love like this / stronger than anyone else_

 _\- summer on you, prettymuch_

* * *

"We've been driving for an hour," Callie whined from the backseat. "Can we stop for a minute so I can walk around for a little bit? My hip is cramping." Arizona had found something for she and Callie to do, but she decided to make it a surprise so Callie would be more willing to get out of the house.

"Yeah, we'll get coffee at this little shop up here," Arizona replied.

"Why are we in Owen's truck again? And what did he help you with?" Callie wondered as Arizona turned into the parking lot for the coffee shop.

"You'll see," Arizona said with a laugh. She parked the car and went around to Callie's side to help her out of the car.

"You look cute today," Callie said nonchalantly, taking Arizona's hands and slowly climbing out of the car. Arizona was wearing a pair of cutoff shorts, a light grey v-neck top, and she had a light red flannel tied around her waist.

"You do too," Arizona said, pecking Callie on the lips after she handed the brunette her crutches.

"No I don't, I look like a mess," Callie laughed. "At least I bothered to put on makeup today."

"You always look beautiful," Arizona said. "I don't care that you're wearing running shorts and a t-shirt. You're hot in anything."

"I should've worn a sweatshirt, I feel like I'll get cold," Callie replied.

"We'll have blankets, you'll be fine," Arizona replied.

"You better not be taking me camping. I can't handle camping," Callie laughed.

"It's not camping, I promise," Arizona said. "Do you want to order?"

"Yeah," Callie replied. "Is your leg sore?"

"Just a little bit," she shrugged.

"Go sit down, I'll get you a coffee," Callie said. "Hot with cream and sugar?" Arizona nodded and gave Callie a grateful smile before sitting down at one of the booths nearby. Callie ordered the coffee and slowly slid into the booth across from Arizona. "They said they'll bring it out in a few minutes."

"Okay," Arizona replied. "Is your hip feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think I just needed to straighten it out for a few minutes," Callie shrugged. "Do you want to sleep at your house tonight?"

"I'm not leaving you," Arizona said seriously.

"I'll come too, I just think you'll be more comfortable in your own bed," Callie replied. "Plus I haven't seen your mom in days and I miss her."

"She misses you too," Arizona laughed. "She misses cooking for you."

"She can cook for me anytime," Callie laughed. "Is she making breakfast?"

"I'm making breakfast," Arizona said with a laugh.

"I like that option better because last time you made breakfast at your house you were half naked," Callie laughed.

"I wasn't half naked!" Arizona protested. "I had a bralette and shorts on!"

"Okay you were basically half naked," Callie laughed. "That was such a good day."

"It was," Arizona smiled.

Callie nodded with a smile before getting completely off topic. "I want to know where we're going!"

"You don't seem nearly as irritated that I'm making you go out as you did earlier," Arizona laughed.

"Because I'm okay and it's summer and we said we were going to have the best summer ever, so I decided to fix my attitude."

"You decided this all in the hour we were driving?"

"Yep," Callie said with a proud smile. "I'm making it my goal to get out of the house every single day for the rest of summer."

"What constitutes getting out of the house?" Arizona asked. "Because we could easily go over to my house and watch tv there and it wouldn't exactly count."

"I mean going to lunch and getting coffee and watching my team play and when I get my cast and boot off we could take walks and go to the beach. We can even still try to do that vacation if I'm doing better by the end of the summer."

"We could go to the beach but I still wouldn't be able to do anything," Arizona shrugged.

"We'll hold the beach off until next summer when I'm stronger so I can carry you," Callie replied.

"Calliope, you really don't have to do that," Arizona said with a laugh.

"You haven't been to the beach since you were 11?"

"Nope."

"You do not understand how badly I want to take you to the beach," Callie said. "It'll be amazing."

"It'll be me spending a day without my leg on which might be a disaster," Arizona laughed.

"It wouldn't be a disaster because I'll be there," Callie said. The waiter came by and handed them their coffee and they thanked him before continuing their conversation.

"It's been so long since I've spent a day without it," Arizona said. "I don't think I have since the last time I went into kidney rejection but even then I was in a hospital bed."

"You've gone into kidney rejection before?"

"Twice," Arizona shrugged. "The first time was when I was 13 and the second was like a year ago."

"Holy shit," Callie said. "What happens?"

"They run a bunch of tests and pump me with steroids for like a week," she shrugged. "It takes a lot out of me but I've ended up fine both times it's happened."

"That's so scary," Callie said. "I can't imagine having to go through that."

"It's alright," Arizona shrugged. "I've gotten used to everything and it's so much easier now than it was when I was younger."

"That's good," Callie replied. "Can we get going?" I really want to see my surprise!"

"Okay, okay," Arizona laughed. "You're gonna love it!"

* * *

"So tell me again why we needed Owen's truck to go to the drive in?" Callie asked as Arizona backed into the spot.

"Come see," Arizona said once she put the car in park and turned off the engine. "Then we can go get food."

"Okay," Callie agreed as she opened the car door and hesitantly slid out on her own.

"Got it?" Arizona asked, keeping her arm a few inches away from Callie to catch her in case she fell.

"Yeah, I'm good," Callie said as Arizona handed her the crutches. They walked around to the back side of the truck and Arizona lifted up the cover off the back of the pickup truck and opened the back to reveal the mattress, covered in blankets and pillows.

"Do you like it?" Arizona asked hesitantly. "I thought you'd be more comfortable."

"I love it," Callie replied. "You did all this just so we could go on a date?"

"Yeah," Arizona smiled. "Owen and Amelia helped a lot but I wanted to do something special for you."

"Thank you, Arizona," Callie said genuinely, pecking her on the lips.

"Let's go find something to eat," Arizona said. They walked over to the concession stand and stood in line.

"We should do this more often," Callie said, leaning into her girlfriend. "I know it's a long drive but it'll be fun."

"I'll drive all the way here any day if I get to see that beautiful smile," Arizona replied, giving the brunette a quick kiss on the cheek. "You seem happy."

"I am happy," Callie replied, shivering as she did so.

Arizona untied her flannel from her waist and helped Callie balance while she put it on. "I didn't realize it would be this cold."

"You should wear it if you're cold," Callie replied. "I'll be fine."

"I dragged you out of the house," Arizona laughed. "You didn't want to come and I made you so the least I can do is keep you warm."

"You're cute," Callie smiled. When they got up to the counter, they ordered a bag of popcorn for them to share and bottles of water and went back to the truck. Arizona helped Callie up into the bed of the truck and they both got comfortable on the mattress.

"Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?" Arizona asked.

"I'm fine," Callie replied.

Arizona nodded and slipped her prosthetic off before snuggling into her girlfriend. "I told you we'll have a good summer."

"This is awesome, you're right," Callie agreed. "I can't believe Owen let you borrow his brand new truck."

"He's the best," Arizona laughed. "We've got the best friends."

"We really do," Callie agreed with a smile. "I know the movie hasn't started yet but I can already tell you we should definitely do this again. It's awesome."

"Definitely," Arizona agreed. Both of them could definitely say this was a good summer and it had barely even started yet. They both just felt so lucky to be spending every day with each other.

* * *

3 weeks later:

Callie had gotten the cast on her tibia replaced with a boot two weeks earlier and now came the time where she had to try to walk. She was sat on a chair directly in front of the parallel bars and she couldn't bring herself to stand up no matter how hard she tried. The idea of standing up without her crutches was absolutely terrifying and she wouldn't let her physical therapist come near her without panicking.

"Callie, you have to try," her physical therapist David said with a sigh. "Standing up is the first step."

"No, I can't do it," Callie said, her eyes filling with tears. "It's going to hurt too bad."

"I'll be right back, I have an idea," David said. He knew Callie wanted Arizona to stay in the waiting room until she was walking, but he realized what a help she could be and decided to bring her in.

"Is she walking yet?" Arizona asked hopefully when David appeared in the waiting room.

"She won't even stand up," David sighed. "I know she doesn't want you to see her yet but I think you can help her."

"Of course I can," Arizona replied. She stood up and followed David into the room and smiled when she saw her girlfriend across the room. "David told me you're having a little trouble," she said sympathetically.

"I can't do it," Callie said firmly. "I won't do it."

Arizona grabbed the rolling stool that was a few feet away and took a seat on it so she could be face to face with her girlfriend. She took the brunette's hands and held them in her own, gently stroking her thumbs over the tops of Callie's hands. "What are you most afraid of?"

"The pain," Callie whispered.

"What kind of pain?"

"The pain I felt when I was hit by the car," Callie said, looking down at her lap to avoid looking into her girlfriend's eyes. "It hurt so bad I went numb. Every single part of my body ached and I felt sick and weak and like I was going to die. I can't feel like that ever again. I can't do it," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "What if something happens? What if I stand up and my femur snaps or the ligaments in my knee tear?"

"I'm never going to let you feel like that ever again," Arizona said seriously. "I swore that day that I'd never let anything happen to you ever again. I can't see you like that; it broke me and I swore I'd never let you get hurt again."

"What if it does though?" Callie asked. "What if my leg is just too weak?"

"It's not going to be," Arizona said. "You go here 3 times a week for physical therapy and the other 4 days you do your exercises. You're ready. David and Dr. Bailey wouldn't let you do this unless you were ready."

"What happens if my knee doesn't work? What if there's pain or discomfort or something and Dr. Bailey has to do another surgery? What if she has to do a full knee replacement?"

"She told you there was a risk but we won't know until we try," Arizona said. "She also told you there's a chance you'll be completely fine. It just depends on the nerve damage."

"I'm so scared, Arizona," Callie said, letting go of the blonde's hands to wipe her eyes. "I can't do it."

"You know I was in the exact position you are 5 years ago," Arizona said. "Except I was in a wheelchair that was so wide my arms couldn't reach the wheels," she said with a laugh.

Callie cracked a smile at that and Arizona's smile grew knowing she was taking some of her girlfriend's anxiousness away.

"I had gotten my first prosthetic and I was sitting in the wheelchair with my prosthetic on refusing to stand up because I was so afraid to fall," Arizona continued.

"What happened?"

"My dad was there and they brought him in the room and he told me walking is the first step to skating and playing basketball again," Arizona replied. "He also promised me ice cream if I tried my best," she laughed.

"Ice cream always has been the best way to bribe you, huh?" Callie asked.

Arizona nodded with a laugh. "So I stood up and even my good leg was weak from not being used but I took my steps and then my dad took me for ice cream," she shrugged. "It seemed like the scariest thing in the world but once I did it I was okay."

"I mean you did this with one leg, so I don't know why I'm being such a baby about doing it with two," Callie said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't invalidate your pain just because you think mine was worse," Arizona said seriously. "I was unconscious when mine happened. You were wide awake and even though you didn't lose a leg, I think we're about even because you had to stay awake throughout all of your pain."

Callie nodded. "I'm sorry. I wish I wasn't so freaked out."

"Don't be sorry," Arizona said softly. She stood up from the stool and ducked under one of the bars so she could be in the middle and help Callie stand up. "Take my hands. We're doing this together," she said with a gentle smile.

Callie took a deep breath as she grabbed Arizona's hands and she slowly stood up as she let out the breath.

"Good," Arizona smiled as she let go of Callie's hands and allowed Callie to place them on the parallel bars. She ducked back under the bar and placed her hand on top of Callie's from outside of the bars.

"Once you find your balance you can take a few steps," David said with a proud smile on his face.

Callie nodded, refusing to look anywhere but down at her feet. Once she felt balanced enough, she took a small step forward on her right leg, bracing herself for the worst. She was half expecting her knee to give out on the spot and she was very relieved when it seemed to hold her up with minimal pain.

"How does that feel?" Arizona asked.

"It's a little sore, but it feels good," Callie replied. She wasn't going to get her hopes up yet but this was a good start.

Now came the scary part: bearing all her weight on her right leg long enough to step with her left. Arizona could clearly see the panic in her eyes and she gently squeezed the brunette's hand. "Hey," she said softly. "Don't think about it. Just look at me."

"Arizona, I can't do it," Callie said, her eyes filling tears. "I'm too afraid."

"Look at me, sweetheart, you can do it," Arizona said seriously. "I know you can do it."

Callie nodded and looked down at her legs, watching in amazement as her leg supported most of her weight without much pain. "Oh my god, it feels good," she said with a smile. "Like really good."

"Yeah?" Arizona asked with a proud smile. "Think you can take two more?"

Callie nodded, biting her bottom lip in focus as she slowly took two more steps. "It feels almost normal. I'm shaky but I think it's just my nerves."

"How's the pain?" David asked.

"Not too bad," Callie shrugged. "My muscles are kind of sore and my knee feels little tight but I think it's getting better."

"Good," David said. "Take a few more steps to the end of the bars and then we'll do some stretching to loosen up your knee a little bit."

Callie nodded and slowly but surely she made her way to the end of the bars and David handed her the crutches.

"Can I stay?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah can she?" Callie asked. "It's more fun with her here."

"Sure," David shrugged. "Plus you two have to decide on an ice cream place."

"We're going to Arizona's favorite," Callie said. "It's this little place in the second level of an old building and she always gets a white mocha and she dips her vanilla ice cream in it."

"Babe, I don't want you to have to go up the stairs," Arizona said seriously. "We can go somewhere else."

"I'll be fine," Callie shrugged.

"She will be," David replied. "We'll have her walking with her crutches by the end of this session."

"When do I get to take the braces off?" Callie asked.

"Dr. Bailey said she'll send the x-rays up so we'll check after you're stretched out," David said as Callie sat down on the treatment table. "Arizona, you can pull up a chair if you want."

Arizona pulled up the same rolling stool she was using earlier and sat down next to Callie's bed. "I have a good feeling about your x-rays," she said with a smile.

"How will we know when my hip is healed?" Callie asked.

"It is healed," David said. "It's just going to take a lot of rehabilitation to feel 100% again."

"Good, because right now it's at around a 75 and it's really making me mad," Callie said with a laugh. "Stretching helps a little."

"She has me help stretch her out every day," Arizona laughed. "Now that she can get around better she wakes up to make me coffee before I go to work and then she makes me help her stretch before I leave."

"So you guys live together?" David asked.

"Basically," Callie laughed. "We always spend the night at each other's houses and we'll start looking for apartments when we graduate next year."

"That's awesome," David replied. "You guys are seventeen and you've already found your soulmate."

"Arizona's still sixteen until August 9th," Callie said. "She's the baby of our group which means we have to plan the best birthday ever for her."

David laughed at that. "I'm going to push your foot up the table so I can see how far your knee can bend before you start feeling pain."

"Okay," Callie agreed, taking a deep breath. She had tried bending it before and the pain had been really bad, so she wasn't exactly excited to try it again.

Arizona could tell Callie was nervous and gently took the brunette's hand. "What was your best birthday ever?" She asked, hoping she'd distract Callie long enough so David could stretch out her knee.

"My thirteenth," Callie said with a smile. "My parents told me we could go anywhere I wanted and I told them I wanted to go to Paris so they took me to Paris and we had lunch at the Eiffel Tower."

"That's awesome," Arizona smiled. "I don't really celebrate my birthday that much. It's not that big of a deal."

"Ow, stop," Callie said, her eyes filling with tears as the pain from her knee shot up her leg. "That's not normal. Is that normal?"

"For the amount of injuries your knee sustained, I'd say that's better than normal," David said. "You can feel pain, which means some of the nerves are working."

"I can't bend it any more than that though," Callie said with a sigh. "That's pathetic."

"It's progress," Arizona said seriously.

"We got you to about a 130° angle and that's a really good first try for an injury as bad as yours," David said. "Dr. Bailey told you that you might not fully recover and at this point we're looking at about 75% function."

"What does that mean?" Callie asked.

"You'll be able to walk and if we get lucky you might work your way back up to running, but you won't be able to do certain motions like turning without pain. You might not be able to bend it as well as the other knee either, but you'll have enough to be able to walk and run."

"I just want to play softball again," Callie sighed. "Do you think I'll be able to?"

"I can't make any promises but if you put in the work there's a definite possibility," David replied. "Especially if Arizona keeps pushing you as hard as she has been."

"Oh I will," Arizona laughed.

"Good," Callie said in relief. "I really want to try my best."

After she continued stretching and walked around using her crutches for a little while, David decided she had done enough for the day and pulled up her new x-rays on his computer. "Your tibia and fibula are all healed so you can ditch the boots if you feel ready," he said.

"I'm so ready," Callie said with a laugh. "What else?"

"Your femur is looking pretty good and it'll continue healing as you start to build the strength again. I want you to keep wearing the hip brace for a few weeks until we can start doing some more exercises to help strengthen it, and the same thing goes for your knee. That brace will keep everything stabilized and it'll help you be more confident walking."

"Okay," Callie agreed. "Should I take off the boots now?"

"Yeah," David replied. "Try a couple steps and see how it feels."

Callie nodded and took off the boots on both legs before grabbing her crutches and standing up. "It feels pretty good," she said. "I've lost so much muscle."

"You'll get it back," David replied. "I'm glad it feels good."

"Can I walk everywhere or do I still have to take it easy?" Callie asked.

"You don't have to take it easy but don't push yourself too hard," David replied. "I'm trusting Arizona to make sure you're being careful."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Arizona said with a laugh. "Thanks for letting me hang out."

"Anytime," David replied. "I'll see you on Thursday, Callie. We'll try some exercises with your hip."

"Okay," Callie replied. "Thanks."

After they left the physical therapy room, they were walking through the hospital when Callie noticed something. "I don't have shoes on, I look ridiculous," she laughed.

"I had a feeling you were getting your boots off today so I put a pair of gym shoes in the car for you," Arizona laughed.

"You know sometimes I think you have too much faith in me," Callie said with a laugh.

"Like last week when I convinced you to come to the mall with me because I thought you could handle a 3 hour excursion?" Arizona asked.

"And after an hour I was crying in the food court because everything hurt and you bought me donuts to apologize," Callie laughed.

"I still feel really bad about that," Arizona said. "I got those cute pride boxers on clearance though and they're so comfy to sleep in."

"They look really hot on you too," Callie laughed.

"I think it's good that I have so much faith in you," Arizona shrugged. "Like today. You proved me right."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it if you weren't there," Callie said seriously.

"I think you would've figured it out," Arizona shrugged. "Do you want me to pull up the car?"

"Yeah," Callie replied. "I want to make sure I have enough energy to last through ice cream."

"Usually you're the one getting the car when I'm tired," Arizona said with a laugh. "I'll be right back." She went to get the car and pulled up to the front of the hospital a minute later. "Got it?" Arizona asked as Callie climbed in an put her crutches in the backseat.

"I'm good," Callie replied.

"Here's your shoes," Arizona said, reaching into the back seat and grabbing them.

"You're gonna have to tie my right one when we get there because my knee can't bend and I don't have that kind of flexibility," Callie laughed.

"Can you believe your left leg is completely healed?" Arizona asked with a smile as she pulled out of the parking lot. "That's amazing."

"We've finally got 2 fully functioning legs between the both of us," Callie laughed, connecting her phone to the aux before putting on twenty one pilots.

"That's pretty awesome," Arizona agreed with a laugh. They came to a stoplight and Callie couldn't help but smile at Arizona drumming on the steering wheel along with the music.

"You're really cute, you know that?" Callie said with a smile, leaning over to kiss Arizona on the cheek.

"I know," Arizona winked in response.

Callie laughed at that and relaxed into the seat, feeling a lot better than she did on the way to the hospital. She was on the mend and she was so happy about it.


	19. all the things that i know

_'cause I care / i care about you / there's nowhere I'd rather be / than right here right now / i care, care about you / there's nowhere I'd rather be_

 _-saturday nights, khalid_

* * *

A month later:

"Arizona, Callie, come downstairs for a minute!" Barbara called up the stairs. "I have something to talk to you two about."

"What did we do?" Callie whispered as she stood up from Arizona's bed, pulling the blonde up with her.

"I don't know," Arizona shrugged. "She doesn't sound pissed."

"I don't feel like using my cane, you'll just have to help me if I need it," Callie said. She had gotten rid of her crutches a few weeks ago and she had been using a cane for extra support, but it was annoying and she'd much rather be without it. Unfortunately she didn't feel stable enough to be without it full time, but she could manage on her own around the house, especially if Arizona was there helping her.

"I got you," Arizona replied as the two of them walked downstairs. She walked behind Callie, placing a supportive hand on the brunette's back. "Are we in trouble?" The blonde asked as the two of them approached Barbara in the living room and sat down on the couch next to each other.

"Not in any I know of," Barbara smirked. "I've actually got exciting news, but Arizona might have an idea of it."

"Is this about visiting Tim?" Arizona asked excitedly. Her parents had been talking about it for a few weeks and it seemed like they were definitely considering it, but no final plans had been made.

Barbara nodded in response, smiling at Arizona's enthused expression.

"So we're going for sure?" She asked.

"Yep! In three days!" Barbara said happily.

"That's awesome," Callie smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

"Callie, we actually were wondering if you wanted to come," Barbara said. She knew how the kids had started getting close at Thanksgiving and she hoped they could all continue that bond.

"I mean I'd love to," Callie replied. "But I haven't worked since I got hurt and I definitely can't afford a plane ticket."

"We've got enough frequent flyer miles to cover you and we've already got two hotel rooms booked, so all you'll need is spending money," Barbara replied. "Plus you're basically our daughter. You don't have to worry about money when you're with us."

"You guys really don't have to do this," Callie said. "I'll pay you back every penny, I promise."

"Don't worry about it," Barbara said. "Your Aunt and I have been talking about this for a couple of days and she's already said you can go."

"Please come?" Arizona asked. "It'd be so much fun to have you there!"

"Of course I'll come," Callie smiled.

"Yay!" Arizona smiled. "We're getting our vacation!"

"So we'll have 2 days with Tim and 3 days to do some touristy stuff. You girls are welcome to go exploring on your own too," Barbara said. "I'm sure Daniel will want to spend a lot of his time visiting the base and visiting historical places and I know you won't want to do any of that."

"So we can basically do whatever we want?" Arizona asked.

"Pretty much," Barbara shrugged. "You can start coming up with stuff to do tonight before dinner. Hopefully it'll distract you a little bit."

"Yeah," Callie said with a sigh. "I hope so."

Elena had decided to take a chance and invite Lucia and Carlos over for dinner without telling them Arizona would be there. Lucia was still adamant on sending Callie to conversion therapy and she hoped that Carlos would see how happy they were together and tell Lucia to leave them alone. All Callie really wanted was to be able to keep living with Elena and everyone was working really hard to make that possible. They were taking a big risk tonight but they were all optimistic that it would pay off.

* * *

Both girls were laying in Callie's bed looking up things to do in San Antonio and anxiously awaiting the arrival of Callie's parents. They had started a list of possible things to do but so far the only thing on it was the River Walk.

"I feel like Six Flags is a must," Callie said, leaning over to show Arizona pictures of the rollercoasters there.

"Six Flags is going to be a pain in my ass but if you really want to do it then I can try," Arizona said.

"I just don't want it to be too hard on you," Callie said seriously. "If you don't think you can do it or even if you just don't want to, then we don't have to."

"If we get there early enough I'll be able to get the little motor scooter thingy and it won't be bad at all," Arizona replied. "I might be able to get the disability pass too so we won't have to wait in line."

"Think about it for a couple of days and then if you decide you're up for it, we can go," Callie said. "I mean I might not even be up for it myself. I've still got days where walking feels impossible."

"As long as we're both feeling good," Arizona agreed. "The aquarium and zoo are also a must."

"Definitely," Callie replied. "We can probably do those both on the same day too."

"Yeah," Arizona agreed. Silence fell over them for a few seconds and Arizona leaned over to wrap her arms around Callie's waist. "We should probably get changed into something a little bit nicer. I want to impress your parents."

"Me too," Callie agreed. "Did you bring a dress over?"

"It's brand new, I think you'll like it," Arizona said, reaching into her bag. She pulled out a light red off the shoulder dress that had a white floral print on it.

"That's hot, put it on," Callie said with a laugh. "I settled for this nice little black romper." Both girls changed into their nicer clothes and Callie came up behind Arizona to fix the chain on her necklace. "I think the matching necklaces is a really big 'fuck you' to my mom and I love it," the brunette laughed.

"You're beautiful," Arizona said, turning around and giving Callie a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Listen," Callie said with a sigh, taking Arizona's hand and leading her over to the bed before they both sat down. "I want to apologize in advance for something."

"What is it?" Arizona asked gently. "You know I probably won't be mad."

"I might have to pull that shit where I pretend I'm ashamed of myself for liking girls," Callie said. "I just don't want you to feel like I'm ashamed or embarrassed about you."

"I know how hard this has been for you," Arizona said seriously. "I know you're not ashamed about me."

"They're probably going to say some really nasty stuff and I feel bad that you have to be here for it," Callie replied. "Some of it might even be directed at you. I don't know what kind of mood my mom is gonna be in tonight."

"I can take it," Arizona said with a shrug. "You're my girlfriend and my family and I'm more than willing to take a couple insults if it means they leave you alone. I just want this all to be over for you."

"I appreciate you so much," Callie said genuinely. "I hate that I have to put you through this."

"Calliope, your parents and Aria are here," Elena called up the stairs.

"Okay," Callie said with a sigh. She turned to Arizona and grabbed her hand. "This is the last chance to hide out in here if you don't want to see them. You can even climb out the window if you want. I'll help you."

Arizona cracked a smile at that. "Your mom told me it was my fault you got hurt and that you'd hate me. I really want to show her how much love we really have for each other."

"God, you're so hot," Callie said, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist and pulling her in for a slow and gentle kiss.

"Wait," Arizona said, pulling away. "Parents now, make out later."

"Fine," Callie grumbled as she took Arizona's hand and walked downstairs, leaning on Arizona for support. They walked into the living room and Callie's eyes lit up at the sight of her little sister playing with her cousins. Her parents were nowhere in sight so she figured it was safe to go in there and say hi to her baby sister for the first time in years.

"Go talk to her," Arizona said, gently pushing Callie towards the little girl before sitting down on the couch to watch them.

"What are you guys up to?" Callie asked, sitting down on the floor to see what game they were playing.

"We're showing Aria how to race hot wheel cars," Issac explained. "Why can't Arizona play too?"

"Because we're about to go see my parents," Callie said.

"What's your name?" The little girl asked.

Callie's eyes filled with tears at the fact that her little sister didn't even know her name. "I'm Callie," she said gently. "I'm your sister."

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

Callie nodded with a smile before she was interrupted by her aunt walking into the room. "Dinner's ready." Issac, Marco, and Aria all ran into the kitchen to get their food but Callie and Arizona lagged behind, preparing themselves to see Callie's parents.

"Come on," Arizona said, pulling Callie to her feet.

"I don't want to," Callie whined.

"Your aunt made good food," Arizona said. "Enchiladas, rice, refried beans."

"It's worth it," Callie admitted with a sigh as she took Arizona's hand. "I love you. Thank you for being here."

"I love you too," Arizona replied before the two of them walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, Daddy," Callie greeted with a hesitant smile. "It's good to see you."

"I'm very glad to see you're doing better," Carlos said, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek and refusing to acknowledge the blonde next to her. Lucia, however, stayed silent and refused to make eye contact with either girl.

"I think you've met her before but I really wanted to formally introduce her to you two," Callie started, gently squeezing Arizona's hand in reassurance. "This is my girlfriend, Arizona Robbins."

"It's good to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Torres," Arizona said, holding out her hand. It wasn't until she had actually let go of Callie's hand that she realized she didn't get a handshake out of either one of them last time. She hoped one of them would save her from the embarrassment and actually shake her hand this time and after a moment of hesitation, Carlos finally shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well, Arizona," he said.

"Should we eat?" Elena asked.

"Yes, we definitely should," Callie said, being pulled out of her thoughts and the kind and reassuring sound of her aunt's voice.

"Okay girls," Elena said, giving both of them a relieved smile. The initial meeting was over and Callie's dad didn't seem to hate Arizona nearly as much as he did last time. Maybe this meal wouldn't go so terribly. "I've already got the enchiladas on plates so you can grab whichever one you like. The toppings as well as the sides are on the counter and drinks are in the fridge."

"Thanks tía," Callie smiled gratefully at the woman.

Elena reassuringly squeezed Arizona's shoulder before whispering something into her ear. "You're doing great."

"Thank you," Arizona whispered back.

"Babe, what do you want to drink?" Callie asked. "We've got Coke, Diet Coke, iced tea, lemonade."

"Iced tea please," Arizona replied.

Callie got out two bottles of iced tea and handed one to Arizona. They finished getting their food and sat down at the table next to each other. Silence fell over the group and all eyes were on Callie and Arizona as if they expected them to say something but neither of them had any clue what they were supposed to talk about.

"How's Aria's preschool going?" Elena asked.

"She's starting this fall," Lucia replied. "She's on the younger side so we kept her home last year. We've got a nanny that stays with her during the day."

Elena nodded. "That's what we did for Marco too. He did really well."

"So he's starting 4 year old preschool in the fall?" Carlos asked.

Elena nodded. "He'll be almost 6 by the time he starts kindergarten but it'll help him in the end."

"You know, Arizona's one of the youngest in the class too," Callie said.

"When's your birthday?" Issac asked.

"August 9th," Arizona replied.

"We're going to give her the best birthday ever when we get back from San Antonio," Callie said.

"Callie's going to San Antonio with Arizona's family in a few days," Elena explained. Silence fell over the group again and Arizona felt both of Callie's parent's eyes burning into her.

Callie looked up at her parents and gave them a hesitant smile. "We're visiting her brother and then-"

"Why is she even here?" Lucia asked, her voice full of hate and disgust. "Why is she allowed near my daughter?"

"Lucia, not now," Carlos chastised quietly.

"No, I want to know why she was invited," Lucia said, setting her fork down and crossing her arms. "She's not family and we believe she's bad for our daughter so why is she here?"

"Because I fully intend on her being family someday," Callie said.

"That's absolutely ridiculous, Calliope," Lucia said. "You're 17 years old. You have plenty of time to find the right man for you."

"I don't want to find the right man for me," Callie said. "I've been very lucky to find the right girl for me at such a young age. She and I have been together almost 10 months and I already know that I'm going to marry her someday."

"She's disabled, Calliope," Lucia sighed. "She's a woman and she's disabled."

"Stop it, Mom," Callie said, knowing how sensitive Arizona was about her leg. The last thing she needed was for it to be brought up in front of her. "Sweetheart," she whispered, leaning over to quietly talk to her girlfriend. "I'm so sorry. You don't have to sit here and listen to this."

"It's okay," Arizona replied. She knew Callie was going to defend her and she was doing her very best not to let it shake her confidence. "I'll be fine."

"This isn't how it was supposed to be. You were supposed to find a nice man and be taken care of. You shouldn't spend the rest of your life having to take care of somebody else," Lucia said. "What are you going to do someday when she stops being able to walk and you have to spend all your time taking care of her?" She asked.

"Arizona can do everything anyone with 2 legs can do but that's besides the point," Callie said, slightly raising her voice at her parents. It's one thing to insult her, but when they bring her girlfriend into it, she's going to be defensive. "She is beautiful and smart and caring and brave and I don't even see her disability when I look at her. She's taken care of me a whole lot more than I've taken care of her these past few months and that's how a healthy relationship works. We take care of each other."

"It's unacceptable!" Lucia protested. "I can't allow you to live a life of sin."

"It's too bad you don't get to make decisions for me anymore then," Callie shrugged, crossing her arms at the woman. She was turning on the attitude now that she was pissed. "You haven't been my mom in almost 3 years. Elena and Arizona's mom are the mother figures in my life. I don't need you."

"I'm not going to tolerate you talking to me this way," Lucia said, standing up from the table. "We're leaving."

"I'm not leaving," Carlos shrugged. "We came here to have a nice meal with our family. I'm finishing the meal."

"Then I'm calling the driver to come get me. I won't tolerate this," Lucia replied. "Thank you for having us Elena. It was nice to see you and the boys." With that she walked out of the kitchen. Once they heard the front door close, they collectively let out the deep breaths they were holding.

"I am so sorry," Callie said, wrapping her arm around Arizona. "I can't believe she said those things about you."

"It's okay," Arizona said. "It hurt a little but I know...well I hope everyone here knows how capable I really am."

"You're awesome," Callie replied, kissing Arizona on the cheek. "You amaze me every single day and I'm so proud to call you my girlfriend."

"Arizona, I want to apologize for the way I treated you when we first met," Carlos said. "I'm still coming to terms with Calliope's sexual orientation but I'm glad she found somebody that makes her so happy. I shouldn't have treated you so poorly."

"So you're not mad anymore?" Callie asked hopefully.

"I just want you to be happy, mija," Carlos replied. "I don't think your mom will ever come around but I want you to know you have me."

"I want to stay here though," Callie said hesitantly. "I really like living with Elena and being so close to Arizona."

"Of course, Calliope. This is your home now and I understand that," Carlos replied. "I would like to have a relationship with you if you want."

"Okay," Callie agreed.

"I can take you and Arizona for dinner once or twice a month and whenever your mother is traveling for work you can come over and see Aria."

"I'd like that a lot," Callie said genuinely. "I want her to know who I am. I want her to know I'm her sister."

"I'm glad," Carlos agreed. "I don't want to send you to conversion therapy and I don't want you to talk to a priest. This is who you are now and I learned that I should be lucky you found a girl who treats you so well."

"Thank you," Callie said with a proud smile as she took Arizona's hand. She and Arizona shared a relieved glance. They both felt like they could finally breathe and that things with Callie's family were going to be okay.

* * *

After Carlos and Aria left, the rest of the family changed into more comfortable clothes and were eating dessert in the living room while watching a movie. Callie and Arizona were snuggled up on the corner of the couch eating a slice of chocolate cake. The boys were both sitting on the floor, and Elena was sat at the other end of the couch eating her slice.

"How relieved are you?" She asked the girls with a laugh.

"Super relieved," Arizona replied.

"I'm just glad it's over," Callie said. "My mom put me in the worst mood."

"It's okay," Arizona reassured her. "Do you really think I care what she thinks of me? I know your aunt loves me and that's what matters to me."

"Come here, mija," Elena said, setting her cake down before leaning across the couch to give Arizona a hug. "You're an amazing girl. I'm so lucky Callie found you."

"She's right." Callie gave Arizona a kiss on the cheek once the blonde returned to her spot.

"Where are you girls sleeping tonight?" Elena asked.

"Arizona's," Callie replied. "I'm helping her pack tonight and then tomorrow she's going to help me."

"Alright," Elena agreed.

"We'll head over after the movie ends," Arizona said.

Callie nodded and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm tired," she yawned.

"We'll go now so you can get to sleep," Arizona said, standing up and taking Callie's hand to pull the brunette up. "Thank you so much for dinner tonight, Elena."

"Anytime, mija," Elena replied. "See you girls tomorrow."

"Love you, tía," Callie said, giving the woman a kiss on the cheek before the two of them left.

* * *

"Arizona," Daniel called up the stairs. "One of your friends is here." The girls had given up on packing about 15 minutes ago and Callie had started to doze off pretty quickly, but Arizona was wide awake reading.

"Who?" Callie asked through her grogginess, waking up as the bed shifted.

"I don't know, I'll be right back," Arizona said. She put her prosthetic on and walked downstairs. "Where?" She asked her Dad once she got to the bottom.

"Your mom took her to the kitchen and made her a cup of tea," Daniel said with a shrug.

"Thanks," Arizona said before she walked into the kitchen. She wasn't too surprised to see Amelia sitting at the breakfast bar, considering her mom only made tea for her friends when they seemed upset, and Amelia had a history of calling her when she was upset. "What's wrong?" she asked frantically, taking a seat next to the brunette.

"It's not a big deal, I just needed some company and Mer is at Derek's tonight," Amelia shrugged. "Sorry I didn't call first."

Arizona noticed the younger girl's tear stained cheeks and red eyes and pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay."

"You're welcome any time, darling," Barbara said sweetly. "What kind of tea would you like? We've got black, earl grey, chamomile, green, and mint."

"Um, I'll have chamomile please," Amelia said.

"Okay," Barbara replied. "Arizona, do you and Callie want some?"

"Callie's probably asleep but I'll have chamomile too," Arizona said.

"She's asleep already? It's only 11," Barbara asked in confusion.

"She had physical therapy at 8 this morning," Arizona explained.

"Oh, that's right," Barbara said as she put a tea bag in each mug before pouring the boiling water into them. "Me and your dad are going to head to bed," she said after she put the tea kettle in the sink.

"Okay," Arizona replied.

"Thanks for the tea, Mrs. Robbins. I'm sorry I came here without notice."

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Barbara reassured her. "I hope whatever is making you upset gets worked out."

"Thank you," Amelia replied with a genuine smile.

"Goodnight girls," Barbara smiled before she left the kitchen.

"She's amazing, can she adopt me?" Amelia asked.

"She would in a heartbeat," Arizona laughed, handing Amelia her cup of tea before standing up. "Let's go upstairs. It's warmer up there."

"How was dinner with Callie's parents?" Amelia asked as the two of them walked upstairs.

"It was fine," Arizona shrugged. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong now?" She opened her bedroom door and Callie sat up at the sound.

"Are you okay?" She asked, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes.

"I'm fine," Amelia said. "You should sleep."

"Alright," Callie shrugged. "Arizona, come lay with me."

Arizona smiled at that and took off her prosthetic before laying down next to Callie. "Go to sleep baby, you've had a long day." She gently stroked the brunette's back and slid over so Amelia could sit down on the bed. Callie was out within a few minutes and Arizona smiled once she heard the girl's light snoring.

"So Owen and I had a fight," Amelia said, her eyes filling with tears. "I came home and Meredith wasn't there and I just couldn't be by myself so I took an Uber."

"Why did you take an Uber? I could've picked you up," Arizona said seriously.

"I don't know," Amelia sighed. "I don't know why I do half the stuff I do."

"What did you and Owen fight about?"

"He's graduating early and joining the army," Amelia said. "He didn't even think to ask my opinion. He just decided." She paused for a brief second before realizing both Arizona's dad and brother were in the military. "You are definitely not the person I should be talking to about this."

"Amelia, do you honestly think I'm going to be butthurt that you don't want Owen to join the army?" Arizona asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, kinda," Amelia offered with a shrug.

"Honestly, it all scares the crap out of me. I hate the idea of my dad and brother being deployed. It sucks on so many levels and I hate that you're going to have to go through it."

"But didn't you want to join too?" Amelia asked.

"I wanted to join because the idea of being able to save lives is awesome. The idea of my brother or dad getting hurt out there scares me to death. I understand both sides of it and I understand why you're so upset," Arizona explained.

"He just didn't even think to talk to me first. To say 'hey, this is what I want to do with my life.' He just went and decided," she said with a sigh. "And now he's pissed off that I'm freaked out."

"He's pissed?" Arizona asked. "Why the hell is he pissed? You have every right to be scared."

"Exactly! He knows I don't handle change very well so I don't know what kind of reaction he expected," Amelia sighed. "I just don't know what I'm going to do. I feel like drinking and I can't screw this up for myself."

"You're going to go to sleep and then tomorrow when you're well rested we can figure this out," Arizona said seriously.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Amelia asked. "There's no room."

"Yeah there is," Arizona said. "I've got one leg so that already gives you more space and plus me and Callie sleep really close." Amelia nodded and laid down next to Arizona as the blonde slid closer to Callie and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. "Are you comfortable?" She asked Amelia.

"Yeah."

"Good," Arizona smiled. "You're going to be alright, just try to get some sleep."

"Okay," Amelia replied with a sigh. "Goodnight."

"Night," Arizona replied.

She was definitely worried about Amelia but hopefully she and Owen would either work something out or break things off before Amelia could get too hurt. The last thing anyone wanted for her was a relapse and they knew things would get a lot harder for her if things started going downhill with Owen.

* * *

 **A/N: So I bet you guys are wondering why it's been 7 months since I last updated and I honestly don't really have a good explanation. Basically, I got really bad writers block and decided to take a break. And then I got a job and that break turned into a longer break and now here I am with a chapter I started 7 months ago! I really don't know how often I'll update because I'm super busy now, but I will try my best! I hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
